Mr Fix It
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Sequel to Operation Ranger.  Stephanie and Ranger buy the beach house and Ranger is going to attempt to become a handyman.   *****   The Final Chapter is up.   *****
1. Chapter 1

_**Mr. Fix-it**_

_**Chap 1**_

In the morning after breakfast, Stephanie and Ranger walked hand-in-hand down the beach, the opposite direction from the noise around the Beach Bash. Stephanie stopped on the beach, a small white house was nestled between two larger more modern houses on the bluff above them. She led him up the narrow path. Some of the white paint was peeling off the wooden structure. They walked around the house completely and up on the deck. He opened a door to a screened in-porch. Ranger watched Stephanie, her eye brimming with tears, memories flooding back at her. She lovingly ran her fingers around the tops of old wicker chairs and looked in the windows of the house. Walking over, She stood looking down at old hammock. There was a far away look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking right now?" Ranger asked Stephanie.

"I would sometimes lay here with Grandpa and watch the sun set or on a rainy afternoon listen to the rain."

Taking out his cell phone, Ranger dialed the number on the real estate sign. "Yes, this is Carlos Manoso, I would like to speak with Gayle Lilly." He waited to be connected, "Yes, you have a beach house for sale in Point Pleasant. Is it still on the market? Can I see it? I'm here right now with my girlfriend. Ok, we'll be here."

"What are you up to, Carlos?"

"I want to see the inside. I think we should buy it."

"It needs work. I'm sure you could spend your money in better ways."

"Why can't Stephanie and Carlos fix it up. Babe, I can see how much you love this house and Point Pleasant is your favorite place in the world. We can work on it on the weekends."

"But, you hate Point Pleasant. And do you know how to renovate."

"No, but we can try together. Seeing it through your eyes with all your memories here, I can see why it's your happy spot. You come here because you have such happy memories. I don't really have any place I can associate with memories like you have. Maybe, some in Miami when I lived with my grandparents for a time, but no summer after summer of memories. So, we could make our own."

A red mustang pulled along the side of the house. A short woman about 5 foot tall got out and walked onto the deck.

"Are you Carlos? I'm Gayle Lilly."

"Hello, I'm Carlos and this is Stephanie."

"This has been on the market for a while. It's a cute, cozy little beach house, but it needs some work. No one has used this house for a number of years. The woman who owns it is getting on in years."

Stephanie interrupted, "Marge Bressler."

"Yes, do you know her?"

"I spent some time here every summer from when I was six to about twenty-one."

Gayle Lilly unlocked the door off the screened in-porch and led them into a large open dining room and kitchen. They were standing in the dining area with an oval table with six chairs and a matching hutch. A faded table cloth with cherries covered it. She thought of the times spent coloring at the wooden dining table or playing "Go Fish" or "Old Maid" with her grandparents. An outdated kitchen with painted white cabinets was to the right of the dining area. There were curtains with red polka dots hanging on the windows. A large island was in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools. Stephanie walked over to an old cookie jar and lifted the lid. She could smell Grandma Mazur's chocolate chip cookies. In her mind, she saw a little girl with ponytails trying to sneak a cookie out of the jar.

"Everything in the house is sold with it. It going to need some new windows and I think the deck could be replaced. As you know it has three bedrooms and a bath. There is a small powder room with laundry area off the kitchen, basement, and a shed outside. The lot is quite large. If you really liked the area, you could tear this down and build a bigger, modern one."

"Why would anyone want to do that? You said it was cozy and it is."

Ranger watched how lovingly Stephanie touched each surface, each piece of furniture, how she could still smell the cookies in the cookie jar.

Looking at the door frame leading from the kitchen, "Look, the marks are still here. Grandpa marked mine and Valerie's heights each summer." There were little pencil marks with a "S" or "V" by it with the year. "After we unpacked, Grandpa measured us."

They entered a large living room to the left of the dining area with a stone fireplace. A huge picture window looked out onto the front street. Stephanie remembered the couch with roses on the upholstery and the old wicker side chairs with green cushions. The walls were white like the other rooms in the house. Off the living room was a small entry leading from the small side porch.

At the top of the stairs to the left was a bedroom with a large wrought iron bed, an old wooden dresser, and nightstands on each side of the bed with small white hob nail lamps. A quilt rack rested against the wall with an old worn blue and white quilt.

They walked across the hall to the second bedroom. Just as they stepped into the room, an old rocking chair rocked. Stephanie was standing behind it, her hand came up as if she was stroking someone's hair.

"That's strange. I don't remember that chair being in here before. I thought it was in the living room."

"It was always in here. Grandpa or Grandma would read to Valerie and I at night."

"I don't remember that book either on the bed." The book was laying on one of the twin beds open like someone was going to read it.

Stephanie picked up the old worn book with a red cover. "It's my book. It has stories about Gypsies and Hungarian folklore." She opened the front cover and written in it was

Stephanie

From

Grandma Mazur

Next was the bathroom. Stephanie let out a squeal of delight.

"It's still here!" Against the wall was a large claw foot bathtub.

Ranger could imagine the bubble bathes Stephanie would have in it. There were old shells on the sink counter and she touched each one. She saw that little girl running and gathering sea shells in the sand.

The third bedroom had a bed, but was filled with some boxes.

"There are pull down steps here for access to the small attic," the real estate agent informed them.

Stephanie was wandering around the upstairs when she realized she was alone and went to find Ranger.

He was in the kitchen on his cell phone and Gayle was on her.

"Yes, Marge, that's right Stephanie. She spent time here with her grandparents. I can come to your house with the signed papers. All right, I'll do that. You're sure. Ok, I give it to her now. I'll call when I'm coming."

Stephanie heard part of Ranger's conversation "Draw it from my personal account and get a certified check to Gayle Lilly. Yes, I'm sure. Any problems, call me. I want this closed as soon as possible."

"What are you doing, Carlos?"

"We bought a beach house, Babe."

"Just like that."

"Just like that."

"Are you sure? This is not exactly the type of beach house I would picture you in. It's old and worn, not the sleek and modern you live in."

"Babe, my apartment was decorated for me. I never picked any of that stuff out. We'll make this ours. It will be perfect because we're together."

"Stephanie, here Marge said to give you the keys. These are the telephone numbers and addresses for the utility companies. Everything in the house is yours. When I have the final papers ready for the deed transfer, I'll call. Enjoy your beach house," Gayle Lilly went out the kitchen door.

Stephanie stared at the keys in her hand then at Ranger.

"It's really ours?"

He nodded at her.

"Thank you. It feels like I'm home," Stephanie put her arms around his neck as she jumped in his open arms. "You didn't have to do this." Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"You seemed so right here like you belonged."

Ranger took her hand and led her into the second bedroom, "Who was in this chair because it moved? The real estate agent said that book wasn't out before or the rocking chair in here."

"I could see my grandfather sitting in it just as he did all those nights so long ago reading to Valerie and me. I can still smell the chocolate chip cookies baking."

Going downstairs, Stephanie walked to the hutch in the dining area and opened a drawer. She smiled as she pulled out two worn decks of cards. 'Go Fish' and 'Old Maid.' "You would not believe how many times we played these on a rainy afternoon or at night," laying the decks on the table.

"Why don't we go back to hotel and get the Porsche. Let's go get some groceries and bring them back so we can stay here tonight."

"You would to stay here tonight, Ranger?"

"Yeah. It's our house. We'll have dinner at that little restaurant again and build a fire on the beach. Maybe we can get a bottle of your Grandfather's favorite wine and drink around the fire."

"That sounds like a plan, Mr. Manoso."


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Fix-it

Chap 2

Stephanie and Carlos walked hand-in-hand back down the beach. "Well, Mr. Fix-it, how are you planning on renovating when you've never done anything like this before." Stephanie knew he would probably have a plan in place.

"Well, when we get back to the hotel, I'm going to try and find a local home inspector to come and evaluate the house, so we know exactly what needs repaired or replaced in the house. Find a painter to paint the outside of the house after we decide on a color."

"I hope you'll let Daddy help you. He'll be able to tell you exactly the right type of tools like a circular saw, nail gun, and drill. I'll mix the cement."

"Babe, you holding out on me? Sounds like you have some experience."

"Grandpa built the deck one summer and I helped pour the cement for the footers so the posts could sit on them. You'll find my initials in one of them. We'll also need a building permit. I've been known to use a hammer or an electric drill when needed. This will call for a trip to Home Depot?"

"Babe, what's a Home Depot?"

"It's a do-it-yourselfers dream store. It has everything you would need in one place. They sell lumber, tools, garden supplies, appliances, nails, paint, and everything. A man's store. Just don't buy out the store."

"Babe, would I do that?"

"Yes."

After calling a home inspector found in a hotel telephone book, they did some shopping in Point Pleasant. Stephanie stopped in a linens store and bought new sheets and pillows for the bed, a few new towels, a sundress for dinner, then Ranger insisted on visiting the lingerie department where Stephanie picked out a teal silk short nightgown and matching thong, a two-piece camisole set, and lavender-mint bath gel. Ranger even bought new jeans and a short-sleeved henley. Next stop was the grocery store.

Parking the Porsche in the carport off the deck, they carried the packages and groceries onto the screened in porch. When Stephanie opened the door, Ranger picked her up and carried into the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold."

"We aren't married."

"That's a technicality. We bought a beach house so I carried you in for the first time," kissing Stephanie as they stood in the kitchen.

"I think we should get the groceries."

Putting the groceries away, Stephanie opened a box from the store bakery. She bought chocolate chip cookies for the cookie jar. Ranger took one when she handed it him. Next, he followed her upstairs, where she took the old sheets off the bed and they made the bed with the soft ones like they had in his apartment. Stephanie threw a new pillow at Ranger and got him in the head. He in turn came around the bed and caught her before she could run and deposited her in the middle of it, following her so he was on top of Stephanie. Every time they moved, the bed springs squeaked.

Looking out the bedroom window. A light rain was beginning to fall. "I guess we're not going down to the beach right now."

"You don't seem to be in a position to go anywhere, Babe," Ranger was resting his weight on his arms as he laid on top of Stephanie.

"I think we need a new bed. This one's too noisy."

"Why?" Using his weight, he was bouncing both of them on the squeaking bed. "If we had company, they'd know what we were doing."

A light pink color was rising in Stephanie's cheeks. "And, you would like that wouldn't you," giggling at her man.

"Of course." Ranger's hands were softly brushing the curls off her face as his warm lips claimed hers. "You're mine."

Her hands had found their way under his t-shirt and she could feel the taunt muscles of his back. Rolling them so they were facing each other side-by-side, the bed squealed. Neither one had to say a word, their eyes held their emotions--love, trust, and contentment. Stephanie and Ranger were together and the world only existed in their small beach house. At some point, their clothes miraculously disappeared and it was skin to skin. Her lips sought his as his sought hers. Fingers, hands caressing each other. Exploring. There was no hurry to their lovemaking. Touching, feeling. Two were one. Carrying each other to the edge and beyond.

"Love you, Babe."

"I love you, Carlos."

Stephanie opened her eyes having fallen asleep in Ranger's arms. Having felt her stir, Ranger opened his to look in her crystal blue eyes.

"I like these lazy afternoons, but we missed lunch."

Smirking at her, "I had mine," running his finger down Stephanie's shoulder and arm. "But if I have to feed you, then we better get dressed."

"You bet you do, Mr. Manoso," poking Ranger in the chest for emphasis. "I'm going to take a shower, you coming."

"Try and stop me," growling after Stephanie.

Walking into 'A Piece of Italy', the restaurant wasn't crowded with people yet. "Stephanie, Carlos. Just the two of you."

"Yes, Mary Ann," Stephanie told her.

She set them at her Grandfather's favorite table again. "Honey, you know how I told you the beach house was for sale. The real estate sign was removed from in front of it. Someone must have bought it. I'm sorry."

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other and laughed.

"We did," Ranger told her.

"That is such good news. Wait till I tell Cliff who our new neighbors are! I'll be right back," hugging Stephanie.

A few seconds later, Mary Ann came back, followed by her husband carrying a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Stephie, I'm so happy to have you back," Cliff said sitting down at the table beside Mary Ann.

"No one ever called me Stephie but you and Grandpa."

He poured four glasses of her Grandfather's favorite wine, "A toast to our new neighbors and I'm glad you're coming home, Stephie."

"It does feel like coming home in some ways, but it also like I never left. Most everything is still the same from the last time I stayed there."

"But, I saw a black car there all afternoon."

Ranger explained, "That's mine. When the owner knew Stephanie and I were buying the house, she had the real estate agent give Stephanie the keys."

"So it a done deal that fast."

"Mary Ann, just like that we bought a house. Carlos called his attorney to handled the transfer of money and we just have to sign papers for the deed."

"Damn, I like how you do business!" Cliff said to them as they all laughed.

"He calls and things happen," Stephanie kissed Ranger on his cheek., "my own personal Batman."

He gave her one of his raised eyebrows, "At your service, Babe."

"What will you be having for dinner so I can go had harass the cook."

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "Don't laugh, but want one of your delicious steak salads."

"Fries and cheese. How do you want your steak, Stephie?"

Yes. And medium rare with your famous house dressing."

"Carlos, for you?"

"Give me the same."

"Ok. I'll send out some fresh bread with dipping sauce."

"Boy, that temple is coming to come tumbling down. French fries and cheese."

"I'll work it off later, Babe."

A young man brought a basket of warm Italian bread with dipping sauce to the table.

"I love this stuff," Stephanie dipped a piece of the warm bread in the olive oil sauce and held it up to Ranger's mouth. Surprised, he took a bite.

Nodding, "That is good."

"Mmmm," Stephanie ate the remainder of the piece. Until their salads arrived, Stephanie and Ranger feed each other the bread, unaware of other customers watching them.

"Babe, this salad is excellent."

"See, add some fries and cheese, Carlos, and you're eating normal," giggling at the squinty eyes he gave Stephanie.

"How is everything?" Cliff came to check on them.

"Great. That is some of the best salads I've ever eaten," Ranger told him. "Would we be able to get a bottle of her Grandfather's wine to go?'

"Sure. I'll be right back. Any dessert?"

"Cheesecake to go, Cliff," Stephanie replied.

"Make it two," Ranger added.

"Fries, cheese, and dessert. You are living on the wild side this weekend."

Ranger smirked at her, "I'll show you wild, Babe, when we get home."

"I like the sound of that, home."

Cliff brought a bag over to them. Ranger handed him his credit card, but Cliff shook his head. "Consider it a welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you," Ranger said, "but you didn't need to."

"I wanted to, Mary Ann and I didn't have any children. I had the pleasure to watch Stephie grow and so she's like our own child. I can treat her and her fellow if I want. Don't argue."

"Ok, I won't." Ranger put his credit card back in his wallet.

"So, what are your plans for the house?"

"Well, Cliff, Carlos made an appointment with a home inspector tomorrow to look at the house," Stephanie explained.

Ranger added, "Depending on what he finds, then we'll go from there. The real estate agent thought the house needed new windows and maybe a deck."

"It's a well built house so I don't think it will be too major. When will you be back?"

"Next weekend. Maybe, I'll see if the boss will let us leave early on Friday," Stephanie giggled at Ranger.

"It depends on how good you are?" Ranger told her.

"Carlos, then you must be the boss?" Cliff asked noticing the exchanges between Stephanie and Ranger.

"I own Rangeman Security in Trenton, Boston, and Miami. Stephanie is a security analyst for me."

"Stephie, you aren't a bounty hunter anymore?"

"I pretty much gave it up when I went to work full time at Rangeman. It's a much nicer commute from his 7th floor apartment to the 5th floor in his building. And good fringe benefits," she was laughing thinking of them, the best one was holding her hand.

"Mary Ann and I are so happy you're back. We've missed you."

"I've missed you both. I'll probably see you tomorrow before we go back to Trenton."

"Good night, Stephie. Good night, Carlos."

"Good night," Ranger and Stephanie told them.

It was raining lightly again. "It looks like no fire on the beach, Babe."

"Oh well, it will be torturous spending the evening snuggled with my Cuban sex god."

"And I'll enjoy every minute."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen finding Ranger looking in the cupboards for wine glasses. Without thinking, she walked over to a corner cupboard near the sink, "Here." She placed two wine glasses on the counter and a bottle opener.

Ranger's eye grew dark when he saw the short teal nightgown,

"Babe, you starting the torture all ready?"

"You like it," spinning around so he got a glimpse of the thong.

"Do you want dessert?"

"Oh, yeah," an evil grin on his face.

"I was talking about the cheesecake, Ranger."

"Ok."

Ranger enjoyed looking as Stephanie reached into another cupboard for plates and the nightgown rose up exposing her rounded ass cheeks and the thong. "Killing me, Babe."

"Enjoying the view."

"You know I am."

Stephanie carried the plates with the cheesecake over to the island, while Ranger carried the wine and glasses. Stephanie was looking around, then down at the plates, "We need to go to an appliance store."

"For what?"

"A dishwasher. I'm at the beach. I don't do dishes."

Ranger started laughing, "You don't do dishes anyhow."

"And, I'm not going to start. Also, a TV."

"Ok, is there someplace near by that will deliver them next weekend?"

"Elmer's is outside of Point Pleasant."

"Go there tomorrow while I'm here with the home inspector and have them delivered."

"If they can be delivered during the week, could I give Cliff and Mary Ann a key to let them in. They live in the ranch two doors up across the road."

"Do that. They seem like very nice people."

"They are. They moved here the first summer I came when I was six. That's when I had my cast on from jumping off the garage, and Grandpa and I were flying a kite on the beach when me met them. Grandpa liked to steam shrimp on the beach and invited them. They've been friends ever since."

Ranger grabbed a pillow off the couch and a blanket he found. He and Stephanie spent the evening cuddled on the hammock listening to soft sounds of the rain and the ocean. "I could stay here forever with you, Babe," kissing her forehead. Stephanie was nestled in the crook of his neck. The hammock was gently swinging back and forth.

"Me, too," letting out a sigh.

Returning from the appliance store, Stephanie purchased a portable dishwasher, a TV, and a grill. Ranger was talking with a man about forty.

"Hey, Babe. Get everything we needed?"

"Yes and some. What is the verdict on the house? Are you going to hate me because it's a money pit?"

Ranger laughed as Stephanie still had no idea he would spend every penny he had to make her happy. "This is Ben Johnson and it's not that bad."

"I would recommend replacing the windows with more energy efficient ones and replacing the deck because there are some rotting boards. This is a well built house and you're quite lucky to have found it. Beach houses are hard to find in Point Pleasant," the home inspector explained. " As soon as I compile my report, Mr. Manoso, I'll fax it to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. I'll wait for your report."

"I'm going over to Mary Ann and Cliff's to check if they can let the deliveryman in the house on Wednesday. Good bye, Mr. Johnson."

"Ok, Babe."

Stephanie found her friends on their breezeway. "Hi, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No, we were reading the newspaper and drinking lemonade. Want a glass?" Mary Ann asked her.

"Sure," sitting down in a patio chair. "I came to ask if Wednesday morning you could let a deliveryman from Elmer's in the house. Carlos and I bought a dishwasher, TV, and a grill? I'll leave a key with you."

"Yes, Stephie," Cliff said handing her a glass of lemonade.

Mary Ann looked at her for a second, wanting to ask something but trying to find the right words, "Stephanie, I remember reading about you helping someone find his daughter who was kidnapped. Is Carlos that really tough bounty hunter known as Ranger?"

"Yes, Carlos is him. Does it make you uncomfortable to be around him?"

"No, honey. He's so different from how he was reported to be."

"Ranger needs to keep-up the bad ass image. He's put a lot of skips in jail and he can't appear weak. When we're here, he just Carlos. If anyone in Point Pleasant recognized him, they didn't say or do anything to indicate it."

Cliff wanted her to know they liked Ranger, "Stephie, he's very nice and we can see how much he loves you. And, here he comes up the driveway,"

"Looking for me?" Stephanie called as Ranger was coming onto the patio.

"Hey, Babe."

"Carlos, would you like a glass of lemonade."

"Yes, Thank you, Cliff."

"Mary Ann and Cliff will let the deliveryman in on Wednesday for us."

"What did you buy today?'

"A dishwasher, TV, and a grill."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"You should have bought anything we need for the house. That's what the credit card is for."

"Stephanie, can I have his man," Mary Ann laughed. "If Cliff told me that, I'd be gone for days."

"And that's why I won't," Cliff kissed the top of his wife's head and gave Ranger his lemonade. "I couldn't function if you were gone that long."

"Sorry, Mary Ann, he's mine," giggling, Stephanie's blue eyes were watching Ranger. She loved this man.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mr. Fix-it_

_Chapter 3_

_Walking back from their neighbor's house, "Babe, we have a yard?"_

"_This little green stuff is grass," bending to pull a couple blades of grass, holding them in front of his face. "It makes up our lawn."_

"_Smartass."_

_He was looking around the yard , Stephanie saw he was unsure, "Oh my God, you've never mowed grass have you?"_

_Ranger shook his head, "We'll find a lawn service."_

"_By the time someone gets here, I can have this cut. I'm from the Burg, we don't do lawn service."_

"_My Babe doesn't cut grass."_

"_Just watch me. I used to mow the grass for Daddy. Let's see if there is a lawnmower in the shed."_

_Ranger took the keys for the beach house out of his pocket and found the one to open the lock on the shed door. Opening the door, there was a red lawn mower, gas can, some yard tools, and lawn chairs._

"_Let's see if this baby will start," Stephanie pulled it out. Twisting a cap, "There's gas in it." Ranger was watching her intently. Lifting a second black cap, "It has oil," showing him the dip stick. Stephanie found the primer button and pushed it a couple of times._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Priming the engine to get some gas to it." Ranger was looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language. Pointing to a lever, "This is self propelled so it pulls itself."_

_Stephanie put her foot on the mower and yanked on the cord. The mower sputtered. She pumped the primer a few more times and yanked again. There was a cloud of smoke and the mower started. Ranger was impressed she got it started because he had no clue. Stephanie pushed the lever forward and the mower lurched forward with Stephanie following behind, directing it around the house. _

_Within about 5 minutes, Stephanie had part of the front yard cut going from the road to the house and back. Losing track of time, Ranger was watching the sway of Stephanie's ass behind the lawn mower. "Good thing I have loose shorts on," he thought._

_Ranger started walking over to Stephanie and motioned her to stop, but she kept mowing. If he got in her way, Stephanie either went around him or the opposite direction, laughing._

"_Babe!" Ranger yelled, "Stephanie!" He was getting frustrated as she kept on mowing, trying to avoid him. Arms grabbed her around the waist and picked her up so she had to release the handle of the lawn mower stopping it._

"_Hey!"_

"_My woman doesn't cut grass. You were ignoring me!"_

"_You finally figured that out. I was cutting grass."_

"_I'll finish it. Go!" Ranger was pointing to the side steps for her to sit down._

_Hands on her hips, Stephanie did what any "Burg" girl would do when she was being told what to do, she stuck her tongue out at him._

_Ranger gave her a "I'm the boss look" and put her over his shoulder, depositing her on the steps. "Sit."_

_Stepping up a step so she was eye to eye with Ranger, "No. I could have had this all cut in the time you've been being Mr. Macho," waving her arms._

_He looked into her blue eyes, growled, then kissed her so she felt it all the way to her toes._

"_That's not fair," trying to look mad and not laugh._

"_My rules, Babe," he was laughing._

_With her head in the air, "I'm going to get a drink," trying to sound angry._

"_Bring me one too, please." Ranger smirked and walked over to the lawn mower._

_Stephanie sighed as she sat down with the water. Ranger was finishing the grass, shirtless. His long black hair flowing freely. The sculptured chest was glistening in the sun, sweat shorts were hung low on his hips. Thinking to herself, "This is way better than cutting the grass."_

_He disappeared around the house and she heard the mower stop._

"_That was fun", taking the water bottle from Stephanie. "Like what you see."_

"_Uh huh. I think I'll like watching you work around the house."_

"_Not as much as I liked watching your swaying butt mowing the grass." His eyes were dark chocolate pools._

_Stephanie leaned over and kissed Ranger, then walked onto the deck slipping off her sneakers. As she disappeared through the screen door, "Last one upstairs is on top!", running as fast as she could to get a head start. She was halfway up the stairs when she shrieked, Ranger was almost at the steps. To distract him, Stephanie threw her tank top at him. Making into the bedroom, she was tackled and launched onto the bed. The bed creeking as they landed on it._

"_You cheated, Babe."_

"_I have to, you're bigger and faster than me. Are you complaining?"_

"_Not from my vantage point," kissing her neck and making his way to her lips. Stephanie was running her nails up and down his back, kissing him. His hands were caressing her breasts as each tongue was exploring. Ranger positioned himself over her and slid into her, savoring her. Moving to meet every thrust, Stephanie's body arched. Heat building they called out each other's names._

"_I can never get enough of you, Babe," when their breathing returned to almost normal., stroking her wild curls._

"_I guess we have to leave soon and go back to Trenton."_

"_Yeah, Babe. If I could get out of some meetings this week, we'd stay. But, I need to be there."_

"_I don't want to get fired for being a no-show. I need my paycheck, I have a hamster to feed."_

_Ranger laughed, "How about we pick-up Pino's for dinner."_

"_Oh, it's that healthy stuff tomorrow for you, so you better enjoy real food tonight. I'll bring you over to the good side yet."_

_After locking the door, Ranger was watching Stephanie, "What are you doing?" _

_She had a large metal tape measure and rested it at the outer edge of the deck by the porch._

"_Here, walk over to the other side and how long is the deck?_

_Looking at the numbers, "Ten feet four inches." Taking her end, Stephanie put it along the house so they could measure the width._

"_Eight feet five inches."_

_Stephanie dropped her end, "Ranger, push the black button to rewind the tape measure."_

"_Babe, what other tools do you know about?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know and what I can do with them," smiling coyly at him. "When we go to Home Depot with the measurements, the salesman will be able to calculate exactly the right amount of lumber."_

"_You amaze me with these new talents."_

_The drive back to Trenton was quiet as each regretted leaving the small beach house. It felt like home already. Their home._


	4. Chapter 4

-_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Stephanie opened her cell phone and dialed #3._

"_Hello, Plum's."_

"_Hi, Daddy."_

"_What's up, Pumpkin?"_

"_Could you meet Ranger and I at Home Depot ?"_

"_Home Depot. Ranger have a new job?"_

"_Could you imagine him wearing one of those vests? Not." Ranger was giving her his evil narrowed eye look. "He's giving me an evil eye, Daddy."_

"_Put him on the phone," her father bellowed but Stephanie knew he was smiling._

_Handing the phone to Ranger, "Frank?"_

"_Are you giving my daughter the evil eye?" His voice was deeper than usual. _

_Sitting up straight in his chair, "No, Sir."_

"_Good or I'll forbid my daughter to see you. She's my baby."_

"_Yes, Frank.'_

"_I'll see you later." _

_Ranger gave Stephanie back the phone. Realizing what Mr. Plum told him, Ranger started to laugh. She lived with him and worked for his company, how could he not see her. He appreciated how close his Babe was with her father and wanted to stay on his good side. Frank did approve of their relationship._

"_Daddy, what did you say to him?"_

"_I'd forbid you to see him if he was giving you the evil eye."_

"_That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. I live here and work for his company."_

"_Did it work?"_

"_Yeah, he was sitting straight as a board and no evil eye. Is 1 O'clock Ok?"_

"_I'll see you then."_

_Ranger parked the truck at Home Depot. Stephanie stopped him before he got out, _"_Ranger, I want us to agree on something right here and now."_

"_What, Babe?"_

"_You have to agree to let me help. No Macho shit like you did over the grass. I know how to use a hammer and a drill. I can even cut with a circular saw. You can't do everything."_

_He was watching her and Stephanie could swear his nostrils flared. He was in new territory and had to admit he needed help, "Ok."_

"_What, no 'My woman doesn't do that'?"_

"_No, I know I am going to need help. I don't think it will be difficult, I just don't know where to begin."_

"_Then, let's go shopping." __He came around the truck and grabbed Stephanie's hand. "You ready," she asked._

"_Yeah, Babe," looking at the huge store in front of him._

_Frank Plum was standing by the entrance, "Hi, Daddy."_

"_Hi, you two. Don't keep me in any more suspense. Why as I meeting you at Home Depot?"_

_Before Stephanie could say another word, Ranger blurted out, "We bought the beach house Stephanie stayed at with Grandma Mazur."_

"_The one in Point Pleasant? I liked that house."_

"_Yes, Daddy. It needs some work."_

_Stephanie's father glanced at Ranger, smiling, "You're going to do it yourself?"_

_Ranger nodded._

"_I bet you've never picked up a hammer before."_

_A shake of the head._

"_Ranger, my boy," Frank put his arm around his shoulder, "this is going to be fun. A virgin Ranger.'_

"_Be gentle with me, Frank."_

"_And, I'll have a lot of band-aids."_

"_Daddy, so help me you have him grunting like Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor, I'll disown you."_

"_What's that, Babe?"_

"_It was a TV show about this guy who tried to fix things, but most of the time just messed things up, but when he was around tools he grunted."_

"_I don't grunt."_

"_And, don't you start"_

"_So, what are we building and when do we start?_

"_A deck and like this week-end," Ranger told him._

"_That's good. Ellen and Edna are going on one of those bus trips on Friday and be gone most of the week-end."_

_Frank grabbed a pencil off a counter and started to draw diagrams after Stephanie handed him the deck measurements._

"_After we rip off the old deck. I would probably put in two more posts for support between the existing ones."_

"_Ok."_

"_Will pick up bags of cement in Point Pleasant. We'll build a frame and anchor it to the house. Attach cross supports. I recommend we go with tongue and groove flooring so the boards fit snug."_

"_Sounds goods." Ranger had no idea what tongue and groove meant. _

_Stephanie was demonstrating with her hands, "Ranger, one side of the board will have a notch in it and the other board has a lip that slides into the notch for a tight fit.'_

"_I get it," giving her a lustful look._

"_I wasn't talking sexual."_

"_It was the mental picture of a lip and a tight fit."_

"_Excuse me, Ranger, this is my daughter and I don't need to hear anything about sex," trying to give Ranger a stern look._

"_Sorry, Frank. I'm back on the same page now."_

_Ranger glanced around the store, noticing contractors walking around in dusty clothes, women with paint, carts going past him, and all the different named aisles._

"_How long has this store been here?"_

"_Boy, you don't get out much," Frank shook his head. "Let's head to tools."_

"_Daddy, I'll go get a cart."_

_Stephanie found them in the hand tools. Ranger was smacking hammers off of the end of the shelf._

"_Any of them feel comfortable in your hand, Ranger."_

"_This one." Ranger laid a red hammer with a black comfort grip on the cart._

"_We're going to need a circular saw and a cordless drill. Just remember to charge the battery for the drill. Let's pick-up one of those heavy duty extension cords."_

"_Stephanie, do you know if the old deck is bolted to the house?"_

"_I can't remember if Grandpa did? I was pretty young when he built the deck."_

"_Frank, pick out what we'll need. I really don't have to be conservative on the cost."_

"_Well, why didn't you say so. Let's get that super fancy table saws over there for my garage and those six drills."_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Just kidding, Pumpkin. It's nice spending someone else's money. Put one of those drill bit sets in the cart. Ranger, I'm assuming you don't have a ratchet set."_

"_I've never heard of it, so I don't think I have it."_

_Stephanie put a ratchet set on the cart and an extra hammer for herself._

"_Let's head to lumber, then we'll get nails and bolts.. Also, something to mix the cement in."_

"_Ranger, have fun in lumber," kissing him, "I'm going to look at paint colors."_

"_Ok, Babe. We'll meet up with you."_

_Frank told the salesman in the lumber department what they needed and gave him the measurements.. He then plugged them into a computer software package and a model similar to Frank's started to develop on the screen, but more detailed and __3-dimensional. __Ranger was intently watching the computer screen. The basic model began to change as steps and different types of railings were added automatically, even the flooring changed to more ornate patterns._

_Frank looked at the name on the vest, "Chuck, this is his first project, so let's keep this simple."_

"_Ok," Chuck said. _

_Ranger guessed Chuck was older than Frank but younger than dirt, close to __Grandma Mazur's age. "If she still wants a man, I'll suggest here, maybe she'll quit pitching me," Ranger thought. He was a small man and when he smiled was missing a few teeth, but still moved._

"_I thought so. He looks too pretty," the lumber guy interrupted Ranger's thoughts._

_Frank chuckled as he saw Ranger's body stiffen as being called "pretty" just waiting for him to pull a gun out of nowhere and shoot him._

"_How high is this deck off the ground?" Chuck looked at Frank and Ranger._

"_I'm not sure. We didn't measure that. No more than 18 inches as I think it's only two steps to get up on to it._

"_Any railings?"_

"_We're hold off on those right now. We'll be back for those. I will suggest putting a gate on it, though." Ranger looked at Frank for an explanation. "I'm still hoping for a grandson someday, and Valerie is having number four girl. I'm hoping the closest that I get is not a male hamster named , Rex.'_

"_Stephanie and I will take that under advisement. That's one of those things to figure out later."_

_Chuck's voice grew a little louder, "I got two daughters and a son. Do you think any of them could give me a grandson. No. It's six little girls with dolls, tea parties, and wanting to dress me up frilly. I couldn't even get lucky enough for a tom boy. The cat had four kittens, all girls. I'm ready to adopt me a grandson. I think it's a conspiracy, women taking over the world."_

"_Sorry," Ranger said helping Chuck to load the lumber on the cart._

_Pushing the cart, Ranger and Frank discovered Stephanie in the paint aisle standing in front of thousands of colors._

"_Babe, who invented all the colors?"_

_Chuckling, Frank told him, "Ranger, you really do have to get out more." _

_The black truck was loaded and on it's way back to Rangeman, Ranger was smiling, _

"_Babe, look at all the lumber stuff and tools."_

"_You really want to do this, don't you? Ranger, I don't want you doing this because of me. I would hate myself if I somehow forced you into something you didn't want to do."_

"_I've never had a chance to do this. Not when I was in the Army. After my parents died, I went into the Army then the Rangers. I've never known anyone really who remodeled before. I'm grateful you're father is willing to help. This is going to be fun."_

"_I hope you're this willing when I drag you out to buy furniture, because I want you to try it out first. I want us to lie on the mattresses and sit on the sofas"_

"_We can try out furniture first before we buy it? I don't think I ever bought any actual furniture. Everything has been decorated for me. I just bring what I have."_

"_Yes, there's a store outside of Philadelphia. It's called Ikea I want to go to."_

"_Damn, I have led a sheltered life."_

_Tank, Lester, and Bobby appeared in Ranger's office before Stephanie went back to her cubicle._

"_Ok, tell us. What's all the stuff in the truck for?" Lester asked, but all six eyes of the Merry Men were on Ranger and Stephanie, who was sitting on his lap._

"_What stuff?" Ranger asked back._

_Tank piping up, "The tools and lumber. That stuff in your truck." _

"_Oh, that's for the deck on the beach house we bought."_

"_And, you didn't tell us? I'm hurt," Lester frowned._

"_Where?" Bobby inquired._

"_Point Pleasant."_

"_You bought the beach house that Stephanie's grandparent's rented," Tank said. "And, Mr. Bad Ass is building a deck? He get too much sun at Beach Bash, Bombshell. This man couldn't even tell the difference between a hammer and a screwdriver."_

"_He bought a hammer today. Daddy and I are going to help build the deck."_

"_We'll help. Any beach babes around?" Bobby was getting excited._

"_Probably, the house is on the beach. We're building the deck this weekend. When we are ready for the railings and staining, then you three clowns can help. I would like to spend time alone with my woman."_

"_Fine, we can take a hint. How many bedrooms?" Lester asked but you could see beach party written all over his face._

_Holding up three fingers, "Three."_

"_Too bad, Bobby, you got to stay home," Lester teased._

"_I'm going. You can have the couch, Lester," Bobby shot back._

_Ranger barked ,"You three can leave your asses here."_

_Lester, Bobby, and Tank started to laugh. "Ranger, remember all the sniffing in the elevators. It's all on tape and under lock and key in an undisclosed location. They way we see it, that's the grand prize for that funniest video show." With that the Merry Men all scattered._

"_I'm going to kill them and no one will ever find their bodies." Ranger got up from his desk and ran out of his office after them._

"_I got to see this tape," Stephanie said to an empty office._


	5. Chapter 5

_Mr. Fix-It_

_Chapter 5_

Ranger and Stephanie were shaking Gayle Lilly's hand as they walked her to the Rangeman elevator. "Congratulations on your house. I hope you both will enjoy it," she told them.

"Thank you," Ranger said as the elevator closed.

"It's officially ours!" Stephanie was in Ranger's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and he was spinning her in the hallway.

'All ours, Babe. Let's go celebration shopping. I in the mood to try out some beds."

"Who are you? What third world did you ship that bad-ass bounty hunter too? My Ranger doesn't shop."

"But we need furniture and I have to try it all out with you. So let's go!"

"Hey, where are you two going?" Tank came out of his office.

"Furniture shopping. You're in charge. We'll be in Philadelphia."

"Have fun you two lovebirds," Tank was chuckling to himself. In all the years, he had known Ranger, he never willingly went shopping, but Bombshell could get him to do cartwheels down the street if she wanted. He could actually be fun.

Pulling into the parking lot of Ikea, Ranger looked at the passenger seat of the Expedition, "Babe, you don't know any small stores? It's bigger than Home Depot."

"Come on."

They walked into the store and started to look at the furniture displays. Stephanie sat down on a loveseat and Ranger plopped down beside her. He put his arm around her and his feet up just as if he was in the apartment. Stephanie had her head resting on his shoulder. He had a pretend remote in his hand for the imaginary TV.

'This is comfy, but we need something so we can lay on," Ranger told Stephanie.

"There are others," grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Stephanie guided him around another display so they were standing in the large showroom of sofas, loveseats, and chairs.

Looking at all the furniture, "Babe, a day may not be long enough."

Stephanie had a catalog and opened it to show Ranger, 'This is what I was thinking. And, what is nice, we can buy extra covers and change the furniture. They're washable, too!"

Ranger started sitting down, next he was laying on the sofas. He pulled Stephanie down with him and made her lay, too.

"Not enough for both of us to lay."

"Too soft."

"Too short."

"This is too hard."

"You sound like Goldilocks and the Three bears, Ranger," Stephanie was giggling next to him. Woman were walking by watching him on the furniture. One lady walked into a loveseat and almost tumbled head first over it.

They found the 'L' shaped sofa Stephanie showed him. Ranger sat down and rubbed his back against it. Next he laid down, clicked the remote on the imaginary TV. He patted the cushion beside him and Stephanie sat down. He made her lay down beside him with her back to his front putting his arm around her.

"This is comfy, but it needs one more test."

"What?"

Ranger moved Stephanie slightly so she was laying on her back looking at him. He leaned in an kissed her.

"Ranger, we can't be making out in the store!"

"Well, I want to make sure this is the right one. We're not just going to be sitting on it, Babe."

Stephanie saw woman fanning themselves and heard someone say, "I wouldn't let him out of the bedroom."

Stephanie's cheeks were turning pink. Ranger smirked, "I just don't let you out of the bedroom."

"Do you think we should get the one that has the sleeper in it."

"Let's try it out."

Ranger was bouncing on the pull-out bed, "This isn't bad. Come here," crooking his finger at her.

Stephanie laid down next to him, front to back. Then rolled over so she was snuggled into his chest. She could feel his hand moving up the back of her shirt. "So help me, you get thrown out of this store because it looks like we're trying out for a porno film., I'll."

"You'll what," Ranger was kissing her. "Let's go try out the beds."

He drug her over to a king size black wrought iron bed. Ranger picked Stephanie up and deposited her on the bed with himself.

They laid there for a few minutes, rolled a little, when Ranger took her arm and raised it above her head. Stephanie saw the evil look in his eyes and felt him reach on his belt. She heard the klink of the metal handcuffs.

"Don't you dare," staring right in his eyes.

"Babe, I wanted to make sure you would have enough room," chuckling. "I think I'd stay in bed all day with this one."

His eyes were closed as he relaxed on the bed. Stephanie noticed a large group of woman from young to old were gathering around the bed. Stephanie kissed him as she got up. "Let me get a pillow so we can see how it feels."

"Sure, Babe," Ranger laid there. If he was aware of the gawking women, he never let on.

Stephanie put a pillow under his head. "How's that?"

"Mmmmmmm."

Stephanie motioned for an old woman to come over about Grandma Mazur's age. She had her slide onto the bed next to him. Eyes still closed, an almost smile on his face. The old woman had a big smile on her face.

"Honey, I think I'll buy you."

Ranger's eyes shot open and saw the old woman beside him, then he saw Stephanie standing at the bottom of the bed, "Not aware of your surrounding are we?"

He finally noticed the large group of females drooling all around the bed. Ranger got off the bed and grabbed Stephanie, placing a kiss in her hair, "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe."

"How can someone who is always aware of everything going on around him be that unaware."

"That is too comfortable. Let's go find a sales person."

Once they ordered the sofa and matching chair, the wrought iron bed with the exact mattress on it, Stephanie and Ranger headed to the café for lunch.

They were sitting there and Ranger started to laugh while he was eating his salad.

"What?', Stephanie asked.

"You're going to run back to Rangeman and tell the Merry Men, aren't you?'

Stephanie nodding, "Uh huh. You preach to me about being aware of my surroundings and some old lady snuck up on you."

"Ok, what's the price so you don't tell."

"Price. Ranger, I'm offended. I love you. It's sounds like blackmail."

"Babe, you want to tell I know it. Name your price."

"I think I'll reserve it for one of those picks to be determined at a later date."

After lunch, they continued shopping in the marketplace picking out a new comforter, sheets, a few blankets, pillows, towels, new silver ware, some new pots, an apple corer, a stand for the new TV, and lots of candles.

"Ranger, look at all the stuff we bought," closing the back door of the SUV.

"I think we worked out my credit card today."

"Did we spend too much?" A distraught look on her face. "We can return some."

Ranger put Stephanie's hand to his lips, "Babe, stop. We didn't spend too much. Do we need more things? Don't worry about the money, we have more than enough to last us for a few lifetimes."

"But."

"No, buts," Ranger put a finger to her lips. "We're making up for all the time that I've closed deals, government paychecks, and investments that just sat there waiting to be spent. I just never had anyone to spend it with or someone I wanted to spend it on. Understand?"

Stephanie looked at him, he had a smile on his face and she nodded at him.

"Good."

Stephanie walked out the back door of her parents' house and was heading for the garage. Her father and Ranger were out here practicing with the tools so Frank could show Ranger how to use them.

"Hey, Babe. Look what I did," Ranger showed her a piece of board with nails and drill holes through it. Proud of himself.

"Wow. Look at you. A real Mr. Fix-it. If that was a test paper from school we could put it on the refrigerator, but I guess we'll put your first nails and drill holes on a shelf."

"Smartass."

"Pumpkin, he hit his thumb a couple of times and I thought he was going to cry. He's a wimp."

"I am not, Frank. It hurt."

"Well, then let me kiss it and make it better," Stephanie kissed the thumb Ranger was holding up.

"Thanks, Babe."

"You're a wimp."

"Am not."

"Don't worry, Ranger, I'll take care of all your boo-boos at home. I'll kiss them all and make it all better."

"I know you will, Babe."

"Oh, brother," said Frank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 6**

The Black Bad Ass pick-up truck pulled into the carport. They stopped for cement and picked up the building permit at the Point Pleasant Municipal Building. Stephanie unlocked the door, while Frank and Ranger started unloading the lumber, tools, and supplies.

She put the overnight bags and all the new household stuff in the living room. She would deal with all that later. After lunch, they would have to start working on removing deck so the new cement pads had overnight to settle and dry.

The new dishwasher was in the box sitting in the kitchen. The TV was sitting on the floor in the living room. Mary Ann let the cable company in yesterday to install the cable. The grill was on the screened-in porch.

Stephanie brought out the subs they bought on a tray with drinks to eat on the porch.

"Pumpkin, this house has not changed at all since the last time I was here."

"I know, Daddy. Lunch is ready."

"Babe, I like the grill. We'll unpack the dishwasher later."

"I'm going to bring down a small table from upstairs the spare bedroom so we can sit the TV on. I had the cable connected yesterday."

"Show me the table and I'll bring it down," Ranger told her.

"Ranger, I can do things. I am not fragile."

"I know, Babe. I don't want you to trip carrying the table, so please, let me do it."

"Yes, Mr. Macho."

He gave Stephanie a raised eyebrow for that remark.

Once they changed their clothes, Frank and Ranger tackled removing the old deck. The railing was screwed together, so Ranger started removing the screws with the cordless drill.

"Ranger, the railings are still solid. I would just re-use those. We can save a few trees."

"Ok, Frank. We can stack them in the carport."

"This house hasn't changed much. Stephanie couldn't wait for Summer to get here so she could come here. Edna and Herb rented this house for two weeks every year that I can remember."

"Just watching her in it, I can see how much she loves it and the good memories. Stephanie and her grandfather must have been very close."

"She has always been close with both of them. Edna and Herb loved both Stephanie and Valerie, but even when Valerie was a little girl she was frilly. Stephanie was more tom-boy and down to Earth."

They got the railings down and stacked in the carport. Frank showed Ranger how to remove the nails from the decking with the claw side of the hammer.

Once a section of the decking was removed, Stephanie came out of nowhere with a small case. Ranger was watching her.

"Daddy, do you want me to start removing the bolts from the frame."

"Go ahead, Pumpkin. If we can get it unbolted from the house, we'll pull the frame off to save time."

"Ok."

Ranger watched as Stephanie opened the case and took out a tool.

"This is a ratchet, Ranger," holding up the tool. "I'll attach a socket so I can unscrew the bolts."

Stephanie took out a round cylinder and fit in on to top of the bolt. She then attached it to the tool. He saw her hand turning and the tool made clicking sounds. In a few more turns, she got the bolt out.

"Ranger, do you want to try?'

He nodded at her and slipped down off the decking between the supports. He moved his hand just like Stephanie and the bolt began to loosen.

"I'll go remove decking, and you loosen the bolts."

"Ok, Babe."

Stephanie and her father removed the remaining decking quickly while Ranger worked on the bolts.

When Ranger got the final bolt out, Frank and Stephanie gave the frame a yank and it moved away from the house.

"Steph, grab the circular saw and the extension cord. Ranger and I can brace this. Cut the supports away from back board so we're not wasting time removing nails. I need that board so can line up the new holes to screw the frame back into the house."

Once Stephanie cut the last support board, she put down the saw and helped to pull it way. Ranger was thoroughly impressed as Stephanie really knew how to use the tools. She came back with a shovel from the shed

"Frank, how deep do these holes need to be?"

"I would say minimum of eighteen inches."

Before Ranger started to dig, Stephanie came off the front porch and handed out beers.

'Thanks, Pumpkin. I was just thinking I needed a drink."

Ranger was leaning on the shovel, drinking his beer. His shirt was laying on the ground in a heap. Stephanie came behind him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Babe, that feels good."

"Listen you two," Frank said, "so help me I hear that bed squeaking anything like it did with your Grandmother and Grandfather. I shutter to think what that crazy old lady was doing to that man."

"Daddy! There are some things I don't want to know."

"I'll get you ear plugs, Frank," Ranger was laughing so hard that when the shovel fell, he almost went with it.

"Thanks. Let's go bring a bag of cement over, Steph. I know you have been itching to mixing it."

"You bet, Daddy."

They carried over the cement and dumped the bag in a big black plastic tub.

"Daddy, Ranger and I can finish this up. You've done enough for today."

"Take a break, Frank."

"Well, I have to admit I'm not as young as I once was, but Thank God, not crazy like your Grandmother. That hammock still looks comfortable after all these years."

"It is. We spent last Saturday night in it listening to the rain and the ocean."

Stephanie had grabbed a hammer and was breaking up a couple cement blocks.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Reinforcements. We'll put the pieces in the hole before the concrete so it will reinforce it."

"I don't know what to say. I'm amazed at all of your knowledge pertaining to tools, cement, and remodeling."

"You can show me later."

"With pleasure."

"No bed squeaking!" Frank yelled from the now swinging hammock.

"Yes, Sir."

Stephanie and Ranger shoveled the cement into the holes. She then took a piece of board and smoothed out the top of the cement. Ranger followed suit and did the second cement footer.

"I'm going to call and order pizza."

"Pumpkin, can you get some wings? Buffalo."

"Babe, get me one of those steak salads. I thought about it all week."

"Ranger, I thought you were thinking about me. The honeymoon is over. I've been replaced by a steak salad."

"That's not true. I think about you morning, noon, and night. I've had a craving for that salad."

"Ranger, did my daughter get you pregnant?" Frank was laughing.

"I think I'll go dig myself another hole and jump in," he was shaking his head. No one teased him and lived except Stephanie, and now her father.

"I will get you the steak salad, Ranger. You may be turning into a week-end junk food junkie. I love it! I'm stopping for some groceries, too."

"Bye, Babe," Ranger kissed her as she grabbed the keys to the truck.

Before going out the door, Stephanie haned Ranger a nail. He just stared at it.

"It's tradition. Go put your initials in the cement. Mine are in one."

Frank was going up to bed after the baseball game was over, he went looking for Stephanie and Ranger to tell them good night.

He thought they were in the hammock, but found it empty. Something caught his eye on the beach. There was a fire. He could make out their silhouettes against the flames. Stephanie and Ranger were wrapped in a blank, her head resting on his shoulder.

Frank just smiled and went up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 7**

Stephanie came downstairs and found coffee made. Her father and Ranger were already outside laying out the deck frame. She was watching them from the screened-in porch.

"Morning, Babe."

"Good Morning Ranger. Hi, Daddy. Did you sleep Ok?"

"Perfect, Stephanie. I had the window open and listed to the ocean before I fell asleep."

"I'll come in and make breakfast," Ranger looked up at Stephanie on the porch. He was kneeling on the ground with Frank. Her father was marking off on a long board where the cross supports would be placed.

While they were eating breakfast, Ranger said to Frank, "Frank, I really appreciate all your help."

"Ranger, I'm enjoying this. Every time I pick up a hammer at home, Ellen mentions how much she would like new kitchen cabinets and appliances, so I learned if I don't pick it up, then she doesn't mention it. But, I may have to make a compromise."

"Why Daddy?"

"Down at Big Bubba's World of Cars. There is an old Cuda that I would love to restore. So maybe, if I let your mother get a new stove and dishwasher, she won't grumble too much if I buy that Cuda and work on it."

"Daddy, I'd come over and help you?"

Ranger was helping Stephanie load the dishes in the dishwasher when he asked, "Babe, what's a Cuda?"

"Ranger, a Plymouth Barracuda. My dad had one before he and my mother were married. It was considered a muscle car back in the late 60's and early 70's. It came out about the time Ford introduced the Mustang. Daddy sold it after Valerie and I came along. He still gets choked up when he talks about that car."

"It's bad enough I know nothing about tools, but my knowledge about cars isn't much better. I drive what I like and that's about it. I wouldn't want your father to think I wasn't manly."

"You silly man," Stephanie cupped Ranger's face with her hands, "just because you don't know about tools or muscle cars doesn't make you any less of who you are. I love you. Your knowledge and expertise is in other areas. Ranger, you are a honest and a trustworthy man. You treat me like a princess. That's all my father cares about."

"Could you call Bubba's and have the car delivered to your father. Babe, he's helping us and I can show how much I appreciate his help."

"I can do that and my father will love it."

Ranger handed her his limitless credit card, "I'll go back to work, now."

Stephanie came off the front porch and walked to the back. Her father and Ranger had the new posts cut and the four sides of the frame together. Frank handed Stephanie the level to check Ranger's end.

She put it in the middle of the long board and the bubble was off center towards Ranger. She walked over and put it down in front of Ranger.

"This bubble has to be in the middle of those lines to indicate its level, Ranger."

Frank added, "We want to get it level now instead of trying to get it level when we start adding supports and decking."

"How do we get it level?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie came back with thin pieces of wood. "These are called shims. Try sliding one or two of these under the frame where it rests on the post."

Ranger slid one of the wedged shaped pieces of wood into place as he was instructed.

"It's perfect," Stephanie told him.

He walked back to her and saw the bubble was where it needed to be. "That was easy."

Frank had the drill and Ranger noticed he had an odd shaped bit. It was more square with a point.

Frank handed Ranger the drill after making an 'X" on the board, "Ranger this is going to make a whole into the board. We'll then drill another whole through the board into the post. This will allow the bolt to be recessed into the board and the top of it won't interfere when we put the decking down.

Ranger looked at him with a raised eyebrow but did as he was instructed.

"Look, Babe, I made a hole. I'll be able to put my bolt in the hole and screw it in." Ranger realized what he said and started to laugh. If that didn't get his testosterone level up, his bolt in the hole. "I know, Frank, get my mind out of the gutter."

Frank and Stephanie started to laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, I swear you set me up. I'm a hot bloodied Cuban and I have the hots for your daughter. So what do you want me to do when we're talking about screws in holes and I get mental images."

Frank put his arm around Ranger chuckling, "I didn't hear much of a squeaking bed last night. Ranger, my boy, all you need to do is keep my baby daughter happy."

"For the rest of my life, Frank."

"That's all a father can ask, but also keep those mental images 'G'-rated around me."

"I'll try, Frank."

"Go finish your holes."

For lunch, Stephanie brought out drinks and sandwiches. As she came around the corner, something went flying in the air past her.

"Fuck! That hurts!!!"

"Ranger, take a break and go get your hammer."

"That hammer is broken. It doesn't work right, Frank."

"Ranger, what is wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"That's about the fourth time I hit my thumb. There's something wrong with that hammer."

"It doesn't have any moving parts. You're the moving parts," Frank laughed as he grabbed a sandwich and a beer.

"My moving parts work just fine!"

Stephanie kissed his thumb tenderly, then his lips.

"Thanks, Babe."

"I KNOW your moving parts work just fine."


	8. Chapter 8   Meet Barney

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 8

Meet Barney!

Frank came strolling into Ranger's office and sat down in one of the chairs he indicated. He was having a heated discussion with someone on the other end of the telephone.

"I'll call you back," he said before hanging up the office phone.

"Hi, Frank."

"Hi, Ranger. I wanted to show Stephanie another stain for the kitchen cabinets."

"How's the Cuda coming?"

"Good, Stephanie showed me a couple of car websites on the computer. One is the Cuda Internet Club. I bought some original parts online. I think I'm going to have it painted red."

"Hi, Daddy," kissing him on the cheek after walking into Ranger's office.

"How do you like this stain color, Pumpkin?" handing her a piece of wood with a golden brown stain.

"I like this one. What do you thing, Ranger?"

" I like it, too. I may have to go to Boston tomorrow, Babe."

"For how long?"

"I'll more than likely be home on Friday. An old client wants Rangerman to upgrade the security system in his office building complex."

"I'll have to go to Point Pleasant. The furniture is being delivered on Thursday, remember."

"I don't want you up there alone."

"Ranger, I'm a big girl. If you're leaving tomorrow, I'll drive you to the airport then head to the beach house for the rest of the week. I can finish up some of the painting and be there for the furniture."

"I really don't want you by yourself."

"I can take someone with me. Maybe Grandma will go."

"Her and your mother are leaving again on a bus trip of the Amish country and shopping in the outlets in Lancaster on Wednesday, so looks like you're stuck with me, Stephanie."

"But, Daddy, we won't be back until Sunday. The Merry Men are coming up this week-end to help stain and seal the deck."

"They're coming back late Saturday. I'll be there to supervise those three," he laughed. "Call me with a time that you'll pick me up tomorrow," kissing his daughter and shaking Ranger's hand. "I'll head to Home Depot and get the stain. I'll work on the kitchen cabinets while I'm there."

Ranger pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to Frank, "Get what ever you need."

"I have money."

"Frank, if it's for the house, I'll buy."

Stephanie and her father dropped Ranger off at the airport at 10:30 Tuesday morning for his flight to Boston.

"I'll call you later, Babe. I'll miss you," kissing her so it would last until Friday.

"Bye, Ranger. And don't worry about me. Daddy will be with me."

Stephanie had Ranger and the Merry Men load the new area rugs and other household items into the back of the Black Bad-Ass truck. Frank slipped into the passenger seat as Stephanie got behind the wheel. Rex was on the floor in the backseat.

Stephanie and her father pulled into the carport next to the beach house which was no longer white with peeling paint, but a medium cornflower blue with white trim that she and Ranger has chosen. The new windows were installed last weekend. When she got out of the black truck, Stephanie noticed two big brown eyes looking at her from the side porch. A fuzzy brown, white, and black puppy came limping over to her.

"Hi, are you lost?" Stephanie was petting the puppy. Looking at the plumbing, it was a male. "How did you hurt your foot?"

Stephanie saw Mary Ann walking down the road.

"I see you found him. He's been here since yesterday afternoon after the painter left. I gave him some water and food, but he won't leave your porch."

"He has an injured paw. Mary Ann, you remember my Dad. Carlos is in Boston, and wouldn't let me come up here by myself. So Daddy came with me."

"Hi, Frank. How are you?"

"Good, Mary Ann. How are you and your husband."

"Busy with the restaurant. That's where I'm going now to help Cliff do inventory."

"Is there a vet in town, Mary Ann?"

"Yes, a young man right out of college. He comes in sometimes for lunch. His office is on Foster."

"I guess we'll unload our stuff, Daddy, and get him to the vet."

"Cliff was looking on the internet and thinks he's a Bernese Mountain Dog. Does Carlos like animals? I put up a notice in the restaurant but no one has called looking for him."

"I'll check with the vet and the police. I'm not sure if he likes dogs. Daddy and I will be in to eat tonight, Ok?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll save your table. When will Carlos be here?"

"Probably Friday morning. His best friend Tank, who you met, is driving him up here. Tank and two other of his Army buddies are coming to help stain and seal the deck."

"I'll see you later," Mary Ann said as she headed back to her house.

Stephanie carried the puppy onto the screened porch as she unlocked the door. She grabbed her overnight bag and her father carried in Rex and some of the grocery bags.

"Pumpkin, this place looks great. I like the outside color. You and Ranger have really been working since I was here a few weeks ago.

Stephanie got a bowl out of a cupboard filling it with water for the puppy.

"Let's put the groceries away, Daddy, so I can get him to the vets."

Stephanie pulled into the parking lot of a cedar shingled house. The sign out front read **'Mark Treat, DVM'. **She picked up the puppy from the back seat. Frank opened the door to let them in.

"Can I help you?", a red haired young man asked.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie and I own a house up the beach. When my father and I arrived a little while ago, he was sitting on my porch. He seems to have hurt his front paw. I don't know if he's lost, but I was hoping you could check him."

"I'm Dr. Treat, but call me Mark. He's a gorgeous puppy. He looks like a Bernese Mountain Dog. Let me take a look," taking the puppy from Stephanie. He whimpered when the vet took him from her.

"I'm not going to leave you," following into an exam room.

"He doesn't have a collar. I'll run the scan over him to see if there is a identification chip." Dr. Treat ran a wand over the puppy. "No identification tag implanted. Let me take a look at you."

The vet checked the eye, ears, mouth, listened to his heart, and took his temperature. "Everything is normal. I'd say he's about 5 months old, possibly 6. I'm going to put some antiseptic on his foot as he has a cut. Are you going to keep him, Stephanie?"

"I'd like to find his owner. My friend put up a sign in her restaurant, but no one has claimed him. Has anyone called you about a lost dog? I checked with the police, and someone lost a Chihuahua, but that's not him. So I guess I'll keep him until I find his owners."

"Ranger going to love that, Stephanie."

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend. I'm not sure how he feels about dogs."

As if on cue, Stephanie's cell phone played the Batman theme.

"Hello, Ranger."

"Hey, Babe. You and your father get to the beach house Ok?"

"Yes, Daddy and I are in town getting a few things. How is Boston?"

"Fine. I wish I was there. I'm taking a break while the client had to make a few calls. He's coming back now."

"Ok, I love you. Daddy and I are going to Mary Ann and Cliff's for dinner."

"Love you too. I'll call later tonight. Bye."

"Bye. I talk to you later." Stephanie clicked her phone shut smiling as he actually ended the conversations properly.

"I'm sorry about that, Mark. Carlos is away on business."

"That's fine. The puppy is a little under weigh probably he hasn't eaten right in a few days. If you decide to keep him, bring him back and I can draw some blood to determine if he has had all his shots."

"Can you do that now? If no one claims him, then I'll keep him."

Dr. Treat drew a vial of blood. "It will take about a day to run the tests. I can call you. I'm going to give you some salve to put on his paw. It seems to be healing Ok but this will help."

"Here is my cell phone number and credit card for today's charges. What type of food should I get him?"

"Get him puppy food for a big breed dog. I'd also get a collar and a leash from the pet store. Also, a few chew toys so he doesn't chew anything you don't him want to. You'll also need to get a license for him eventually."

"Thank you so much and call me when the tests come back. I'm at my beach house until Sunday."

"What are you going to call him?"

Stephanie looked at the puppy and his tongue was hanging out and he had a goofy look. "Barney." The puppy licked her face. "I guess that's acceptable."

After leaving the veterinarian's office, Stephanie and Frank went to the pet store. Barney rode in the shopping cart, barking at the other dogs in the store. She bought puppy food, biscuits, a ball, some chew toys, a collar, and leash.

Riding back to the beach house, Barney happily hung his head out the window in the backseat of the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 9

Stephanie and her father finished painting the living room as the furniture she and Ranger purchased was being delivered tomorrow. She picked a sand color for the walls with white trim. The color accented the stone fire place While they painted, Barney chased his ball around the house or laid on the porch.

Chuck, the painter, finished painting the outside of the house the medium blue Stephanie and Ranger chose with white trim. The front door was painted a deep red by Stephanie and she hung a wreath of dried flowers on it. The wicker chairs from the living room were giving a fresh coat of white spray paint with new yellow and blue plaid cushions. Stephanie moved them to the front porch.

She heard the Batman theme and picked up her cell phone, "Hi, Ranger."

"Hi, Babe. How are things?"

"Good. Daddy and I finished up painting the living room. I rented one of those floor refinishers and I have the about half of the living room floor to do. I'll probably do the dining room tomorrow."

"Babe, let it go and I'll do it when I get there."

"It doesn't take long to do and it's pretty easy. I have it rented until tomorrow and I'll take it back to the hardware store. Besides, I have a project for the bedroom for you."

"You can tell me when I get there. Does it involve sex? It still looks like I won't get there until Friday."

At that moment, Barney decided to chase his ball into the living room and skidded across the newly polished floor, crashing into an end table and sent a glass crashing to the floor.

"Babe, what happened?"

"Um, I hit a glass on the table and it fell."

"You Ok?"

"Not watching what I was doing. I'll let you get back to your meeting. I better clean up this mess. I love you."

"Bye, Babe."

Stephanie knew Ranger and he was going to think something was wrong. She practically hung-up on him. Stephanie wasn't sure how Ranger felt about dogs. She hoped it wasn't one of those relationship things he didn't do.

Stephanie and her father carried out the old couch with Cliff's help and put it out for the trash on Thursday morning. Also the mattresses from the beds. They took down the old bed in the master bedroom and the one in the third bedroom. She and Ranger purchased a new mattress for the room Frank was sleeping in and two sets of bunk beds for the third bedroom.

The furniture was delivered shortly before lunch. Once the delivery men had set up the furniture and left, Stephanie was in overdrive to get everything in order. She wanted it to be perfect for when Ranger got here tomorrow.

She unrolled the new area rug for in front of the new white 'L'-shaped sofa that was across from of the fireplace. It was black with cream, blue, yellow, red, and green squiggles on it. The exposed hardwood floor was glistening from the sunlight. She found a large trunk in the third bedroom and brought it down for a coffee table. Stephanie placed the new side chair on the other side of the trunk. New white shears were hung on the picture window but Stephanie left them open. She had put new sheets and blankets on all the beds. Also, the new bedspreads she had purchased.

Her father watched all the nervous energy Stephanie had as it got closer to Ranger arriving.

"Pumpkin, when Ranger calls just ask him about dogs? You're going to make yourself sick worrying."

"I know, Daddy."

"If Ranger won't let you keep him. I'll take him so Barney has a good home."

"Thanks, Daddy," almost in tears.

Later that evening Stephanie was sitting on the beach with Barney rubbing his ears. She had taken him out for a night call before going to bed. She heard the Batman ring tone, "Hi, Ranger."

"Hi, Babe. Are you outside? It sounds like the ocean."

"I'm just sitting on the beach."

"It's dark out. You shouldn't be out alone."

"Ranger, Daddy's laying in the hammock. I just wanted to relax before I went to bed. We were busy since the furniture was delivered."

"Do you feel Ok?"

"Tired and some of my muscles ache from the refinisher and painting."

"Slick, Slick," Barney was licking Stephanie's face and she was trying not to giggle since it tickled.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Ranger heard Stephanie giggle.

"That licking sound"

"Just the waves on my toes. The water is a little cold and wet."

"That's how water is, wet."

"Smartass. How is the client?"

"He keeps changing his mind about the security system. I'm ready to tell him go with another firm so I can get home. I miss you and I'd rather be at the beach than this empty apartment."

"Be nice to the client. Ranger, do you like dogs?"

"Where did that come from? I've never had one. And I've never wanted one in particular since I've lived in an apartment or away on missions so it wouldn't have been fair to have a pet. We have Rex."

"Someone was looking for their missing Chihuahua. That's all."

"If I ever had a dog, hopefully it would be bigger than a Chihuahua, but not until we had more than a week-end house."

"Ok. I was just asking. I'm going to get my shower and go to bed. Good night, Ranger. I love you."

"Night, Babe. Love you."

FRIDAY MORNING AT THE AIRPORT:

Tank was waiting for Ranger at the pick-up area.

"Tank, let's get to Point Pleasant. Something's wrong. I have the feeling Stephanie's not telling me something. I feel like she's come close to hanging up me a couple of times."

"Hanging up on you could get someone a ticket to a third world country."

Ranger showed Tank the road to turn onto for the beach house. He had a lump in the pit of his stomach knowing something was wrong and if he did something to upset Stephanie, he was going to correct it.

A blue house came into view as they crested the road. It wasn't the same house they bought. Tank parked in the carport next to the black truck.

"This doesn't look like the same house."

"Ranger, this is really nice."

Getting out of Tank's SUV, he saw the wicker chairs on the front porch with the red door. Stephanie had flowers in pots on the steps.

"Come on," Ranger grabbed his overnight bag.

"Is this the deck you built?"

"Yeah."

"Good job."

Ranger stepped on the screened in porch. Frank was reading the paper and drinking a glass of iced tea.

"Hi, Frank."

"Hi, Ranger. Tank."

Ranger immediately turned to the door where Stephanie was standing. His eyes dropped to the dog standing beside her with a tongue sticking out.

"Babe, it's a dog."

Stephanie just stared at him and tears starting rolling down her cheeks. She turned and ran with Barney following her.

"Frank, what did I do? Where did the dog come from?"

"You thought something was wrong," Tank said.

"When we got here on Tuesday. The puppy was on the front porch with an injured paw. Mary Ann said he came sometime on Monday. Stephanie took him to the vet and has been trying to find his owner, but she received calls on a missing Chihuahua."

"He's a puppy? He's huge. We live in an apartment."

Tank butted in, "That's one of those Swiss Mountain dogs. They're expensive."

"Stephanie has herself so upset that you'll send Barney away to one of your countries or take him to the pound in the middle of the night."

"I better go talk to her."

"Ranger, remember Stephanie has a habit of collecting misfits and being their friend. Even you," Tank told him.

Ranger went into the house to find Stephanie.

"Frank, he's so domesticated and doesn't have a clue that he is. He'll do anything to make her happy."

"I know."

Ranger followed Stephanie's cries up the steps. She was sitting on the top step and Barney was licking her face. Ranger picked her up went into their bedroom. He sat down on the new bed with Stephanie in his lap. She was sniffing and her cheeks were stained.

"Why didn't you tell be about the dog, Babe?"

"I'm trying to find his owner," she was trying to catch her breath, gulping, "but no one's claimed him."

"We live in an apartment."

"Barney doesn't have a home. I don't want him to end up in a lab or some third world country where he'll be dinner."

Ranger started to laugh, "Only you, Babe."

Barney jumped up on the bed and licked Stephanie's face then Ranger's.

"Are you allowed up here?"

Barney licked him again.

"We'll figure something out."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We could put him in doggie daycare."

"Babe, I've never heard of doggie daycare."

"They have it for people who don't like their dogs to be alone during the day."

"Babe, we don't have kids to put in daycare, so we're going to put a dog in daycare," Ranger was shaking his head laughing at the idea of doggie daycare. "Let's go downstairs. Your father will have my head if you're crying."

Ranger bounced them on the bed. "I like this," kissing Stephanie so she knew Ranger missed her.

"I missed you, Ranger."

Stephanie started down the steps with Ranger behind her,

"Barney's afraid of steps, so I've been carrying him down."

"Babe." Ranger picked up Barney, "Don't get to used to this."

The dog took off and grabbed a giant pacifier that Stephanie bought him. Barney went squeaking to the porch.

"There's my boy," Frank was hugging Barney. "Ready to go for a walk."

Tank was singing, "Ranger got a dog, Ranger got a dog. He can be the Rangeman mascot."

"Watch it, Tank. You'll be on doggie duty."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 10**

"Come on. I'll show you the spare room," Stephanie motioned for Tank to follow her.

They came in through the dining room. Ranger noticed a new blue area rug under the table. The table had a long white table cloth and a blue hurricane lamp on it. She placed the some of the floral china plates in the hutch. They came through the living room and Ranger looked around the living room at the new color on the walls, the furniture, and the new carpet.

"Babe, you did a fabulous job."

"Do you really like it? We need some paintings for on the wall."

"We'll find something."

"Tank, there's a bathroom over there."

"Ok, Bombshell. This place is great. I can't believe you and Ranger did all this work. Well knowing he's not that handy, you did most."

"I worked on the deck and we painted the kitchen and dining room. And I cut grass, too."

They went up the stairs and Stephanie showed Tank the spare room with the bunk beds. Each bed had a dark blue bedspread.

"Take your pick."

"These are more comfortable than the army," Tank laid down on a bottom bunk. "We'll put Bobby up there."

"The bathroom is over here."

"Babe, what do you want to do in here?"

"Whoa, look at that bed," Tank whistled at the massive black iron bed.

"Ranger, can we put wainscoting halfway up the walls and paint the top pale blue."

"Sure. What's wainscoting?"

"It's a like a paneling you can paint. It's used a lot in beach houses."

"If that's what you want. It's Ok with me. We'll figure it out."

Stephanie's cell phone rang, "Hello. Hi Mark."

Ranger's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh, Ok. How soon can you see us? I'm on my way. Thank you," clicking her phone closed.

"Who's Mark?"

"Little jealous, Ranger," Tank was chuckling.

"He's the vet who took cake of Barney."

"Was he in my truck?"

"Yes. How else was I going to get him there? I covered the backseat with an old blanket. And, vacuumed it out. Barney's blood work came back and he needs a shot, so I'm taking him."

"I'm coming with you."

"What do you want me to do, Bombshell?" Tank asked her.

"There's food in the refrigerator, Tank. I was going to cut grass later. I wanted Daddy to take the day off. He's been working hard since we got here. Would you make sure he doesn't get into anything until I get back?"

"Sure, Steph."

"My woman doesn't cut grass. I'll do it."

"The boss cutting grass. I'll pull up a chair and watch."

Stephanie grabbed Barney's leash before going out the door.

"Come on, Barney. Mommy's taking you to the doctor's."

Barney came running over to the truck and Stephanie clipped his leash to his collar. He hopped in the backseat when Ranger opened the door.

Driving to Dr. Treat's office Ranger yelled in the truck, "Stop that."

Stephanie was laughing because Barney was licking Ranger's ear while he was driving. She pointed to the street and the office.

The bell on the door rang as Ranger, Stephanie, and Barney walked into Dr. Treat's office.

"Hi, Mark."

"Hi, Stephanie. Hi, Barney. No one claimed you."

"Mark, this is Carlos."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," shaking Ranger's hand.

"What can you tell us about this dog?"

"I don't think he was abused. It's hard to believe anyone would just drop him off as Bernese Swiss Mountain puppies can go as high as $1,000. He looks to be full blooded, but maybe he's not. It's a very gentle breed. By looking at him, he's on the small size, so if someone was going to show him, he wouldn't be up to the standards."

"Why abandon him. Couldn't someone find him a home?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Carlos. I've seen some really sad neglect and abuse cases. He's lucky, he found Stephanie."

When the vet put it that way, it hit home. Ranger was lucky too, Stephanie found him and was embedded in his life.

"Mark, could you implant one of those identification chips, also?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger did not protest, just gave her an eyebrow, before kissing her. They definitely had a dog.

Frank was grilling hamburgers when Stephanie, Ranger, and Barney arrived back at the beach house.

'There's my boy,' Frank was scratching his ears as he ran into the porch.

"Those smell good, Frank."

"Ranger, I thought red meat was not in your diet," Tank said.

"The temple isn't at the beach. Things taste better here."

Stephanie giggled, "Tank, he's addicted to Cliff's Steak salad with fries and cheese.."

"Not this man. That explains the extra time in the gym and the longer runs in the morning. He's discovered real food, again."

Stephanie brought out plates, buns, and condiments for the hamburgers, 'Daddy, I want a cheeseburger."

"Ok, Pumpkin. Any others."

"Sure, Frank," Tank told him.

Ranger nodded at Frank when he glanced at him. Tank was chuckling, "He's the old Carlos here," he thought.

Stephanie grabbed Ranger's hand, "I forgot to show you something?"

They walked through the living room and into the small entry. Sitting there was an antique roll top desk with a worn leather chair.

"Babe."

"I thought if you ever had any work you needed to bring with you, there was someplace to do it. We don't really use the front door."

Ranger sat down in the chair and pulled Stephanie down with him. "It's perfect. I would like to avoid working when I'm here but I always have paperwork. Where did you find this?"

"In an antique store in town. I found the chair in the attic."

"Anything else good up there?"

Stephanie didn't directly look at Ranger. He lifted her chin, so she was eye level, "So, what did you find, Babe? Dead body?"

"No," Stephanie had a sheepish look on her face. "A few pieces of furniture like ababycradle," she said fast.

"A what?"

"Baby cradle with delicately carved spindles. I think we can leave that up there."

"That's a someday decision."

"Yeah," kissing Ranger.

"I missed you, Babe," kissing her back.

"Lunch," Frank bellowed.

"This is great, Frank.," Ranger was munching his cheeseburger.

"Can I borrow your truck, Ranger? The hardware store called earlier and the handles for the kitchen cabinets Stephanie picked came in."

"Sure."

"I may not be have time to put them on so all you'll need to do, Ranger, is attach and screw."

Ranger looked up from his burger at Stephanie, then at Frank, "Attach and screw. I've been gone most of the week. That remark is sending my mind to the gutter."

Stephanie was giggling because she could swear Ranger was blushing.

"My Boy, you are the only man I know who can take the handyman terms and make them sexual. And my Baby Daughter is sitting right here with me!"

"Sorry, Frank. I'm Cuban."

"That's an excuse, Ranger. You're just a sick puppy," Tank was laughing at his friend.

"Come on, Barney. Grandpa will take you to the doggie store and buy you a new squeaky toy." Tank was going with Frank into Point Pleasant. They no sooner pulled out of the carport when Ranger threw Stephanie over his shoulder and headed up the steps.

"What are you doing, Ranger?"

"We got a new bed, Babe, and I want to try this attach and screw thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 11

Stephanie heard the screen door slam on the porch and stomping feet, "Ranger, what's wrong?"

He had a frustrated look on his face, "I can't get the lawnmower started. I primed it."

Stephanie was walking off the deck into the yard heading to the shed with Ranger beside her. She bent over and twisted off the gas cap. "Did you check for gasoline?"

"No. Shit."

She grabbed the gas can, putting the yellow nozzle in the gas tank, then replacing the cap.

"Now try it."

Ranger primed it before he pulled the cord. The mower started. And he immediately shut it back down.

"How stupid can I be?"

"Why, the first time you ever cut grass was a few weeks ago. You're not perfect the first time you try everything. Ok, unless you're Batman," Stephanie giggled.

She took a step towards him and put a hand on his face, "You are out of your normal safety zone. This isn't Rangeman or chasing skips, this is everyday life. Welcome to my world. Go easy on yourself, you've accomplished a lot in about two months. I'm proud of you, Ranger."

He gave Stephanie a sheepish grin, throwing his words for her back at him, "Thanks, Babe. You keep me on the right track."

"If you do a really, really Super Batman job cutting the grass, tonight will be round two breaking in our bed."

His eyes grew dark, "Count on it."

Ranger's truck pulled into the carport while he was cutting the front yard. Barney jumped down and started running behind him with a stuffed dog in his mouth.

"I'll be. He's really cutting grass. Who would have thought a domesticated Ranger," Tank laughed.

"For someone who's never really done anything like this, I give him credit. He's thrown a hammer a few times, but he's given it his all."

"Frank, I know he appreciates your help. This is the closest Ranger's come to having a home in really long time."

Stephanie came out of the house carrying beers and water for Barney. She gave one to her father and Tank then walked over to Ranger getting his attention. He shut the lawnmower down and walked over by the front porch taking a beer from Stephanie. She licked her lips. He was shirtless and had a fine sheen of sweat on his muscular chest.

"Thanks, Babe."

"Good job, Ranger." Frank said.

Barney was sitting on the porch by his water bowl, his new toy in his mouth squeaking it.

"Come on, Barney. Let's go down on the beach. You're being a pain while Ranger cuts the grass. I'll be back," kissing Ranger. "Yummy."

He laughed after her, watching her descend the path to the beach. Barney leading the way.

"Thanks."

"For what, Frank?"

"She's happy."

They were watching as Stephanie and Barney were running in the water laughing. A mass of curls blowing in the slight ocean breeze. She tossed a stick and the puppy took off after it. Bringing it back but tugging on it as he wouldn't let go for Stephanie to throw it again..

"I don't know if Stephanie remembers but her grandfather had this beagle who walked him to work at the mill and walked him back in the afternoon. The dog's name was Barney. You didn't want her here alone and she wouldn't have been. Barney was waiting for her."

"First, the rocking chair and the book. Now a dog. I'll be thinking mysterious forces are working behind the scenes. I've felt that Stephanie belonged here."

"She's happy because of you. You have more money than anyone I've ever know or will know. You could have bought a fancy smancy beach house in some exotic locale, but you bought a simple house in Point Pleasant, New Jersey. You built a deck and cutting grass because my daughter is happy here. That's more than a father can ask."

"Stephanie's memories are here, Frank."

Barney came running up the path and jumped up on Frank,

"You're wet. Is Barney going to ride in the cab?"

"You're taking him in the cab?" Ranger was surprised.

"I don't want Barney alone while you and Stephanie are working."

"I want to walk him," Tank added.

"Are you fighting over our puppy?" Stephanie said coming to the top of the path.

"I'm going to finish the grass. You can figure out his schedule," Ranger walked back over to the lawnmower shaking his head.

Stephanie went in to get a towel for Barney and her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"Steph, how do we get to your house," Bobby asked.

"Where are you?"

"Coming up on the Point Pleasant exit. We left a little early."

"Get off and head towards the boardwalk. When you get to the boardwalk turn left onto Beach Drive. Go about 1 ½ miles until you get to the blue house on the right. Pull in next to the carport."

"See you in a few."

"Who was in the phone, Pumpkin?'

"Bobby and Lester. They left early. Ranger's going to skin them alive."

Barney was barking.

"I think the children have arrived."

Bobby and Lester got out of the Rangeman SUV. They were pointing as Ranger was finishing the grass. Tank was walking to meet them. The mower was put away and Ranger came back around the house.

"Who's minding the office? I'm paying you to be there."

"Hal, Cal, Ram, and Hector," Bobby replied.

Lester had a smile on his face, "But we wanted to see the beach. Ah, Ranger, Tank left early."

"He picked me up at the airport and drove me here."

Barney came running out, barking. Stephanie and Frank were coming off the deck.

"Bite them. You're the watch dog," Ranger told Barney.

"Cool dog," Lester bent down and Barney licked his face.

"Is he yours, Boss."

Ranger looked at Stephanie with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah."

"Steph, your house looks great."

"Come on in and I'll show you around," Stephanie motioned Bobby and Lester towards the house.

"Is this the deck you built, Ranger?" Lester was bouncing on it making sure it was sturdy.

Stephanie's father had his arms folded, "It's sturdy, Lester. Ranger did an excellent job on it."

"I'm impressed, Boss."

"Come on, Barney. Here's our kitchen and dining room," following Stephanie into the living room. "Here's the powder room. Our living room. This sofa folds out to a bed."

Bobby and Lester were looking around the house and followed Stephanie upstairs.

"You and Lester can decide who sleeps where," showing them the spare room with the bunk beds.

"Thanks, Steph," Bobby said.

"I like this bed," Lester said laying down on the huge black iron bed in the master bedroom. "It's big enough for three."

"That's our bed, Santos," Ranger was pulling Lester off by his legs.

"All right. I get the picture."

"The bathroom is in here and my father's room."

"Thanks, Steph. We'll get settled in and I'll try and keep Lester out of trouble."

"I'm trying out the hammock," Lester said running down the steps.

"Babe, why did we invite them? I'm going to get a shower before we go to dinner. Join me," pulling Stephanie into the bathroom and locking the door.

Stephanie came out on the porch, ready for dinner. She had on a short red off the shoulder jersey dress on with strappy sandals.

Lester whistled and Ranger shot him an eyebrow.

"Babe, you look beautiful."

"It's not every night a girl goes to dinner with her father, her Cuban Sex God, and her three hunky co-workers."

"Thanks, Bombshell," Tank puffed out his chest at her comment.

Barney was sitting beside Frank.

Stephanie stooped down beside him, "Barney, Mommy and Daddy, Grandpa, and your uncles are going to dinner. You have to be a good boy. We won't be long." Stephanie opened the door so he could go in the house.

"Babe, he's not mine. I look nothing like him."

"I think he has your nose, Ranger," Lester teasing his friend.

"I'll ship you home, Lester. Come on, let's go eat."

Stephanie and Ranger rode with Tank, while Frank went with Bobby and Lester.

Mary Ann looked up when Stephanie walked in surrounded by men. "Stephanie, I like your entourage," laughing as she showed them to her Grandfather's table.

"Thanks, Mary Ann. You remember Tank. This is Bobby and Lester."

"Good evening, Gentlemen."

"It's crowded tonight, Babe."

"And, you're on the preferred list, Carlos," Cliff told him shaking his hand. "Hi, Stephi. Hi, Frank. So, what did you think of Barney?"

"We're keeping him, Cliff," Stephanie giggled. "This is Bobby and Lester. You know Tank."

"Hi, Guys. Wine?" He held up a bottle.

"Bring it on, Cliff," Ranger told him holding up two fingers.

"I'll be back."

Cliff came back with a cart. He put the wine glasses on the table with the open wine bottles. He placed two bowls of dipping sauce and warm bread on the table.

"I'll come back for your orders."

Stephanie dipped a piece of bread in the sauce and fed Ranger.

"It is good," pouring the wine.

"Stephanie, what do you recommend?" Bobby asked.

"Everything. It's all homemade. Cliff's lasagna is excellent."

"That's what I want," Tank said.

"Should we move to another table so the two of you can feed each other," Lester asked. Through out the conversation, Stephanie and Ranger had been feeding each other dipped bread.

"We know what we want," Ranger said.

Cliff came back for the orders. The Merry Men were having the lasagna, Frank was having manicotti, and Stephanie and Ranger were having their steak salads.

"Steph, when did you get the dog? He's an expensive breed."

"Bobby, he was on the front porch when Daddy and I got here on Tuesday. I don't know if he was a runaway or he was abandoned."

"So Barney can be the Rangeman mascot and we can get little look-alike Barney's on our clothes," Lester was pointing to his shirt.

Bobby said, "I want a dozen doggie shirts."

"Order me some too," Tank added.

"Can I get a few with my grandson on it?" Frank asked.

Ranger banged his fist on the table, "No dogs on the Rangeman shirts. What are we 'Taco Bell'?"

"Ranger, Barney would look so cute on our shirts."

"He'd look cuter on your panties."

"Can I have him on mine?" Lester smirked

"You don't wear underwear," Bobby told the table.

"I want the dog on the front."

"No, he should be on the back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Babe, I'm losing control here."

"Ranger, you've been delusional. You never have control with those three."


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 12

"When you stain, you don't want a side to side motion, it's up and back with the grain. Nice even strokes."

Tank, Frank, and Bobby all looked at Ranger as they were sitting around the dining room table drinking coffee.

"What? I haven't had any complaints about my strokes."

Just then Stephanie walked into the kitchen to get her coffee and all eyes focused on her. She had on Batman pajama bottoms with an over sized Ranger T-shirt.

"I was set up again, Babe. Your father was explaining about staining. Up and back with the grain and nice even strokes."

Stephanie walked behind her father and covered his ears, "He's not a Cuban Sex God for nothing." She removed her hands and kissed her father, "Good Morning, Daddy. Where's Lester?"

"Asleep in the hammock. He was snoring so loud, we kicked him out," Bobby said.

"And, Barney?"

"He was out on the porch."

A sleepy Lester comes walking in the dining room with Barney following. He had a blanket wrapped around him.

Tank looked up from his coffee, "Sleeping Beauty awakes,"

"Not by choice. I got a cold nose on my cheek." Lester was scratching Barney's head.

"How were the bunks?' Stephanie asked Tank and Bobby.

"Way better than Army! Nice soft pillows and blankets. I think I may need to extend my weekend," Tank laughed.

"Great," Bobby agreed.

"How is our the new, big bed, Ranger?"

"Perfect, Babe. You were in it and I didn't need to worry about your father hearing any bed springs rattling."

A pink color was creeping into Stephanie's cheeks as Ranger kissed her good morning.

'Ranger, I'm going to get ready and head to the farmer's market with Barney."

"Babe, we'll eat and I'll go with you. We'll start staining when I get back."

"You want one of those homemade cinnamon rolls from the bakery, don't you."

"No, Babe," shaking his head and smiling at her, "I want to spend it with you", looking down at Barney, "and the dog."

"Liar."

"Let's get ready before they're all gone."

Stephanie had Barney on the leash and Ranger was eating his warm cinnamon roll as they walked along the boardwalk through the tents and stands at the Saturday morning Farmers' Market.

They bought fresh bread and more cinnamon rolls. Ranger chose a bouquet of flowers for Stephanie. They stopped at the meat market and purchased chicken for dinner. They were going to grill it with the onions, peppers, and potatoes from the farmers. Since they had been coming every Saturday since purchasing the beach house, people greeted them as Stephanie and Carlos. Just like any normal couple in love. Barney got pats, scratches, and a bone from the butcher.

Unloading the truck with their purchases, Ranger saw Tank, Bobby, and Lester playing in the ocean below the beach house. Barney took off down the path to join them.

Frank was on the porch, contentedly drinking coffee and reading the newspaper that Stephanie had delivered just on the weekends. He grabbed a cinnamon roll out of the box.

"Frank, I'm beginning to believe you that Barney was meant to be here. We walked all around the boardwalk at the Farmers' Market, and not one person inquired if we found him."

"How did it feel? Walking around with your dog and your woman."

"Normal. Like we did it all the time. We were just a couple out with their dog. Not the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and Ranger. Just Carlos and Stephanie."

"It seems like you found a home."

"I think we did."


	13. Chapter 13

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 13**

Stephanie was in the kitchen reading something when Ranger came through the house. Since they were staining, the back door could not be used to come in from the yard. Barney had a chew toy and laid down by the dining room table.

"What are you reading, Babe?"

"Sit down, a cookbook?"

"A cookbook?"

"When I'm here, I wanted to try and cook. I really like how the kitchen is coming along and I like being in it. So, I bought this 'Anyone Can Cook' cookbook. I have the chicken marinating so we can grill it with the vegetables. I hope I don't kill us all."

"You won't. I trust you with my life," kissing her as they were sitting at the breakfast bar. "Love you, Babe."

"I love you, Ranger. How is the staining coming?"

"We're almost done. Tank and Lester are finishing up the railing and deck by the steps. Then, we can start putting the preservative on it."

"I told this was it"

"Ok, Mother. You were right."

"That sounds like Grandma and my mother," Stephanie gave Ranger a quizzical look.

Frank walked into the kitchen leading Grandma and Ellen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Grandma and I got back early from our bus trip and since my husband spends more time here or in the garage with his baby, I came to see him."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to hog him."

"Don't worry. He's enjoying this. Your beach house is lovely. Hello, Ranger."

"Mrs. Plum. Grandma."

"I told your mother this was it. I like the color and what you've done here. Come on, Baby Granddaughter, give us the tour."

Barney was nudging Grandma with his bone, "Who's this?"

"Barney."

"Your Grandpa had a dog named Barney. Followed him everywhere he went."

"I didn't know that, Grandma. I don't know if he's a runaway or abandoned, but we're keeping him."

"I'm taking some beer out to the guys, Ranger, then we'll start sealing the deck."

"Right behind you, Frank. Have fun, ladies," Ranger kissed Stephanie and walked out. He peeked back around the door frame, "Babe, I really like how these cabinets are turning out with the wood doors against the bluish cabinets."

"It does look good. Daddy didn't like how the cabinets looked with stain so we improvised."

Grandma was looking around the kitchen and spotted the old cookie jar. She opened it and was surprised, taking out a cookie.

"I keep it stocked when we're here. I can always remember the smell of your cookies baking, Grandma. Come on, I show you the upstairs.

Barney ran through the house and up the stairs.

"Your new furniture looks very comfortable, Stephanie," Ellen told her daughter.

"It is. Ranger and I tested it at the store."

"Are you and Grandma staying tonight, Mom?"

"Do you have enough room or we can go home?"

"Look at that bed," Grandma whistled when she saw Stephanie and Ranger's new bed. "That's a bed. If I had the package, I'd keep him in it all day."

"Mother."

They walked into the bunk room and the old rocking chair rocked.

"Look at the old chair," Grandma was looking around the room where Stephanie slept as a little girl. "I can feel your Grandpa here."

"When Ranger and I looked at the house, see what was here," handing Edna the book.

"I remember your Grandpa and I reading the stories to you," choking with the memories.

"Are you Ok, Grandma."

"Sure, honey. It feels good here like it did all those years ago."

Stephanie showed them the bathroom and the room where Frank was sleeping.

"Grandma, you can have Dad's room. Mom, you and Daddy can have ours. Ranger and I will sleep on the sofa bed."

"I don't care where I sleep. I'm going outside and watch those shirtless hunks work. I'm going to be front and center," Grandma bustled down the steps and out the front door.

"Mom, I'm going to get Grandma a chair from the shed. Make yourself at home. We're having grilled chicken and vegetables for dinner, is that Ok?"

"It sounds wonderful, Dear. What can I do to help? I feel out of place."

"Do you want to start cutting up the vegetables."

"I'll do that. Go get your Grandma situated before she causes a raucous. I'll find what I need."

Stephanie walked outside and Grandma was in her glory drinking beer surrounded by beefcakes.

"Here Grandma," Stephanie sat a wooden chair from the shed down in a shady spot.

"What a view!"

Barney was running around in the yard.

Ranger came over to stand beside Stephanie and put his arm around her, "Babe, I think we have a house full."

"Daddy, did you have any idea Mom and Grandma were coming?"

"No, Pumpkin. She said they wouldn't be home until this afternoon. They are just being nosy. I'll take your mother and Grandma home after dinner."

"She wants to stay. Ranger and I will sleep on the sofa bed, so you and Mom have more room take our bed, and I'll put Grandma in yours. Lester can sleep in the hammock or not snore and sleep in a bunk."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked. "I really wasn't ready to leave."

"Yes, I'll run to the grocery store later and get more eggs, milk, and bread. And also more stuff for sandwiches. Is that Ok with you, Ranger."

"What ever works, Babe."

"I'll go help Mom in the kitchen."

Stephanie looked over to where Grandma was sitting, Barney had his head laying contentedly in her lap as she scratched his ears.

"Babe, dinner was very good."

They were all sitting on the screened in porch eating dinner and drinking Grandpa Mazur's favorite wine. Stephanie had seen an old table in the basement and chairs. The guys carried it up and set it next to the table on the porch so it was big enough for eight people.

Stephanie and Ranger went to the grocery store, the hardware store to purchase an inflatable bed, and extra sheets at the home store. When they returned, the Merry Men were making a fire pit on the beach.

Stephanie had bought marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers for S'mores. They brought down wine and beer. Frank and Ellen were sitting on the porch. Grandma had wondered down on the beach by the fire. After finishing off a few bottles of wine, Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Grandma were singing 'She'll be Coming Around the Mountain' and 'Kumbaya' when Stephanie and Ranger came up for bed.

Sometime later, the Merry Men came staggering in rather loudly bumping into things along the way. Tank had a passed out Grandma over his shoulder and was attempting to carry her up stairs. Before anyone could get hurt, Ranger carried Grandma upstairs and put her in the spare room. Stephanie made sure she was covered. Ranger helped Tank and Bobby upstairs. Stephanie went and checked on Lester. He had fallen down trying to get in the hammock. She held it steady for him so he could get him and promptly passed out. Stephanie covered him and let Barney back onto the porch after his late night call.

Stephanie crawled into bed next to Ranger, he was chuckling, "Babe, what a bunch of misfits. I wonder how long it took Tank to get up from the beach with Grandma on his shoulder."

"Lester fell trying to get into the hammock and passed out. No more wine for them."

When Stephanie woke up in the morning, she was sprawled on top of Ranger. She couldn't understand why she had so little room on the sofa bed. When she looked behind her, she found Lester had slipped into bed with them.

Feeling Stephanie move, Ranger woke up with her on top of him and started to let his hands roam under her t-shirt.

Stephanie shook her head at Ranger and nodded to the side.

Ranger saw Lester laying there with a smile on his face.

"Babe, I'm going to kill him."

"He must have gotten cold during the night."

"Next week-end it's just you and me."

Barney picked his head up when he heard Ranger and looked at him.

"And you. No misfits."

"Just us, Ranger."

"Just us, Babe."


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 14

Stephanie, Ranger, and her parents were eating breakfast when Tank, Bobby, and Grandma came stumbling into the kitchen looking green. Ranger had made a run to McDonald's outside of Point Pleasant for the cure.

Grandma couldn't remember much about last night but was disappointed she woke up alone.

Last to get up was Lester wrapped again in a blanket.

"Santos, why were you in bed with us?"

"I was cold and needed body heat. There was no room next to you. Could you hold it down, my head hurts."

"That won't be all that hurts," growling at him. "I don't share my woman."

Stephanie put her hand on Ranger's arm and he instantly softened, "Don't do it again." This time smirking.

"I get the picture. Next time I'll freeze."

"That will be your best option."

The Merry Men knew something like this in the past would have sent Ranger into a rage, but just the slight touch of Stephanie's hand instantly calmed him down. She's softened him around the edges.

Stephanie's parents left after breakfast so Grandma could nurse her hangover at home, but before leaving, she wanted to party with the Merry Man again.

They were sitting on the porch with their heads back in the chairs, moaning why did they drink so much as it rained.

"Come on," Ranger grabbed Stephanie's hand and snuggled on the sofa watching the rain out the picture window. Barney was laying contentedly on the area rug in front of the fireplace.

It had stopped raining for the drive back to Trenton. The Merry Men laughed at the dog's head hanging out Ranger's truck window.

After they got back to Rangeman, Stephanie took Barney for a walk so he could see his new neighborhood. Coming up in the elevator, she stopped on 6, introducing Barney to Ella and Luis. They of course made a fuss over him and Ella was going to bake dog biscuits. Luis offered to walk Barney.

Stephanie got up early on Monday to take Barney out. If Ranger had known getting a dog would have gotten Stephanie out of bed early, he would bought one a long time ago. Barney and Stephanie were jogging behind him. Ranger was passing them when Stephanie handed him the leash so Barney could take off with him.

Ranger was in the middle of the morning meeting, when everyone could hear "thump, thump, squeak, thump, thump, squeak" in the hallway, Barney came running into the conference room over to Ranger with his hot dog.

"I'm having a meeting. If anyone missed it, this is Barney."

He got a round of applause and ran over to Stephanie laying across her lap so she could scratch her ears.

Stephanie had sent out an e-mail to everyone in the Haywood office asking if anyone was allergic to dogs. Thankfully, no one was.

Ranger walked over to Stephanie's cubicle to see about lunch. Barney was laying on the floor. She had a shoe off and was rubbing his belly with her foot.

"Are you comfortable?'

He wagged his tail in response.

"There you two are. Stephanie, your mother is inviting you and Ranger to dinner tonight since you don't come on Sunday's anymore. I'm taking my grandson for a ride in the cab and you can get him at dinner.'

"Ranger?'

"Sure, Babe. Let's have dinner so we can pick up the dog."

Stephanie handed her father his leash and Barney was up instantly.

"Barney, you be a good boy. Mommy and Daddy will come get you later."

"Mommy and Daddy," Ranger muttered as he shook his head.

"We'll see you later, Daddy. Do you want me to give you some puppy food for him."

"Barney needs toys for my house and I'll get some at the pet store."

"Now he needs toys for Grandpa's house. Next, he'll be wearing a little sailor suit like the boys wear."

"Ranger, Barney has thick hair. He'd be too warm."

After dinner at the Plum's, Stephanie took Barney for a walk around her old neighborhood. When they got back to Rangeman, Luis and Ella wanted to take Barney for a walk. Before going to bed, Cal was going to have a cigarette and took Barney for a walk.

'Babe, we have a dog and he spent more time with other people today than us."

"Ranger, we have been working. He's all ours on the weekends. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like Barney."

"Babe, what would give you that idea," giving her a 200 watt smile before kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 15**

Ranger had a lunch meeting with a potential client so Stephanie decided to take Barney for a walk in the park. It was a warm afternoon for the beginning of October. It was rather empty and Stephanie let Barney off his leash so he could run around. He never went far from Stephanie, sometimes walking beside her or he would run around her in big circles as they walked on the path.

They came up to a playground and before Stephanie could attach his leash, Barney took off for the group of children. She ran after him, yelling "Barney."

Stephanie didn't want him to scare any of the children, not that he could with the big brown eyes and the goofy look with his tongue hanging out. A young woman with straight blonde hair was there with about six young children. They were all gathered around Barney petting him.

"I'm sorry. I hope he didn't frighten any of the children."

"No. They love it,' the young woman said.

She was a few inches shorter than Stephanie, but saw they were about the same age.

"Aren't you Stephanie Plum?"

"Hi, I'm Trish Carter. We went to middle and high school together. We had algebra and English together."

"Hi. I remember now. How are you? Are all these your children?"

"No, I work in the Children's Services Department. These are some of the children waiting for adoption or foster families. I'm a counselor at our group home and I like to bring the younger, pre-school age children to the park on nice days."

"They are all so cute. I can't imagine a couple wouldn't want to provide a home for them."

"Well, some have older siblings and we like to place them together. Some are hard to place because of the parent's drug history or medical reasons."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Is he your dog?" a little girl with curly red hair was holding Barney's collar.

"Yes. His name is Barney."

"He's so cute. I wish I had a dog like him," another red haired girl said just like the other.

Barney ran over by the swings and they both followed him.

"Twins?"

"Yes. That's Mia in the blue shirt and Kayla in the green. They were living with a foster family but the husband was transferred suddenly, so they are in the group home. Hopefully, another family can be found for them. They're four."

"They're adorable with that curly red hair."

"It's a shame. They were in a homeless shelter when their mother was struck by a car walking along the highway. We've never been able to locate any family, so they belong to the state."

"How awful for them. There are six children here, how many total in your group home?

"We have twelve total. Two are seniors in high school and four are between second and eighth grades."

"What happens after the two graduate?"

"They will be basically be out of the foster system, but the state will assist with their higher education. One of the boys wants to go into law enforcement and the other I think into computer technology."

"One of my best friends, Eddie Gazarra is on the Trenton Police maybe I could have him talk to him about the department."

"That would be so great, thank you. Let me give you my card. That's the first real smiles I've seen on the girls' faces in a couple of weeks. Barney made their day. I appreciate you letting him play with them."

"I'd think he likes the attention. Barney and I better get back to work."

"You take your dog to work?"

"Yes, I work for my boyfriend's company and Barney is ours, so he pretty much runs around the office or my dad is retired and doggie sits him."

"Wow, what an understanding boyfriend."

"The best. Come on Barney. Ranger will think we forgot to come back."

"Here's Barney," Mia walked him over to Stephanie. Kayla ran after them. "Bye Barney."

Both little girls hugged Barney and waved to Stephanie as they walked back down the path. Stephanie detoured on her way back to Rangeman and stopped at the police station. Carl was in the lot talking with a couple of other officers.

"Hi, Carl. Is Eddie around?"

"Yeah, want me get him?"

"No, I'll go in and talk to him. Come on, Barney."

Stephanie walked into the station and down the hall to Eddie's desk.

"Hi Steph. Who's this?"

"Hey Eddie. Barney."

I can't believe you walked in here with him," rubbing his ears.

"I didn't want to leave him in the Bronco."

"I take it he's yours. What about Ranger?"

"You know we have a beach house in Point Pleasant. He was there when I arrived. I don't know if he's a runaway or someone dropped him off. Ranger let me keep him."

"It's love. Come on, let's go outside."

"Do you remember a Trish Carter from high school?"

Eddie thought for a few seconds, "Shorter with blonde hair."

"Yes. She is a counselor in the Children's Services. There is a foster child who is a senior in high school. He would like to get into law enforcement. Would you or someone in the police department be able to talk with him?"

"Sure, we even have a summer intern program that maybe he could get into."

"Great. Here's her number. Thanks, Eddie. I better get back to Rangeman."

Stephanie and Barney got off the elevator on five and Barney went straight for Ranger's office. Sitting down next to him, Ranger automatically started to scratch his ears.

"Hey, Babe. I was getting worried."

"Barney and I were in the park. He was making new friends with some children and then we were at the police station talking to Eddie."

"You had Barney at the police station?"

"We walked in to talk to Eddie."

Ranger gave her an eyebrow waiting for Stephanie to explain.

"Oh, I ran into someone from high school. She's a counselor in a group home for children awaiting adoption. One is a boy who is a senior in high school and he wants to get into law enforcement and I thought maybe Eddie could talk to him."

"That was nice of you, Babe. You must have worn him out," nodding down at Barney who was sleep on his back beside Ranger's chair.

"Let me go finish my searches. It's your shift for doggie sitting," giggling as she left a sleeping Barney with Ranger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 16**

Ranger and a new client, Bert Hood, owner of Hood's Gems and Jewelry in Trenton were going over the diagrams of the security layout.

"Do you have a dog?" he asked looking around the conference room spotting a squeaky hamburger in the corner.

'Yes. Why? Are you allergic to dogs?"

"No, I saw the hamburger and my Golden Retrievers have a couple. The like to squeak them in my ear at 5 O'clock in the morning when they want to go out."

"I'll remember that. Barney's a Bernese Swiss Mountain dog."

"Is he here? I'd like to see him. It's not a prevalent breed in the US."

Ranger gave a whistle and you could hear "thump, thump, thump" coming down the hallway. Barney came running in and sat beside Ranger giving him his paw.

"This is Barney."

"He is a beautiful dog. I've heard this breed is friendly, but very protective."

"When he's outside, he barks at everything that moves. Squirrels, people, and even an occasional leaf blowing. Goofy dog."

Bert was petting him when Stephanie called Barney, "What are you doing in here. Ranger's working?"

"Babe, it's Ok. Bert wanted to see him. Bert Hood, this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, Bert."

"Very nice to meet you, Stephanie. He's a great dog."

"Thanks. We like him. I didn't want Barney to be in the way."

"I called him. Taking him for a walk?" noticing the leash in her hand.

"Yeah."

"Lunch when you get back?"

"Ok, I think Daddy's picking him up. It's a cab day."

Bert looked stunned, "He rides in a cab?"

"Stephanie's father is retired. He drives a cab for Senior Citizens. Taking them to doctor appointments or grocery shopping. Barney rides along sometimes."

"My Dad's passengers like it. When he's not with him, they want to know where Barney is."

"Popular dog."

"A real social butterfly," Ranger commented. "There are days I never see him because his calendar is full. My employees even take him out for a walk."

"Come on, Barney. Park time."

Barney licked Ranger's face and took off for the elevator.

"Thanks, I needed that," wiping his face. And giving the disappearing dog an eyebrow.

Ella was by the elevator and handed Stephanie a package.

"Would you like to meet the recipients of your baking, Ella."

She looked at her watch, "I think I can take a break for a little while. Why not."

Stephanie, Ella, and Barney entered the park, passing a few older regular walkers on the sunny mid-morning. They greeted her and Barney with a nod. With all the walking and early morning jogs, her body has toned up more.

She left him off the leash and Barney took off on a run. Stephanie knew where she would find him at the small playground surrounded by the children.

"Stephanie," Mia came running over to her.

"I knew you and Barney would come," Kayla said.

"Hi, how are you today? This is Ella, she's the one who makes the cookies," holding up a bag.

"Good, now that You and Barney are here. We like playing with him."

"Thank you. They're the best I ever ate," Mia looked at her with her big bright blue eyes.

Ella knelt down to be eye level with her, "You're very welcome. I love your red hair." Touching both Mia's and Kayla's curls.

"Hi, Trish. I think Barney looks forward to this," watching him sitting on the merry-go-round with the children munching on cookies. This is Ella, the housekeeper at Rangeman."

"They really enjoy seeing him, specially Mia and Kayla. I don't know what I'll do when it gets cold. They'll miss him and you. Of course the homemade cookies you bring, too. It's very nice to meet you, Ella."

"I enjoy making them, Trish."

Kayla tugged on Stephanie's hand, "Stephanie, what's in here," point to a second bag sitting on a picnic table in the pavilion by the playground.

The children were gathered around the table waiting to see what was in it.

"Do you remember I told you my boyfriend and I have a beach house we go to with Barney on the week-ends. Well, I brought you these," laying out seashells.

Little hands reached out and gingerly touched the shells.

"These are beautiful," Mia held one up to her.

They were "Wows", "Look at this", and "Thank yous" going around the table.

"Thank you," Kayla and Mia were hugging her. Stephanie felt them stiffen.

"What's wrong, Girls?"

"Don't bad men wear black?" pointing to a figure standing in the park.

Stephanie turned and Ranger was standing watching them. Barney ran over to him.

"It's Ok. That's my boyfriend. He catches bad guys."

Mia said, "He looks mean."

Stephanie heard Ella snicker.

"He has to look mean to scare the bad guys."

Ranger and Barney came walking into the pavilion, "Babe, the control room said you, Ella, and Barney left together. Is everything Ok?"

Ranger was looking at her nervously as six sets of small eyes were on him. Kayla and Mia were hiding behind Stephanie, peeking out.

"Everything is fine. Trish, this is Ranger. Ranger, this is Trish," shaking hands.

"Ranger, these are the younger children from the Group Home that Barney and I made friends with and Ella has made cookies for them. I thought she might like to meet them."

"I got worried there."

"Kayla, Mia, this is Ranger."

They meekly came out from behind Stephanie and said, "Hi.

"We like your dog. Stephanie lets us play with him," Mia spoke up.

Ranger bent down so he didn't look so menacing, "Thank you. He likes playing with you."

"Mia, Kayla, Barney and I better get back to work so we don't get fired," Stephanie glanced down at Ranger laughing.

"We're sorry," Kayla looked up at Stephanie tears forming in her eyes.

Stephanie bent down now, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"We don't want you to get in trouble for being here?" she explained.

"I'm not in trouble. Ranger is my boyfriend and I also work for his company," pointing to the Rangeman logo on her shirt. "Ella works there too."

"I would never fire Stephanie. She's one of my best workers."

"We'd miss you and Barney if you didn't come."

"Barney and I will come to the park when it's nice. And if it's Ok with Trish, Barney and I will come to the house to visit."

"And bring cookies," Ella said.

"Of course you can visit at the Group Home."

"We better go. Barney and I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Mia and Kayla hugged her and Barney. "The sea shells are the nicest presents anyone ever gave up. Thank you."

Stephanie now had tears forming in her eyes. They were just sea shell from Point Pleasant, but when you were small and didn't really have anything, they were treasures.

"When Ranger, Barney, and I are at the beach house, I'll bring more back."

"Would you show us a picture of your house and the ocean?" Mia asked looking at the shell in her hand.

"Of course. You and your sister have a good day."

All six small children went to Ella and told her "Thank you for the cookies."

"Your very welcome. I'll make sure Stephanie brings more."

As they turned to leave, Trish called out, "Stephanie, I almost forgot to thank you. Eddie came and talked to Kevin with a couple other officers. Carl and I think, Big Dog. Kevin toured the police station yesterday and after he graduates will work as an intern for the summer before he starts classes at Trenton Community College in the law enforcement program and on to the police academy."

"Good. I'm glad it worked out. What about the other boy?"

"Jason still wants to work with computers. I'm trying to find maybe an internship for him."

"Would he help installing?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, anything computers. I'm not all that savvy, but he's fixed the one in the office when I didn't know what I was doing."

"Rangeman will be upgrading all the office workstations and I'm sure Hector, my computer technologist, could use some assistance with the installation and testing of software. He would have to understand this is a secured building with high security and privileged client information."

"I don't think that would be a problem. He's a very quiet bookworm type of a kid."

"Talk to him and give Stephanie a call if he's interested. Hector and I could talk with him. I'll pay him for his work."

"Thank you. You worry when children leave the children's services s they don't get into trouble on their own. This would be a good start."

"Bye," Kayla and Mia were waving as Stephanie and Barney left.

As they were walking up the path, Ranger entwined his hand with hers.

"Ranger, that was a nice thing you did offering to help."

"If it works out, maybe I should consider starting an internship program. Why didn't you tell me this is where you've been coming almost everyday with Barney. And do I look mean?"

"It's no big deal. I hope you're not upset that Ella's been sending cookies for the kids. And you do have a bad guy aura about you dressed all in black," giggling at him.

"From what I see, you, Barney, and the cookies have been making their days. What's the story with the twins who seem to really like you."

"They were in a homeless shelter with their mother and she was killed by a car, so Mia and Kayla are wards of the state. Children's Services has never been able to locate any living relatives in the two years they have been in the program. The foster family they lived with had to move, so both girls are in the group home until another family can be found."

Ella told her, "You would think you gave them a million dollars with those sea shells. That was very sweet, Stephanie. When you really don't have anything, the simplest things mean the most."

"I'm glad they'll enjoy them."

"Babe, you're amazing. You make everyone feel special. It's one of those qualities I love about you."

Barney found a stick and brought it over to Ranger, "Babe, I guess it's my turn to play with the dog." tossing the stick and jogging after Barney.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 17**

Ella had brought dinner up to the 7th floor for Stephanie and Ranger. It was his weekly healthy diet of chicken, rice, and tonight, Caesar salad because Stephanie liked it. Chocolate fudge cake and pumpkin muffins for dessert.

While Stephanie was loading the dishes in the dishwasher, her cell phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Stephanie, this is Trish. I spoke with Jason and he would like to assist with the computer installations. He was so excited. He bags groceries a few afternoons and on the weekends. His boss says he could still do it on the weekends."

"Let's see when Ranger would want him to come into Rangeman. Can you hold?"

"Sure."

Stephanie walked into his apartment office "Ranger, Trish is on the phone and Jason would like the installation job. When would you want to talk with him?"

"Have him come in after school tomorrow. Hector confirmed the new equipment is to be delivered here on Monday."

"Hello, Trish. Could he come tomorrow after school. The equipment is to be here on Monday."

"That's perfect, he's not working tomorrow. I'll let him know."

"Would Kayla and Mia be able to come with you? I know Barney would enjoy it and it would give Ella another excuse to bake something yummy."

"They would love it, but I don't want them to be in the way."

"It's fine. I'll take Barney and them for a walk or they can come up to the apartment and play with him."

"Ok, it should be about 4 O'clock."

"I'll let Ranger know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Thank you."

The next day Stephanie was leaving for her walk in the park with Barney. Ranger chuckled as Ella brought a bag down to her desk.

"What kind today, Ella?"

"Chocolate chip."

"You're going to have your own fan club."

"I'm happy to do it. If the cookies bring a smile to those poor childrens' faces, it's well worth it. I think Barney and Stephanie look forward to it everyday."

"Yes, She's always wanting to help someone who needs it."

Stephanie let Barney off his leash and he went running for the playground. The bag was still warm with the fresh baked cookies. The children were all gathered around him, patting his head and scratching his ears.

Besides the twin girls, there were two other small girls and two boys. She noticed one of the boys wore a brace and walked with a limp.

The children all gathered around the picnic table while Stephanie opened the bag.

"They're still warm," one child said.

"Tell Ella 'Thank you', Stephanie," Mia said with smudged chocolate on her face.

Kayla added, "These are so yummy."

"Ella will be so happy you liked them."

"Come on, Barney. Let's go play."

"Stephanie, thank you. Listening to the children talk about Barney and the cookies at night, they really enjoy this. It's the high point of their day. Children's Services tries to make sure every child has the necessities, but the budget can only go so far."

"It's a shame that you have a shortage of foster and adoptive parents."

"Couples and single adults want babies. Most foster families out there really care about the children, but some see it as a financial gain since they receive money for providing care to a child. There are people like you, your boyfriend, and Ella who just like help because you're nice."

"I'm very lucky. I grew up in a good home and my boyfriend treats me like a princess. What's wrong with the little boy with the brace."

"That's Matthew. He was abandoned as a baby. He was born with a bowed leg making him limp. The doctors have been able to almost completely straighten his leg with the aid of casts and now, the brace. They feel it should become normal and he may not have the limp. He's very shy because of it, but Barney had made an impact on him. I've heard him talking about your dog."

"Barney enjoys being the center of attention. Even at work, Ranger's employees fuss over him."

"Look Stephanie," Mia walked over and pulled a shell out of her pocket.

Kayla showed hers also, "I have mine."

Both girls were holding them gently in their hands treasuring the shells.

"I almost forgot. I want to show you something," Stephanie pulled photographs out of her purse kneeling beside them.

"This is what our beach house looked like when Ranger and I bought it," showing them the small white beach house with peeling paint.

"Here it now."

"It's beautiful. Look you can see the ocean," Mia showed her twin.

"What does the ocean feel like?" Kayla asked.

"Well, in the summer the water is warm and the waves in the shallow water will feel like someone is tickling you. The sand is squishy between your toes and you can smell the salt in the air."

Kayla was holding the picture studying everything about it, "Wow. I hope someday we can touch the ocean."

"I hope so, too. This picture is a sunset over the water."

"Look at all the pretty colors," Mia looked in awe.

"Barney and I better get back to work. If you want, you can have those pictures because I have more at home."

"Thank you. You're so nice to share with us."

"You both are very welcome. I'll see you later, Trish."

"Bye, Stephanie. Jason is looking forward to his interview. He had one of the counselors help him iron a dress shirt."

"I think Hector is looking forward to the help. I'll see you later."

Ranger noticed Stephanie was quiet eating her Pino's pizza.

"What's wrong, Babe."

Stephanie started to say "Nothing" but this was Ranger and he knew her too well. "I showed Mia and Kayla a picture of the beach house and the ocean today and they hoped someday they could touch the ocean. It makes me appreciate all the time I've spent at Point Pleasant all the more. I hope they find a family so they will get to see the ocean like I did."

"I'm sure they will, Babe."

Stephanie and Barney went down to the Rangeman lobby to meet Trish, Jason, and the twins at 4 O'clock. He was on time, Ranger would like that.

"Stephanie, is this where you work?" Mia ran to her.

"Yes. I also live here. Ranger had his executive apartment on the Seventh floor. That's where Barney and I live."

"Hi, Stephanie. This is Jason," Trish told her.

Jason was tall and thin with sandy blond hair and round glasses. Very Harry Potter like in his appearance.

"I'm pleased to meet you. Thank you for your help," shaking her hand. It was moist.

"Don't be nervous. Ranger can be intimidating, but be honest. Hector is very easy to work with, but he forgets himself sometimes and speaks Spanish."

"I've had Spanish in high school."

"Good," Stephanie was laughing, 'then you can tell me what some of them say since I don't."

Stephanie pushed the button for the elevator to go to five, then showed them to Ranger's office.

"Trish, there's a little pizza shop about a block away that sells ice cream. Can I take Mia and Kayla for ice cream?"

"Sure. You two have fun and listen to Stephanie."

"Ok," both girls said and headed back towards the elevator.

Barney was ready on his leash.

Stephanie ordered their ice cream at the window and sat at one of the outdoor café tables.

"This is good. Thank you, Stephanie," Mia said savoring her vanilla ice cream.

Kayla was smiling as she had chocolate, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mia. You're welcome, Kayla."

"Do you go to your beach house all the time?"

"What does it look like inside?"

The girls were bombarding Stephanie with questions about the beach.

"This is the house my grandparents took me to for vacation when I was a little girl. One of my favorite things to do was lay on the porch with my Grandpa in the hammock and watch the sunset. We would fly kites or just play in the water. The house sits right on the beach at Point Pleasant. It has a kitchen, dining room, and living room and three bedrooms. Do you know what I loved also about the house?"

"What?" the girls asked eagerly. Enthralled by every word Stephanie used to describe the house.

"In the bathroom, there is a big, old fashioned bathtub with big claw feet," Stephanie used her hand to show was she meant. "My sister and I used to take bubble baths in it."

"That sounds fun," Kayla nodded to Mia. Both girl's big blue eyes looking at Stephanie.

"We should start back, Ok?"

As the walked back to Rangeman, Stephanie had Barney's leash. Kayla and Mia held hands beside her.

While Hector was showing Jason the work stations and the control room where all the network equipment was housed, Ranger pulled Trish aside.

"He seems very eager to learn," Ranger told her.

"Jason has a reason to succeed. He was a younger brother who is in sixth grade. He planning on going to a technical school and finding a job to support himself and his brother. Their parents were killed in a car accident several years ago. Their grandparent's are elderly and can't really support them."

"That's admirable, but also a lot of pressure on someone so young.

I'll give him a job as long as he wants it, even while he's out of school. I have offices in Boston and Miami if he would want to transfer. I also provide apartments in my buildings for my employees so he would have a place to live if one was available."

"Thank you, Ranger. I'll keep that in mind for him."

"I wanted to ask you something else. Mia and Kayla have captured Stephanie's heart. Would if ever be possible to take them to our beach house for weekend if you don't find a foster family for them?"

"It would be possible, but understand I would have to follow the department guidelines and run a security check verifying no prior arrests for child abuse."

"In that case, would a juvenile record effect that because I was arrested for juvenile delinquency when I was 15. Stephanie has never been arrested. Also, I've worked for the government so you would find a very sketchy background."

"Anything recently."

"No."

"Then, there probably would not be a problem."

"Do it. If there's a problem let me know. I don't want to get Stephanie's hopes up and it fall through."

Stephanie, Mia, Kayla, and Barney came off the elevator meeting Ranger and Trish in the hallway.

"Did you enjoy your ice cream?" Ranger asked.

Nodding at him, but not saying a word to the intimidating man in black.

Hector and Jason joined them from the direction of the control room.

"I think I'm going to like my assistant, Boss," in his Spanish accent.

"Good. Jason, you understand I have to protect the security of my clients that's the reason for the high security. Also, your school work comes first. We'll try a couple of hours after school maybe 2 or 3 days a week. If Hector wants to work on the weekends and your available, then fine. If you need to cut down due to school that's all right also. I'll have Hector call you once the equipment is delivered and you can help to unpack it."

"I understand the security issues and I won't say anything. Thank you and I'll wait for Hector to call. Thank you, Mr. Manoso," shaking Ranger's hand.

"My employees call me Ranger. Make sure you have your social security card with you when you come in next time and I'll have Tank, he's my second in command, handle your employment records."

"Ok. I'll see you next week."

Ranger, Stephanie, and Barney walked them to the elevator. Kayla and Mia hugged Barney.

When the elevator door opened, Ella stepped out and handed Trish a bag, 'Bed time snacks."

'You're spoiling them and me. I think I look forward to your cookies as much as the children do, Ella. Thank you."

"Bye, Stephanie," Kayla and Mia waved. They looked tentatively at Ranger and waved also.

"Goodnight," he told them.

After the elevator doors closed, Ranger told Stephanie, "I think he'll work out. You did good, Babe."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Ok, fine. I'll be there in the morning," Ranger said as he returned the office phone to it's cradle.

He booked himself on the earliest flight to Boston. He wanted this to be an overnight trip. Stephanie's birthday was Friday and no business client was going to keep him away. Screw the client, he'd forfeit the contract.

Getting up from his chair, we walked to her cubicle. Her desk was empty but he picked up the handmade card she got from Mia and Kayla displaying proudly on her desk.

In the rough hands of four-year olds, there was a drawing of a girl with a dog, a blue house, and the ocean. He smirked to himself, on the beach they even drew sea shells. Cliff and Mary Ann knew it was her birthday as Ranger had called to request tiramisu for dessert on Friday and he promised Stephanie's mother they would be there for dinner on Sunday. She was making her favorite pineapple upside down cake. Wanting to be home at least in the afternoon on Thursday so they could leave for Point Pleasant, the client had better listen to him. Stephanie deserved to sleep in on her birthday at the beach.

"Ranger, do you need something?" Stephanie asked a bottle of water in her had.

"I need to go to Boston tomorrow. I will only be gone overnight, but do you want to come with me?"

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"5:30 in the morning."

"Ranger, I would love to come, but that's cutting into some serious sleep time. And, I would have to take Barney to my parents for them to keep him. I think I'll stay here. You'll be in meetings and I don't want you think you would need to entertain me."

"Babe, that's what the bedroom is for."

Stephanie gave him her famous "Burg" eye roll.

"Come on. Let's call it a day and have an early dinner. I'll entertain you enough tonight to last until Thursday."

"That, Batman, sounds like a deal I can't refuse."

"Where's Barney?"

"Lester took him for a walk. He's using him as a chick magnet."

"Only Santos."

"I saw Hector and he says Jason is doing really well."

"Yes, he's really pleased with him and he speaks Spanish. Hector's happy."

Stephanie remembered Ranger kissing her before he went out the door at the ungodly hour of 4:30. He'd be in Boston and meeting with the problem client before she even thought about getting out of bed for work.

"Hey, Bombshell. Ranger wanted me to let you know he got to Boston and will talk to you later."

"Thanks, Tank," Stephanie was on her way to her desk when her cell phone was ringing. She recognized Trish's cell phone number. She was at a conference in Virginia so the children hadn't been at the park. Both Barney and her had missed the visits.

"Hi, Trish. Aren't you still at your conference?"

"Yes. I may be cutting it short as there's a problem."

"Is something wrong with Mia and Kayla?"

Stephanie was holding her breath, she would love for the girls to find a family, but knowing when they did, she would probably never see them again made her sad.

"I got a call from the other counselor. They need to evacuate the house because there is a gas leak in the neighborhood. We can take the children to a hotel but the department is short a counselor with me here."

"If Jason needs a place to stay, I'm sure Hector would let him stay with him. He's taken on the role of mentor and we would make sure he gets to school."

"That could work. I know Jason won't like being separated from his younger brother, but it would only be for a day or two."

"If you can hang on, I'll go talk with Hector in the control room."

"Ok."

"Trish, I'm back. Hector says it will be ok with him if Jason stays in his apartment. He has a sofa bed and offered to let Jason's brother come with him. We'll make sure the boys get to school and back to here or where they need to go. Ella will make sure they have breakfast."

"That would be a relief as Jason looks out for his younger brother and I know your building is secure. Ok, if Hector doesn't mind. That takes care of that."

"What about Mia and Kayla?"

"I think they have moved around so much that it frightens them. I know this you be an imposition, but would you be able to take them overnight. They trust you and are comfortable with you."

"Ranger's in Boston, so it's just me and Barney. I'll make it like a sleepover."

"I don't know if they have had time to pack any clothes as they were being evacuated right away since they are children."

"Tell me where they are, I'll go get them. I can buy any clothes or things they may need. I'm a female, I live to shop"

"Rangeman will be reimbursed for any expenses."

"No. Don't worry about it."

"I can have a counselor call the high school and let the school know someone will pick-up Jason and he is authorized to have Patrick released. I'll also let them know you will take Mia and Kayla overnight. Thank you, Stephanie."

"It is no problem. The children will be safe here."

Stephanie went to 6 to tell Ella about the newest guests at Rangeman. She would make sure there were extra pillows, blankets, and towels in Hector's apartment. She was also going to buy extra milk and food growing children would eat.

Stopping in Tank's office, she let him know what was going on and asked that he not say anything to Ranger. Let him deal with the problems in Boston and she would handle things here.

Stephanie's father was picking up Barney while she was running around to gather the children. Jason and Patrick were in school, so right now she had to pick-up Mia and Kayla at the Children's Services Department in downtown Trenton.

She walked into the office, a woman by the name of Patty was waiting with Mia and Kayla.

"Stephanie, are we really going to come to your apartment?" Kayla asked. Both girls running to her. She noticed they were holding their sea shells.

"Yes, you are. We'll have a sleepover."

"That will be fun with Barney."

"Stephanie, I talked with Trish. I'm sorry we had to evacuate so quickly I didn't have time to pack any clothes for them."

"It's Ok. We'll go shopping," Stephanie told the girls. "I take it that Jason and Patrick also don't have anything but what they wore to school. Do you know their sizes? And, are any of the children allergic to anything?

"I have them marked down here for you," handing Stephanie a slip of paper. "Also, here are booster seats for the girls. As far as I know, there are no allergies.

"Ok. Lets go shopping."

Stephanie went to Macy's, The Children's Place, and Old Navy with her list in hand. Kayla picked out a nightgown with pink bows and Mia's had blue flowers. There were rag dolls wearing the matching nightgowns that she bought for the girls. She bought each girl a set of pajamas also. She picked out panties and socks. And slippers. Each girl got a fleece jacket with hoods as it was going to be cooler over the next day or two. Three shirts and pants each.

Shopping for boys was a new experience and a salesclerk in Old Navy helped with the selections. Each boy got a pair of Cargo pants and sweat pants with two t-shirts, sweat shirt, a fleece hoodie, underwear, socks, and pajamas.

Next, they stopped in the toy store got coloring books and crayons, books, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Heads, a Cinderella doll for Mia, and Snow White for Kayla.

She also bought one of those instant inflatable beds, extra pillows, and each girl picked out a fleece blanket. Her Rangeman credit card was getting a work out.

The last stop was 4 toothbrushes at the drug store.

Stephanie and Hector got the boys settled in. Jason was relieved after he was told about the gas leak, he and his brother would be together at Rangeman with Hector.

Stephanie laughed at the sight of Ranger's apartment. They made a tent with a blanket draped between the sofa and chair, Mia, Kayla, and Barney were laying there watching 'Madagascar'.

Ranger was opening up the apartment door when he heard laughter. He was able to settle the contract problems quickly and returned to Trenton that night.

Stephanie didn't notice him standing there as she was laughing at penguins taking over a ship. He could hear giggles but could not positively identify who the sounds belonged to that were coming from under a blanket draped between the furniture. Barney was no where to be seen.

"Babe, did a tornado go thru the apartment?"

"Ranger, what are you doing home?"

Barney came running out from underneath the blanket and two pairs of eyes surrounded by red curls were looking at him. Stephanie paused the movie and went over to him.

Kissing Stephanie, "I missed you but I see you're having company."

"It a long story, but there was a gas leak in the neighborhood where the group home is and the area was evacuated. Trish is at a conference in Virginia so the Children's Services is short a counselor. Mia and Kayla are camping out here. Jason and his brother, Patrick, are bunking with Hector."

Ranger looked at the girls and the disaster in his apartment, he was tired and just wanted to enjoy the evening with Stephanie. That plan went out the window. The girls took down the blanket and started to pick up the toys scattered about the living room. The happy scene was gone and Ranger didn't know what changed it.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mia, Kayla, what's wrong?"

They just looked at Stephanie with sad looks on their faces. Ranger took his overnight bag into the bedroom hoping they would tell her what upset them.

"Please tell me what's wrong?"

"We don't want you to get in trouble because we made a mess," Mia told her.

"Why would I be in trouble for that?"

Kayla explained, "Because we got yelled at before if we made a mess and our toys were taken away." Tears were running down their cheeks breaking Stephanie's heart.

"Who yelled at you?"

"The man were we lived. It's ok if you have to take us back, we did have fun," Kayla continued. Both girls were looking at the carpet.

"Sit down," Stephanie patted the sofa. "I am not in trouble and neither are you. No one is going to yell at me or the two of you. If Ranger looked like he was going to yell, he wasn't. He's probably very tired. He had to go on a business trip today and left when it was still dark out this morning and flew back here."

Both girls nodded at Stephanie.

"He didn't know you were going to be here. When I talked to him, I wanted him to concentrate on his business problem and I took care of everything here. Do you understand?"

There was a knock on the apartment door and Barney ran over to it barking.

Opening the door, it was Cal, "Stephanie, I know you have guests. Do you want me to take Barney for his night walk."

"Would you? I can't leave them."

Stephanie put his leash on and Barney was out the door.

"I'm going to put the movie back on. Go make your tent and I'll be right back."

Stephanie walked into the bedroom and heard the shower go off. Ranger came out in his sweats and saw Stephanie was crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"They thought we were in trouble for the apartment because the foster father where they lived yelled at them for making a mess and took away their toys. How could someone be so mean to those little girls?"

"I didn't expect any of this but I wasn't going to say anything."

"I know that. You weren't coming back until tomorrow. When Trish called I didn't see a reason to tell you, I handled everything here. You were dealing with things in Boston. I'm sorry maybe I should have told you."

"Babe, it's Ok. You took care of it."

"I did go and buy the children some clothes, because they were evacuated so fast, the counselors couldn't pack anything."

"Don't worry about it. It's only money. They children are safe here."

"Hopefully, the gas leak will be repaired quickly and everything will go back to normal. Are you hungry?"

"The children can stay as long as they need. And, yes I am hungry."

"Would you like eggs and toast? I don't burn those."

Smirking at Stephanie and her cooking skills, "Sure. Where's Barney?"

"Cal took him for a walk."

"The dog has a more active social calendar than a debutante or a politician. I'm going to check on things with Hector and Tank, then I'll be back to eat."

Satisfied everything was Ok in Hector's apartment. Jason, Patrick, and Hector were watching boxing on TV. Jason had thanked Ranger three or four times for allowing them to stay and the clothes Stephanie bought. He even offered to pay Ranger back. He watched out for his younger brother, who was a small Jason, but no Harry Potter glasses. Hector was playing Mother Hen making sure they got to school on Thursday and picked up if they couldn't go back to the group home.

Next stop, Ranger was in his office when Tank stopped standing in the doorway, "Ranger, why didn't you tell me Rangeman was expanding and becoming a daycare center," chuckling at his friend.

"What can I say, Stephanie likes to help people, specially ones less fortunate than her. Look what she's done with this band of misfits."

"Hey, without Bombshell we were seen as thugs, but in her own twisted way we're like the Ellis Island of Trenton. Each finding a place in Stephanie's world. Look at you, I'd say you border on soft and cuddly sometimes."

"Watch it, Tank, I can still take you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Ranger pulled a business card out of his Rolodex and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Trish, it's Carlos Manoso."

"Is everything all right with the children? If there's a problem, I'll have one of the other counselor's come and pick them up."

"No, everything is fine. They are all settled for the night. Stephanie made sure of that. I was calling to check if the girls could stay for the weekend and go to the beach house with Stephanie and I. Friday is her birthday and I wanted to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't see a problem with that. At the last report, we may not be able to get into the house until late Thursday afternoon or evening, but the girls wouldn't have any of their clothes."

"That's not a problem. From the bags I saw in the apartment, Stephanie took care of that. We would be home on Sunday and bring Mia and Kayla back then."

"If you really want to take them, you have my permission and I'll see them on Sunday. I know they would love to see the ocean. Thank you for help. If Jason and Patrick were separated, Jason would have been beside himself with worry until he saw him."

"They are fine with Hector. He comes from a large Mexican family, so he's playing Mother Hen. You have Stephanie's cell phone if there is a problem and Hector will make sure the boys get to school tomorrow and back here. Let him know when he has to return them."

"Ok. I'll see the girls on Sunday."

Stephanie started making eggs and toast when he walked into the apartment. She and the twins were drinking hot chocolate at the breakfast bar, he even poured himself a mug and sat down with them.

"Hey, Babe, let's leave tomorrow afternoon for Point Pleasant."

"Ranger, I don't know when Mia and Kayla have to go back."

He saw the saw sad look in all three faces. Stephanie saw the pleased look on his face meaning he knew something that no one else did.

"That's been arranged. Mia and Kayla, **if they want**," Ranger stressing that, "can spend the weekend with us. It's your birthday."

Three pairs of blue eyes got wide as saucers. The girls jumped off the stools, holding hands jumping up and down chanting, "We can see the ocean."

"Ranger, I take that as a yes," setting the eggs and toast in front of him. "You are my Mr. Fix-it."

"Babe," wrapping his arms around her and giving her a real "I missed you" kiss.

Ranger inflated the bed and Stephanie put the sheets, pillows, and blankets on it after they moved the coffee table and chair, pushing it against the sofa. Mia and Kayla with their dolls put the sea shell under their pillows and crawled under the blankets fallng instantly asleep. Barney was laying peacefully on the bed between them.

Ranger turned out the lights, but left the light on above the range and in the powder room. Setting the locks on the door. Stephanie was laying on the sofa watching them, her eyes slowly closing.

"Come on, Babe," holding out his hand. "If they wake up, they'll find us."

"Ok. I hope they don't get scared.."

Before going to sleep, Stephanie kissed Ranger and whispered, "Thank you. You made one of their dreams come true."

"Just call me their fairy Godfather."

"Ranger in a fluffy pale pink dress with a wand. That I'd have to see," giggling into his neck.

"Babe."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Ranger looked at all the stuff Stephanie had sitting by the door to load for the beach.

"Babe, are you sure all this stuff goes?'

"Yes, Ranger. I bought some things for the house so it feels like Autumn. This was a surprise, but I purchased this for the mantle."

She unwrapped a large long sign. It read "It Began When Two People Fell In Love."

He looked at her with soft eyes, "Ok."

Mia came over and tugged on Ranger's sleeve, "If you don't have enough room, we'll go back to the house."

Both little girls had tears forming in their eyes. He had realized that more than likely the foster father was their only experience with a male and he yelled. Bending down so he was on their level.

"We have more than enough room. We'll just take a bigger SUV," nodding at them hoping he didn't look as mean in jeans and a t-shirt. They looked at Stephanie for reassurance and she nodded at them.

"Ok," Mia and Kayla told Ranger.

Tank knocked on the door and Ranger opened it. Barney came running to the girls.

"Hi, Girls," Tank waved at them.

Smiling meekly at the big man, "Hi, Tank" waving back. "Let me help you take some of this stuff down."

Tank grabbed the overnight bags and other packages. Stephanie packed up the toys she bought to take to the beach. It was going to be cool so they might not be outside much. Stephanie explained to Ranger how to secure the booster seats in the Expedition for the twins

Once everything was loaded. Stephanie made sure they had a bathroom visit before she buckled the girls in the SUV. Barney was sitting in the third seat. Ranger started the ignition and backed out of the parking spot.

Stephanie turned to the girls in the backseat, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kayla and Mia looked at each other. Each was holding their sea shell and their dolls were sitting beside them. Stephanie had put the girl's fleece blanket over them in case they were cold when Barney had his head out the window.

Every time Barney hung his head out the window, the girls giggled in the backseat. Ranger held Stephanie's hand the whole way to Point Pleasant.

When the SUV turned off the highway at the Point Pleasant exit, Barney jumped into the backseat between the car seats, tail wagging. He started to lick Ranger's neck excited he was almost at the beach house.

"Will you stop that," Ranger growled at him. Stephanie and the girls were laughing at Barney. He started barking when Ranger turned the SUV onto the Beach Road.

Pointing out her window, Kayla squealed, "It's the ocean. It's so blue."

"Is that your house?" Mia was pointing at the blue house now in full view.

'Yes," Stephanie said, tears stinging her eyes. She remembered the first time Grandma and Grandpa Mazur brought her here and how excited she was.

Before getting out, Stephanie turned to the girls, "Mia, Kayla, you must promise me you won't go down on the beach alone. Either Ranger or I must be with you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We won't Stephanie," the twins told her together.

Ranger opened the back door and Barney jumped out and started to run around the yard. He unbuckled Kayla and Stephanie unbuckled Mia. They walked over to the top of the path and watched the ocean.

"Come on, Girls. Let's get you inside."

Ranger held open the screened porch door so Stephanie, Mia, Kayla, and Barney could go in. Stephanie unlocked the door and reached in to turn on the lights. Mia and Kayla walked in and looked around the kitchen and dining room.

"Get them settled, Babe. I'll bring the things in."

"Wait," Mia ran after Ranger so she could carry in her doll and blanket. Kayla following behind her sister.

Stephanie brought the bags into the house as Ranger set them on the porch. Kayla and Mia were standing on the porch mesmerized by the ocean below holding their treasured shells.

"Mia, Kayla. Come on in. After we get unpacked and eat lunch, we'll go down to the beach."

"Ok, Stephanie."

The girls came back into the kitchen and followed Stephanie into the living room. Ranger watched as the twins did exactly what Stephanie did the day they looked at the house. Little fingers reached out and gingerly touched the furniture and things around them.

"This is so beautiful," one of the girls said looking around the living room.

"Come on upstairs and I'll show you where you'll sleep."

Barney led the way up the stairs with the three girls following. Ranger had the overnight bags in his hands.

"This is where Ranger and I sleep," showing them the room with the large black metal bed.

Mia and Kayla followed Stephanie across the hall to the room with the bunk beds.

"The both of you can sleep in here," looking around the small room.

"Or, you can sleep in here together in this bed," going across the hall to the back bedroom where Frank slept when he was here.

Stephanie and Ranger had set up the old wrought iron bed from the Master Bedroom. The girls ran over to the window and saw the ocean.

"Can we sleep in here so we can see the ocean?" Kayla asked. Mia nodding in agreement.

"Ok."

Ranger put the overnight bag on the bed.

"Stephanie, can I go potty," Mia asked.

"Yes, here's the bathroom and there is the one downstairs."

They walked into the bathroom and Ranger heard the squeals of joy at the sight of the claw foot bathtub as he went down the steps.

Stephanie made lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Mia and Kayla kept looking out the dining room window watching the ocean as they ate. They carried their bowls and glasses into the kitchen so Stephanie could load them into the dishwasher.

"Why don't you and Mia go up stairs and get your coats," Stephanie told Kayla bringing her glass into the kitchen.

"Come on. We're going to see the ocean."

Ranger smiled as he heard the footsteps running through the living room and up the steps.

"I can imagine what it sounded like with you and your sister running through the house," Ranger took Stephanie in his arms and kissed her. He had his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Fairy Godfather."

"Anytime, Babe."

Mia and Kayla came back with the jackets. Stephanie helped them to button them and put the hoods up as it was slightly windy. She grabbed her jean jacket and Ranger slipped a hooded sweatshirt over his t-shirt. Barney was waiting at the door.

Taking off down the path to the empty beach, Mia and Kayla ran after him. Soon, Stephanie and Ranger heard shrieks of delight. They had found sea shells laying in the sand.

"Put them in this," Stephanie had grabbed the big wicker basket on the porch she gathered shells in.

Mia and Kayla went to the edge of the water and touched it, giggling.

"It's cold, but nice," Mia told them.

Stephanie and Ranger where holding hands as they walked, stopping every so often so Mia and Kayla could catch up and deposit their treasures.

Stephanie was glancing at the approaching dark clouds,

"Mia, Kayla. Come on lets head back," pointing to the sky, "It's going to rain."

"Ranger, from the clouds in the distance, it looks like a thunderstorm. Maybe we should bring in some firewood in case the electric goes out. If the storm is bad, more than likely the electric will go out."

"Ok, Babe. I'll head out up to the house and you bring them up."

Stephanie was carrying the basket up the path, it was full to the brim with shells. Just as she ushered Mia, Kayla, and Barney onto the porch, the first rain drops fell. Ranger had stacked firewood near the backdoor. Their cheeks were pink from the cool air, but the twins blue eyes were shining.

"Let's go in the basement and we'll wash these off. Be careful coming down the steps."

While they were washing the shells in the laundry tub, the first crack of thunder was heard and lightening was seen. Mia and Kayla jumped and ran to Stephanie.

"Everything, OK?" Ranger asked coming down the basement steps.

He was looking around at some of the furniture. The table they used when Stephanie's parents and Merry Men were here was covered with shells. There was also an old butter churn and some wooden baskets and dining room chairs in the basement.

"I'm going to see if Daddy can refinish that butter churn and put in in the living room, Ranger."

"Can we take some shells upstairs?' Mia asked touching the shells with Kayla.

"Put some in the basket and I'll carry them up."

Each girl picked out a number of sea shells and gingerly laid them in the basket.

"Ready," Stephanie picked up the basket and just as they got to the top of the stairs more thunder was heard. Lightening flashed. They screamed and ran into the kitchen.

"Let's go in the living room," Stephanie grabbed a dishtowel to dry off the shells.

She knelt down in front of them, "Girls, at the beach the storms can be stronger. If the lights go out, don't be afraid. Ranger and I are here. You're safe in the house. It has been here a long time and there have been many storms. I can light candles and the oil lamps and we'll be warm with the fire."

The looked at Stephanie and up at Ranger, both nodding that they understood.

Mia glanced up at Ranger with his T-shirt, jeans, and wind blown hair, "You don't look as scary at the beach."

He looked at Stephanie, then the twins, "Thank you," not knowing what else to say.

"Babe, I'm going to carry in some firewood for a fire."

"Can we help?" Kayla asked.

"Ok."

They followed Ranger out on the porch, each girl picked up a log and carried it in and sat it by the fireplace. Barney was running in and out the door with them.

"That should be enough for now," Ranger told them.

Grabbing a handful of newspaper that he wadded up. Kayla and Mia handed him logs to put in the fireplace. He used scraps of wood from the deck to start a fire. Soon, Ranger had a blazing fire going and put the fire screen back in place and settled on the sofa

Mia came into the kitchen upset where Stephanie was making some hot chocolate, "Stephanie, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Sweetheart."

"I got my shirt dirty when I carried a log."

Stephanie picked her up and hugged her, "Mia, it's Ok. You get dirty sometimes. Look," Stephanie turned on the light in the powder room, "there's a washer and dryer here. We can wash the dirty clothes. Ranger can tell you how dirty I used to get when I chased the bad guys."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What's that, Babe?"

"Mia was upset her shirt got dirty from the log and I was explaining how dirty I got when I chased skips."

Ranger smiled at her, "Dirty was a mild way to describe it sometimes."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him. Both girls were laughing.

There was a loud clap of thunder that shook the house and a bright bolt of lightening. Mia hid her head on Stephanie's shoulder and Kayla edged closer to Ranger on the sofa. The lights went dark. Stephanie put Mia down next to Ranger.

"I'll start lighting candles and the oil lamps."

It was late afternoon and with the storm raging outside, the house was dark. The girls ran to look out the dining room window at the waves.

"Wow, the ocean looks angry. The waves are high and fast," Kayla commented.

"Tomorrow, because the ocean was churning so much, there should be lots of shells on the beach."

"Really," their eyes wide thinking about all the sea shells.

The candles were burning around the living room casting a warm glow around the room. She had lit an oil lamp and set it on the coffee table. She opened up the bags of fall decorations she bought. Stephanie had bought pumpkin candles for the dinning room table, a twig pumpkin decorated with a bow and flowers for the coffee table, and other fall decorations.

"Can we help?" Mia and Kayla asked.

"Would you put these on the dining room table," handing a pumpkin candle to each girl.

Stephanie leaned the sign she purchased on the mantle and put lit candles around it. Ranger was sitting there watching her, finding the perfect place for the objects she bought.

She placed a tall witch with a carved face on the small side table by the stairs. The girls arranged the fall leaves and various pumpkins around it.

"I think that looks pretty good," Stephanie told the twins standing back to admire their handiwork.

The both nodded in agreement.

Ranger was looking at her old folklore book.

"I found some books in the attic, Ranger. I'll get them down. Maybe there's something you could read."

Stephanie went and grabbed a flashlight and headed upstairs. Ranger and the girls followed her. She reached up to pull down the fold up stairs, but Ranger did it for her. She disappeared above them. Soon, a hand handed down some dusty books.

"Wait, there's more," handing more down to Ranger.

Stephanie came down backwards holding a box with a few more books on top. He lifted the box from her arms and Stephanie folded the steps back up.

"Come on, will open this up downstairs."

Each girl carried a couple of books, Ranger carried the box, and Stephanie carried the remainder of the books downstairs. She got a wet rag from the powder room and wiped off the dusty books.

There were a couple Sherlock Holmes books, one about the kings and queens of England, a collection of short writings about the Civil War, and Dracula.

Stephanie took the lid off the box, Kayla and Mia were patiently waiting for her to show what was in the box. She pulled out two porcelain dolls with faded dresses, a china tea set, and a few children's books.

"Look how pretty," Mia told the doll Stephanie hand her gently in her hands.

"These are old," Kayla was touching the faded satin fabric of the doll she was handed.

"Let me wash these and you can have a tea party if you want," picking up the tea set and going into the kitchen to wash it. Ranger looked up from one of the books and studied the girls. Each was holding the doll in their arms rocking it to sleep then laying the dolls down and covering them with a blanket.

Stephanie carried in the clean tea set on a silver tray with crackers on plate. The girls stopped petting Barney in front of the fireplace as she set the tray down on the far side of the hearth.

"Barney, want to go out. I think the storm is over," just as she said it, the electricity came back on.

Ranger started blowing out candles while the twins happily had a tea party. He saw a third tea cup sitting on the hearth with a cracker wondering who that was for. Barney came running back in and sat down beside the girls, eating a cracker and drinking out of the tea cup. Stephanie was in the doorway watching the scene giggling.

"Want some help with dinner, Babe?"

"Now that I can heat it up in the microwave, it won't be long. You can set the table."

"Ok. I think the girls and Barney are enjoying themselves."

"I think so, too,"

"This weekend, I'll put the new handles on the cabinets. I'll try that attach and screw thing," giving her a raised eyebrow and a mind blowing kiss of things to come.

After dinner, Stephanie and the girls took Barney for a walk along the beach. Ranger watched as Mia and Kayla were picking up sea shells left from the storm.

"Wow, look how many we got?" Mia was looking at the basket which was about half full.

"We'll wash them tomorrow, Ok. How about a bath?"

"Yeah, bubbles"

Stephanie filled the tub with lavender scented bubbles and the girls were splashing around the claw foot bathtub enjoying it as much as Stephanie did. She dried their curly red hair and helped them into their nightgowns.

Ranger was watching TV when the girls came down to stand by him.

"Is something wrong?" asking them, but no sure what he should do since always followed Stephanie's lead and he couldn't tell the twins apart.

"Is tomorrow Stephanie's birthday?" one asked.

"Yes," Ranger answered.

"We don't have a present to give her. Will she have a cake?" the other asked

"You made that beautiful card she has on her desk."

"She does," they smiled at each other.

"How about we make her breakfast tomorrow? She likes pancakes. And tomorrow night after dinner, I ordered a dessert she really likes."

"We like pancakes," one told Ranger.

"Everybody needs a birthday cake."

Stephanie came into the living room and noticed how Ranger and the girls quit talking. Her curiosity aroused. What were they up to?

"How about some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes, please," the twins said.

Ranger followed her into the kitchen, "Babe, how do you tell the girls apart? I realized I can't tell them apart."

Stephanie started to laugh, "Mr. I'm So Observant, Mia's hair is more of a reddish brown and she has a little mole on her left cheek."

"Thanks, Babe."

Ranger was reading a book while Stephanie and girls were watching 'Mary Poppins' on the Disney Channel. One girl on each side of her asleep. She tapped Ranger on the arm and he glanced over at her noticing the sleeping girls.

Now that he could tell them apart, he picked up Kayla and Stephanie had Mia. She picked up their dolls and followed Ranger up the stairs. Barney was waiting for them at the top.

Stephanie covered them up and put their dolls beside them.

Barney had settled on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

"They'll be Ok, Babe. I'll go turn the lights off downstairs. Why don't you go get your shower. I'll be up here in case they wake up."

"They've had a busy day, Ranger," Stephanie was watching them sleep from the doorway.

"And they enjoyed every moment of it because you made it special," Ranger kissed her as he tipped her chin up, "just like you make mine."


	20. Chapter 20

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 20

Ranger heard Barney stirring and looked at Stephanie peacefully sleeping beside him. He slipped his sweatpants and t-shirt on. Glancing into the spare bedroom, he saw two curly redheads barely showing above the edge of the cream fleece blanket.

Ranger nodded his head at Barney, "Come on." He had finally figured how to come down the steps.

The porch floor was cold on his bare feet, so Ranger propped open the door so the dog could come onto the porch when he was ready. After coming out of the powder room, Ranger let Barney in and flipped on the coffee pot. He went to grab his hooded sweatshirt off the coat rack by the door, when Mia and Kayla were standing in the dining area in their long nightgowns looking at him.

"Hi," Ranger said to the girls.

"Hi," back to him.

He had dealt with high ranking government officers and world leaders, but talking to four-year olds girls was outside his realm, but also not appearing mean. Mia and Kayla had enough of that in their short lives.

"Ummm, I'm going to the flower shop to get flowers for Stephanie's birthday. Do you want to come?"

Kayla and Mia looked at each other as if communicating silently with each other. They turned back to Ranger smiling, giving him nods.

"Ok, lets get you out of your nightgowns and get dressed," secretly hoping he didn't have to dress two little girls.

"We can do it, but can you unbutton this," Kayla with the lighter hair said. Both girls turned around and Ranger saw the button at the neck of their nightgowns.

"Ok," unbuttoning them.

Mia told him, "We can't tie our shoes either."

"I can do that."

The redheaded twins ran to the steps and went up them. They came back down with their sneakers in their hands and Barney in tow. Ranger helped put them on and tied them. He got down their coats from the pegs and buttoned them. Grabbing his keys from the bowl on the counter, he opened the door, and told Barney "to stay" locking the door behind them. He left a note for Stephanie propped up on the coffee maker.

Ranger, Mia, and Kayla were walking on the nearly deserted Boardwalk.

"This is the Boardwalk," he told them. "It has shops, places to eat, and arcades along the ocean."

"The ocean is so big," Mia said looking at the water.

"If they only knew how large the Atlantic Ocean was," chuckling to himself.

"Tonight, we'll come to dinner here," standing in front of Cliff and Mary Ann's restaurant. "This is one of Stephanie's favorite restaurants."

The girls stopped and stared at the building. Ranger saw the sad look come across their small faces.

"What's wrong," bending down in front of them.

Kayla spoke up, "It's Ok if you don't have enough money to take us."

"Can you tell me why you would think that?" Ranger was beyond mad because he knew it had something to do with the yelling foster father, but he kept his voice soft.

"The man where we lived said they didn't have enough money to take us so he locked us in our room when they went out." Mia said quietly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Look," Ranger opened up his wallet showing them all the bills in it, "I have enough for all of us to eat."

If he got the chance, he and the Merry Men were going to find this SOB and personally tap dance on his face for how he treated these innocent little girls.

"See this," Ranger pulled out his Rangeman credit card. "Stephanie thinks this is my magic credit card. She likes to shop a lot and hasn't used it up yet."

That got a giggle from the girls.

Mia looked at him with his wind blown hair and casual clothes, "You don't look like the rich people on TV."

Ranger laughed at that comment, "I'm in disguise. I don't want people to know."

"Ok," they said.

"Let's go buy Stephanie's flowers."

Ranger opened the door of the floral shop and the girls walked in ahead of him.

"Can I help you," a cheery young woman asked.

Ranger responded, "We'd like a bouquet of birthday flowers."

"We have some pre-made bouquets or you can pick them yourself."

"We'll pick them. Go ahead, Girls."

"Some of these," Mia pointed to blue delphiniums, "Stephanie has blue eyes."

Kayla indicated, "And yellow daisies."

"Don't worry about the cost," Ranger whispered. "Add some white roses."

"How is this," the sales girl showed them a bouquet of blue delphiniums and irises, yellow daisies and lilies, and white roses adding baby's breath and ferns."

The bouquet was so big that it hid the girls.

"That's so pretty," Mia told the sales girl.

"Can I have a crystal vase for those?"

Ranger signed the credit slip and went out the door with the girls carrying the huge bouquet and crystal vase in a pretty bag when they heard, "Hi, Carlos."

"Hello, Jim," to a man in a white apron sweeping the sidewalk.

"What beautiful flowers. Who are your delightful companions?"

"This is Mia and Kayla. It's Stephanie's birthday. Girls, this is Jim. He owns the bakery."

"Hi,' together they said.

"Cinnamon rolls are still warm," indicating in the shop.

"It's not like you have to twist my arm."

"What are those," Kayla pointing to miniature muffins in the window.

"Mini chocolate chip muffins. Would you like one?'

She looked at Ranger and he nodded.

"Yes, please."

Jim held open the door for them.

Sniffing, "It smells yummy in here," Mia said.

"Thank you."

The baker handed each girl a mini muffin and Ranger a cinnamon roll.

"Give this to Stephanie," putting a chocolate muffin in a bag.

Ranger was reaching for his wallet.

Jim shook his head, "On the house. I get more requests on Saturday mornings from people after seeing you walking around eating a cinnamon roll. That's free advertising," he laughed.

"Thanks. I'll remember that when I'm running those extra miles during the week. Come on Mia and Kayla. Stephanie will be wondering where we are."

"Thank you," the twins waved as they went out the door.

Stephanie was sitting at the breakfast bar when she heard steps on the deck and the porch door shut. Barney was at the kitchen door to greet them when Stephanie opened it.

"Well, Hello, you three. I was beginning to worry."

"Happy Birthday, Babe," handing Stephanie the huge bouquet. "Mia and Kayla picked them out."

"Thank you. These are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen," hugging the girls.

"Thank you," kissing Ranger. "I taste cinnamon roll," licking her lips.

"You're imagination. Didn't have a cinnamon roll," shaking his head laughing.

"You're becoming a junk food junkie, Ranger."

"Anything for you, Babe."

Stephanie hung up the girls coats.

"Let's go into the living room so you can open your presents," Ranger entwined her fingers with his.

He went to the entry way closet and came back with several wrapped presents.

She opening the biggest box first. It was a black leather bomber jacket with a hood. It had a silk quilted lining and soft faux fur around the hood and cuffs. Stephanie tried it on over her Batman pajamas and put the hood up, spinning around.

"You look like a movie star," Kayla said breathlessly.

"I bet in my Batman pajamas."

Next, was a watercolor paining of the beach house with Barney sitting on the grass in front.

Mia cried, "Barney, it's you."

Last was a small jewelers box. Opening it, there was a glistening, intricate cut gold chain with a gold charm of Barney even with his tongue hanging out giving him the goofy look.

"Do you like it?"

"I love them all. I love you, you crazy, crazy man." Stephanie jumped in Ranger's arms and he swung her around the living room kissing her.

Mia, Kayla, and Barney were jumping around them.

"Ready for birthday pancakes?"

Stephanie's stomach grumbled in reply.

Ranger and the girls were in the kitchen mixing pancake batter and Stephanie fed Barney. She got out the dishes to set the table and carried her birthday flowers into the dining area, putting them on the antique dry sink.

"Babe, what do you want to do special for your birthday" Ranger asked finishing his pancakes.

Stephanie looked at Mia and Kayla, "Something I haven't done in a while, let's go to the sea aquarium."

"Really? What do they have?" Mia asked excitedly bouncing in her chair.

"Fish, sea lions, penguins, and sharks."

"Did you and Kayla sleep Ok?'

Kayla answered, "We were warm and the bed is soft."

"It wasn't like the cold room we used to sleep in. It was cozy."

"Your room was cold?"

"If we slept together we were warmer."

"Why don't the two of you go wash your sticky faces and we'll get ready to leave."

"Ok," going into the powder room.

Stephanie banged her fist on the table, "Ranger, if I ever find this man who has treated them so horribly, I will rip him limb from limb and feed him to the sharks! I would let a few Merry Men fists make contact with his body parts!"

"I ever get the chance, Babe. He'll regret what he has done. You should mention all this to Trish when we get back."

"I will."

"Don't worry, no one will ever hurt them again on my watch."

Mia and Kayla came back, "Could we go to the beach before we see the fish."

Ranger gathered some dishes, "Let's go. We'll take Barney for a walk and we can never have too many sea shells."

While the Mia and Kayla were collecting shells, Ranger was making a few calls.

"Ok, Richter. Just take care of it. Any problems, call me. You have her number."

"Luis, check on it. If it can be done, then have him leave the plans on my desk. I'll talk to you when we get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now what is Ranger up to?


	21. Chapter 21

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 21**

Stephanie was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, her hair in her ponytail when she came downstairs

Mia ran to her, "Stephanie, look at the shell I found."

"This is a conch shell. If you put it to your ear, you'll hear the ocean."

She put it to her ear, her blue eyes became wide saucers, "I can hear it. When we go back, we can take the ocean with us."

Mia handed the sea shell to her sister.

Ranger saw the look of denial cross Stephanie's face, knowing she was pretending the weekend would never end.

"I can hear it", Kayla giggled. "Can I have my hair like yours so it doesn't blow in my eyes?"

"Me too."

"Sure, let me go get a couple of bands."

Stephanie came out of the powder room with a hairbrush and hair bands. She gently brushed each girl's hair and pulled it through the stretchy band. With those simple movements, Ranger saw the loving touch of a mother.

"How's that," holding up a mirror to show the twins.

"Thanks," hugging her.

"Ready to go, Babe. Where is this aquarium?"

"The far end of the Boardwalk. Barney, you stay here. Mommy and Daddy will be back. If you're good, we'll bring you a present," Stephanie was patting his head as she talked to him.

"We bring the dog presents?"

"Of course."

"He's like your big, fluffy baby," Kayla was laughing because Barney had his big squeaky pacifier in his mouth.

"Why not," waving his hand for emphasis.

A few minutes later, the four of them were walking up to the ticket booth at the aquarium.

"Two adults, two children," Stephanie told the old woman in the booth.

"How old are your children?"

"Four."

"Two adults, children are free."

Ranger slid the money in the tray and pocketed the change.

The word 'free' got a smile shared between Mia and Kayla. He was going to work on the money issue.

Walking through the sea aquarium which was mostly empty since it was Friday morning and children were in school. They took their time wandering from tank to tank. Mia and Kayla amazed by each one.

"It looks like Nemo," pointing to a small tropical fish.

"Look how pretty."

"Wow."

"Look at these."

These phrases were heard all morning. They watched the penguins being fed, touched starfish and stingrays, and watched graceful sea horses swim around a large tropical tank.

"What is your favorite animal so far," Stephanie asked.

"I loved the seahorses," Mia told her. "They're so cute."

Kayla said, "Mine is the starfish. I liked the pink one."

Before entering the wing with the sharks and sea lions, Stephanie and the girls were looking at a sea shell display. Ranger strolled into the gift shop. He came back and stood beside Stephanie opening his hand. In it were two gold necklaces. One with a sea horse, the other with a starfish.

Standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, "They'll love them, Fairy Godfather."

Stephanie slipped the seahorse necklace around Mia's neck and the starfish around Kayla's. The girls didn't notice right away until they saw their reflections in the glass. Each touched their shirts and felt the charms in their fingers. Looking down they saw the necklaces, then looked at Stephanie. She smiled at them and nodded towards Ranger.

"Thank you," the twins hugged Ranger round his legs.

"You're welcome," ruffling their red heads.

"Let's go see the sharks."

"They won't eat us will they," Mia looked up at Stephanie.

"No, that's why we have Ranger to protect us."

The girls looked up at him.

"It's my job to protect you."

Just as they were entering the hall, Ranger's cell phone rang. He looked at the display, "Babe, I have to take this. Go ahead and I'll catch up."

"We'll go watch the sea lion show."

"Hello, Trish. Yes, I wanted him to handle all the paperwork. How soon? If I get all the work done in the next few days, can they stayed here with us? Yes, I'm sure of this. Good, I'm glad you're preventing Mr. Elias from any future foster parenting. He needs stopped from doing what he did to those girls so no more innocent children are hurt mentally. I'll let you know when the renovations are complete. Thank you."

"Tank, I need you to get everything you can on a Douglas Elias, formerly of Trenton, now living in Harrisburg. Hold it until I'm ready to redecorate his face."

"Hello, Luis. Start the renovations. I want them done as soon as possible. We'll probably stay here until they're done. Have Ella pick out furniture but I'll let Stephanie do the decorating how she wants. Yeah, we are. Keep me posted."

"Frank, it's Ranger. Would it be possible to move Stephanie's birthday dinner up here. The apartment is being renovated and we're going to stay here. Yes. No, not right now, but you have Barney as a consolation prize. See you tomorrow. Please stay if you want. If we aren't there, I'll leave a key under the mat."

Ranger slipped into the seat next to Stephanie at the sea lions' show. Kayla and Mia were happily watching the sea lions play with beach balls.

"Everything Ok, Ranger."

"Yeah, Babe. I'll explain after the show."

Stephanie and the girls were sitting at a table in the café waiting for Ranger to bring the drinks and hot pretzels for the two small girls. He calmly passed out the drinks know full well Stephanie was biting at the bit to find out what was going on.

"Ranger, What's wrong!"

"Nothing depending on how you look at it. Luis called. There's a leak in the powder room and the plumber will need to tear down a wall to get to the pipes. It will take a few days to repair. We can stay in the empty apartment on 4 when we get back to Trenton or stay here for a few more days."

"What about the girls. They're expected back in Trenton on Sunday?'

"Trish approved of them staying with us until we go home if they want."

"What about work?"

"Babe, are you having a mental lapse. I own the company. We can do what we want. If Tank needs me, he'll call."

Stephanie turned to the girls, "Mia, Kayla, what you want to do?'

The twins looked at each other and Mia was silently elected to be the spokeschild, "We'd stay here forever. You take such good care of us. We can play with Barney all the time."

Stephanie's eyes were watery from the remarks.

"We'll stay, but I may need to get more clothes for the girls."

"Babe, I got my magic credit card," holding it up between his fingers.

"Ok, Fairy Godfather."

"Your parents are coming tomorrow so we can have your birthday dinner here."

"You just fix everything don't you."

"I'm your Mr. Fix-it, Babe."


	22. Chapter 22

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 22**

Stephanie, Ranger, Mia, and Kayla watched the sharks and talked to the parrots before leaving the aquarium. Next, a stop at the pet store for a Barney present.

"Babe, there's people in here shopping with their pets," Ranger looked at the people walking around with dogs on leashes, cats in carriers, and someone holding a ferret.

"Pets are allowed in here with their people. Barney's been here. It's a pet store for pets."

"Why would I take Barney shopping?"

"You wouldn't. You hate to shop."

They were walking around the store when Ranger noticed pet carriers with matching luggage sets.

"If we decide to go on a long vacation with Barney, we'll need a private plane so Barney's not in the cargo hold."

"Isn't that a contradiction. You won't take Barney shopping, but you'll pay for a private plane so he can travel with us."

"Crazy, huh."

"Just a little."

"He's an expensive breed I've been told."

In the five minutes to drive back to the beach house, Mia and Kayla were sound asleep in the back.

"I'd say the fish wore them out. Unlock the door and I'll carry them in."

Stephanie unbuckled Mia and picked her up out of her booster seat. Kayla was asleep on one of Ranger's shoulder and Stephanie placed Mia on the other. Barney waited until Ranger came in the door before he went running out.

She removed their coats, "Put them on our bed."

When Stephanie came into the Master bedroom, Ranger was covering the girls with a quilt, looking peaceful cuddled under it.

"Come on," Stephanie whispered to Barney but he laid down in the doorway watching over the sleeping girls.

Ranger took Stephanie's hand leading her down the steps and over to the sofa, pulling her down with him so they were laying together.

"What are you doing, Ranger?"

"Enjoying time with you," smirking with that "I want sex" look.

His lips claimed hers and Stephanie could feel his fingers traveling up under her t-shirt.

"There are little girls upstairs."

"Sound asleep," Ranger said against her neck nipping at it.

Stephanie woke up later wrapped in Ranger's arms naked under a blanket and two little girls were standing in the living room.

"Hi, did you have a good sleep?" Stephanie cleared her throat. Mia and Kayla were watching Ranger and her on the sofa. He was laughing against her hair.

Nodding they did..

"Girls, could you let Barney out for me?" Stephanie asked trying to sound calm.

"Sure," they ran off with Barney.

"You," Stephanie said running up the steps as Ranger headed for the powder room.

The four of them were walking into 'A Piece of Italy'. Mary Ann was at the hostess stand when she saw them, "Happy Birthday, Stephanie. Hi, Carlos. And who are these two cuties?"

"Hi Mary Ann. This is Mia and this is Kayla. They're staying with us this weekend."

"Hi," the girls said.

"Your table is waiting," Mary Ann grabbed two booster seats and showed them to their usual table.

"We can see the ocean," Mia said as she and her sister were looking out the window.

"Stephanie, they are adorable. Are they your sister's children."

"No. Barney and I made friends with a group of children who live in a group home waiting for adoption or foster parents. There was a gas leak and they had to evacuate. They were short a counselor, so Mia and Kayla have been staying with us."

"Who wouldn't want them?"

"They were in a foster home with a real loser. He's done a number on them mentally," Ranger hissed. He tried to talk quietly so the girls didn't hear. They were still watching the ocean out the window.

"Oh my! How terrible."

"They have been so enthralled with the ocean."

"Let me go get Cliff."

Mary Ann came back with Cliff, "I want you to meet friends of Stephanie and Carlos'. This is Mia and Kayla."

"Well, Hello there. Aren't you two adorable?"

"Mia, Kayla, this is my friend Cliff."

"Hi."

"Happy Birthday, Stephie. Good evening, Carlos," pouring them wine.

"Hi Cliff," Ranger said.

"What can I get you tonight?"

Mia and Kayla looked at each other, "Pizza," looking at Stephanie if that was OK.

"Pizza sounds wonderful."

"What do you like on your pizza, Girls?" Stephanie asked them.

"Cheese," Kayla said.

Mia added, "Mushrooms."

"Give us a large with half pepperoni and half mushroom, Cliff. Also, give me a small steak salad."

"How about drinks?"

Mia and Kayla shook their heads looking down.

"You have to have something to drink."

"We spill sometimes and we don't want to make a mess."

"Everybody spills sometimes. How about I put lids on the cups?" Cliff told them.

"Ok. Can I have a pop?" Mia asked smiling at a spill proof cup.

Kayla nodded, "Me too."

"Iced tea, Cliff, for me."

"Carlos?"

"Two iced teas."

A young waiter brought out the warm bread with the dipping sauce.

"What's that?" Kayla pointed to the olive oil mixture.

"It's a dipping sauce for the bread. Would you like to try a piece?"

Both girl grinned at Stephanie, handing them each a piece of bread, and putting a piece in Ranger's mouth.

"It's warm."

"It's yummy"

"Babe," Ranger fed Stephanie a piece continuing their usual Friday night seduction over bread and dipping sauce.

Cliff always liked to stand back and watch how each fed the other the dipped bread. Even wiping away any sauce escaping their lips. Never aware of the other patrons watching them.

"Was the pizza good?" Stephanie asked.

Mia and Kayla were smiling with smeared pizza sauce around their mouths. Gently wiping, "I think we need a trip to the bathroom."

Ranger sat at the table and watched how they bounced after Stephanie.

"They are adorable, Carlos," Cliff told him.

"Yes, they are and quite attached to Stephanie and Barney."

"I think they've woven their way into your heart also."

"Have a seat," he had been wanting to explain what he was planning.

"Wow," Cliff sat there after Ranger was done talking, "you don't waste anytime, do you? I'd hate to come up across you in a board room or on the streets."

He blinked, that was the first reference either had made about his Trenton alter ego.

"We know you're the tough bounty hunter from Trenton. Mary Ann and I saw the news, but that's not all there is to you. You let people see what you want them to see depending on the situation, but Stephanie's different. She knows most, if not all your personas. She loves all of you, good and bad. Just as you love her with your whole heart. You should tell her what's going on. Don't throw this in her lap. If she doesn't react how you expect, which I think she will, there are two little girls who could be hurt more than they have."

"Once I make up my mind, that's it. I'll tell her."

Stephanie was coming out of the bathroom with a cleaned face Mia and Kayla.

"Stephanie, can we look at the fish," pointing to the aquarium in the back near the bathrooms.

"Go ahead."

Mary Ann walked over to Stephanie, "How precious can they be."

"I know."

"Honey, are you keeping them permanently?"

"I don't want to take them back, but I don't feel I'm the best mother candidate."

"I'd say you both are doing well. Carlos seems to enjoy them."

Stephanie was watching how Ranger was hanging on every word the twins told him about the fish he had seen numerous times.

"They have gotten more comfortable with each other."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Children were something we were reserving for the future."

"Sometimes the future has other plans. I know Cliff and I would do things differently. Since I can't have children, I would have considered adoption."

"You and Cliff still could. You're only in your mid-forties. You should see the other waiting children. There is a shy blonde haired boy, Matthew. He currently wears a leg brace because he was born with a bowed leg. With the aid of casts and the brace, the doctors feel he may overcome the limp."

"No one wanted him because he wasn't perfect. How sad!"

"I want them to find a family, but I'll miss them."

"They have found a family. You gave Barney a home without hesitating. I see a Birthday tiramisu has arrived.," glancing at the dessert Cliff carried to their table.

"What's this?" Kayla asked.

"Tiramisu. It's a dessert made with cake, whipped cream, cheese, a little coffee, and some chocolate."

Cliff put a candle in the middle and lit it. The girls sang 'Happy Birthday' to Stephanie and helped blow out her candle.

She handed each girl a spoon with some dessert on it and fed a spoonful to Ranger.

"Want some."

"Yes, please."

"Are you and Mary Ann going to join us for some tiramisu?'

"Why not," Cliff held out a chair for his wife and asked a waitress to take over hosting for a few minutes.

As they were eating, Ranger put a dab of whipped cream on each girl's nose.

"Hey," wiping it off.

Everyone was in bed. The girls fell instantly asleep again like the past few nights. Ranger was crawling up the bed with a sheepish look on his face.

"Babe, I sort of stretched the true."

"You lied to me. Ranger, you always tell me the truth. Ok, what you are able to tell me of the truth. So, is it animal, vegetable, or mineral," crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a death glare without laughing. He looked like he got his fingers caught in the cookie jar.

"Animal."

"Is it person, place, or thing?"

"Some of all three."

"Is she blonde with 38 double D's?"

"Never, you are the only one for me."

"Does this have something to do with the mysterious leak in the apartment so we can't go home."

Ranger looked at Stephanie. She had a somewhat cocky look on her face like she knew he had stretched the truth all along.

"So spill your guts or it could be a really long cold night for you."

"There is no leak. I'm having the apartment renovated."

"Renovated how?" still looking at Ranger with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I am adding a bathtub to the powder room. I'm having my office turned into a bedroom with a small playroom."

"Why? Are you giving Barney his own suite."

He was watching her. Stephanie was enjoying his squirming.

"Barney doesn't need his own room, but Mia and Kayla would if they stay with us."

"Stay with us like foster parents."

"No, we adopt them. It would be me first. You would be named as their legal guardian in my absence. After I am officially acknowledged, then we have you officially adopt them too."

"I see."

Ranger was not sure how to take Stephanie's lack of emotion.

"Because I own Rangeman and the building where we live, I can push this through quicker. When we go home, they would be there with us, not going back to the group home. I can't do this without you, Babe. I don't ever want anything to happen to Mia and Kayla like they have experienced with that foster father again, but if this isn't something you want, I can all Richter and stop it."

"When you want something, you just go full steam ahead," smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Babe, once I realized you were the one for me, no one could stand in my way. I screwed up with you I know, but I was going to do everything I could to make you mine."

"And, look where we are now."

"Are we in this together?"

"Yeah. You are their Fairy Godfather. I love you, Carlos Manoso. Is this something you truly want?"

"I was sure of you and I'm sure of this, Babe. I want to make it forever for all of us."

Kissing her with all he was and of the good things to come.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 23**

Stephanie felt a cold nose against her cheek. She opened an eye, Barney was leaning on the bed wagging his tail.

"Ok, hold your pants on."

Stephanie slipped out from under Ranger's arm that was wrapped around her under her breast. The girls were snuggled in the bed, each holding their rag dolls as they slept. She opened the back door and propped open the porch door for Barney, running back into the warm house. She flipped on the coffee pot.

Barney came in just as the coffee was finished brewing. She poured herself a cup of coffee, thinking of what she and Ranger talked about last night regarding the girls.

She walked around the kitchen, dining room, and living room sipping her coffee. She remembered the awe of Mia and Kayla when they walked in here a couple of days ago. Was it only a couple of days, it seemed longer. Even when she brought them to the apartment, the girls became comfortable after being there. She laughed at the tent in the living room. Stephanie fingered a sea shell that was on the coffee table. One of the girls drew a dog's face on the it. Yeah, she did want Mia and Kayla here all the time. It felt right like she, Ranger, Mia, Kayla, and Barney were puzzle pieces and all fit perfectly. There would be bumps along the way and she didn't exactly know much about children, but they would do it together.

"Ranger, the man of mystery, a do-gooder, maybe he was going to start wearing white," she giggled.

"Not going to happen, Babe," chuckling at her.

"Great, even the house has ears."

That got a full laugh out of him from his perch on the stairs where he had been watching her.

Stephanie came back with a mug of coffee for him and sat between his legs where he stretched out on the sofa.

Barney had been laying by the fireplace, but got up at the shuffle of little feet coming down the steps coming to stand beside them in their nightgowns.

"Did you sleep Ok?"

"That bed is so snuggly, I wish we could take it with us when we go back," Mia said in a wishful voice.

"When Ranger and I were buying furniture for here, laying on the mattress reminded me of the bed I slept in my Grandma's house. On the bed there, I used to like to snuggle down in the bed under her thick comforter which had feathers in it."

Kayla told them, "Our beds at the house aren't like this one, but we'll remember it."

This sounded like a good starting point.

"Girls, if Ranger could arrange so you didn't have to go back, would you stay?"

Mia and Kayla were looking intently at them from under a blanket next to them on the sofa. Their blues eyes studying them.

"How long could we stay?" Kayla asked.

"Forever," was Ranger's one word to the conversation so far, but that single word had the greatest impact.

Without looking at each other, smiles came across their faces at the same time, "Yes," jumping across and into their arms.

"Ranger's having the apartment changed so there is a bedroom for you two and a bigger bathroom. How this is going to work, Ranger will adopt you."

Mia and Kayla were looking at them questioning why not both.

"We aren't married. We're together. It's faster for him because he owns the building where we live and his company where we work."

Mia whispered to Stephanie, "He's rich. He showed us his money but doesn't want anyone to know."

Stephanie glanced up at a smirking Ranger and back at the girls

Sitting in their laps, "I see. Once that happens, then I will adopt you also."

"Until that happens, all of us will be together," Ranger added to Stephanie's explanation.

Kayla asking, "And Barney?"

"And Barney. We would live at Rangeman during the week and come here on the weekends just like Ranger and I do now. We would find a pre-school for you near the office."

"Ok. So we'd be like a family?" Mia asked.

"We would be a family."

Kayla questioned again as to be sure, "Forever?"

"Forever."

"We like forever," Mia and Kayla said together. Barney had jumped up and was licking them to seal the deal.

It was warm walking along the Boardwalk for the end of season Farmer's Market. Stephanie was holding Barney's leash and Ranger had her other one. Mia and Kayla were happily skipping in front of them, looking at the booths.

"Hello, there," Jim the Baker said to them.

"Hello, Mr. Baker," Mia said.

"Happy Birthday, Stephanie. Morning, Carlos," handing him a warm cinnamon bun, taking a bite out of it.

"Would you like a mini muffin, Mia and Kayla."

"Yes, please."

"Boston crème, Stephanie."

"You know what I like, Jim. Thank you."

He handed a biscuit to Barney who was patiently standing beside them. Ranger put money on the booth. Jim was shaking his head.

"Please, you give me a cinnamon roll each week and feeding my family."

"All right. Thank you for all your free advertising."

As the were walking, Stephanie noticed Ranger was studying the buildings along the Boardwalk.

"What are you looking at, Carlos Manoso."

"Just looking."

"You don't just look unless you are surveying your surroundings. You aren't looking for a skip. So spill."

"Babe, you think you know me."

"I do. I learned from the best. Quit avoiding my question."

"I think Point Pleasant would be the perfect place for Mia and Kayla to go to school and open my next office."

"What! That cinnamon roll has gone to your brain."

"I can run my business from anywhere in the world. Why not here. This is the place you love, we have a house here, and it's a small town."

"Ranger, Trenton is only 90 minutes away."

"I know. It's close enough if I need to be there, I can get there. Tank can run the office permanently. I'll offer only a handful of Rangeman employees to transfer. This would be a small office. We can build a garage at the house and I'll add a home office above it. It wouldn't be right away, but before the girls go to school."

"Let's get the adoption finalized first before we decide to move permanently."

"Ok, let's head back as I want to attach and screw those handles before your father gets here."

"I hope Daddy remembers to bring his stud finder."

"Babe, you know where I am at all times,' Ranger was laughing at Stephanie's death glare.

"A stud finder will indicate where the wooden studs are in the walls so we can hang the painting of the house."

"I don't need a tool, my stud can find you."

"Your mind is in the gutter."

"No, Babe. You just drive me wild. I can't get enough of you," Ranger lips met Stephanie's in the middle of the boardwalk letting her know just how wild.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 24**

"Ranger, let me show you something."

He was fumbling with the handles on the kitchen cabinets trying to hold the handle while tightening the screw from the other side. Stephanie knew he was getting frustrated.

"Tighten both screws just enough so the tips are just through the hole."

"Babe, you're telling me to put the tip just through the hole."

"Daddy's coming."

"Ok, my mind is out of the gutter, my mind is out of the gutter" letting out a breath chanting.

"Now, let the screw tip catch the threads in the handle. Finish tightening the handle on the cabinet door. That will make the job go quicker."

"Babe, I never go quickly."

"There are two little girls listening to you."

"I need to get my mind back to 'G'-rated, Huh."

"Can we help," Kayla asked watching Stephanie and Ranger.

"Sure, how about one hold the handle and the other hold the screws for me."

"Ok," Mia taking the next handle out of the package and handing Kayla the two screws..

"I'll be upstairs, changing the sheets on our bed so my parents can sleep there. We'll sleep down here, Ranger," kissing him. "Like your helpers."

"Yeah."

Barney was yelping on the screened in porch as the Plums and Grandma got out of the car. Ranger just finished up the last handle and put away the portable screwdriver in the cabinet.

"There's my Boy," Frank said holding the door open for Ellen and Grandma.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mom. Hi, Grandma."

"Happy Birthday, Pumpkin"

"Happy Birthday, Dear," handing Stephanie her pineapple upside cake.

"What's that?' Mia asked standing on tiptoes to see the cake.

"My favorite. Pineapple Upside Down cake."

Grandma stepped over, "Who are these two cuties."

"Mia, Kayla, this is my Grandma and my Mom."

"Hi," Kayla and Mia said to them. "Hi, Stephanie's Daddy."

"Hello, Girls. I'm happy to see you again," Frank stooped down to their eye level. "How do you like the ocean?"

"We love it!" they were jumping up and down.

"I have some things to bring in and then how about you show me?"

"Ok!"

"Ranger, good job on the handles."

"I had assistance, Frank. Let me help you."

"Stephanie, who are those little girls?"

"Well, Mom, eventually your new granddaughters. Ranger's adopting them."

"Hot Damn, we need a couple of red heads in the family," Grandma was laughing

"He's adopting! Since when! Where did they come from?"

Grandma said, "Ellen, you know where babies come from. You had two."

"I know that, but how come I knew nothing about this."

"Mom, Barney and I met the girls in the park when we walk. Their mother died when she was hit by a car. There was a very nasty foster father who was transferred and, Thank God, the girls didn't go with them. There was a gas leak and the group home was evacuated, so the girls were staying with me since they had no where to go. Ranger came home, we brought the girls with us. Ranger's adopting first to get it done quickly, then I'll adopt. You'll have two more granddaughters. That's the story."

"I knew he worked fast. Anyone with a package like that can't let any grass grow under his feet."

"Mother!"

"Stephanie, he's got a good package, right? You are always smiling, so you're getting it."

Ranger came through the door with overnight bags and all three females turned to look at him, "What?"

"Stephanie's getting lots of it. She's always wearing a smile. I remember when her Grandfather and I were doing it. We had that bed squeaking."

"Woman, we heard it! Please, don't remind us. Girls, let's go to the beach," Frank said. "Ranger, this is your house, if you dump her in the ocean, I'll look the other way."

"Mother, please. We haven't been here 10 minutes."

Stephanie brought out a bottle of her Grandfather's favorite wine and glasses. Stephanie watched as her mother downed a glass in one gulp. Grandma poured herself a glass too.

Watching from the screened porch, Barney was running on the beach while Mia and Kayla were collecting shells. Ranger and Frank were walking along behind them talking. The girls would run over to them and show the seashells. Stephanie wasn't paying attention to the kitchen on purpose.

"Stephanie, you got any more of that," Ellen asked from the kitchen. Her mother and Grandma were cooking a roast for dinner. The empty wine bottle was on the counter.

"At least Grandma's not talking about sex anymore," she thought as she pulled another bottle out from under the sink and uncorked it.

She was in the powder room taking sheets out of the washer and into the dryer, Stephanie came out and heard singing.

"**I'm looking over my dead dog Rover,  
That I over-ran with the mower.  
One leg is missing the other is gone.  
The third one is scattered all over the lawn."**

"I remember another, Ellen," Grandma starting singing another drinking song,

"**I wonder what's under a Scotsman's kilt  
A-wang, a-wang, a-wang, a-wang  
Tickle me, tickle me, you know where  
Under my kilt and in my hair  
But if you tickle me in the wrong place  
I'll lift up my kilt and I'll piss in your face."**

"Mother! I like that one."

So now Stephanie had her mother and Grandma singing in the kitchen.

"Baby Granddaughter sing with us."

"I'll be right back," Stephanie went for help.

Ranger, Frank, and the girls were coming up the path. Stephanie was trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"Babe, what's wrong?" seeing the tears on her face.

"Grandma and Mom are drunk on wine. They're singing drinking songs that Grandma knows."

"Old Bat can't take her anywhere," Frank muttered under his breath.

Grandma and Ellen came out on the porch. Her mother had an arm around Grandma's shoulder and they were singing about a cuckoo bird,

"**The cuckoo is a funny bird,  
Who sits in the grass,  
With his wings neatly folded,  
And his beak up his ass."**

Frank said, "That's enough!"

"Honey, the ocean's spinning," Mrs. Plum said.

Both her and Grandma were swaying. Ranger and Frank ran onto the porch and helped to steady them.

"Why don't we lay down, Grandma," Ranger was steering her towards the door.

"Will you show me your package?"

"Come on Ellen. Let's go upstairs," Frank told his wife.

"Girls, let's go in so I can help my Mom and Grandma."

Grandma was staggering so bad, Ranger carried her up the stairs over his shoulder and put her on one of the lower bunks. She was still asking Ranger to show her his package.

Frank helped Ellen into bed.

"I like that wine, Frank. We should get some."

"Yes, Ellen."

"Babe, how much wine did they have?"

"Two bottles, but I think maybe more. I better go check on dinner."

The roast was in the oven, but it wasn't turned on. So she turned it on and hoped for the best. She would finish peeling potatoes to mash. And she found three empty wine bottles. Next time, Stephanie wouldn't bring out the wine, just stick with Kool-Aid.

Her father walked into the kitchen with Ranger, "Daddy, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Your Grandmother is crazy and drives your mother to drink. They are going to have one HELL of a hangover when they get up."

Ranger was chuckling, "Babe, I don't know what it says about us as hosts, but this is the second time your grandmother has been here and the second time she's been drunk. The Merry Men will be sorry they missed it, they liked drinking with her."

"I hope I don't burn the roast. They forgot to turn on the oven. At least me have pineapple upside down cake to eat."

Ranger opened the oven, "Don't worry. It looks Ok. I'm going to start a fire as it's getting cool outside."

Mia and Kayla wondered into the kitchen.

Mia said first, "Stephanie, your Mommy and Grandma are funny."

"I'm glad we're going to be family."

"Come on Girls, Grandpa can read to you and Barney."

"Ok. We never had a Grandpa before."

"They just have winos for Grandmothers," Ranger went laughing walking out the door to get some logs.

Ranger, Stephanie, Frank, and the girls were at the dinner table, "Stephanie, I don't know what they did, but that was one of the best roasts I ever ate."

"They probably cooked it in wine, Frank."

"I'll ask, Mom, when she gets up, if she'll even remember."

Ellen and Grandma came gingerly walking into the dining room.

"My head feels awful, Frank."

"Babe, I'll make a run for the Cure," Ranger got up from the table and grabbed his hooded sweatshirt. Kissing Stephanie, "It's going to be a long night."

"Tell me about it."


	25. Chapter 25

**MR. FIX-IT**

**Chapter 25**

Stephanie was playing 'Go Fish' with Mia and Kayla at the dining room table. Frank and Ranger were watching a college football game on TV. Ranger had built a fire, the living room was in a warm glow. The house had a comforting, woodsy smell against the cool eveing air. Ellen and Grandma had gone to bed early due to their afternoon of wine tasting.

"Ranger, if that's what you want to do, then go for it. Open up a Rangeman office here in Point Pleasant. Ellen and I will just spend part of our time in Trenton and part of it here with you and Stephanie."

"I think we would happy living here permanently. I'd make sure we had a small house or condo for you nearby."

Frank was chuckling, "I told you before, you have enough money to live anywhere you want and Point Pleasant would not be one of my top picks. An island, maybe."

"It has a small town feel. People call you by your first name. Mia and Kayla wouldn't be exposed to all the bad influences of a big city like Trenton. If I needed to be there, Trenton's only 90 minutes away."

"It's a thought, maybe I could get a part-time job in a security company during the summer. I wonder if any will be hiring."

"I bet they could use you for monitor duty."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie put her arms around Ranger from behind as he was still sitting on the sofa.

"I was telling your father about opening a small office here."

"You are really serious about this aren't you?"

"It's something I'm going to look into. Rangeman has done security evaluations on a few of the casinos in Atlantic City, so we are known along the Atlantic Coast. I was a feeling Bobby and Lester would want to come, and Tank eventually, if we could train Hal and Cal to run Trenton."

"Ranger, is this small town ready for the invasion of the Men in Black? That's not actually a beach color."

"Babe, I'm not changing the Rangeman uniform, but if you want to wear a black bikini in the office, I'm not going to object."

"You," Stephanie batted Ranger on top of his head. "Come on, Girls. Bath time."

"What do you two think? Would you like to live at the beach?"

"Yeah! We could find seashells everyday," Mia had a smile on her face.

"I don't know if we have a house big enough for that many shells, but I'm sure that a new master bedroom and bath with Jacuzzi tub and home gym could help to convince, My Woman."

"Offer me a big Jacuzzi and I'll follow you to the North Pole. The home gym I could live without."

Later in the evening, Stephanie and Ranger were laying at the bottom of sofa bed by the fireplace. Barney was upstairs sleeping with the girls. Grandma and Stephanie's mother slept through the evening.

"I like this, Babe," Ranger was kissing Stephanie's neck, his fingers were slipping under her t-shirt, "but, you're very overdressed."

Stephanie could see the reflection of the fire in the dark chocolate of his eyes.

"We have a full house. Anyone could come down at anytime."

Ranger started to laugh, "It would be your grandmother. She'd want to make it a threesome."

"EWWWWW! You're a sick puppy."

"No, all day I've had to think about my tip just through the hole. I was good, now I want to be very, very bad with you."

Stephanie saw the dangerous look on Ranger's face. He was after his prey.

"I think I'm about to be your bedtime snack."

"Oh, yeah. And, I going to enjoy every morsel, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short, but I've been working on the ending. Lee Anne


	26. Chapter 26

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 26**

Ranger locked the door to the beach house. Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla were sitting in the SUV. Barney was running around the yard before jumping in when he opened the door. He slid behind the steering wheel and looked from sad face to sad face.

He took Stephanie's hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Babe, we'll be back in two days."

"I know, but it just seemed so perfect here the last few days."

And it had been perfect. The weather was turning cooler, but still didn't keep them off the beach. The walked it in the afternoons. The girls collected more shells, contentedly played in the house, or they all went to the boardwalk.

Ninety minutes later, Ranger was opening the apartment door. They walked into the entry and Ranger led them into what was his old office. Now it was a bedroom with two twin beds, a nightstand between the them. There was a large chest of drawers and closet. Ella had pale yellow chenille bedspreads on the beds. On each bed was a brown teddy bear. One bear's shirt was with embroidered with a "M" and the other a "K".

"Wow," was all the girls could say giggling.

The walked through another door which Stephanie thought would be the bathroom, but it was a playroom. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a castle playhouse with a torrent and a little pink flag with a "K" and "M" on it. There was also a small table with chairs with a tea set sitting on it. Coloring books, crayons, and reading books were on a small bookcase.

"Can we play in here?" Mia asked as she and her sister were looking at everything.

"Of course. If it gets messy, we don't have to worry about it."

"No, it's to nice to get messy."

Stephanie had tears on her cheeks, "How did you do all this? This is like every little girl's dream," fingering the playhouse.

"The fairies helped."

Ranger knelt down so he was eye to eye with the twins, "Do you like it?"

Stephanie was kneeling beside him looking at Mia and Kayla.

"It's beautiful."

"Is this where you would like to live?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Forever?"

Stephanie stated simply, "Yes, forever."

They got their answer as both girls were hugging them tightly. An arm of Ranger's went around one girl and Stephanie's around the other with their fingers meeting.

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably Trish. I called her before we left so we can get everything started."

Ranger got up and went to open the door. Stephanie looked into the updated bathroom. The old powder room now was slightly larger with a bathtub and shower. Pale yellow towels were on the racks.

"Hi Girls," Stephanie heard Trish's voice.

Ranger asked "What do you think?"

"Hi, Trish," Stephanie met them in the bedroom.

"This is amazing," she said after seeing the playroom and bathroom.

"Hey, why don't you two play for a few minutes while Ranger and I talk with Trish."

"Ok," Kayla looked out a window in the playhouse.

Ranger was leading them out into the living room.

"Ranger, you and Stephanie still want to go through with this?"

They looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Yes," before sitting on the sofa.

"Your attorney sent back all the papers to me after he read them over. Mia and Kayla will remain in your custody. You both will need to sign them since both of will have physical custody. Your attorney, Mr. Ritcher, is going to pick them up and take them downtown to the state office building. It seems you have some friends there."

"I have a few in the government."

Stephanie tried not to giggle at that comment, but Ranger had connections practically everywhere.

Trish continued, "My file on the girls and your personnel information will be submitted also. The state worker reviewing the file may approve both of you as adoptive parents since you are together, but," Trish was laughing, "since we have no particular definition on the forms of 'My Woman' under the marital status on our paperwork, Ranger, you will more than likely be named the adoptive parent and Stephanie as guardian in your absence."

Stephanie was glancing at Ranger beside her as she elbowed him,

"I'm sure that's a technicality you'll get changed."

Raising an eyebrow to her, "Babe."

They signed the papers and slid them back across the coffee table to Trish.

"We are starting an investigation into Mr. Elias and his treatment of the girls. I'm going to have to ask them some questions."

Stephanie got up and went into the bedroom for the girls bringing them back to sit next to Ranger.

She knelt down in front of them, "Mia, Kayla, Trish needs to ask you some questions about your foster father."

They immediately stiffened beside Ranger.

"Please don't be afraid. No one can hurt you here," Ranger started to explain. "I have a really powerful security system and cameras all around. Only a few people have a key to get up to this floor. And Barney's here to let us know if someone is here."

Ranger looked around and didn't see Barney, "Babe, where is he?"

Stephanie started to laugh, "We've been gone for almost a week and took Lester's chick magnet, so he took him for a walk to catch up."

"Santos," shaking his head. "We're getting him a puppy for Christmas."

As if on cue, Lester knocked on the apartment door, he and Barney walked him.

"We're back," Lester said as he handed Stephanie the leash. "Hi, Girls. Boss," before going back out the door.

Mia and Kayla waved at Lester. Out of all the Merry Men, he was the least intimidating and always had the jokester look on his face.

As if knowing, Barney came over to sit beside the two little girls protecting them.

"Can you tell me some of the mean things Mr. Elias did?" Trish began quietly.

Stephanie nodded her head at them.

"If we made a mess, he yelled and took away our toys," Mia was looking at the carpet as she spoke.

"Did he and his family go out a lot and lock you in a room."

Kayla and Mia looked at each other, Kayla spoke this time, "He didn't have enough money to take us. If they were gone along time then we would be in the big bedroom so we could watch TV and go to the bathroom, he left us crackers and water, but we usually just went to sleep so we weren't scared."

Barney cuddled closer to the girls.

"When it was really cold outside, was your room cold?"

"If we slept together so we weren't so cold."

"Did he ever hit you?"

Stephanie saw Ranger stiffen beside them, waiting for their answer.

Mia said "No, he just yelled a lot. Even his wife was afraid of him. She ran to her sewing room."

"Sometimes he threw things like toys or books," Kayla added.

"I'm sorry that he was mean to you. I didn't know," Trish tried to keep her voice calm. "He will never be able to do that again to you, Ok."

They nodded at her, "Stephanie and Ranger take good care of us, not like before."

Stephanie held out her arms and the girls were in them instantly. Ranger saw the tears streaking her cheeks.

"I will call your attorney so he can pick up the papers." Trish said as Ranger walked her to the door. "I'll be checking in on the girls to see how they are doing. They seem happier than I've ever seen them."

"You have the numbers for here and our cell phones. We'll be leaving again on Friday for the beach. We're there on the weekends."

"Any questions or problems, please call me, Ranger."

"We will."

"Stephanie. Mia. Kayla. I'll see you," waving at them.

"Bye," the three of them waved.

Ella got off the elevator with lunch, handing Trish a bag as she got on. Ranger held the door open for her to come into the apartment.

"Welcome back. How are all the new renovations?"

"Perfect," Stephanie said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where did you find the playhouse?" Mia asked her.

"Like Stephanie, I like to shop a lot," she touched her finger to each girl's nose. "How about lunch?"

"Yes, please."

"There is some soup and sandwiches. And salad."

Ella opened up a lid on a tray. She had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on little animal plates cut into fourths.

Kayla and Mia were looking at their plates, "You cut them small for us."

"You have little mouths."

"Stephanie, Luis said as soon as you pick out the color you want to paint the bedroom and playroom, he'll start the painting."

"Ok, maybe we'll go out later to the home store and look at colors."

"I'll wash all the clothes Trish brought for the girls. Where are your clothes from the Beach House and I'll wash those also?"

"I took care of those at the beach. You have enough to do not washing all those clothes, too."

"It's my job to take care of all of you. And it will be so nice having little ones here."

Mia and Kayla smiled at her as they ate their sandwiches.

The four of them were eating quietly at the breakfast bar.

"Babe, I'm going down to check in with Tank. After I'm done, we'll go to the home store and buy paint. If we need anything else for the girls, we can get while we're out."

"Ok, but I'm sure you have things to catch up on. I can do it with Mia and Kayla. I'll check later on the searches on my desk."

"I know, but we can do it together. Your desk is being covered. It's more important that we get them settled in. Why don't you check into the pre-schools around here and set something up for tomorrow so we can visit them. Maybe, they will be able to start on Monday, Ok."

Mia and Kayla nodded at him.

Ranger was in Tank's office on the fifth floor, reading a file.

"Ok, let's put Operation Bad Dad into effect tomorrow night."

"Sure thing. Hector has all the electronics ready to go. Hal, Hector, and Cal have been watching Mr. Elias."

"Any questions? You're Ok with this?"

"Ranger, he needs taught a lesson. We just do it Rangeman style."


	27. Chapter 27  Mr Elias Gets His

WARNING--Violence Rangeman Style. The foster father gets beat up.

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 27

Tank and Ranger were sitting in a black SUV watching a man in a General Dollar store closing for the evening outside of Harrisburg.

"Everything's ready?"

"Yes."

"Envelope delivered."

"Mrs. Elias and sons were driving away with a U-Haul."

"Good."

A man closer to Tank's size of 6'6" was locking the door.

"Let's go."

They walked up to him. Ranger asked, "Mr. Elias. Douglas Elias."

"Who wants to know?" eying the two men in black.

"Kayla and Mia's Fairy Godfather. This is his assistant, Tinkerbelle," pointing to Tank. Each got Douglas Elias by an arm and went around the side of the building out of the direct light.

Ringing a pretend bell, "You look like fairies."

"This is my wand," Ranger's fist connecting with his face staggering the man.

"I'm not that kind of fairy. I help the defenseless. You terrorized those girls," Tank pummeled him. Eventually Mr. Elias fell against the building.

"They were an easy meal ticket," attempting to connect his fist on Ranger.

"Wrong answer," Ranger's fist connected with his nose. Cracking bone was heard. "They are innocent little girls."

His body was muscular, but not defined as Ranger. Just the set of his mouth and the closeness of his eyes gave him a mean look. Menacing to a child of any age and possibly an adult. From the background report, Mr. Elias and his family moved frequently. There were numerous calls to police for yelling, disturbing the peace, possible abuse but never confirmed. Both sons have above average IQ's but consistently did poorly in school. Douglas Elias was a big bully to whomever he could intimidate. Wife, children, and employees.

His face was looking like a bloody steak. His eyes starting to swell shut. A couple of round house kicks connected with his face and ribs besides fists. Douglas was sitting against the building for support.

"Let's go," Tank pulled him up.

His attempted struggle out of Tank's arms failed. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Mr. Elias, this is not an option," Ranger informed with clenched teeth.

"We're from the Bad-Ass fairy school so we don't play by the fairy rules."

"My family will find me."

Tank answered, "When we last saw them, the tail lights of the U-Haul were heading out of town."

Ranger dialed a number and put his phone on speaker.

A woman's voice came on after three rings, "Please leave a message for Doug. Dorothy, Jack, and Mikey are no longer at this number.'

His shoulders slumped.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Eventually jail, I hope. Inmates finding out you have abused children, even mentally, will take care of you. You'll wish for death," Ranger cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Tank hit him with the stun gun before he shut the backdoor of the SUV after cuffing him. They drove towards Philadelphia and stopped inside a garage of a large red building built amongst warehouses. Bobby opened the backdoor and grabbed his legs and Tank his arms. Carrying him up steps and into a small room with no windows. There was a small light on. The room had a cot, sink, and toilet. Papers, broken toys, and assorted garbage was scattered about the floor. Crackers and water were in a wooden box. Bobby checked his pulse and nodded to Ranger it was normal. The temperature in the room was cold, but not freezing. They removed the cuffs, walked out of the sound proof room, and locked the door. Hector was outside the room sitting at a desk with audio and video equipment. He pushed a button and a male voice yelling was heard, "Clean up this mess. No toys for you. You can't come." The voices changed to crying children, "It's cold in here, we're scared, and please don't leave me." The male voice came back on followed by the children's.

"Let it run 24/7. Just monitor him over the weekend."

"Where do you want us to dump him?" Tank asked.

"Take him to the rail yard on Monday and put him in a railcar. Someone will find him. It he deteriorates physically before Monday, drop him at a hospital."

Tank was reading a newspaper during the week when something caught his eye and strolled into Ranger's office.

"Ranger, listen to this," Tank read, "A man was found in a refrigerator railcar in the Philadelphia rail yard wearing a diaper and baby bonnet. He was sitting amongst garbage rambling about cleaning the mess and don't leave him alone. A paramedic interviewed said the man asked for his toys in the ambulance. He was later identified as Douglas Elias of Harrisburg. A manager of a local General Dollar store. Mrs. Elias was not able to be contacted for comment as it appeared she and her sons left town. He was treated for cuts, bruises, and a broken nose. Mr. Elias has been admitted to St. Joseph's Psychiatric Facility for evaluation. Dr Roland Spencer of the hospital indicated Mr. Elias is experiencing an abnormal fear of children and fairies."

"Imagine that, Tank."

"All kind of crazies in the world. Fairies and children that's as wholesome as Grandma's apple pie. The article also says 'Douglas Elias is under investigation for the misuse of funds regarding foster children in his care."

"He's a really bad guy. I hope no one finds out about him in jail. It won't be pretty."


	28. Chapter 28

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 28**

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I wanted to offer you three the first chance to come to the Point Pleasant office. The office will be small to start, but I think once the casinos that we have done work with in the past know of the office, I think it will grow rapidly."

"Can I have a window that looks out on the beach?" Lester asked.

"You'll be watching bikinis and not your work."

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Not all the time. Only the summer months."

Bobby spoke up, "I'm here because you're here, Ranger. I'll go to Point Pleasant. I can work there just as I can work here."

"Tank, you would be running this office. If you want to come to Point Pleasant, we'll train maybe Hal and Cal to handle the day to day activities. We can come to Trenton when we're needed."

"I'll talk about it with Lula. If Stephanie's there, I'm sure she want to be close also."

"I'm in," Lester said.

Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla walked into Ranger's office.

"Ready for you first day of pre-school."

Mia and Kayla nodded slightly at Ranger but wasn't a completely confident acknowledgement.

"Hey, your pre-school is only a couple of blocks away," Stephanie was kneeling beside them. "New things can be scary, but you'll make new friends and learn about different things."

Ranger was leaning forward in his chair, "Stephanie and I will be there to bring you home. I bet you'll like it."

"Ok," Mia said quietly.

"Let's get your coats and backpacks on. If something happens, we'll be there in a flash."

Ella came into the office with little bags, "Good, you haven't left yet. I wanted to give you a treat for you first day." She handed one to Kayla and one to Mia.

Kayla peeked in the bag, "What is it?"

"Rice Krispie treats."

"Thank you," the girls hugged her.

"Hi, Pumpkin," Frank Plum walked into the office. "Ready for your first day?"

Kayla and Mia said together, "Yes."

Stephanie whistled and Barney came running down the hall, "Ready to take Mia and Kayla to school."

He wagged his tail as she clipped on his leash.

Ranger got up and grabbed his leather jacket as they headed for the elevator.

"Are you coming too?" Mia asked Frank.

"Yes. I want to see you school. That's what Grandpa's do."

Kayla smiled at the comment, "We never had a Grandpa before."

"You have one now."

Frank smiled at the scene walking down the side walk. Stephanie had Barney's leash in one hand. Mia was holding her other. Kayla was holding her other hand and had one of Ranger's.

Two blocks down in a brown brick building, they walked into the daycare center and was greeted by Mrs. Mills, the administrator.

"Good Morning, Mia. Good Morning, Kayla," in a cheery voice to go with her grandmotherly appearance.

"Hi," they said.

"Mrs. Mills, this is my father, Frank Plum. He's our emergency contact if you were not able to reach Carlos or I."

"It's very nice meeting you," shaking hands. "Stephanie, here is your combination to get in."

Mrs. Mills handed her a piece of paper which she looked at passed to Ranger and her father.

"I can remember that," Ranger said since it was Stephanie's birthday.

"I'll be here about 4 O'clock to get you. Barney's going to Grandpa's house this afternoon, so we'll have dinner there when we pick him up."

"Ok, we'll be here," Mia said apprehensively.

"If you need us, Ranger and I are only a telephone call away."

Stephanie, Ranger, and Frank hugged them. The front door opened and a little girl and boy walked in with their mother. Stephanie remembered the children when she and Ranger toured the center last week with the girls.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I saw you last week. Want to come color with us?"

Mia and Kayla looked at each other and nodded. Mrs. Mills opened the door and the children walked through. Mia and Kayla petted Barney, waved good-bye, and ran in after their new friends.

"Don't worry. They will be fine. Just remember to sign in and sign out when you pick up the children."

Stephanie signed the book by Mia and Kayla's name.

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Mills," Stephanie gave one last look at the inside door and turned to Ranger.

"If they need us, Babe, Mrs. Mills will call."

"I know."

"Your girls will love it here. They keep them busy all day. I'm Paula."

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. This is Carlos and my father, Frank."

"My children have been coming here since they were toddlers when I decided to go back to work. Taylor and Bradley have my refrigerator plastered with pictures and they always look forward to the field trips to the children's theater."

"Ok. Thanks. We're new at this. It was nice meeting you."

Ranger and Stephanie walked hand in hand back to Rangeman with Frank and Barney.

"I mentioned opening an office in Point Pleasant to the Merry Men and they were interested."

"Ranger, you really want to do this?"

"Yes, Babe. I do. I know we'll be happy there."

Stephanie looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes, "All right. Tell me what I can do to help."

"This week-end we'll ride around and look for any office buildings that are for sale. Frank, have you thought about what type of living accommodations you would like in Point Pleasant?"

"Ranger, I haven't even approached the subject to Ellen."

They walked into the Rangeman lobby, Mary Anne was sitting in one of the chairs.

Stephanie was taken aback, "Mary Anne, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I came to get some help. Hi, Carlos. Hi, Frank."

"Hi."

"Well, let's go up to the apartment and talk."

"Pumpkin, I'll be back for my grandson. We're having lunch with Uncle Joe in the Mayor's office."

Ranger gave Frank a stunned look, "Barney's going to the Mayor's office?'

"Yeah, he's been there before."

"This dog has more connections than I do."

Frank was laughing as he went out the door, waving.

Stephanie kissed Ranger as he got off on the fifth floor, "I'll see you later."

"Stephanie, I hope I'm not keeping you from work," Mary Anne said as they got out on 7.

"My work will be there. Let me see how I can help you?"

Stephanie unlocked the door and showed Mary Anne into the apartment.

"Look at this," glancing around Ranger's sleek apartment.

"Come on," Stephanie motioned and showed her the now pale cornflower blue bedroom and playroom of Mia and Kayla. Stephanie kept the yellow bedspreads. Adding blue and yellow striped curtains over the windows. Their blankets folded on the bottom of the beds and dolls resting against the initial pillows.

"Lucky little girls. This is every little girl's dream."

"Let's sit down and you can tell me why you're in Trenton."

"Cliff really liked the girls. Stephanie, after seeing the girls we starting talking and maybe we are still young enough to be adoptive parents."

"Come on. Let's go to the park. I know someone you can talk too about this."

Stephanie had the bag of cookies and headed to the small playground with Mary Anne and Barney. Trish was there with the children.

"Hi," Stephanie held up the bag and the children all came over.

She noticed Mary Anne watching Matthew. "Trish, this is my friend, Mary Anne. Her and her husband live across the road from us in Point Pleasant."

"It's nice to meet you, Trish," Mary Anne held out her hand and shook the counselor's.

"I'm glad to meet you."

"I came to here for Stephanie's help. My husband and I don't have any children. I'm 44 and my husband will be 47. Would we be too old to be considered for adoptive parents?"

"No. How is your health?"

"We don't have any medical problems. We've owned a restaurant in Point Pleasant for over 20 years. We're not looking to adopt a baby."

"If you are really interested, I can get you the papers to fill out so we can start our background checks. The Children's Services has to check for any arrests and child abuse."

"I understand."

"Are you looking for a boy or girl?"

"We really have no preference. Stephanie did tell me about Matthew."

"Matthew will 5 in January. One of his legs was bowed at birth. It is almost completely straight now. He has a minor limp but the doctor's feel he may outgrow it. He been undergoing physical therapy to help strengthen his leg muscles. He's very shy because of it."

"Our next door neighbor is a physical therapist."

Stephanie was watching the children. Matthew and another little boy were petting Barney.

"Matty, can you come over here?'

The little boy and Barney walked over to the adults.

"How is your cookie?" Stephanie asked.

In a voice barely above a whisper, "It's very good."

"Matty, this is a friend of Stephanie's, Mary Anne."

She bent down in front of him being careful not to crowd him,

"Hi, Matty. I live at the beach across the street from Stephanie's house. Do you like Barney?"

He looked up at the mention of the dog. "Yes. He's a very nice dog. Mia and Kayla were at the beach."

"I met them when they came into my restaurant."

"I like spaghetti."

"My husband is a chief. He cooks spaghetti all the time because we have an Italian restaurant."

"That's my favorite. Could I have another cookie, Trish?"

"Yes, you may."

The little boy looked at Mary Anne with his big brown eyes and long eyelashes, "Do you want a cookie?"

"I think I will before we leave. You can show me where they are, Ok."

"Ok."

Stephanie and Trish watched as Mary Anne walked beside Matthew and Barney.

"That's more than I ever heard him say to anyone."

"Mary Anne and her husband, Cliff, are the sweetest people. Ranger and I have dinner in their restaurant every Friday night."

"How are Mia and Kayla settling in?"

"Today, was the first day of pre-school. They already made a new friend this morning."

"Good."

Stephanie, Mary Anne, and Barney were driving back to Rangeman and Stephanie eanted to hear her thoughts of the children.

"Ok, tell me," Stephanie glanced at Mary Anne in the passenger seat.

"You were right he is adorable. I think he would be perfect. I'm going back and talk to Cliff. We'll fill out the papers and see what happens."

"You and Cliff will make wonderful parents. If there is anything Ranger and I can do, let us know. I have some news for you."

Mary Anne was watching her drive, "I'm waiting."

"Ranger is thinking of opening a security office in Point Pleasant, so we could possibly be moving there permanently."

"Honey, that would be wonderful."

"He has done some work with the casinos so they could possibly be some leads."

Stephanie parked in the Rangeman garage, "Mary Anne do you want to come up?"

"Can I use the bathroom and call Cliff that I'm starting for home?"

"Sure."

Stephanie shut down her computer at 4 o'clock. Everything must have gone smoothly at pre-school since she had not received any telephone calls. She grabbed her purse and jacket. Ranger's office was empty when she looked in the door. Barney was at her parent's house so she would go by herself to get Mia and Kayla.

Stephanie was about half way to the pre-school when she heard running behind her. She felt the tingle in her spine so she knew who it was.

"Babe, you left without me," grabbing her hand.

"I looked in your office and I didn't see on the fifth floor, so I set off by myself," glancing over at Ranger.

He opened the outer door of the daycare center for her. Stephanie signed register book indicating the time she picked up the twins, then entered her secret code to the class rooms.

Mia and Kayla were sitting at a table with Taylor and two other children drawing. They looked up smiling as Stephanie and Ranger walked into the pre-school room.

"How was you day?"

"Good. Look what we made," Mia said holding up a paper pumpkin person with dandling arms and legs.

Kayla held up hers.

"We'll find the perfect place to hang them. Ready to go?"

Kayla nodded and stacked the drawings, "Ok. We'll clean up."

They put their crayons in the box and each girl put her drawings in cubes marked Kayla and Mia.

Mrs. Mills walked over with a younger woman, "They did very well today. This is Miss Sherwood. She one of our pre-school teachers."

"I'm Stephanie and this is Carlos," shaking her hand.

"Mia and Kayla fit right in today. We are working on the letters

'G', 'H', 'I', and 'J' this week and numbers 1 to 5. They both know most of the alphabet and some numbers. In a few weeks, they will begin working on printing there first names."

"Ok, if there is something I need to work on with them, please let me know."

"I will. And, I will see the two of you tomorrow."

Mia and Kayla had their coats on and backpacks. Ranger buttoned their coats while Stephanie picked up their pumpkin people and backpacks.

Kayla asked, "Are we going to get Barney?"

"We'll be leaving soon for dinner at Stephanie's parent's house," Ranger let them know.

"Ok. I missed him," Mia giggled.

"Me, too."

"After we change out of work clothes, then we'll leave."

Stephanie, Ranger, Mia, and Kayla walked into the Plum's about twenty minutes before dinner. Barney greeted them at the door. Ranger handed Frank a file which he opened and saw there were pictures of houses.

"Look at these and see if there is anything you like."

Grandma Mazur looked over his shoulder, "What are these for?"

"Ranger's thinking of opening an office in Point Pleasant and wants us to have a house to stay in when we're there."

"Hot damn, we're going to be living at the beach."

"I was hoping we could sneak off in the middle of the night and leave you behind."

"Daddy!"

"Pumpkin, I can dream can't I."

Stephanie's mother announced dinner.

After everyone was seated, Frank asked, "How was your first day of pre-school?"

"Good," Mia told him. "Stephanie hung our pumpkin people on the front door for Halloween."

Ellen spoke, "You must have had a busy day at pre-school. Mother, what are you looking at?"

"Houses in Point Pleasant since Stephanie and Ranger are moving there."

"Are you serious about this, Carlos?"

"I think we would be happy there and Point Pleasant would be a good place for the girls to grow-up. I know how Stephanie's family is important to her. You would have a house to stay in when you're there."

"Ellen, I think I'm going to get a job in the office," Frank told her.

"I want to spend time with our new granddaughters at the beach. This way we can stay as long as we want and not be under foot."

"Frank, if that's what you would like, but it sounds more permanent than part-time."

"I could work on my tan," Grandma Mazur spoke up, "and maybe find me a beach cutie."

Frank almost choked on his green beans, "Woman, please I want to enjoy my dinner."

Kayla spoke up, "That would be like a big family at the beach."

"Yeah, that's what it would be. A big family," Ranger said looking up from his roast and mashed potatoes at Stephanie.


	29. Chapter 29

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 29

Stephanie looked at the smiling faces as the black SUV pulled into the carport.

"Yeah, the beach!" Mia clapped her hands.

Ranger turned off the ignition and opened the back door so Barney could jump down and took off running around the yard.

Kayla asked, "Can we go to the beach today?"

"Let's get all the stuff in and have some lunch, first," Ranger said.

Stephanie smiled at them, "I have a surprise for you later."

"What?" the twins asked.

"I'll show you in a little while."

Ranger wasn't sure what Stephanie was talking about and just raised an eyebrow.

Stephanie made their usual Friday afternoon lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

"What's our surprise?" Mia asked as they barely got through with lunch and loaded the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"Come on with me?" Stephanie handed Mia and Kayla their jackets off the hooks.

Instead of going down the path to the beach, Stephanie headed for the road. Barney walking on his leash beside Stephanie.

"Come on," heading them up Cliff and Mary Anne's driveway.

She rang the doorbell and Mary Anne answered. "Hi! Come on in. There's someone here I bet you would like to see."

Cliff walked in with Matthew from the kitchen.

"Matty," Mia and Kayla ran over to him.

Her friends had been coming into Trenton every couple of days to spend time with Matthew so they could get comfortable with each other. If Matthew was adjusting to them enough, then Trish thought he could spend an overnight at their house. Cliff took their coats and hung them on a coat tree in the entrance.

"How are things going, Mary Anne?" Stephanie asked

"We were really nervous last night. We thought Matty would be scared sleeping over, but he slept soundly. Cliff and him have been walking on the beach. He met with Pete next door and with the right exercises to strengthen his leg, he thinks the brace may be gone for good in the future."

Cliff had a big smile on his face, "Trish called to check on him and since he seems really comfortable, we're going back to Trenton tomorrow."

Ranger asked chuckling, "Then, I say you are enjoying this?"

"Yes. So much."

"Stephanie, thank you for introducing us to Matthew," Mary Anne hugged her. "He's perfect and he fits in so well with us."

Mia, Kayla, and Barney came bouncing over with Matthew, "Can we play with Matty?"

"Yes, if its Ok with Cliff and Mary Anne."

"Matty has been waiting for you," Cliff told them.

"How about this," Stephanie stooped down to talk with them, "you two play with Matty for a little while and when Mary Anne is ready for you to come home, she calls me. Barney and I will meet you at the road."

"Ok," running off.

Ranger motioned Cliff and they went into the kitchen.

"Cliff, are they any office building for sale that you know of around Point Pleasant. Even if it's two smaller buildings together. I provide apartments for my employees who want to live there."

"You're definitely thinking of moving here. None in town, but maybe at the industrial park outside of Point Pleasant. It's not even 10 minutes from town. Right off the next exit."

"Ok. Maybe I'll take a ride over there and look around."

"Are you ready to go home, Mr. Manoso? They girls are playing," Stephanie asked as Ranger slipped his arms around her.

"Want to take a quick ride? Cliff said there is an industrial park at the next exit. We can go see if there are any office buildings available."

"Mary Anne, you have my cell phone and we won't be gone long. Let me go tell the girls."

She came back and Ranger was holding her jacket for her.

"Come on, Barney," he called clipping on his leash.

Ranger drove to the industrial park and turned into the 'Point Pleasant Office Park'.

There were some old brick warehouses in the back of the industrial park and newer office buildings more towards the residential side. The site was above the coast and looked down on the ocean.

Something caught Stephanie's eye, "Ranger, back-up and turned down here."

In the back towards the warehouses was a yellow brick building with a large wooden door with a rounded archway above it. The lower windows are boarded up.

The building looked like it had about 6 floors. The upper levels all had long windows with wide trim bordering them. There was a small warehouse next to it made out of the same brick. What caught Stephanie's eye was the lettering at the top of the building 'Bhatt, Mann, & Co'.

"Ranger, look at that," pointing to the top.

He started to laugh at the nickname the girls at Vinnie's had given him.

Parking the SUV, they got out and walked around the building. It looked in good shape from the outside. The small warehouse had two large bay doors which could house the vehicles and a firing range. He could easily add an enclosed walkway between the two.

A sign was posted in front 'For Sale or Lease' and it was being handled by Gail Lilly, who they purchased their house through.

"Babe, I like it."

"I'd say it's a sign," Stephanie was pointing up.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gail's office.

"Yes, could I speak with Gail Lilly. This is Carlos Manoso."

"Gail, this is Carlos Manoso. Yes, the house is great. It does look completely different. I'm standing in front of an office building in the industrial park The Bhatt Mann building. Is it still available? When can I see it? Tomorrow at 11. Sounds good. While you are on the phone, do you have any listings for small houses at least two bedrooms, garage, and an eat-in kitchen. I'm looking for a house for my in-laws."

Stephanie smiled at the reference to her parents. Ranger and her father had become close. Her mother wasn't completely won over, but she had accepted him. If he bought her a house with a large kitchen, she better like him!

"Really, we'll come right now. Thank you."

Ranger took a picture of the top of the building and Stephanie saw he sent it to someone.

"Who did you send that to?"

"Tank. Come on. Gail will be listing a small Cape Cod in a day or two. It was two bedrooms with a full bath and powder room off a finished game room. It has a large kitchen with a large breakfast nook. And, garage. It's two blocks from the elementary school. She's meeting us there. The owner was in a nursing home and died. The best part is he was related to the Mann of this building. Babe, where is Hobart Street?"

Ranger pulled in the driveway behind Gail's red Mustang. They left Barney in the Explorer.

It was a sand colored sided Cape Cod with a small front porch. Gail opened the door and ushered them in.

"It's nice to see you again. I told Carlos your beach house looks wonderful that blue color. The owner recently died and there is an estate sale here tomorrow to get rid of the furniture and household goods."

They were in a decent size living room that led into a kitchen-dining area. The kitchen had oak cabinets with a small island and a dishwasher. There were steps leading upstairs to a large finished room. There was a small hallway off the kitchen that at one end was a small bedroom. A bathroom in the middle and a larger bedroom on the other side of it. A small deck out the kitchen door with a fenced in yard and a detached one car garage. The basement had a laundry room and a family room with a powder room off it. There was a gas fireplace in the family room.

Stephanie dialed her parents, "Hi, Daddy. Ranger and I are looking at a small Cape Cod style house near the elementary school. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen-dining area with a dishwasher. The family room has a gas fire place with a powder room off it. Detached garage and fenced in yard. The upstairs is one large room. I think it's cute. Ok."

Stephanie handed Ranger the phone, "Hello, Frank. It's very nice. Maybe paint. It's an estate. There's an estate sale here tomorrow. Ok, see you."

Ranger closed Stephanie's phone and handed it to her.

"Your father is coming tomorrow morning and maybe your mother. Grandma Mazur is on a bus trip with Betty."

"Ok. We should get back to the girls."

"Gail, I like the house. If my in-laws like it tomorrow, consider it sold. Tell your client I'll pay cash."

Driving back to the beach house, "Babe, if your mother comes tomorrow, hide the wine."

Ranger's cell phone rang. Answering it all he could hear was Tank's laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 30**

Frank and Ellen had just arrived at the Beach House and were sitting at the dining room table enjoying a cup of coffee when there was a loud commotion on the deck. Ranger got up and went to the door.

"Tank, Bruce Wayne don't live in no normal house. This can't be right. Cause he ain't no normal people."

"Welcome to our house, Lula," Ranger said holding the door open.

"Hey, White Girl! This looks like a house My Girl would live in, but Batman sure ain't no common folk. Wow, he doesn't make babies the right way either. He pops them out all grown up," Lula said. Her eyes resting on the twins standing in the dining room..

Mia and Kayla were looking at the whirlwind named Lula that just came into the house in lime green pants with a zebra striped shirt with rhinestones saying 'Hot Stuff" stretched across her chest. All made of spandex. She had a matching lime green jacket with green fake fur around the cuffs and hood.

"Hi, Lula," Stephanie hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"My Tankie told me about the Batman building, so we came to see it. If we might be moving up to the new office, we got to be in on the ground floor."

"Mia, Kayla, this is my friend, Lula."

"Hi," they said as the spandex queen was hugging them.

"I love this curly red hair," Lula was touching their curls. "This isn't my natural color."

Lula hair was streaked with blonde and red.

"I never would have guessed," Frank Plum muttered into his coffee cup.

The door opened, Barney ran in followed by Bobby and Lester.

Tank announced, "Oh yeah, these two came with us."

"We want to see the Batman building, too. Hey, can we stay here tonight and get a ride home?" Lester asked.

Bobby explained, "We rode with Tank and Lula. They are going to stay in town and won't let us stay with them."

"I don't need any peepers watching when I give ," Lula started to say.

"Lula! There are children here!"

"I can see that, White Girl. I was going to say 'My big Hunk some Lula lovin'."

"Sure guys, you can stay, but we have the Explorer. Daddy, can they get a ride with you?"

"Sure, Pumpkin. We'll give the misfits a ride," Frank was laughing.

Lula had disappeared in the house and she came back shortly, "My, that is a big, bad Batman bed up there," pointing up to the ceiling. "Does he keep that squeaking all night long?"

Stephanie was blushing 10 shades of red.

"No, Lula. That's why we got a new bed," Ranger told her.

"I'd be working those springs and letting' everyone know Tankie and I were gettin' down to business."

"That bed is fun to jump on," Mia said innocently.

Mia and Kayla would play and liked to bounce on the bed in the master bedroom..

"Does she hang out with your Grandmother much?' Frank whispered as he walked over to put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Babe, I think we better be leaving so we can look at the house."

"What house?" Tank asked.

"A house for Frank, Ellen, and Grandma to stay in once we move here permanently."

"Are you going to buy one for me and Bobby?"

"Santos, I pay you enough. Buy your own."

"Boss, we like mooching off you."

"Go," Ranger pointed out the door.

Two black SUV's and Frank's Buick pulled up to the small Cape Cod. Gail's red mustang was in the driveway with a few other cars on the front street. People was walking around looking at the items for sale in the backyard and garage.

"Come on in," Gail opened the door.

"Gail Lilly, this is Frank and Ellen Plum."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Stephanie's mother bypassed looking at the living room and went straight to the kitchen.

"Frank! It has a dishwasher and an island."

"My wife doesn't get out much," he said heading towards his wife's voice.

"The house has a newer roof and furnace. The hot water tank will need to be replaced eventually, but I don't think anything major."

Tank, Lula, Lester, and Bobby were all wondering through the house.

"That dining room set is perfect in that room," Ellen was looking at the oak table, chairs, and china cabinet.

"All the furniture is for sale."

"The bedrooms are nice size," Frank commented.

"This would be big enough for Mother."

"Can't we leave her home. I could have a big screen TV in the family room."

"Frank, what do you think?" Ranger asked.

He looked at his wife and back at Ranger, "I like it. It's not too big or small. Let me look at the garage."

Stephanie and the girls with the Merry Men and Lula were out at the garage and strolling around the backyard looking at the items for sale from the estate.

Mia and Kayla were sitting at a child's size wooden table looking at books. Barney could be heard barking out the window of the Explorer.

Stephanie was walking back to the SUV with a box followed by Lester with another.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I bought some children's books and games for the girls."

"We have enough money to buy new ones."

"But it's the fun of discovering what's in the boxes. I also bought that small table and chairs, too."

"Tank, can I put this in your SUV?"

Lester bought a Viking hat. Bobby got a Davey Crockett one with the tail. Lula found an old mink stole. Ranger and Tank were fighting over some old books in a box.

Ranger won the box if Tank could read some of them.

Gail Lilly was talking to the man who was running the estate sale and motioned for Ranger and Frank to come over.

"This is Alfred Butler, his uncle was Charles Mann in the Bhatt, Mann, & Company." He was a tall thin man with glasses and salt and peppered hair.

"Hello, I understand you are interested in the house for your in-laws," Mr. Butler said.

Frank gave Ranger a quizzical look but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am. I will pay cash for it."

The man looked at Gail and she nodded, knowing Carlos had a certified check to her within a day.

Ranger looked at Frank, "You're sure, Frank?"

"Ranger, this is a lot of money."

"It's hardly a dent in my bank account. If you are close, even part of the time, Stephanie will be happy and I want to make her happy."

"Ok. Ellen and I have a house. How much is the dining room and the furniture in the bedrooms?"

"Sir, if I'm getting cash for this, you can have it."

Ranger opened his cell phone, "Ritcher, is Carlos Manoso. I need you to get a certified check to Gail Lilly for a house. Yes, I bought another in Point Pleasant. I will have her call you with all the details. Also, I'm leaving shortly to go look at office space. I'll call you."

He clicked the phone closed.

"Carlos, I wish all my clients could close deals like you. Once we get the paper work written up and do the title search. We should close within the week. Mr. Butler's mother lived in this house all her life. Mr. Mann built it for her."

"I'll be back up here next weekend, Gail, so call me at my office, but I want the purchase agreement in the name of Frank and Ellen Plum. It's their home."

"Ranger, it's your house. It should be in your name."

"I have a beach home a few miles away."

Ranger's features softened slightly with the word "home." It was more than likely been a long time since he called anything home.

Ellen and Stephanie walked over to them.

"Ellen, I hope you like this house."

"I do, Frank. Why?"

"Ranger just bought it for us and the furniture is coming with it."

"That quick?"

"There's nothing quick about him," Stephanie said.

Ranger started to laugh and she realized she said that out-loud.

Shaking his head, Frank chuckled, "That's more than I need to know, again."

Ellen stepped in front of Ranger, "Why would you buy us a house like this?" studying the man her daughter chose to spend her life with.

"I love Stephanie. It makes her happy to have her family close to her. Ellen, Stephanie, the girls, Barney, even Rex give me a family." Ranger started shaking his head because Bobby and Lester were wearing the Viking and coonskin hats in the driveway. "Even those idiots are part of it."

Stephanie's mother rested her hand on his arm, "We're glad you are part of ours. Thank you for our house. I truly know you are right for Stephanie."

"You're welcome."

"Carlos, are you ready to look at the office building?"

"Yes, I'll get everybody moving and meet you there."

Stephanie leaned over the console before Ranger backed out, "I love you, Carlos Manoso. Thank you, I like having my crazy family close. Ok, Daddy's the normal one."

"Anything for you, Babe."

As Ranger was driving, Stephanie was asking Mia and Kayla what color they wanted their new table.

"White," Kayla said.

Mia thought for moment, "With blue chairs."

"We can do that," Stephanie reassured them.

Ranger parked in front of the yellow bricked Bhatt, Mann & Co. building.

"I'll be a money's aunt," Lula said looking up at the top of the building.

"If I didn't know anything, Ranger, I'd swear someone is trying to tell you something." Frank was smirking as he knew the nickname the girls at the bond office gave him.

"Frank, I don't understand?"

"Mrs. Plum, we call Ranger 'Batman' since he dresses all in black and got all them fancy cars that Stephanie would blow up." Lula then whispered to her, "He used to be mysterious, but that was before he hooked up with your daughter."

"Oh, I see," glancing up at the building again and read it "Bhatt, Mann & Company." Mrs. Plum's eye got wide, "I get it! Batman like on TV."

"Mom, I'm glad you're on the same page now."

Gail had unlocked the big padlock and removed the chains, "The windows aren't broken. There were boarded up to keep anyone from breaking them or stealing them. They're leaded glass."

Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow at that information. Next, she unlocked the wooden front door and went in turning on lights in the entry way.

Ranger held the door open as everyone walked in to the tall entry. Hanging from the ceiling was a long glass light with crystals hanging from it.

"Ranger, look at the windows," Stephanie said turning around. The tops of the windows were a leaded glass design of arches. There was an old fashioned lift with a wrought iron gate.

"I'm not sure it works, but the steps are this way."

The was an office on the ground floor and bathrooms. The stairway was beside the restrooms.

Stephanie started up the stairs, with Barney in the lead, Ranger grabbed Mia, and Tank picked up Kayla with everyone else following.

"Gail, what kind of company was this?" Stephanie asked.

"It was a successful grain and feed company. The owners grew up in money and liked the finer things in life. Both owners retired multi-billionaires."

She opened the door for the second floor. There were offices. The middle office on the backside of the building had a large arched window looking out onto the ocean. The corner offices had tall windows on the back and sides allowing the daylight to shine through.

"Frank, we're going to check the upper floors. Why don't you and Ellen stay here or go back down with the girls and Barney. I don't think you need to be climbing six floors of stairs."

"Sounds good to me. We'll take Barney for a walk and meet you outside."

"We'll see you in a few minutes," Ranger said ascending to the next floor and Frank, Ellen, the twins, and Barney descended.

"This girl ain't walking all those steps. I'll be waiting downstairs for you, Tankie."

"Ok, Lula Baby," pecking her on the cheek.

The upper floors all had the long tall windows. Every other floor had bathrooms. The third and fourth floors all had small offices with the fifth and sixth being mostly open with corner offices facing the ocean.

The walked back down all the steps and went to look in the warehouse. Gail removed the chains and lock on a side door, flipping a switch inside. There was a large open warehouse with two large garage doors. At the far end was large storage areas which could be turned into firing ranges. The warehouse had a second floor that a few offices, but mostly open space.

Standing outside, Ranger was looking up at the building with an almost smile on his face.

"Babe, I like it. What do you think?"

"It's a really nice office building. Will it be big enough for a Rangeman office?"

"I think so. If the office grows rapidly. I guess I could expand and find more office space in the industrial park. What do you three think?'

Bobby was now wearing the Viking hat and Lester the coon skin.

"Let me rephrase that, Tank what do you think?"

"It's a really nice building. I think it would work. You could always put some studio apartments on the second floor in the warehouse."

"And build an enclosed walkway between the buildings," Ranger said.

Lester grinned adding, "With the powerful binoculars we have, I could watch the beach."

"Santos, you are supposed to work."

"I do my job, Ranger."

"Hopefully not with that on your head."

"It's nice and warm."

"Gail, I like the buildings. Is there any way you can have that elevator tested. If I need to replace that, I may need to negotiate on the price."

"I know a commercial electrical contractor I could have check it out and get back to you. I'll put a call into him when I get back to the office and hopefully, get back in touch with you next week, Carlos."

"I am interested in the buildings. I'll wait to hear from you," shaking her hand.

"Good-bye and thank you for the business."

Ranger took one more look at the lettering on the building and turned on the ignition in the SUV.

"Babe, I got a good feeling about this."


	31. Chapter 31

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 31**

Stephanie was sitting on the floor in the living room with the girls looking in the boxes of games and books. In the games box, there was Monopoly, Hungry Hippos, Trouble, and Twister. Also a few jigsaw puzzles and paper dolls in a box.

"Ranger, Look," holding up the box. "Let's play."

"Babe, I don't do Twister."

"Bombshell, we'll play," Lester said.

He and Bobby walked over and spread the mat on the floor. Frank was sitting on the sofa watching Ranger's face. Jealousy was written all over it. He put the screen in front of the fireplace and got up.

"Ok, let's play."

Mia and Kayla were leaning on the back of the couch watching.

Lester spun the spinner, "Left hand yellow."

"Right foot blue."

Stephanie and Ranger were sideways on the plastic mat facing each other.

"Babe."

Lester spun again, "Right hand green."

"Left foot red."

Ranger stretched his leg and took the red spot Stephanie wanted so she chose a spot so her leg was bent because if she stretched, her leg wasn't long enough to get past his to the next red dot. After a few minutes her cramped, her leg let go, and her knee went down.

"I beat you, Babe."

"We knew you would. You always win."

Ranger was resting above her, his weight on his elbows. A smirk on his face as he lowered his lips to her. Before they met, "I know. I got the girl from the 'Burg'."

"Get a room," Lester was looking down at them.

"I have My Babe. All you got is a crazy hat and I'm sure that will attract a lot of females."

Lester touched the Viking hat on his head, "It's too cool. You're just jealous I got it first."

Lester bent down and placed it on Ranger. Mia and Kayla were laughing.

"Ranger, it's quite a look for you, but I think it has Lester written all over it," Frank was laughing. Barney came over and grabbed the hat by a horn and ran off with it.

"Hey, that's my hat."

"Babe, I think this place is becoming crazy."

"It is crazy. My grandmother has been drunk both times she's been here."

"I hope your father keeps the liquor under lock and key at his house."

"I'm not even going to tell them the password. The old bat gets drunk again, I'm leaving her on the curb. If I'm lucky maybe a few seagulls will carry her away."

"Daddy."

"Just don't tell your Mother."

"I heard that, Frank."

"Damn. I can't get away with anything," Stephanie's father was chuckling.

Bobby said, "Hey, how come we missed second time? Grandma is even crazier drunk."

Ranger got himself and Stephanie off the floor, "This is coming from a man wearing a Davy Crockett hat and the other one with a Viking one. Tell me, there's not crazy in that," giving them an eyebrow.

"So, you have a problem with it?"

"No. Just as long as I don't have to look at it at Rangeman."

Lester chimed in walking back into the living room, "Boss, it makes a statement."

Ranger was chuckling now, "Yeah, here I am men in little white coats. Take me away to the funny farm."

Lester had a frown on his face, "That's mean. I'm going to tell my Grandpa. Grandpa, he's being mean to us."

Bobby and Lester were standing by the fireplace with big goofy grins on their faces looking at Frank.

"Ranger, please. I have to ride with these two misfits tomorrow in my car. I don't want to listen to them whining all the way home."

"Big babies. What happened to tough Army men?"

They now started sucking their thumbs, "Girls like sensitivity in men now. It just hasn't made it's way to you yet."

With that remark, Bobby glanced at Lester and they both took off running toward the door with Barney following them, barking.

Ranger said, "Babe, I'm going to get them." He flew off after them and they heard the backdoor slam.

Everyone was on the porch laughing at Ranger chasing Lester and Bobby down the beach with their crazy hats on.

Before Mia and Kayla were going to bed, they were watching Ellen sew something.

"What are you making?" Mia asked.

She held up a piece of fabric with Mia's name embroidered on it and had the "K-A-Y" of Kayla's completed.

"This is to go on the top of your stockings for Christmas."

"For us," Kayla said. Both girls touching the fabric.

"Yes. Your part of our family now, so you each will have your own stocking."

Mia was pointing to a word on the bottom of the material, "What does this say?"

She held it up, "Carlos."

Ranger looked up from the football game the men were watching, "I get a stocking?" he was stunned by what Ellen Plum was making.

"You're part of the family. All members of our family have stockings."

"Thank you," not knowing anything else to say.

Stephanie came down from her shower to crawl onto the sofa bed next to Ranger when she noticed the Twister mat on the floor.

"Ranger, what's that doing out?"

Glancing at her with deep chocolate eyes and reaching for her t-shirt, "Naked Twister."

"Oh, boy."


	32. Chapter 32

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 32**

There was a flurry of activity on Hobart Street. A furniture truck had arrived with living room furniture, a recliner for the family room, and mattresses. A another truck just pulled away delivering a big screen TV. Ellen and Grandma Mazur were busily getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow in their Point Pleasant home.

Ranger, Tank, Attorney Richter with Gail Lilly and a building inspector were in the lobby of the Bhatt, Mann & Co. building. The lift was up and running. It came down, the wrought iron gate opened, off stepped Bobby and Lester with their crazy hats.

"That's so cool, Ranger," Lester grinned at him.

"Do you two ever take those off?"

"Not lately."

"I bet you two haven't had many dates."

"No," Bobby was looking at Lester.

"I can see why."

Lester asked, "Do we get window seats?"

"Are you going to wear those stupid hats?"

"We wear them off the job."

"If anyone sees you in Point Pleasant, I claim no knowledge of you two idiots."

"But you like us or you wouldn't have offered us positions to switch to Point Pleasant," Bobby smiled under Lester's Viking hat.

"It's a flaw in my character."

**At the beach house:**

"Mia, Kayla, I think we did a really good on these candles."

Stephanie and the twins had been gluing seashells around tall white pillar candles for the tables at the Community Pancake Breakfast. Cliff, Jim the Baker, and other community leaders in Point Pleasant had a Thanksgiving breakfast at the Veteran's and Assisted Living Center in Point Pleasant. Many of the residents of the home had no family to spend Thanksgiving with so the business owners all pitched in volunteering or monetarily. It was open to anyone who had no family to spend the holiday with since it could be a lonely time. They also hosted a breakfast on Christmas Eve morning.

Ranger had been extremely busy with the building inspections and purchase of the Bhatt Mann building, so to busy themselves Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla had been decorating the candles for the tables and she also gave a donation on behalf of Rangeman.The breakfast took on a special meaning when Cliff told her about it. Her father, Ranger, and the Merry Men were all veterans.

"Let's get our coats on and take these over to Cliff and Mary Anne's house. These boxes are heavy, so we'll drive over."

Coming to the beach house for Thanksgiving, Stephanie drove her usual Rangeman Explorer with the girls and Ranger drove his Cayenne with Barney. The dog hairs could be vacuumed out he said. He didn't want Stephanie to be without a vehicle while he was meeting with Gail Lilly and the inspectors so they drove two vehicles. There were going to leave one in the carport so there was an extra vehicle until his Porsche and truck were here permanently.

Mary Anne opened the door and ushered Mia, Kayla, and Barney in, while Stephanie carried in the boxes. Mary Anne's parents came up from Florida for Thanksgiving and to meet their new grandson. Hopefully, Matthew's adoption would be finalized by Christmas just as hers of Mia and Kayla. Stephanie, Ranger, and the girls had been in front of a judge for his adoption of the girls on Monday. She smiled just thinking back on that morning.

Waking up early, Stephanie knew something wasn't right. Ranger was tense looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Babe."

He must have sensed that answer hurt her. Maybe Ranger was having second thoughts about them as a couple.

He pulled her into his strong arms and tucked her head into the nook on his shoulder.

"No, Babe. You're my everything. This is a big day for us."

"Are you having second thoughts about Mia and Kayla?"

Sliding down so he was looking into her blue eyes, "No. I know this is right. All of it. I'm getting a second chance. I regret sometimes giving up my parental rights to Julie by allowing Ron to adopt her. Maybe someday when she's an adult, we'll be able to get to know each other better. I know Mia and Kayla will have the best life with us. Living in Point Pleasant will give them the right home."

"And you," brushing his long hair away from his handsome face. "I don't feel you are searching anymore. I think you found it."

"I forgot the peace and comfort a home gives. Just belonging."

"You, Carlos Manoso, belong with me, Mia, Kayla, and Barney."

"And, Rex.'

"Always Rex."

"Love you, Babe," forehead to forehead.

"Ranger, I love you. Always."

He was watching her intently and asked softly, "Do you ever think there will be a day we have a child of our own?"

Stephanie was completely taken aback by that question, but Ranger was going against many of his rules. Brushing a kiss across his lips, "Remember, there is an empty cradle in the attic at the beach."

"We'll have to fill it one day."

Stephanie came out of her thoughts as she brought in the last box.

"Stephanie, these are beautiful. The three of you did an excellent job on these. Mom, you remember Stephanie, don't you, from all the summers she spent here with her grandparents."

"How are you, Mrs. Hodge?'

"Enjoying my visit," she said walking over to the table. "And, my new grandson. How are you dear?"

Mrs. Hodge was older than Stephanie's mother with short, grey curly hair with grey striped glasses. She and Mary Anne were about the same height

"Good. I guess Mary Anne told you my boyfriend and I bought the beach house."

"Yes. It looks completely different. These two Sweethearts must be Mia and Kayla."

"Hi," they chanted together.

"Matty has told me so much about you and Barney."

There were voices coming from the kitchen. Cliff, Matty, and Mr. Hodge came into the living room."

"Hi there," Cliff told them.

Mia, Kayla, and Barney went running over to Matty.

"Cliff, look at these," Mary Anne held up a candle as he kissed her cheek.

"These are great. Those seniors will be taking them off the tables and back to their rooms knowing them."

"We did about thirty candles. What would you do with them after the breakfast?"

"Save them for the Christmas Eve breakfast."

"We can make more. Maybe for Christmas, we can maybe get colored balls and put around them for centerpieces."

"I like that idea."

"Dad, you remember Stephanie. And, this is Mia and Kayla with Matty."

"All grown up aren't you. It's nice seeing you dear. Thank you, for introducing Matthew to my daughter and son-in-law. He's just perfect."

Mary Anne had tears in the corners of her eyes, "This year will be a very special Thanksgiving."

Stephanie agreed, "I know. Carlos is looking forward to it, even if it's with my crazy family."

"Where is Carlos?" Cliff asked.

"Discussing the office building with the inspector and Gail Lilly. We're just going to head over to my parent's house to see how things are going there."

"I have a feeling that if everything falls into place with the office building, you might be moving here sooner. When he makes up his mind, there is no stopping him."

"Don't I know," Stephanie laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 33**

Barney put a cold nose on Stephanie's arm.

"Ok, I'm coming," she whispered.

Glancing over, Ranger was sound asleep. He, Bobby, and Lester were up playing poker last night and talking about the Bhatt Mann building, when Stephanie went up to bed. He had been so busy with the planning, but also very excited with the new office. A couple of the casinos had heard about the Point Pleasant office and already contacted Ranger. She hoped he would sleep in a little today.

Stephanie slipped on a pair of yoga pants, sweatshirt, socks, and sneakers. She went outside with Barney. It was a clear, crisp Thanksgiving morning. She walked off the deck and instead of walking towards the beach, she turned the corner and walked around to the front of the house. Barney was running in the yard. She was just staring at the house. It looked different from the white house it was when she was a little girl. It was now cornflower blue with white shutters and trim, but the love she felt in this house was still there. It only multiplied with Ranger, Mia, Kayla, Barney, and Rex. She even felt her grandfather would like how it was now and the changes to come.

Cliff was going by in his car, "Happy Thanksgiving, Stephi."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you. Are you heading to the pancake breakfast?'

"Yes, but a couple of the volunteers have come down with the flu so I'm going down a little early to make sure everything is set up."

"Do you need some extra help? I'm up. I can leave Carlos as note."

"Would you be able to help for a little while just setting up?"

"Let me put Barney in and change. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Barney would be a hit with the seniors and the Veterans. Bring him."

"Really? Ok. We'll see you in a few minutes."

Stephanie and Barney went into the house. Mia and Kayla were standing in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Hi. Did you sleep good?"

"We always sleep good here," Kayla told her.

Stephanie knelt down to explain where she was going, "You know the breakfast we made the candles for today."

Mia and Kayla nodded.

"A couple of the people who were going to help got sick. I'm going to go help Cliff for a little while."

"Can we help?"

"Is Ranger still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let's go get dressed and all of us will go help. I'll go get your clothes and we'll change down here."

Stephanie went quietly up the stairs. She could hear snores coming from the bunks. She grabbed pants and shirts for the girls. She had socks and panties in the dryer. Tiptoeing into their bedroom, Stephanie took her jeans and Oxford shirt out of the closet.

Before going out the backdoor, Stephanie turned on the coffee pot and leaned a note against the cookie jar for Ranger.

Ranger woke up some time later. Their first Thanksgiving together in their house with their girls, their dog, and their hamster running in his wheel downstairs. Theirs. Theirs sounded nice. Stephanie's side of the bed was empty. Coming out of the bedroom, he saw the bunk room door was still closed. He looked into the girls' room and it was empty. Going down the steps, it was quiet. No Stephanie, Barney, or twins. They must be on the beach. Ranger saw the coffee was made and the note.

**Ranger,**

**A couple of the volunteers came down with the flu. Mia, Kayla, and I ****are helping Cliff at the Thanksgiving pancake breakfast. Barney's with us.**

**Be back soon.**

**Love,**

**Stephanie**

He remembered something about a pancake breakfast, but had been so occupied with the office purchase, he really didn't pay much attention. Bobby and Lester came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you two know where the Thanksgiving pancake breakfast is?"

"Stephanie said something about the Veteran's and Assisted Living Home, I think," Bobby said.

Lester just shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't know where everything was in Point Pleasant so Ranger picked up his cell phone.

"Yo. Give me an address from Stephanie's GPS? Ok. Got it. Happy Thanksgiving to you ,too!"

Chuckling, Stephanie would be impressed if she heard him on the phone.

"I'm going to go find Stephanie, the girls, and Barney. You can stay here or come with me."

Lester said, "I can eat buckwheat pancakes."

They put on their shoes and grabbed their jackets.

"Do you have to wear those stupid hats?"

"I like it," Lester said.

"Let's go, but I don't know you."

Ranger pulled the Cayenne into the nearly full parking lot of the Point Pleasant Veteran's and Community Home. People were walking in and out of the front door. They walked in and Ranger whistled. Barney came running out of what must be the dining room.

"Where's Mommy?"

Barney turned around and ran back the way he came, so they followed. Ranger saw two little red heads and a blond one going between tables. The had a cart and were putting silverware, butter, and syrup bottles on tables that needed it. He saw Frank Plum sitting at a table of elderly Veterans. Stephanie was passing out platters of bacon and sausages to the tables. The dining room was nearly filled.

"Babe."

"Hi," kissing him. "There's a table empty over here. Go sit down and I'll bring you over some pancakes. Regular or buckwheat?'

"Buckwheat."

"Us, too," Lester said.

Stephanie said something to the children and they pushed the cart over placing the silverware, butter, and syrup on the table.

Ranger asked Mia and Kayla, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes," Mia said.

Kayla smiled, "And everyone like our candles," pointing to the white candle with shells glued to it on the table.

Cliff walked over with Matthew, "Happy Thanksgiving, Guys. Carlos, I really appreciate Stephanie and the girls helping. Everyone loves the candles they decorated," setting down a plate of bacon and sausages

"They did a very good job," even though he didn't know they were decorating candles. He felt guilty because he had been so busy.

Stephanie brought over their plates of pancakes .

"Take a break, Stephi. I think we hit a lull right now. That group of Veterans your father has been talking with are in love with Barney. Each one has been making a fuss over him."

"And he eats it up," Stephanie sat down next to Ranger.

"I'll go check on things in the kitchen."

Ranger held up his fork with pancake on it and fed Stephanie the piece.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me about this? You should have woke me up."

"You've been busy with the office building. When I saw Cliff this morning, he told me a couple of the people were sick. I went back in to change. Mia and Kayla were up and asked to help, too. I wanted you to sleep in because you have been working hard."

"Nothing is more important than you and the girls. I just found out that you, Mia, and Kayla did the candles. Have I been that involved that I didn't even notice you were working on them? I'm sorry. Next time something comes up, please stop me and tell me. I called Rangeman to get the GPS location of you."

Stephanie brushed her hand on Ranger's cheek, "It's Ok. We had fun making the candles. I did mention the pancake breakfast to you but, I know you have a lot on your mind. We're together now."

"Steph, this is really nice what they do." Bobby said between pancake bites.

"From what Cliff told me, it started as a breakfast for the Veteran's who didn't have any family to celebrate with. Then, it grew when the nursing home expanded. Now it's open to anyone who's alone and wants company on the holiday. They also have a breakfast on Christmas Eve morning. I did make a donation in Rangeman's name to help with the purchase of the supplies."

"Do they need more?" Ranger asked.

"No, Cliff said what's left will carry over to the next one."

"Well, I won't be too busy at the next one if Cliff needs help. I love you, Babe. I've never had someone take care of me like you do."

"Mmmm, that syrup tastes good on your lips," Stephanie murmured against his lips as Ranger was kissing her.

"Hey, we taste like syrup, too," Lester was laughing with his Viking hat on his head.

"Mine. My woman," Ranger told them his arms around her, "Go find your own."

"Maybe a pair of clown sisters," Frank chuckled as he sat down looking at the Rangeman court jesters. "Happy Thanksgiving, Ranger. Lester. Bobby."

"You to Frank. How are things at your house?"

"The furniture all arrived. Just wait until we're sitting in front of the big screen TV watching football this afternoon. I had to get out of the house. Ellen and Edna are bustling about, cackling. They think it's singing. My wife is so in love with that kitchen I don't think it will take much for her to make extended visits. I sure don't want to leave my TV."

"It sound like you got everything in order."

"Valerie called last night and said they were leaving early this morning. She just wants to be nosy. I bet before the day is over, she's poking around your house. Don't you even dare buy another house. I can only take so much of the Doughboy!"

"Daddy, that's not nice."

"You want me to send them to your house?"

"NO!"

Ranger was laughing, "We'll go hide out at the office building."

"I may take you up on it. I think Ellen invited them to stay. She bought a couple of those inflatable beds. I'll come to your house."

"I'll leave the back door unlocked."

Mia, Kayla, and Barney came running over to the table, "Are we leaving soon?" Mia asked.

"Pretty soon. Why?"

The girls jumping up and down.

Kayla saying "To watch the Thanksgiving Day parades!"

"Ok! Let me go see if Cliff needs anymore help."

"Babe, sit down. I'll take these into the kitchen."

Bobby and Lester stacked their dishes on top of Ranger's. They collected the silverware, butter, and syrup following Ranger.

"Thanks, Pumpkin. This was a nice way to spend part of Thanksgiving. In talking with some of the resident Veterans, they really enjoy this since the only family they have is here."

"I liked spending it with you here, Daddy," Stephanie kissed his cheek. "I think the girls had fun, too. I'll be right back."

Stephanie walked out of the dining room, followed by the twins and Barney disappearing towards the lobby.

Cliff, Ranger, Lester, and Bobby came from the kitchen laughing.

Shaking Ranger's hand, "Thank you for the donation. With the money left, we have enough for the cooking supplies for Christmas Eve morning."

"It's all Stephanie. She's my goodwill ambassador. I handle the business and she's my PR. Where is she?"

"Stephanie, Mia, Kayla, and Barney took off for parts unknown. I'm sure they are not far away."

A few minutes later, they came back with a woman taller than Stephanie with her hair in a braid.

"That's Sue Ellen, the administrator," Cliff told the men.

"Stephanie must be hatching up something."

"This is a big undertaking, Stephanie."

"But I have an advantage on my side. It involves shopping and I know Mary Anne or one of my other friends are always willing to hit the mall. Specially when I'm spending my boyfriend's money," Stephanie was giggling looking at Ranger.

"What are you planning, Babe?"

"Sue Ellen, this is my boyfriend, Carlos Manoso. My father, Frank Plum. Our friends, Lester Santos and Bobby Brown."

"It is very nice to meet you, Gentlemen."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sue Ellen," Ranger shook her hand. "Well?"

"Daddy gave me the idea. He mentioned that this is the only family some of the residents have. There are thirty-one residents currently. If it is Ok with you, I would like to go buy stockings at one of the dollar stores and fill them so everyone has a gift for Christmas. Jim dresses as Santa at the Christmas breakfast and he could pass them out."

"Babe. That's very wonderful of you. Do what you want, the magic credit card is at your disposal."

Stephanie slid her arm around Ranger's waist, "I thought you would agree."

"You know Mary Anne will shop with you at anytime.'

"I knew I would have a shopping partner, Cliff."

"Stephanie, call me a few days before Christmas Eve and I'll give you a final resident count. It was very nice meeting all of you and thank you for your help. I need to go check on preparations for Thanksgiving dinner. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too, Sue Ellen," Stephanie said.

Ranger took keys out of his pocket, "Will you two drive the Cayenne back to the house and I'll go with Stephanie and the girls."

"Will you drop, Daddy off? I have the rolls for dinner in the Explorer."

"Sure, Steph," Bobby taking the keys from Ranger.

"Ok. I've seen a Porsche, Explorer, Expedition, truck, now a Cayenne at your house," Cliff was counting on his fingers. "Carlos, are all these your vehicles? And, can I have one?"

"Yes, they are. I still have a Mercedes in the garage in Trenton and a few other personal vehicles at my other offices."

"The Mercedes is a sweet ride, Cliff," Stephanie gave an eye roll.

"I need you to adopt me," their friend was pointing to himself.

"Stand in line. He's adopting us" Lester smiled with his Viking hat still on his head.

"I can't imagine anyone would want you two misfits looking like that," Ranger was chuckling at his friends.

"I better get Matthew back or Mary Anne and her parents will have my hide for being so long."

"From what I saw yesterday, everyone is looking forward to Thanksgiving."

"Yes, this and everyone to come," Cliff ruffled Matthew's hair. "There are three children here having very different Thanksgivings."

"Actually five from the Group Home. Jason, who is a senior, works part-time at Rangeman working on the computers with Hector. Jason and his younger brother, Patrick, flew to New Mexico to have the holiday with Hector's family. Hector became their guardian. Jason will be eighteen in a few months and be out of the Children's Services."

Ranger continued, "This way Jason has a place to live and they can still be together. Once we move here, Hector and the boys will move into our apartment in the building to have more room."

"Wow. And, five children have found homes all by Stephanie walking Barney in the park. When Mary Anne and I saw him on your porch and wouldn't move off it, we knew he was special."

"I think, Cliff, it all started when a certain beach house became a home. And, I think that's where my family and I are going. Home." Ranger kissing Stephanie tenderly knowing his home was where she was and nowhere else.


	34. Chapter 34

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 34

Stephanie made hot chocolate before the parades came on TV and set a tray of bagels and mini muffins from Jim's bakery on the coffee table. Ranger and the guys built a fire in the fireplace. Barney was laying contentedly between Lester and Bobby on the floor. Mia was sitting on Stephanie's lap and Kayla on Ranger's. The four of them cuddled under a blanket on the sofa drinking hot chocolate.

Ranger was smiling as full blown smile at the picture around him. It was an All-American scene even with the two Merry Men still wearing their stupid hats. One of them bought Barney antlers, so he was watching the parades with antlers on his head.

Out of nowhere, Ranger handed Stephanie a black box.

"What's this?"

"Open it, Babe."

She opened the jeweler's box. Laying on cream silk was gold lariat necklace with a dangling heart and matching bracelet.

"It's beautiful, Ranger, but why are you giving me a present?"

Saying simply, "You're my heart."

Stephanie just looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. Ranger treated her like a princess.

"Look at what we have, Babe. This is the first holiday in a very long time that's more than just another day. You make me believe in the good again. Thank you, Babe," clasping the necklace around her neck and the bracelet on her wrist. Running a finger across her soft lips.

Stephanie leaned over and kissed him.

She had watched Ranger as he spoke. He was not a sentimental man but Stephanie saw the softness around his dark brown eyes.

"Here we are watching the Thanksgiving Day parades in our home with our family. Look at those three."

"Barney looks funny with his antlers," Mia and Kayla were giggling.

"Nothing could be a more perfect home," Ranger told her.

"You are my perfect man. A mix of bad ass, business, and Cuban Sex God with a heart of gold. You're a very brave man, Carlos Manoso, having Thanksgiving dinner with my crazy family. Remember, there have been food fights around the table, a chicken shot, and a tablecloth or two have caught fire."

"I've been warned."

Ranger held up two little black velvet bags, "I didn't forget about you two."

"For us," Kayla said, but both were wide eyed.

In each bag was a small gold link bracelet with a dangling seashell charm.

"Thank you, Ranger!" Mia and Kayla were hugging him.

"You're welcome."

"Want me to put them on you?" Stephanie asked.

Each held out a wrist so the bracelet could be clasped on. They waved their arms so the charm swayed.

"Hey, what about us," Lester looked back at them.

"Oh, you baby!"

Barney got up and ran to his toys. He came back and dropped his big pacifier in front of Lester.

"See, even the dog thinks you're a baby," Ranger was laughing at him.

Stephanie got up off the sofa and went to the entry closet.

"Here. How's this?"

Stephanie handed each a t-shirt that had "Point Pleasant" across the chest.

"Thanks," Bobby and Lester told her.

"How about some lunch?"

"Babe, I'll make it. You were running around all morning at the pancake breakfast."

"I'll help," Bobby said.

Lester set the table and Ranger heated up chicken noodle Ella sent with them. Bobby was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and ham with cheese when the house phone rang.

Stephanie picked it up, "Hello. Happy Thanksgiving, Grandma. How are things there?"

Stephanie was listening then said, "I see. Ok, we'll bring a couple bottles. We'll see you in a little while."

Ranger was smirking, "Your mother needs some fortification?"

Stephanie shook her head, "All of them. Valerie, Albert, and the girls are driving them crazy. Daddy has threatened to throw them out. Valerie, I think is a little upset."

"They have a house here?" Lester looked up from his sandwich and soup.

"Valerie made a comment that the house would be crowded when they visit and my father sort of muttered then they shouldn't visit too often. Ranger, it has the makings of a food fight if my family gets too much wine in them."

"Should we take slickers, Babe?"

"It's not funny,' Stephanie was trying not to laugh.

Lester was still wearing his hat, "I haven't been in a good food fight for a long time."

Stephanie got out the wine and set three bottles on the breakfast bar.

"More," Ranger told her.

She put out two more and looked at him.

"One more. We'll get more from Cliff or maybe we should go visit the winery ourselves to stock up for the holidays. I think we may need it."

A while later, they walked into the Plums' new house. Mary Alice was galloping around, Lisa was crying, and Frank looked a little crazed.

"Bless you," Stephanie's father grabbed a bottle of wine. The corkscrew was on the end table beside an overstuffed chair. Opening it, he drank it right from the bottle. Grandma came hustling over with a glass.

"You better share that."

"What is going on?" Stephanie asked them as Frank was trying to get the bottle off Grandma.

"Valerie has found more things wrong with this house since she has been here."

"Frank, the home inspector gave the house a clean bill. You'll need a new hot water tank in the future."

"Not that. She's being picky. The bedrooms are small. What's so special about Point Pleasant she wants to know. This house would be a palace if her name was on the deed."

"Daddy, what about the big screen downstairs?"

"They took over my family room," reaching for the bottle again.

"This stuff really is good."

Ellen walked in and took the bottle from her husband, "Hello Stephanie. Happy Thanksgiving," taking a swig. "Hello, Ranger." Another swig. "Hi, Girls." Another swig. "Hello, Boys."

Before Ellen could take another drink, Frank took the wine back.

"Come on Barney. Let's go to the garage. Cigar, Boys?"

"Ranger, go. I have a feeling it's going to be a long afternoon."

Ranger chuckling, kissed Stephanie before he, Bobby, and Lester followed her father outside.

"Come on, Mia and Kayla, I'll introduce you."

Stephanie and the girls went down into the family room.

"Hi, Val. What's up?"

Valerie was bouncing Lisa on her knee, "Hi, Steph."

"Mia, Kayla, this is my sister Valerie. Angie, Mary Alice, Albert, and Baby Lisa."

"Hi, I'm a horse," Mary Alice had galloped over to them.

"What kind of horse?"

"I'm a golden Palomino today."

"What do you think of the house?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"It's nice, but small. If we came to go to the beach, it could be a little crowded."

"It's only the three of them. Once we move here, Mom, Daddy, and Grandma can stay here. They don't need something so big, it's hard to take care of on the weekends."

"I guess, but our father is planning on being here a lot more than weekends. He's planning on working part-time in Ranger's office. With all Ranger's money, I would think he would have even bought you a bigger house."

"Our house is just perfect," Mia told her matter of factly. "Can we go outside?"

"Sure, just stay in the yard."

Kayla reassured, "We will."

"Ranger's money or no money is not the issue. If he would have told you he bought a house in Point Pleasant for you, this house would have been just right. Daddy likes being here. The beach house has three bedrooms as you know until Ranger adds on the extra space."

"Dumplin'," Albert spoke up, "someday we'll have a beach house. Until then, we can come here or to my parent's house in Florida."

"I know, Cuddle-umpkins. I feel left out. Everyone else has a new house at the beach."

"I'm going to help Mom," Stephanie gave her 'Burg' eye roll. Maybe she did need the wine, too!

Her mother was checking the turkey and Grandma was pouring wine over the turkey.

"What, he needs a drink, too!"

"Stephanie put the dinner rolls in the basket and start setting the table. Grandma and I will finish up here."

"Yeah, the wine."

They were down three bottles already and dinner wasn't even served. Ranger may have to make a wine run back to the beach house.

The four girls were sitting at the kitchen island, Lisa in a portable highchair beside Valerie, everyone was sitting around the large oak dining room table. Both leaves were in the tables and it was almost Stephanie's parents needed the two cans and string to communicate.

Ellen had Stephanie sitting next to her grandmother in case Edna got out of line. Who was going to keep her mother in line? Ellen was half crocked.

Ranger was just shaking his head. Frank carved the turkey and the food started going around the table. Stephanie took a plate of turkey out to the kitchen and cut it for Mia and Kayla. They were happily chatting with Mary Alice and Angie not even caring her niece wasn't using silverware.

"Ellen, this turkey is excellant,"Frank told his wife.

"It's the wine. Ranger, do you know what I'm thankful this year."

"No, Ellen," Ranger was hesitant to answer.

"We have this house and this wonderful wine," holding up a half full fourth bottle.

"I guess you can thank your father for the wine."

"To my honey, Herb," Grandma held up her wine glass. "Give me another hit, Ellen."

Albert and Valerie didn't seem to notice the drunken state her mother and grandmother were approaching.

All of the sudden, Ellen Plum held up her glass, "And, this house has a dishwasher. To the dishwasher!"

"Babe, I don't think your mother will last through a food fight," Ranger was snickering in her hair.

"Wait, I think the conditions are right."

"Stephanie, I'm going to take a stroll down to the Veteran's home and check out the hotties down there. Maybe one will have a semi-good package. Hey, I like those hats."

Bobby grinned across the table at Grandma in his Davey Crockett hat.

"Thanks. The boss said it's stupid," Lester told Grandma Mazur.

"It gives you character."

"You old bat stay away from those poor men at the home. They fought for our country and the right to send you back."

"What did you say. Frank. I can't hear you."

"I THINK WE SHOULD SEND YOUR CRAZY MOTHER BACK TO THE OLD COUNTRY."

"Frank, it's Thanksgiving. Be nice."

"Listen, Sonny. If I want to find a little snuggle bunny then that's my right."

"You're just plain crazy!"

"I'll give you crazy," flipping a fork of mashed potatoes at his and landing in front of his plate.

"Crazy old bat," flipping the potatoes back at her and hitting Grandma in the head.

"I told you, Ranger." Stephanie was laughing into his shoulder.

Grandma threw a handful of peas at her son-in-law. Some going over his head and a few bouncing off.

Barney was eating the food falling on the floor.

Ellen Plum just kept pouring more wine for herself.

A sweet potato landed on Grandma's plate.

Grandma whipped her buttered roll at Frank and it was sticking to his forehead. He removed the roll and threw it down the table, landing it in his wife's wine glass.

"Hey, that's good wine!"

"Ellen. Your mother is throwing food at me!"

"Please don't hit the walls. That's fresh paint," picking the dinner roll out of her wine and emptying her glass. "Would you like pumpkin pie, dear."

"Yes, I want my pie."

"I'll give you pie," Grandma glared at Frank.

Grandma got up from the table and went to the kitchen. She came back shaking the whipped cream can. She put some on Lester's pie.

"Open up," shooting the white cream in Lester's mouth.

"Thanks."

She put whipped cream on Stephanie and Ranger's pie. She put some on Frank's, too. Before, she turned to Valerie, Edna pointed the can at Frank and blasted him in the face with whipped cream. She set the can down, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door.

"See if I don't get some tonight!" closing the front door.

"Frank, where is mother going?" oblivious to the white face Frank had of whipped cream.

"Crazy old bat is going to spread some holiday cheer. Lock the door so she can't get back in."

Frank leaned over the table and Barney licked the whipped cream off his face.

Ranger turned to Stephanie, "No mission could have prepared me for this."

"Maybe, we should go away for Christmas."

"Babe, I can't wait for the next holiday dinner."

"You are a crazy man, Carlos Manosa."

"And you're my crazy woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAPPY TURKEY DAY


	35. Chapter 35

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 35**

Ranger walked up the stairs, Stephanie had tucked the girls in awhile ago. Mia and Kayla were sound asleep after the long, busy Thanksgiving day. They were cuddled under one the new down comforters Stephanie had bought forl the beds. She even bought ones for the bunks so Bobby and Lester were warm. Like they needed extra blankets, but they enjoyed the attention.

The bathroom door was open a crack and Ranger peeked in at the sight. He could smell cherry vanilla bath gel, Stephanie was soaking in the claw foot tub. Bubbles were almost overflowing. She had on soft music playing on a radio and candles lit. Her head leaning back on the edge with closed eyes.

With panther quiet steps, Ranger bent down and kissed her soft, full lips. "You look comfy and it smells good in here. Like dessert."

"I am," Stephanie opened her blue eyes with a dreamy faraway look.

Ranger didn't question if she was comfy or dessert. He leaned in to kiss her again and she placed soapy arms around his neck.

"You're getting me wet."

"So I am," meeting his lips.

Before Ranger could react, Stephanie pulled with all her might and Ranger landed in the tub with her, water and bubbles going over the side.

"Now, I'm all wet."

"Hmmm. Yes, you are," saying seductively. "Then I guess you better get out of those wet clothes. It's Thanksgiving and I'm giving thanks for my dessert," giggling against his lips.

"Is there room for us?" Lester laughed at Ranger sitting against Stephanie in the bubbles as she splashed water over his sculpted chest. "I wish I had a camera. The Rangeman employees would never believe me if I said our bad ass boss was in the bubbles."

"If you still want a job, I'd get your playboy asses out of here," Ranger gave his friends an eyebrow trying to sound forceful, but it was hard since he was so relaxed in all the bubbles.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to play Poker, but you disappeared."

"Set out the chips and I'll be down. And, shut the door!"

Ranger got up, grabbing a towel, he turned on the shower to let the water warm up before carrying a soapy Stephanie to it.

"That was a nice way to end Thanksgiving."

"Babe, it's not over yet. I still have plans for you," kissing her neck as his hands smoothed the bubbles away under the stream of water as they roamed. The cards could wait a little longer. He was going to play his own brand of poke her.

Stephanie woke up the next morning with dark brown eyes looking down at her.

"Hi."

"Morning, Babe."

"Are the girls up?"

"Still snuggled in their bed."

"It's all comfy in here. Going to join me?"

Ranger was fully dressed in sweats but crawled back under the comforter so he and Stephanie were eye to eye.

"What do you have planned for today, Ranger?"

"There's an architect coming at 10 to discuss the garage and addition. So, what would you like in the master suite and bathroom?"

Without thinking, "You, my Cuban Sex God."

"Of course, I'll be there and nowhere else. I was thinking a two-person Jacuzzi claw foot bathtub."

"Hmmm. That sounds nice but also very expensive."

Ranger put his finger under her chin so he was staring directly into her blue eyes, "No price. I want it to be everything you want."

"Can you switch your office and work-out room? Have your office in the house and gym above the garage. If you're working at home, I'd prefer you closer in the house than in the garage."

Ranger's expression soften Stephanie could see. He never had anyone in his life who had really wanted him to be so close even if he was working.

"I like that suggestion. What else?'

"A two person shower, of course. Walk-in closet. If the architect could design it into the plans, a fireplace in the bedroom. And have it in the back so we could have a window over looking the ocean."

"I like how you think, Babe."

All of them were sitting at the dining room table finishing breakfast talking about Thanksgiving and the new Rangeman office .

"Steph, Lester and I are going to head back to Trenton," Bobby said.

"Why? Aren't you staying for Point Pleasant Light Up Night?'

Kayla asked, "What's that?"

"Point Pleasant will light up the official Christmas tree for the start of the holiday season. There will be a parade, ice sculptures, hot chocolate, and a visit from Santa Claus!"

"Can we go?" both girls asked.

"Ranger, do you want to go the Light Up Night?" Stephanie questioned.

Smiling at the table, "Well, I think we'll be there since we'll haveour usual Friday night dinner at Cliff's restaurant ."

Mia and Kayla were jumping up and down so their red curls were bouncing, clapping their hands.

"Bobby, we got to see Santa, too," Lester told him.

"If we stay, are we overstaying our welcome?"

"No, Bobby. You and Lester are part of the family."

Lester replied, "I'll have to wash my jeans. I can't see Santa in dirty jeans. And work on my list for Christmas."

"Are you wearing those stupid hats?"

"We want Santa Claus to notice us," Bobby smirked.

Ranger just shook his head.

"Bring them down. I'm washing Ranger's clothes since he got them a little wet last night. He tripped into the tub," Stephanie was smiling at him, her crystal blue eyes shining with merriment.

"I was pulled in."

Stephanie was batting her eyes innocently at him, "But, Ranger, you're so much bigger and stronger than little old me, I could never do that."

"Yeah, like Bombshell could pull you in. Tell the truth, Boss. You did it on purpose just to get in the tub."

With tight lips and trying not to smile, Ranger said again, "Stephanie pulled me in."

"Sure. Let me guess you have swamp land you want us to buy. We believe you. NOT!" Lester was laughing.

Ranger got up from the table with plates, "Paybacks, Babe," whispering in her hair.

"I thought you enjoyed it!" Stephanie gave him a kiss on his neck.

There was a knock on the door. Stephanie got up and opened it. A young man with a beard and wire-rimmed glasses was standing on the porch. Barney barking at him.

"Hello. I think I'm at the right house. I'm looking for Carlos Manoso. I'm Reggie Olson with Ocean Architects."

"Come in. You're at the right house. Barney won't hurt you. I'm Stephanie. This is Carlos."

Ranger shook hands with him and the architect petted Barney. Bobby and Lester finished clearing the table.

"Reggie, these are my friends and employees, Bobby and Lester. Our daughters, Kayla and Mia."

"It's nice to meet all of you. In talking with you, you want to build a garage and add on to this house?"

"Yes. Do you want to put down your portfolio?" Ranger was pointing to the large flat case Reggie was carrying.

"That would be great. And if you can show me where you want to the addition to go, then we'll look outside at your lot."

"We have almost ¾ of an acre."

"I'm going to go grocery shopping with the girls. Lester, why don't you get your clothes and I'll start the washer."

"Babe, don't you want to stay?"

"I'm leaving all that to your very capable hands, Carlos," Stephanie winked at him and kissed him before going into the powder room to start the washing machine.

When Stephanie returned about an hour later, Reggie's red Jeep was still parked by the carport, but also a minivan. Valerie!

Ranger and Reggie were walking the perimeter outside. Barney was running in the yard around them. Stephanie saw Angie and Mary Alice were on the beach below the house with Bobby and Lester. Ranger jogged over and grabbed a grocery bag out of the tailgate of the Explorer.

"Your sister's here, Babe."

"Goody."

"Stephanie, can we go down to the beach."

"Ok. Keep your jackets buttoned and your hoods up. It's a little cold. Stay with Bobby and Lester," Stephanie said as she unbuckled them from their booster seats.

"We will. Come on, Barney!" Mia called as she jumped down, running with Kayla towards the path. Kayla ran onto the porch for the shell basket.

"Here, I'll take one" the architect lifted a bag.

"How did everything go?"

"Your property here is more than enough for the addition and garage. Where your carport is now, will be replaced by the garage. The addition will still leave plenty of yard. I liked having the bedroom in the back."

"Once the garage is up, we'll get rid of the shed, Babe, and put up one of those jungle gyms for the girls."

"Hopefully, I should have plans to you within a week," Reggie put the grocery bag on the breakfast bar.

"I'm going to drive over to the building and see what type of ideas, Reggie, can suggest there. Have fun with your sister," kissing Stephanie.

"Thanks, I love you, too."

"Babe."

She was walking to the living room when she heard Valerie taking to Albert.

"This house hasn't changed much. A few pieces of new furniture and some new paint. With all Ranger's money, you would think he would want something better. Not some old beach house."

"The beach front property has to be worth way more than this house. Maybe, that's why he bought it, Valerie," Albert added.

"Do you think, Val, that just maybe we like it as it is. I don't need a huge house. It's only the four of us and a dog. I loved this house from all those summers spent here and I still do. It's comfortable and meant to be enjoyed."

"I didn't mean anything."

"No. You criticized Mom and Dad's house. Now you come into mine and do the same thing. This is fine for us. And, it sure would be fine it Ranger bought it for you. He didn't and he won't! So, don't get your hope up. He bought Mom and Daddy their house so they can come and go as they like and not feel they're under foot. We'll be adding on, but before the bulldozer moves one ounce of Earth, I'll make sure you we have your approval of the plans!"

"I just expected it to be different. More updated. Not like it was twenty years ago."

"We've only owned it for a couple of months. Ranger had new windows installed, the house painted, and he built a new deck. I'm extremely proud of him. He had never picked up a hammer before this, but he did it. We've painted and picked out furniture together. We've made it ours. I'm sorry we didn't check with you first," Stephanie turned on her heel and went back to the kitchen so she could put away the remainder of the groceries.

Valerie walked out followed by Albert, "We'll get going. I didn't mean to upset you, but in the couple of months you have owned this, have you invited us here? Ranger's workers have been here quite often. Even Mother, Dad, and Grandma."

"And we can invite whomever we want. When Daddy has been here or Ranger's friends, we've been working. And now that we are moving here, Ranger and his employees that are transferring have been involved in getting the office set up because he has some potential clients already. Tank, Bobby, and Lester are not just employees, they are part of our family and are welcome at anytime," Stephanie was glaring at her sister. "I'm sure this house would be way too crowded for you anyhow!"

"It was nice to see your house," Valerie and Albert walked out with a crying Lisa.

A few minutes later Stephanie heard the minivan pull out.

"And don't come back! This house is just right as it is for now," Stephanie said to herself. "It's home."


	36. Chapter 36

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 36**

"Are we about ready to leave for dinner?' Stephanie asked.

"Yes, we can't wait to see Santa Claus!" Mia said with a big smile on her face to match her sister's.

"Let's get these on."

Kayla said, "What's that?"

"We're going to be outside so let's get your heavier coats on," Stephanie brought out a pale blue and pale purple quilted parkas with hoods. Each had matching mittens and hat.

"We have jackets," they said with wide eyes looking at the new ones.

"Those won't keep you warm tonight and I don't want you to get sick."

Kayla told her, "But these cost so much money. They're the nicest coats we ever had."

Ranger was listening unseen to the conversation from the staircase.

"Then I suggest you get them on so we can go. Do you two want to miss Santa Claus?" He said coming down the steps. "Stephanie and I are your parents now, so we want to make sure you are warm with the right coats. And anything else you need. Remember the magic credit card."

They nodded.

"If we don't use it, it will get rusty. That's not good," Ranger was shaking his head.

"Ok."

Ranger held up Mia's blue coat and Stephanie had Kayla's purple one. Next, he held up Stephanie's leather jacket she got for her birthday.

Stephanie, Ranger, Bobby, Lester, and the twins walked into 'A Piece of Italy' where Mary Anne greeted them.

"Hi, Mary Anne."

"Hello there, all of you."

"Ok, tell me!" Stephanie said before Mary Anne stepped away from the hostess stand.

"I loved it. We watched the parades, some football, and after dinner we played 'Candyland' and 'Go Fish'. It was the most perfect Thanksgiving we could have ever asked for in our lives," Mary Anne hugging her. Whispering in Stephanie's ear "Thank you."

When they got to the table, Frank, Ellen, and Grandma were waiting.

"How are our girls," Frank gave Mia and Kayla bear hugs. Ellen gave each a kiss.

"Santa Claus is going to be in the parade tonight!" Mia told him.

"Really?"

Lester chirped, "Yes, really. I got my list," showing a folded piece of paper inside his jacket.

Ranger leaned over to Stephanie, "Babe, think I could get Santa to take him back to the North Pole? Maybe, if I slip him some money, Santa will pretend Santos is an escaped elf."

"Lester's just a very big kid. Grandma, how was your evening at the assisted living home?"

"Baby Granddaughter, I think I found a new honey."

Frank piped in, "It's good." Nodding his head chuckling.

"He rode me home on his three wheeled scooter last night because he didn't want me to walk by myself. Such a gentleman. Stanley has a bad hip so he uses the scooter to get around when it's a distance. He reminds me of your friend, Randy. He's a little person."

"There she was standing on the back of the scooter, holding his little shoulders, coming up the sidewalk," Frank was waving his arms for emphasis because he was still laughing. "What a sight."

"That's wonderful, Grandma," Stephanie didn't want to laugh. "I'm glad you're making new friends."

"Stanley called me a little while ago. The home has one of those mini buses. They decorated it for the parade. There's extra room so I'm going to ride on the bus with him. Make sure you stand on this side of the street so I can wave to you."

Frank was snickering, "Maybe the bus will go off the end of the boardwalk and float away in the Atlantic."

"Can we ride on the bus?" Lester asked.

"I'll check if there's room for you big fellas."

"Lester, if you ride the bus, you might miss Santa," Mia told him.

"I guess I'll have to miss the bus, Grandma. I want to make sure I see him. I've been good this year," pulling out a four page list from his bomber jacket.

"That's a big list, Lester," Frank said.

"I hope I didn't ask for too much!"

"Babe," Ranger put his hand in front of his mouth, "do you think he still believes?"

"And you don't?"

Ranger gave her an eyebrow.

Cliff came over with wine, pouring it into the glasses, "Hi folks. Stephie, I want to thank you and the girls for your help yesterday. The residents loved the candles. They want more for Christmas. I just hope they don't burn down the place."

"Hear that Girls."

"We better get more shells, Stephanie," Kayla said happily.

"We'll have them ready, Cliff."

Ranger spoke up, "If you need help, Cliff, I'll volunteer."

"We all will help," Stephanie answered.

"Thanks. What can I get you?"

"Pizza!" Mia and Kayla announced together.

"Pizza," was the unanimous vote of the table.

"A large mushroom and two large pepperoni ones."

"Got it. What about drinks? Pop in the cups with lids?"

Mia and Kayla nodded.

"I want a brewski," Grandma gave her drink order.

Stephanie said, "Ice tea for me,"

"I'll have wine," Ellen poured a glass for herself.

The guys wanted beer.

"Bring a pitcher of beer, Cliff."

A young waiter brought over bowls of dipping sauce and warm bread.

Stephanie took one of the bread plates and spooned some of the sauce on it, passing it to Mia and Kayla with bread.

"Thanks, this is so yummy," Mia was licking her lips.

Stephanie dipped a piece and fed it to Ranger.

"Don't get any ideas, Ellen. They do this every time."

"Mom, did you talk with Valerie?" Stephanie asked between bites of her bread Ranger fed her.

"Yes, Dear. I heard you were mean to hear, but I told her to get over it. She can't go around criticizing the houses because she feels left out. If she can't say anything nice, then I suggested she not visit any time soon again."

"Mom, that was Saint Valerie you spoke roughly too!"

"Well, that's our house that Carlos bought. I like it!" Ellen pounded her fist on the table. "It has a big kitchen with a dishwasher. I can't help it Albert isn't the best attorney."

"She deserved the harsh words, Pumpkin. She'll get over it."

After dinner, Grandma went to meet the Assisted Living Minibus and everyone else found a spot in front of the restaurant. Mary Anne was beside them with Matty and her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hodge, how are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Very Well, Dear?"

"This is Carlos. Our friends, Bobby and Lester. You might remember my parents, Frank and Ellen Plum."

"It is so nice to meet you. Carlos, my daughter and son-in-law have told us about the nice young man Stephanie has. They're happy to have you as a neighbor."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Frank and Ellen, I remember when Stephanie was the adorable little girl running on the beach, and now what a beautiful woman she has become with a heart of gold."

"Thank you. She is that and more. We're very proud of her," Frank said as he looked at his daughter.

"Daddy, you're embarrassing me."

"Every word is true, Babe. You make be believe in the good," kissing her thoroughly.

"He never kisses us like that, Bobby," Lester joked.

"Watch it."

They heard the Point Pleasant Marching Band coming to start the parade.

"Matty, Santa Claus will be coming," Mia said to the little boy standing next to her.

Stephanie had a blanket that she put around the girls, "I don't want you to get cold."

Kayla smiled, "You and Ranger take good care of us," looking up at them standing behind the girls.

There was a car that went by with the mayor waving at the crowd. A few floats. A honking horn could be heard coming down the boardwalk. It was the minibus decorated with bells and green tinsel. Grandma and some of the other residents were hanging out the windows waving at people. On the seat in front of her, was a short man with a goatee and thick glasses.

"Stanley, that's my family!" Grandma shouted. The minibus had stopped waiting for the parade to continue. Stanley was now hanging out the window.

"Nice to meet you, family! Your Grandma's a hoot!"

Stanley leaned a little too far out the window and almost fell out, but Grandma grabbed his pants pulling him back in but his pants slipped some revealing boxers with big pink hearts.

They could hear "Oh my!" "Oh my God." "Who is that woman?" And a few cat calls and whistles.

"What kind of package you got in there?" Grandma shouted. Everyone on the sidewalk could hear.

"Look," pulling the boxers away from him they could hear and see from the sidewalk.

Grandma gave a thumbs up out the window to Stephanie

"I don't know her," Frank was hiding his face in his wife's shoulder.

"Steph, your Grandma is so crazy," Bobby was bent over laughing at the scene on the minibus.

Lester smirked, "Good think he wasn't commando."

"Is he one of the Veterans, Frank?" Ellen asked.

"Mom, commando means going without underwear."

"Oh, my! There are children present. That would be a disaster. My mother!" shaking her head.

They could see Stanley was pulling his pants back up as the bus moved on.

"I like it here. I have a dishwasher and a kitchen island. So help me Mother gets us run out of town, I'll disown her," Ellen said.

"That was Grandma, Mr. and Mrs. Hodge in case you didn't know."

"She's still unbelievable," Mary Anne was laughing with Cliff.

Ranger was just shaking his head.

The incident was forgotten when you could hear cheers in the crowd. 'Here comes Santa Claus' was playing.

"It's Santa!" Mia, Kayla, and Matty were jumping up and down.

Young girls dressed as elves were passing out candy canes to the people.

Santa Claus was sitting in a white horse drawn carriage with a driver dressed in a long Victorian coat and top hat.

"Over here Santa!" Lester was jumping up and down with his Viking hat on his head.

Santa waved to him.

"He saw me!"

Ranger was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face watching Lester. "Babe, we need some valium for him."

"He's happy. Let him go."

Santa got out of the carriage and walked over to where Mayor Handy was standing with a microphone. "OK, Folks. Lets count down from ten and Santa will light the Point Pleasant Christmas tree."

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1," the people counted.

Santa hit a button and the large tree lit up with white twinkle lights . The tree had gold stars and white seashell shaped ornaments on it."

"Yeah! That was so much fun," Mia told Ranger and Stephanie. The girls were turned around looking up at them and weren't aware that Santa Claus was walking their way.

"HO, HO, HO!"

Mia, Kayla, and Matty's eyes all grew big when they saw Santa standing there.

"Mia, Kayla, and Matty, have you been good this year?"

They nodded just looking at him.

"They have been very good, Santa!" Stephanie told him.

"Yes, Santa," Mary Anne concurred.

"Well, I'll be looking for those cookies on Christmas Eve when I visit."

"Santa, here's my list," Lester handed it to him.

Ranger mouthed 'Lester'.

He looked at the four pages, "Have you been good boy, Lester?"

"Oh yeah, Santa. Ask my Boss?"

"Has he been good, Boss?"

Ranger looked at his friend with his goofy hat on his head. Nodding, Ranger said, "Yes, he has, Santa Claus."

"Well, I'll see you, too, on Christmas Eve. Make sure you're in bed early so I can visit."

With wide eyes like the children, "I will, Santa," Lester said in an almost whisper.

"Bye!" Santa walked down the boardwalk to visit more children.

An amazed Lester turned to his friend, "Ranger, I saw Santa!"

"Santos," Ranger was laughing, "maybe you need to be on that bus with Grandma."

"How about some hot chocolate inside. Cliff was keeping some warm," Mary Anne told them.

"Go ahead, Babe. I'll be there," kissing Stephanie and ruffling the girls' hoods.

"Ok."

"Where's he going?" Frank asked watching Ranger disappear in the people walking on the Boardwalk.

"I don't know. Let's go get some hot chocolate," walking into the restaurant.

Stephanie unzipped the girls' coats and made their way over to her Grandfather's table with the girls. When she was walking, she bumped into Mark Treat, the veterinarian who treated Barney.

"Hi, Mark."

"Hi, Stephanie," Mark greeted her. "Hello, Sir."

"Hello, Doctor. Stephanie, why don't you sit down with the girls and I'll bring over the hot chocolate."

"Ok, Daddy. Join us, Mark," waving at the empty chairs around the table.

Mia and Kayla took off their coats and hung them on the back of the chairs.

"Mark, this is Mia and Kayla. Carlos and I are in the process of adopting them. Girls, this is Dr. Treat. He took care of Barney's foot when I found him."

"It's nice to meet you. How is Barney?"

"He's the best dog," Mia informed him.

Kayla added, "We love him."

"It sounds like he has a very good home. Did you come for the tree lighting?"

"Yes, and, of course, Santa Claus," Stephanie replied.

Stephanie's father came back with cups of hot chocolate and sat down next to the girls.

"Did you enjoy yourselves tonight?"

"Yes, Grandpa. It was so much fun," Kayla looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Mia touched Stephanie's arm, "Stephanie, I have to go potty."

"Me, too," Kayla got off her chair.

"We'll be back " Stephanie told Mark and Frank.

Ranger walked back into the crowed establishment, grabbing a hot chocolate, and made his way over to Frank and the Merry Men talking to Dr. Treat.

"Where did you disappear too?" Frank asked as Ranger sat down.

"Hello, Carlos," Dr. Treat extended his hand.

"Nice to see you. To answer your question, Frank, it's a surprise."

He saw Stephanie's wild curls coming through the people.

Smiling at him, "There you are. What are you up to?" Stephanie bent down to kiss his cold cheek. She put her warm hands on his face to warm it up.

"I have a surprise. I'll be back. Why don't you get your coats on."

"Can we come?" Bobby asked.

"I wouldn't leave you two out. Oh, Frank, I ran into Grandma and she wanted me to tell you she's riding the minibus back to the home and she has a key."

"Damn, I knew it was a mistake to give her a key."

Ranger headed towards the bathroom. Mark got up and told Stephanie he had to stop at his office to check on a couple of animals before heading home.

Stephanie's mother came walking over to the table, "Where are you going?" noticing Frank putting on his coat.

"I don't know. Ranger has a surprise."

"Ready, Babe?"

"Sure," zipping Mia's jacket and hers. The girls had on their mittens and hats under their hoods.

Ranger picked up Mia and Lester got Kayla so they could get through the crowd. Going out the door, waiting was the white carriage Santa Claus rode in.

"I thought we could end the evening with a carriage ride around Point Pleasant."

Ranger lifted Mia up into the carriage, then Stephanie. Mia sat on her lap. Bobby got in and sat across from Stephanie.

"Can I ride up front?" Lester asked the driver.

"Sure, young fella. Nice hat."

Frank hopped up, followed by Ranger with Kayla. Lester climbed up front. Ellen handed Bobby a woolen blanket and put one over herself and her husband that was on the seats. Stephanie cuddled next to Ranger throwing the big yellow blanket she brought over them.

The driver, Mr. Wilson, clicked the reins and the big brown Clydesdales started out. They followed the boardwalk with all the lit-up shops. White lights were strung on both sides of the street. He turned the carriage to the right heading from the busy boardwalk to the quiet residential area.

He told them some of the history of the bigger Victorian houses they passed.

"It's snowing," Mia noticed big fluffy white flakes beginning to fall.

Stephanie had her head resting on Ranger's shoulder as he had an arm around her. They rode around Point Pleasant for almost an hour when the carriage stopped in front of Cliff's restaurant. Ranger helped everyone down out of the carriage.

Mia and Kayla walked over and told Mr. Wilson 'thank you' for the carriage ride and petted the horses.

"Thank you," Ranger shook his hand before he pulled out.

"Good Night," he said tipping his old top hat.

"Thank you," Stephanie rubbed his cheek with her soft cashmere glove, "that was a perfect way to end the night."

"You're welcome, Babe," bending down to kiss her with the snow falling down gently around them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 37**

The bell rang on Jim's bakery door. Ranger's nose was assaulted with the smell of warm cinnamon rolls, bread, and taking another sniff, baking chocolate chip cookies.

"Carlos, Good Morning," Jim said from behind one of the glass counters. "Usual?'

"Yeah."

"How is your office building coming?"

"I met with an architect yesterday about the remodeling the building, the new garage, and addition on the beach house."

"Cliff keeps telling me about the collection of cars he keeps seeing at your house. He thinks you keep bringing a different one to see if he's paying attention," chuckling. "Oh here, you may want this."

Jim handed him a folded piece of paper. Opening it, Ranger saw it was Lester's Christmas list.

"He asked for everything. The best item was a picture of the Immaculate Reception."

"Lester's a lunatic. I'll let Stephanie deal with this," Ranger said slipping it into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"He was so excited to see Santa last night. I think he beat out some of the children in the excitement department."

"I don't know what to tell you. Lester's one of my closest friends, but I sometimes question his sanity."

"What can I get you?"

"Give me a dozen bagels, cinnamon rolls, and I'll pick out cream cheese for Stephanie. Oh, and six mini muffins for the girls."

"Mia and Kayla were enjoying themselves I could tell," handing Ranger a box and a bag.

He laid money on the counter, "Yes, they were. Keep the change, Jim."

The bell ringing again as he walked out with his baked goods.

After breakfast, Ranger and the guys were going over to the Bhatt Mann building. Stephanie and the girls were going shopping for Christmas decorations.

Before going out the door, Ranger handed Stephanie the magic credit card. "Have fun, Babe."

The door opened back up and Ranger strolled back in, took his woman in his arms, and bent Stephanie backwards kissing her.

Standing them back up, "Wow!"

"Bye, Babe."

Stephanie was just backing her Rangeman Explorer out of the carport when her cell phone rang.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Pumpkin. What are you doing?"

"Just leaving to go to the home store to get Christmas decorations for the house. Want to come?"

"Sure. Your mother and Grandma went grocery shopping. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Stephanie pulled into Point Pleasant Home & Garden a few minutes later.

"Daddy, did Grandma make it home last night?"

"About 2 AM and she's walking around grinning. I don't want to know what she was doing. Stanley rode her home again on his scooter in the snow. I saw the tracks."

"You gotta love Grandma. She can really find them."

"Look at all those," Kayla was pointing to all the lighted and animated figures and inflatables.

Stephanie grabbed a flat cart and headed to the garden department to find the perfect decorations.

They loaded garland and wreathes on the cart. Frank decided on an inflatable snow globe with carolers and white lights for the small porch railing.

"What do you think about these, Girls?" Stephanie was looking at a set of white spiral trees. "We could put these along the sidewalk."

Mia was standing next to penguins flapping her arms like the animated birds, "Can we get these, too?"

"I like them," Kayla agreed.

"We can get two big penguins and two little ones so we have four. One for each of us."

Mia asked, "What about Barney and Rex?" .

They kept looking around, not finding any dog or hamster figures, but a white animated polar bear whose head moved. They loaded everything on the cart and headed for the check out.

"I hope we get all this in the Explorer."

When it was all paid for with Ranger's magic credit card, Stephanie bought four penguins, a polar bear, a set of spiral trees, garlands, wreaths, extension cards, surge protectors, and boxes of white lights.

They dropped Frank and his snow globe off and headed to the beach house. Ranger's Cayenne wasn't in the carport when they pulled into the carport . Stephanie unlocked the door so Barney could come out with them.

Kayla stopped and asked, "Ranger won't be mad because we bought so much will he?"

"No. He gave us the magic credit card. Do you know what that means?"

Mia and Kayla shook their heads with red curls swishing.

"Have fun! Spend money!"

"Wow!"

"Let me go get a screwdriver and a mallet so we can start to put this stuff out. If you start to get cold, I want you to go in the house."

"We will," Kayla told her.

Stephanie removed the trees from the box and staggered the three trees along the small sidewalk leading to the front porch. Next, they unboxed the penguins. Kayla and Mia were rolling around the front yard in the boxes that Barney was chasing when Ranger pulled in the carport.

Barney went running over to him and back over to the rolling boxes. Giggles could be heard coming from the boxes.

"What is all this?" Ranger asked.

"Our decorations," Mia scampered out of a box.

Lester jumped in the tree box, tipping it over. He kicked his feet out and started rolling around the yard.

"This is fun!" he shouted almost running over Bobby.

Ranger was looking at the sky, shaking his fists, "Why me?"

Bobby took the polar bear out of it's box. "Let's race."

All four of them lined the boxes by the curb and were going to see who could reach the house first.

"Ranger, yell 'GO' for us," Lester said laying in his box.

He gave Stephanie an eyebrow, "Go!"

Four boxes were rolling across the front yard. Lester and Bobby slowed down theirs so Mia and Kayla were ahead. They rolled to the porch first.

"We win!" the twins jumped out of their boxes as Bobby and Lester came rolling over.

Stephanie clapped, "Good race. How about some lunch? We'll take a break and go warm up."

"Ok."

Stephanie grabbed the garland and lights setting them on the living room floor.

Ranger was heating up clam chowder while Stephanie put meat, cheese, and buns on a platter. Bobby was slicing a tomato and breaking lettuce. Mia, Kayla, and Lester were setting the table.

"Babe, what do you need me to do out front?"

"The polar bear needs to be put together. I have to wrap the white lights through the garland. It's going to be hung along the banister on the front porch. I also want to put garland and lights along the back deck."

"Let's get decorating," Bobby jumped up and started to clear the table.

Just as it was getting dusk after dinner, Ranger, Stephanie, Mia, Kayla, and Bobby were standing in the front yard. Lester was on the front porch. He wanted to hit the button on the surge protector to turn on all the lights.

"5-4-3-2-1," they counted down.

Lester pushed the button. The front yard lit up. The penguins' wings started moving up and down. The polar bear's head went from side to side. The spiral trees illuminated the sidewalk. The garland sparkled with the white lights. Barney was barking at the moving figures.

"It's just like the Boardwalk last night," Mia said breathlessly.

The twins' eyes were wide taking in the front yard.

"What do you think, Ranger?" Stephanie touched his cheek.

Putting his forehead to hers, "It looks like we'll be home for the holidays, Babe."


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay. I've been decorating with Ranger.**

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 38**

Stephanie and Ranger were looking at the addition and garage plans for the house and the renovations for the Bhatt Mann building. Reggie had finished them and came to Trenton to show them.

"I included everything you wanted in the bedroom showing the fireplace and master bathroom," Reggie told them.

Stephanie was reviewing them, "I like them, but I have a small problem."

"What, Babe?"

"Now that I actually see it, I don't like the idea of us sleeping down here and the girls sleeping upstairs by themselves. Ranger, they're only four. I'm not comfortable with that. I'm sorry."

"That's why we work all that now, and not after we start building."

"Reggie, I'm so sorry. You put all the work into these."

"It's Ok. It's a computer generated plan. I made an alternate one. We never discussed it, but I wanted to give you options," unrolling a second set of plans.

It was a two story addition with a master suite above Ranger's office.

"This looks like it's storage," studying the new plans, Stephanie was pointing to large closet next to Ranger's office."

"Yes," Reggie nodded.

"What are you thinking, Babe?" Ranger could see wheels turning in Stephanie's head.

"If we eliminated the closet and took a little off Carlos' office. Could we maybe have a small family room? We could have a pool table and it would give the girls someplace to play besides the living room."

"I don't need this big of a home office. We can split the space. I like that idea."

"Would it be extremely expensive, Reggie, if between the two spaces we had pocket doors. It would be crazy for Carlos to be in his office, have to walk-out, and into that room to play pool."

"And, it would make you feel better that I could hear Mia and Kayla if you were out."

"Yes, but I don't want to take away the privacy of your office."

"Babe, there is nothing more important than you and our family. It's not like I need to be behind locked doors in my office. I do see a disadvantage to the second plan. We will be out of a bedroom for awhile, and we are not sleeping in bunk beds."

Stephanie was giggling at the idea of her and Ranger sleeping in the bunks. That wouldn't last 30 seconds. "We could flip to see who gets the top bunk."

He just growled at her. "We'll figure it out. So, I guess it's the second set for the house. When can we start on the building remodeling? I have clients waiting in the wings."

"By the week-end if you approve the plans."

"Sounds great."

"Come on Barney, let's go get Mia and Kayla. Are we still going to pick out a Christmas treer?"

"Pino's and a tree. That's the plan."

"The girl are so excited. I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Bye, Babe," kissing her before she walked to the elevator.

Stephanie has smiling watching the red curls bouncing as Mia and Kayla went from Christmas tree to Christmas tree. They kept going back to a Blue Spruce tree that was about 5 feet high and just about as wide.

"That's a puny tree. It's for a midget!"

"But we like it," Mia said.

He had three smiling faces looking at him and nodding. It was a dumb tree. It was short and fat.

"Fine," pointing to the tree for a lot worker to bundle the tree.

After loading the tree in the bad-ass pick-up, Ranger got in and shaking his head, "I hope no one sees that tree."

"It's cute. Just wait until we decorate it."

When they walked into Pino's, Stephanie saw Eddie, Carl, and Kevin eating pizza. Kevin had short blond hair, dark brown eyes, and muscular build. Jason told her he played baseball on the high school team.

"Hi, Eddie. How are things?"

"Good. We are treating Kevin tonight."

Together Mia and Kayla chirped, "Hi, Kevin."

"Hi, Curly Tops," he said back to them.

"We just got our Christmas tree," the girls bouncing.

"You did," Eddie chuckled. "Do you still have the dog?"

Stephanie nodded, "Barney's at home with Bobby and Lester. They're dog sitting."

"I can't believe Ranger let you keep him?"

"What can't you believe, Eddie?" Ranger said walking over to the cops' table.

"You let Stephanie keep the dog. I never pictured you as a dog person."

"Well," Ranger smirked, "by the time I got home, Barney had already ingratiated himself in our home. He is a good dog and loves the beach."

"Steph, when are you moving?"

"I'm not sure. I guess after the New Year depending on when the new office is operational."

"We'll be moving soon. It won't take too long for the office renovations, so I need to start searching for office furniture."

"It's going to be lonely without you."

"You can come and visit, Eddie. Point Pleasant is only 90 minutes away. All of you can visit. I'll talk to you before we actually move."

"Babe, ready to eat. I think we have two girls here who want to go home and decorate the tree."

"Ok. Night Guys."

Later, Ranger carried Mr. Stubby, his nickname for the tree, into the apartment. They moved some furniture around in the living room to give the tree room. While, the girls were getting a bath, Stephanie and Ranger put the lights on the tree.

Every time he touched the tree, Ranger laughed, "Babe, we have 9 foot ceilings in here and barely a 5 foot tree. I see a discrepancy here."

"Ranger, Mr. Stubby is cute."

The apartment door opened, Barney running straight to the tree. Lester and Bobby stood looking at the short tree.

"Where's the rest of the tree?" Lester was laughing.

Stephanie gave him her mean face, "What's wrong with Mr. Stubby?"

"Bombshell, you shouldn't talk about Ranger like that in front of people. I was talking about the tree."

"Santos, do you want to be wearing that crazy hat of yours up your ass?"

"Ouch."

Mia and Kayla came out into the living room. Mia had on a blue Cinderella nightgown and Kayla had a yellow Tinker Bell on.

"Don't you two look like princesses," Ranger bent down to be on their level.

"Stephanie bought these for us. I like fairies and Mia likes Cinderella," Kayla informed him as they twirled around in front of him.

'Well, you look adorable."

"Thanks," both girls giving big smiles.

"Can we help decorate the tree?" Bobby asked.

"Sure. You can help decorate Mr. Stubby."

"There you go talking about Ranger again," Lester was standing there holding up a glass ball to his ear like an earring.

Stephanie whispered to him as she passed out hot chocolate, "Lester, he's not a Cuban Sex God for being stubby."

While they were hanging the colored balls and white snowflakes the girls picked, Ranger asked Stephanie where she was earlier in the day before Reggie came to the office, "Where you shopping, Babe?"

"Yes. I was shopping," Stephanie told him.

She didn't elaborate that she was at a car dealership test driving a blue XL7. She had every intention of going to the mall, but she passed a dealership and this pretty blue SUV was calling to her. Since Ranger insisted on paying for everything, she banked her paychecks. How he was going to react to a blue vehicle in a sea of black in the garage, she would find out tomorrow when she drove it back to Rangeman.

Once the Christmas tree was decorated and the large twinkling snowflake went on top of the tree, Mr. Stubby looked cute with his white blinking lights, colored ornaments and white snowflakes. There was a gap between the top of the snowflake and ceiling, but it didn't seem as noticeable. Ranger shut off the apartment lights so they could watch their tree.

"It is a cute tree in a Charlie Brown sort of way," Bobby stood back observing it.

"Well, Babe, for all the craziness around here, I guess a short and stubby tree fits in."

Mia said softly mesmerized by the tree, "Mr. Stubby is just right."

The next afternoon, Tank called Stephanie into the control room. The guys were laughing watching a monitor. Ranger had a couple off-site meetings and was back. After he left, Lester drove Stephanie to the dealership to pick up her new SUV.

When Lester saw it, "Ranger's going to flip. It's not the Rangeman norm."

"We're moving. I wanted something other than black to drive around Point Pleasant."

So there was Ranger standing in the Rangeman garage looking at the shiny new blue XL7 amongst his fleet of black vehicles. Gee, which one didn't belong.

Stephanie hit the button to go down on the elevator so she could face the music.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" stepping off the elevator.

He had his hands on hips just looking at the SUV parked in her usual parking spot

"Is someone visiting? It stands out." He looked in it and saw the window sticker on the backseat. "It's new."

"I'd say so."

"It's not black."

"I'm glad to see you're not color blind, Ranger."

"Smartass."

"It looks out of place."

"But, it rides real smooth," Stephanie was holding up the keys.

"It's yours?" giving her a surprised look with his eyebrow. "Babe, why didn't you say you wanted a new vehicle."

"Because, I didn't want black. I bought this with my own money I saved. Everyday I dress in black, drive a black Rangeman SUV, or one of your cars that are all black. The only color is my Victoria's Secret bra and panties and I can't see them," Stephanie said noticing his darkened eyes at the mere mention of what was under her black Rangeman clothes. "With us moving to Point Pleasant, this just seemed to fit more."

Ranger continued to walk around it. Stephanie beeped it open and he slipped into the driver's seat adjusting it. She kept looking at him waiting for the Macho Cuban to come out.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted something different. You're my woman, I take care of you."

"You take care of everything. Ranger, I love you. You treat me like a princess. I have everything I could possible want and more. You bought us the house I spent summers in at Point Pleasant. I just wanted something that was mine. I bought this with the money I earn at Rangeman. Why you even pay me, I don't know," giving him her own version of his eyebrow thing.

"I pay you because you are good at searches, Babe. You still should have told me. Can we go for a ride?"

"I take it, you want to drive?" handing Ranger the keys.

She could see his interest, even though he was trying to keep a blank face. The corners of his mouth up and his eyes were laughing at her. Boys with toys.

"Wait, Barney's coming," he came running out of the elevator with the Merry Men. Stephanie had stopped at an auto parts store and bought seat covers for the beige leather. She got out of the passenger side and opened the back door, Barney hopping in. He immediately licked Ranger's ear.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"If someone sees you driving this, they'll think you had a nervous breakdown or have amnesia from hitting your head going after a skip."

"Tinted windows, Babe. No one will ever know."

Before Ranger could back out of the parking spot, Tank, Bobby, and Lester got in.

"You're not going without us," Tank chuckled.

"Good thing I got the 7-passenger one," Stephanie commented at the vehicle full of black clad ex-Army men. Tank and Barney were in the backseat. Bobby and Lester in the third row.

"Can I go now?"

Lester quipped, "Sure, but how come Stephanie gets a blue vehicle?" He knew the answer without asking, Stephanie got everything her heart desired. The boss wouldn't make much of a fuss.

"It was my money."

Stephanie was smiling to herself because Ranger was enjoying driving the XL7. He was a boy with a new toy. He opened and closed the sun roof, turned the lights off and on, played with radio and CD player. Stopping at a traffic light, he open the glove compartment.

"What's the movie?" Tank was checking out the on-board DVD player.

"Next, you'll want snacks and drinks. You babies," Ranger murmured.

"It comes with wireless headphones, so the driver can listen to a CD while the girls listen to a movie."

Ranger glanced over at Stephanie understanding her comment. He rarely listened to the radio or a CD so he wasn't going to be te driver.

They pulled into the daycare center to pick-up Mia and Kayla.

Ranger motioned with his thumb over his shoulder, "You three out."

"You're making us walk," Lester had a pout on his face.

"Ranger, they don't have coats on. It's cold out. Take them back and come pick-us up," Stephanie slipped out of the passenger door watching her new SUV drive out of the parking lot.

Five minutes later, Ranger pulled up with Barney hanging out the window.

"You got a new car! It matches the beach house," Mia told her as Stephanie opened the back door. While Ranger was gone, he loaded in their booster seats and grabbed Stephanie her coat.

"Babe, let's go for a ride."

"I thought that's what we were doing," laughing at Ranger behind the wheel. Stephanie had a feeling she lost her SUV already.


	39. Chapter 39

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 39**

Stephanie laughed as they were getting ready to leave for Point Pleasant. She never asked what vehicle they were taking. In the last few days if they went anywhere, it was in her new SUV that was driven. When she went to the ATM, her checking account balance was just about where it was before the car dealership. So she guessed it was theirs. She could argue the point, but it was Ranger and he always got his way.

"Ranger, my account balance really grew in about a day and a half."

"Probably interest, Babe," smirking at her.

"That's some interest rate the bank is paying."

She got just an eyebrow in reply.

Opening the door to head to the garage, Lester and Bobby were standing there about to knock. Both with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Steph, can we come?" Bobby asked. "It's lonely around here when you go."

Ranger had a slight annoyed tone, "Don't you two have lives? If you would get rid of those stupid hats maybe you could find some girlfriends."

Stephanie saw their sad faces, "You're more than welcome. It's carol singing tonight on the Boardwalk."

"Maybe Santa will be there tonight. I hope he read my list," Lester said wishfully.

"Santos, your thirty-two. I think you have a fixation about Santa. When you get back, you might want to see a therapist."

"Why? Santa is everything good in the world. Ranger, you just have to believe."

"I do believe. I believe you're crazy."

"Just meet us at Cliff's restaurant. If you don't want to go to the carol sing, I'll give you a key to let yourselves in the house."

Bobby said, "We'll go sing carols. I can't Lester miss a chance to see Santa."

"Babe, are your parents staying in Point Pleasant this week-end?"

"They left yesterday afternoon. Grandma and Stanley missed each other. Every time, Mom or Dad wanted to use the phone, they were talking to each other."

Ranger was shaking his head, "Poor Frank."

"Grandma thinks Stanley is husband number 2 material. She asked my mother if she would like a new Daddy and Mom promptly went to the cabinet. Grandma invited Stanley to Christmas dinner."

"Do you think it will be better than Thanksgiving, Steph? That was a classic food fight," Lester asked.

"Dad and Grandma will be beating each other with candy canes and throwing Christmas Jell-O salad at each other."

"Oh, good. Another food fight. I like eating with your family."

Lester and Bobby carried the overnight bags and a box of Christmas decorations for the house to the XL7.

"Mia, Kayla, ready to go?" Stephanie called them grabbing their heavier jackets, hats, and mittens.

Kayla came running out followed by Mia, "Yes. Off to the beach."

"Can we take our dolls with us?" Mia asked holding her Cinderella doll that matched her nightgown. Kayla had her Tinker Bell.

"Of course. Is there anything else you want to take?"

"My teddy bear?"

"Go get him."

Both little redheads ran back into their bedroom and can out with their initial bears.

"Ok, were ready. We went potty, too!"

"Let's go. Ranger and Barney are in the garage waiting for us."

When they got to the garage, Barney was already in Stephanie's XL7. Ranger was talking with Bobby and Lester. She opened the backdoor checking what was packed. She knew she was forgetting something. Looking at the everything in the back, Stephanie remembered, their boots.

"Ranger, I'll be right back."

Unlocking the apartment door, Stephanie ran and got her boots and the girls'. She glanced in the kitchen, Rex was staying home since they would be gone only the weekend and Ella would feed him. She told Rex 'Good-bye' again and relocked the door.

Dropping the boots on the floor in the backseat, Stephanie got into the passenger seat.

"You don't want to drive, Babe?"

Stephanie just stared for a moment. "Ranger, be serious. I'm not going to be uncomfortable driving for ninety minutes with you sitting over here. Just drive."

"Ok," a smirk on his face.

Bobby and Lester were standing by the elevator watching them leave. Stephanie felt like she was deserting them.

"Those two look pitiful standing there."

"They want you to feel sorry for them."

Sliding down her window, "We'll see you later."

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad," Lester yelled waving at them.

Ranger muttered "Big babies."

"Want to watch cartoons?" Stephanie asked the little red-headed twins in the backseat leaving the Trenton city limits.

Smiling, they nodded.

When Stephanie was shopping, she found a DVD with 'Underdog' cartoons and also bought 'A Muppet Family Christmas'. Each had their headphones on their curly heads.

Ranger's zone was broken by the giggles and laughter from the backseat. "What are they watching?"

"I found a DVD with 'Underdog'."

"We're almost there," Kayla said just as Ranger was turning off the Point Pleasant exit.

Barney jumped in the backseat and started to bark when the SUV entered Beach Road. Ranger pulled the blue XL7 next to the black Bronco they left in the carport so they had two vehicles while they were here. There was some snow on the grass.

"We'll carry you onto the porch so your sneakers don't get all wet, Ok?"

Ranger opened the backdoor and Barney took off across the yard running in the snow around the yard ornaments. He unbuckled Kayla and picked her up. Stephanie already had Mia on the porch unlocking the door. Immediately, Stephanie went and turned the thermostat up for the heat.

"After lunch, we'll go down to beach if you want?"

"Ok. We can look for more shells for the Christmas candles."

Ranger chuckled, "Like we need more shells."

There were shells piled on the porch, in baskets and buckets, and in the basement. That wasn't counting the ones in the bathrooms and the girls' bedroom. Running out of shells was something that wasn't going to happen.

Once the luggage, food, and Christmas decorations were in the house, Ranger built a fire in the fireplace. Stephanie wiped off Barney's wet feet and he laid down in front of the fire. Ella sent homemade chicken and rice soup which Stephanie heated up while she made grilled cheese sandwiches, hot chocolate, and green tea for Ranger.

"So, how did it handle from Trenton to here, Ranger/"

"Very smooth. It was a nice drive. You did good, Babe."

There was a knock at the back door and Barney ran barking.

"Come on in, Cliff," Ranger went to answer it.

"I was driving down to the restaurant when I saw the blue SUV so I thought I should check. It wasn't a black vehicle."

"Stephanie bought it."

Stephanie replied, "Hi, Cliff. But, you've driven it more than me."

"Babe, I wanted to make sure it worked."

Stephanie did an eye roll, "Boys with toys."

"What time does the carol singing start, Cliff?" Stephanie asked.

"Seven."

"We'll see you later. I think my parents are coming and the misfits are driving up later," Stephanie told her friend.

Cliff was heading for the door, "I'll reserve your table and I better get to the restaurant. Nice SUV, Stephie."

'See you later, Cliff."

They had a walk on the cold beach as the girls collected shells in the big basket and Barney ran chasing seagulls.

Taking off their coats in the kitchen and hanging them on the coat rack, "It's nice and warm in here," Mia commented.

Stephanie was looking at their pink cheeks and big smiles. Kayla went into the laundry room and dragged a faded patchwork quilt into the living room so she and her sister could lay on it and watch TV. Mia got the extra bed pillows out of the closet. Once they were settled, Stephanie covered them up. They made it through half of Dora the Explorer when Ranger noticed they were sound asleep with Barney laying beside them.

Stephanie woke up later in the afternoon. She fell asleep cuddled in Ranger's arms under a fleece blanket on the sofa. Ranger was still sound asleep. She heard Barney go out to the kitchen. He came back in followed by Bobby and Lester wearing their crazy hats and carrying their overnight bags.

They glanced at the girls sleeping on the floor and Ranger on the sofa beside Stephanie, "Everyone looks comfy. It was a quiet afternoon so Tank told us to take off early."

Bobby grabbed Lester's bag and headed up the stairs. Lester walked over and tickled Ranger's cheek with his pinkie.

"Babe," Ranger murmured with still closed eyes.

Stephanie tried not to giggle as Lester did it again across his lips.

"Babe," with a low growl opening an eye feeling Stephanie giggling.

"Hi, Daddy. We're here."

"Santos, if I wasn't so comfortable, I pitch you into the ocean and not think twice about it." Ranger looked at his watch, "A little early aren't we? I pay you to work."

"Tanky said it was OK. We were good boys and nothing was going on."

Ranger just gave him an eyebrow as Bobby appeared by the couch, "Think we should get the girls up and go to dinner."

"We'll wake them."

"Wake them, not scare them," Ranger warned his buddies.

Lester and Bobby knelt by the sleeping girls whispering, "Hey, Sleeping Princesses," tickling their cheeks with a red curl.

Bobby said, "Want to go eat?"

Mia and Kayla started laughing because Barney put a cold nose on their cheeks.

"Babe, that's some watch dog we have. Barney never barked when they came in."

"He probably knew it was them."

After stretching, Mia and Kayla started to pick up the pillows and blankets.

"Let it go, Girls. We'll pick them up later," Stephanie got up from the couch and set the pillows on the chair.

"Ok," picking up their dolls.

Ranger was putting on his boots, "Let's get this show on the road."

Stephanie came back with a bag wearing an Elf hat. Mia and Kayla smiled at her. She handed each girl one and the Merry Men.

"I did buy an extra one, Ranger, but I know you won't wear it."

"You're right," laughing at the five of them with red and green Elf hats with pointy cuffs and bells at the end.

"Grandma will probably wear it."

At the mention of Grandma Mazur, the house phone rang.

"Hello. Hi Daddy," Stephanie answered the cordless phone. "We're getting ready now. Bye."

"Stanley is joining us for dinner. I guess he wants to meet his future family."

Ranger just looked at Stephanie trying not to laugh, "Babe, it's just what your family needs, a little person."

"My mother is more than likely half crocked by now."

"It will be interesting."

A few minutes later, Stephanie, Ranger, Mia, Kayla, Bobby, and Lester were walking into "A Piece of Italy'.

"Hi, Guys," Mary Anne greeted them.

"Hi, Mary Anne," Stephanie speaking for the group.

"Is Mattie here?" Mia asked.

"He should be here soon. Mrs. Fitzgerald who lives in an apartment above the gift shop it watching him. I'm going to get him after I seat you. Heather, who fills in as hostess sometimes, just arrived for work."

They were seated and Cliff brought over wine and dipping sauce as Ellen and Frank walked over to the table. Since their Friday night group had grown, the round table was replaced by two square tables put together.

"Where's Grandma?"

"She riding the mini-bus with Stanley. Some of the people from the home are coming down to the Boardwalk for the caroling and some sing in the choir," Ellen said reaching for the wine.

"Cliff, I think were going to need to pull another table over. Grandma has a date." Stephanie informed him.

Bobby and Lester pulled the next table over so Grandma and Stanley had room.

"Let's order since who knows when the old bat will get here with her little person," Frank could barely get the words out through his laughter.

"Tonight's special is All-You-Can-Eat-Spaghetti," Cliff informed the table.

"Bring it on," Lester and Bobby agreed with spaghetti.

Mia and Kayla were having the child size portions of spaghetti, Frank and Ellen wanted lasagna. Ranger and Stephanie opted for steak salads. Stephanie gave the girls their dish of dipping sauce and bread. Frank and Ellen watched as Stephanie and Ranger did their Friday night seduction of the dipping sauce feeding each other.

They noticed a parting of people. Coming towards the table was Grandma on the back of Stanley's motorized scooter smiling at them.

Frank almost choked on bread, "I'm not sure if he's a crazy as she is, but Stanley thinks Grandma is normal."

Grandma got off as Stanley pulled up to the table, "Everybody, this is Stanley."

He parked his scooter by the window. When he was standing, he came just above Grandma's shoulders. He held the chair for Grandma and seated himself.

Grandma started introducing everyone individually when she got to Stephanie, "That's my Baby Granddaughter, Stephanie, and her Cuban Package, Carlos. They adopted Mia and Kayla."

"Hi, Everyone," Stanley said in a voice that reminded Stephanie of Tattoo from 'Fantasy Island'.

"It's nice to meet you, Stanley," Stephanie said. "Here, Grandma," handing her the extra hat.

"Oh, boy. I bet I look just like an Elf," Grandma said wearing a red Christmas sweat suit.

Cliff got Grandma and Stanley's orders. He and Grandma were having lasagna, too.

"How tall are you?" Lester couldn't keep from asking.

Stanley explained, "4 foot 7 inches. If you're under 4 foot 10 inches, then you're considered a little person."

"But, everything about My Stanley is proportional but probably not in the Cuban sense."

Ranger just kept eating his salad glancing at Stephanie..

"Mother, we are eating!"

"Stephanie and her crew will be moving here soon," totally ignoring her daughter. "They bought the house My Harry and I rented in the summers."

"You told me her boyfriend was opening an office here."

"He is, but, it's none of that bounty hunting stuff we did in Trenton. That was a pip when we burnt down funeral home or Stephanie blew up his Porsche."

Ranger just shook his head at the idea of Grandma the Bounty Hunter.

"And they're still together?"

"It was love at first sight for them but it took them a while to realized it. Not like us, we knew instantly, Stanley Baby."

Frank whispered, "So help me they start calling each other 'Cuddle Umpkins', I'll throw her out on her tush. Stanley can have her. He's just a crazy as she is."

"Daddy, they're in love so they don't each other's flaws."

"Edna is one big flaw."

Ellen poured herself another glass of wine.

Ranger paid the check. Stanley offered to pay for him and Grandma, but Ranger insisted it was on him.

"My Stanley is such a gentleman," Grandma said proudly as he hopped on his scooter.

"Want a ride?" asking Mia and Kayla.

They looked at Stephanie, "Go ahead if you want."

Each got on behind the driver and held on to his seat. Stanley beeped his way through the crowd as Lester led the way and held the door.

People were gathering down by the big Point Pleasant Christmas tree. Metal bleachers were set up for people to sit on facing the high school band.

"Stephanie, we don't know a lot of songs," Mia looked at her sadly. There were booklets with the words to the Christmas Carols.

"It's Ok. Do you know 'Jingle Bells'? Sing the ones you know and listen to the others."

Ranger and Lester had gone to the SUV to get the blankets for them while the rest of the group found seats.

"Bombshell, how was the ride in your XL7?" Bobby asked

"Pumpkin, did you get a new SUV?"

"It was great. Mia and Kayla watched cartoons on the way here. I did buy one, Daddy. A blue one, but someone's taken it over."

At that comment, Ranger and Lester made their way up to their seats with the blankets. Stephanie noticed a group of women about her age, a couple looked a little younger, watching Ranger and Lester come up steps. She noticed one paying particular attention to Lester and another checking out Bobby.

"Here sit on this," handing out a blanket to her parents and one for Bobby and Lester.

"Thanks, Steph. You take good care of us," Lester told her.

"Ranger, how's the new XL7 I hear you're driving? And blue, too!"

"It really nice, Frank," looking sheepish, "My Babe picked out a good SUV."

High school students were going through the bleachers passing out song booklets. A few of the girls asked for them. Lester passed them over to the group sitting beside him and Bobby.

"Thank you," a thin blonde with short hair and brown eyes said to him.

Stephanie glanced back a couple of times, Bobby and Lester were talking to the blonde and a petite African American woman. She nudged Ranger and he smiled at the scene behind them.

"Good. Maybe, they'll find their own girlfriends. Where's your Grandmother, Babe?"

"Stanley is in the choir, so she's with them."

"I hope Edna doesn't get near the microphone, she sounds like a sick hyena."

Mia and Kayla were waving to her in the band section by the large Point Pleasant Christmas tree.

"There's Santa," Mia pointed.

He got out of the same sleigh from last week with the Mayor.

Lester was waving at Santa. The young woman next to Lester waved with him.

"Welcome, everyone to our Point Pleasant carol sing. The high school band with play for us tonight along with the choir. We also have singers from The Point Pleasant Veteran's and Assisted Living Home. Santa, let's get singing."

"Ho, Ho, Ho, everyone. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa," the crowd responded back.

"Let's start the night off with one of my favorites, 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'."

The girls sang happily with Stephanie, curls bouncing under their Elf hats.

Stanley's choir sang, 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' dedicating to all the servicemen and anyone who wouldn't be home for the holidays.

Ranger noticed tears sliding down Stephanie's cheeks.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"How many years weren't you home for Christmas?" Stephanie knowing there had to be numerous years which he was in the Rangers or on a secret mission away from home.

"I'll be home this year," kissing away her tears. Only Stephanie would care about all the Christmases he and his men were God knows where. Since they met, she acknowledged him and the Merry Men in some small way for Christmas.

They ended the evening singing 'Jingle Bells.'

"That was fun," both girls cheered at the end.

Before they left, Bobby introduced them to Melody and Samantha, the blonde.

"We're going to have a drink with them," Lester said smiling broadly. 'So don't wait up for us, Dad."

"I don't plan on it," Ranger smirked.

Lester explained to the new women, "Stephanie and Carlos own a house on the beach. We stay with them until we move here permanently."

"Steph, Melody and Samantha work for a pediatrician in Point Pleasant. Won't you be needing to find one for the girls?"

"Yes, I will, Bobby. I'll keep that in mind for when we move."

"Here," Stephanie handed Bobby her house key. "If we're in bed when you get home and Barney wants out, will you take care of him?"

'Sure."

By the time the car warmed up and they made it back to the beach house, Mia and Kayla were sound asleep in the backseat.

Before parking the blue SUV, Stephanie and Ranger sat in front of their house watching the animated figures and twinkling lights in the front yard. Ranger had his arms around her. Kissing her one of his unforgettable kisses, "This is home, Babe."


	40. Chapter 40

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 40**

Stephanie was snickering to herself. Bobby and Lester came back to the beach house after midnight last night. She felt Barney jump off the bed when the boys unlocked the door. Sometimes, Barney sprawled out across the bottom of their bed or the with the girls. Nothing got past Ranger, but he never said anything.

The two of them were eating bagels from Ranger's bakery run when Lester and Bobby came down for breakfast with smiles that couldn't be wiped off their faces.

"How was your evening last night, Boys?" Stephanie asked.

Lester started first pouring coffee for himself, "It was great. We had a couple of drinks in this night club on the Boardwalk, danced, and played air hockey in the game room."

"Both Melody and Samantha are nurses in the pediatrician's clinic here in Point Pleasant. This is the Saturday the office is open. It's open every other Saturday, so we're going to brunch with them tomorrow," Bobby continued.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I take it both are single?"

"Yeah, Steph. Melody is divorced. Her husband decided he didn't want children or be married and Melody did want them eventually."

"Samantha has never been married. She broke up with her boyfriend a few months ago."

"See, you didn't have those stupid hats on. Look what happened, you met two nice women. So, I guess we're stuck with you tonight."

"Poker Night, Dad?"

"Sounds good."

"I laid your key on the counter, Bombshell."

"Thanks, Bobby. Ranger, I know you're meeting Reggie at the building this morning. The girls and I are going shopping for an artificial tree and some Christmas shopping. Can Barney come with you so he's not alone all day?"

Ranger looked down at the big brown eyes looking up at him and tongue hanging out, "I guess you can come."

"Take a chewy bone with you, so he'll probably lay in a corner and chew on it."

Sleepy eyed Mia and Kayla wandered into the kitchen with their nightgowns and fuzzy slippers on them.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Stephanie hugging the girls.

"Yeah. It's so cozy in bed," Mia giggled.

"We have some Christmas shopping to do. Let's go pick out an artificial tree for here. Because we're here only on the weekends, we can't have a live tree."

"Maybe, we can find a Mr. Stubby tree for here."

"Even the girls talk about you, Ranger," Lester smirked.

Getting up to get another cup of coffee, Ranger smacked Lester on the head.

"Hey, that hurt."

"Watch it! They're innocent little girls."

"I got it."

"Can I have Rice Krispies?" Kayla asked.

Mia agreed, "Me, too."

"Ok. Then, we'll get you dressed so we can shop till we drop."

Ranger was shaking his head, he had one big shopaholic and two red-headed up and coming shopaholics. Mia and Kayla were still timid about spending money sometimes, but Stephanie would correct that in time. They were all happy, the money didn't matter.

"Babe, while you're out, could you maybe get some ideas on office furniture?"

"We can do that."

Mia and Kayla nodded, agreeing with Stephanie.

"Are you two coming with me or are you on your own?"

"We want to see where we're going to be sitting."

"I think you and Bobby will share one of the corner offices on the second floor with Tank and me. Tank will have the other corner office facing the ocean. The conference room will also be on two. The control room, and kitchen will be on the third with some employee cubicles. On the fourth, will be the gym and more employee spaces. The fifth and sixth floors will be the employee apartments. It needed, eventually I can add studios in the garage. Babe, I also have a surprise!"

"What, Ranger?"

"Ella and Luis are coming. Their one son lives down near Atlantic City and they found out their first grandchild is on the way. Living here would put them closer to their son and family."

"Yes!" Stephanie jumped up and down. "I don't have to give up Ella's cooking! I don't have to give up Ella's cooking!" dancing in the kitchen.

"I knew that would make you happy," Ranger laughed. "I'll take the Explorer."

Stephanie gave Ranger a mock surprised look, "I can drive the XL7?"

"I get your point. I've been hogging it."

"I think it's cute, Ranger. You're like a little boy with a new toy on Christmas Morning. You just have to share."

"Great, I remember you calling me cute once before."

Stephanie took a step towards him and placed her delicate fingers on his face, "This time all your cuteness is mine."

"Always, Babe," meeting her lips.

"Don't you two ever get enough?" Lester teased.

"NO!" Ranger and Stephanie answered together turning to him.

"Hey, Lester," usually quiet Mia was standing looking up at the tall man, a little furrow in her brow, "we like happy."

"Happy is good," looking down at the little girl with red curls.

"Keep it like that. There's always the unemployment line." Ranger said somewhat sternly.

Saluting, "Yes, Boss."

Stephanie was giggling at Lester's mocking. Ranger was standing in the kitchen with his hands on hips and Stephanie's arms around his neck trying to appear menacing. It wasn't working.

The twins came running back with their sneakers for Stephanie to tie.

"Barney, you be good boy for Daddy. Mommy and your sisters will bring you back a present."

His ears perked up and Barney moved his head listening to Stephanie.

"I swear he understands you, Babe."

"He does. Ready to go, Girls."

Stephanie got their fleece jackets off the coat rack and her jean one. Barney got up and stood beside Ranger.

"Enjoy your shopping," kissing Stephanie good-bye and ruffling the red curls.

After Stephanie buckled both girls in, she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hello, Reggie. It's Stephanie. I need a favor. Please find me someone who refinishes floors so I can have it done in Carlos' office. No, he's not to know. I'm paying for this. Thanks," clicking her phone closed.

"Ok, Girls, we're on a mission. For a Christmas present, I want to decorate Ranger's new office. Let's go visit some antique stores."

"What's that?" Kayla asked wrinkling her nose.

"Old stuff," Stephanie explained simply.

She had researched 1902 when the Bhatt, Mann & Company building was built. She wanted to find an Arts & Crafts or Mission style desk and office furniture. So, they were heading north of Point Pleasant to Avon-by-the-Sea, which had some recommended antique stores. The first one was mostly Victorian décor, which most definitely wasn't Ranger. She found three reproduction Mission style lamps at the second store. One had a burnt umber mica lamp shade and black wrought iron base. The other two had matching stained glass lamp shades with horizontal black leading reminiscent of Frank Lloyd Wright designs she had seen in her research. These had mahogany bases. The store owner didn't have any desks, but suggested Stephanie check the antique warehouse two streets over.

Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla drove in the XL7 the short distance to an old furniture store converted into a collectible and antique store housing multiple vendors. Mia and Kayla tagged along looking at each small booth or shop of antiques and other peoples' treasures. They wound their way through the many aisles taking their time searching.

Mia and Kayla found a small booth of collectible stuffed animals. They each picked out Beanie reindeer. A green one for Mia and white for Kayla.

What she was going to do with them, Stephanie didn't know, but she found a reproduction push button wall phone with big brass bells and a candlestick phone with earpiece.

Going through a doorway, Stephanie felt like she struck gold. Against the back wall was a mahogany Mission style desk. Checking the drawers, she found they were dove-tailed and the drawer pulls were pewter semi-circles reminding Stephanie of Grandma Mazur's old sewing machine cabinet. Also, there was a bookcase matching the desk. She assumed it was from an old post office or hotel, a table with a hutch that had small numbered cubby holes for sorting mail or room keys. There was a small office on the lobby floor, they could use for a mail room. Everyone having a mail slot.

"What's this?" Kayla pointing to a Jukebox.

"It's a Juke Box. They would have these in ice cream or hamburger places. You put money in it and select a song for it to play. This one plays CD's."

She also saw a silver-plated ice cream shop table with red vinyl seats looking like it was right out of 'Arnold's' diner on 'Happy Days'.

"Can I help you?" a man with grey hair and a limp asked.

"Do you deliver?"

"Yes, where to?"

"Point Pleasant?"

"It would be an extra charge. What are you interested in?"

"Does the Jukebox work?"

"Go try it," he told her.

They walked over and Stephanie made a selection. The CD loaded and music started playing. Next, she started pointing to the several furniture pieces and the Jukebox.

Taking out her cell phone, she called Reggie again.

"Reggie, is Carlos around? Good. How soon will his office be ready?

Really. Don't tell him I called."

"Could I have all this delivered next week?"

"Yes."

Stephanie walked to the office with the man. Mia and Kayla found a pair of iron doll beds. They would be perfect for the American Girl Dolls Stephanie ordered for Christmas.

"Are you redecorating?" Fred, the store owner asked.

"My boyfriend is opening a new office in Point Pleasant. The building he bought was built in 1902, so I'm trying to decorate his office in that time period. The Jukebox and café table are for our family room."

"What kind of business?"

"A private and commercial security business. His main office is in Trenton with branches in Miami and Boston."

"What is the company name?"

"Rangeman."

"Really. That is one of the best I've heard. When is the Point Pleasant office opening? I would like to upgrade our security system here. I bought the building next door so we can expand."

"After the New Year."

"Here's a business card. Would you have your boyfriend contact me when the office is open?"

"Yes. Can I call you once I know a definite day next week for delivery? It's a surprise, so I don't want Carlos around."

"Just give me 24 hour notice and I'll have this there."

Stephanie wrote down the Bhatt Mann building address with her name and cell phone number.

"Thank you, Stephanie. Merry Christmas. Please come back."

"We will. Merry Christmas to you, Fred."

A worker helped Stephanie load the telephones and doll beds into the XL7.

"Next stop, Girls, is the furniture store, then we'll have lunch," buckling them to head back towards Point Pleasant. "How's McDonald's?"

"Oh, boy!" The girls were excited at that lunch proposal.

Stephanie drove South towards Point Pleasant pulling into Morgenstern's Furniture. She wanted a leather sofa and chair for Ranger's office and, hopefully, area rugs since Ranger wanted the hardwood floor in his office.

In the front window was exactly the sofa and chair she wanted.

A saleswoman walked over as the three entered the store, "'Can I help you. I'm Flo."

"Yes, I'm interested in area rugs."

"This way," leading towards the back.

Stephanie made her way through the area rugs. After looking at about a dozen designs, she found the rugs for Ranger's office. A tan background with black horizontal lines connecting red blocks with cream vertical lines. The design reflected the pattern in the lampshades.

"Flo, I found what I want."

Stephanie bought the furniture, rugs, and also a small mission style coffee table and end table.

Just as Flo was handing Stephanie here bank card, the Batman theme was heard.

"Hi, Ranger."

"Babe, where are you?"

"Outside of Point Pleasant on Route 35. The Girls and I are going to McDonald's for lunch, then go pick out an artificial tree."

"Lester and Bobby got invited to lunch. The doctor's office was sort of slow."

"So, you're alone and heading towards McDonald's?"

"Be there in ten."

Less than 10 minutes later, Ranger was pulling the black Explorer into the parking lot.

Kissing her while they were in line to order, "Did you have a good shopping trip, Babe?"

"Yes, I bought a Jukebox," smiling at him. "Can I store it and a café set right out of 'Happy Days' in the garage at the building until the family room is complete?"

"The space is there."

"Oh, here," Stephanie handed Ranger the business card from Fred, "potential business. Fred would like to upgrade his security system at the antique warehouse."

"I'd say it was a productive day all around. Did you two have fun?" Ranger asked Mia and Kayla.

Mia smiling up, "Oh, yes. Stephanie bought beds for our dolls."

"And we saw lots of old things," Kayla added.

"What a morning you had!"

Stephanie grabbed the tray, "Let's eat, get our tree and decorations, and go home."

"Home sounds best, Babe."


	41. Chapter 41

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 41**

Stephanie helped Ranger load the artificial tree into the Explorer. They picked out a pre-lit tree with colored lights so there was no need to buy any boxes of lights. She put the bags with the new tree skirt , ornaments, and star in the backseat. Mia and Kayla were buckled in the XL7.

"You want to drive it, don't you?" Stephanie asked. She saw Ranger look at the new SUV and then the black one. "I'm beginning to think you're coming to my side. Letting color in."

"Babe, you had it all morning."

Stephanie walked to the driver's door of the Explorer.

Chuckling, Ranger kissed her and headed for the XL7. "I'll see you at home."

Stephanie pulled into the carport and Barney came running over. Lester and Bobby were coming up the path from the beach.

"Did Ranger give you a key?"

"No. Dad locked us out. We knew your neighbor had a key so we got theirs," Lester explained.

Bobby just opened the tailgate when Ranger and the girls pulled in.

"You locked us out."

"You would think you'd get the hint," Ranger was laughing at the pouts on Lester and Bobby's faces.

Dejectedly, Bobby said, "We can leave."

"He messing with you. You're welcome here anytime, but you can earn your keep by carrying the tree in the house." Stephanie was pointing to the large box in the Explorer.

"How did you get in the house?" Ranger saw Barney running in the yard. He had put him in the house before going to lunch with Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla.

"Your neighbor's key," Bobby told him over his shoulder.

"Babe, we are never getting rid of them."

"Be patient. Our little boys will be flying the coop soon. It must have been a good lunch. They're still wearing those crazy grins."

"Halleluiah!"

Stephanie hung the coats up and took the bags of ornaments into the living room.

"Bombshell, where do you want this?"

"By the staircase."

Bobby moved the small accent table as Lester opened the box, pulling out the tree. They set it in the stand and moved it in place. Stephanie then plugged it into the socket. The tree became aglow with color.

Ranger, Mia, and Kayla stood back and watched.

"That's it?" he asked

"Basically, yes. Now we decorate."

Ranger built a fire while Stephanie made hot chocolate. Christmas music was playing on the radio. In a flash, the blue ornaments in the shapes of balls, stars, and icicles were on the tree.

After smoothing the skirt around the tree, Stephanie handed Ranger the star to put on the tree. In the box they brought from Trenton, Stephanie brought out a smaller box.

"What's that?" Mia asked

Gently taking the lid off the worn shoebox, Stephanie lifted out a hand-made manger.

"It's the manger for under the tree. My Grandpa made this for Grandma Mazur. Why don't you place it under the tree," handing it to Mia and Kayla..

Next, she unwrapped figurines of the wise men, an angel, Mary, Joseph, and the Baby Jesus along with a cow and a lamb. They were hand carved of wood. Whoever carved them had put every little detail into the figures from the folds on the robes to the smile of the face of Mary looking at the baby in the manger. There was an angel to hang on the tree above it. Every individual feather could be seen in her wings.

"Babe, where did you get these?" Ranger held up a figure. He had never seen anything with such detail.

"Grandpa made them. He gave these to Grandma for their very first Christmas together after they were married."

"They're beautiful," Mia said as she touched the baby with a small finger.

Stephanie handed each girl a Wiseman and animal to place after she positioned the Holy Family in the crèche and hung the angel above it.

"Go ahead, place them where you want," Stephanie told Mia and Kayla.

After placing the figures, they stood very quietly while the music played and watched the tree.

"It's perfect, Babe. Everything is perfect."

Later, when she was in the kitchen, Stephanie noticed Barney was acting strangely pacing at the door so she let him out and he went off the deck and started digging under it.

"What's wrong, Steph?" Lester asked following her outside.

"Barney's trying to get something under the deck. I'll go get a flashlight."

When she came back out, Lester was standing on the screened in porch with Barney sniffing his hands.

"Look," peaking through Lester's finger's was a small striped kitten. "He's cold."

Stephanie opened the door as he carried the kitten with Barney hot at his heels. Running into the powder room, Stephanie grabbed an old towel. Lester was sitting at the breakfast bar tickling the shivering cat.

"Here, put him in this. I wonder how long the poor thing has been out there," Stephanie said as she went to the refrigerator taking out the milk. She warmed it for a few seconds in the microwave. "See if it's hungry."

Lester held the small dish up to the kitten, it's head sticking out of the fluffy towel and drank some of the warm milk.

Bobby, Ranger, Mia, Kayla came out in the kitchen to see what all the activity was, "Look, Bobby, we're Daddies," showing him the kitten.

"He's so cute," Kayla petted his head.

Ranger gave them an eyebrow, "Where did it come from?"

"Barney found it under the deck," Lester looked up from his new friend. "Do you think that vet friend of yours is in, Steph?"

"I can call."

"He looks like you, Bobby."

Bobby was holding the kitten gently in the towel.

"Hi, Mark. It's Stephanie. Good. Barney's great. Our friends found a kitten out in the cold and wondered if you could see it. Oh, Ok. We're on Beach Road. The fourth house on the right. It's blue with trees and penguins in the front yard. See you them."

"Mark is making a house call to check on a pregnant Mare. On his way back to the office, he's going to stop."

Lester and Bobby were stroking the kitten that was now looking around. Barney was sniffing it and the kitten let out a "Meow" back at him.

"I have a dog. That is yours," Ranger told his friends, touching the kitten.

"It's just like you're a grandfather now, Ranger. Bobby and I are parents" Lester held the kitten up looking underneath it. "I think it's a boy."

"I really question your sanity. I hope this new girl of yours can overlook it."

"Samantha thinks I'm just a big kid. If we ever get married, will you give me away?"

"Gladly."

Stephanie took sausage links out of the refrigerator and put then in a skillet.

"What are you making, Babe?"

"It's a cold evening. How about pancakes and sausages."

"That actually sounds good."

"We like pancakes," Mia said standing on tiptoes to see on the counter.

"I know you do." Stephanie smiled at them as she touched a finger to their button noses. "Want to help?"

"Yes, but we're no too little."

"You can mix."

"Ok."

Stephanie measured out the pancake mix and milk. Ranger was turning the sausages. Bobby and Lester were cooing at the little kitten. She placed the bowl in front of the girls at the breakfast bar. Mia and Kayla took turns stirring the batter, while Stephanie went into the basement. Coming back up with a large wicker basket with a soft towel in it, she handed it to Lester, "Here, put him in this. Dinner will be ready soon."

Ranger was shaking his head, "I trained them to be tough. What happened?"

The kitten was reclining in Bobby's hand and both men were tickling it's belly. The kitten was trying to swipe it's little paw at them.

"I think they are starting to be contented in their lives. They like here in Point Pleasant and maybe feel settled. A place to belong finally. I hope Melody and Samantha turn into something long term."

"You've done that for all of us," Ranger looked around the kitchen before kissing her.

Just as they were starting to eat, Barney ran to the front door when the doorbell rang. Stephanie ran to get it.

"Hi, Mark."

"Hi, Stephanie."

"We're in here."

"I'm so sorry to disturb your dinner," Mark said as he saw everyone sitting around the table eating their pancakes and sausages.

"Would you like some? It's just pancakes and sausages. Nothing fancy."

"That would be nice not to eat alone for a change. I get tired of going to my parent's house or going out."

"What would you like to drink?"

"The hot chocolate would be good after being out in the cold."

Stephanie went into the kitchen for an extra plate, mug, and silverware. Ranger passed down the pancakes and sausages for him.

"Your house is great. It's lived in, not like some of the modern beach houses around."

Ranger nodded, "Thanks. We like it. But we'll be adding on soon after we move here permanently in a few weeks."

"Really, you're moving here?"

"Yes, I'm opening a security office in the industrial park. My company provides private and commercial security."

"If I wanted to upgrade the security system for my veterinary clinic, you would be able to do that. I've expanded somewhat to include farm animals, so I need more powerful tranquilizers and antibiotics. I keep them actually with me at all times, because I'm afraid of someone stealing them." Mark added, " Not that Point Pleasant has a crime problem."

"Yes. We even have monitor service."

"That would be a relief. Where is your kitten?" Mark asked pushing his plate away. "Stephanie, that was great. Thank you."

Lester picked up the basket that was between him and Bobby. Barney came around sniffing it and sat beside Dr. Treat as he looked at the kitten.

"His heart sounds good," taking off his stethoscope. "I'd say he's a little underweight. With it being so cold outside, it probably would have froze to death if it didn't find some shelter and food."

"It's a good thing Barney found him," Lester rubbed Barney's ears.

"If you're going to keep it, do you have kitten food and a litter box."

Lester looked at Bobby and Bobby looked back at him shrugging their shoulders at each other, "I guess we need to go to the pet store, Lester, if Ranger lets it stay overnight so we can take it back to Trenton."

Ranger glared at them, "You take care of it. I have a dog."

Mentioning him, Barney licked him and laid across Ranger's lap for attention.

"Bobby, we're parents. So, I guess we have to go to the pet store."

Mark told them, "If you want to bring the kitten to my office tomorrow morning, I'll give it the necessary vaccines."

"Ok, we could do it before we go to brunch with Melody and Samantha before heading back to Trenton," Bobby confirmed with Lester.

"Ok. Let's help clean up and go to the pet store so we're back to play poker. How much do we owe you, Doc?" Lester pulled out his wallet.

"It's on the house since I had dinner. Is it poker night?"

"If you're not doing anything, you could join us," Ranger shook his hand for helping the kitten. "It's me, those two idiots," Ranger saw Bobby and Lester tickling the kitten, "and Stephanie's father."

"I was going home after checking on a couple of animals and watch a movie, but poker sure sounds better. Can I bring anything?"

"It's chips, pretzels, dip, and beer, Mark. No, unless you want some other snack."

He was putting on his coat and picked up his medical bag, "No, it sounds great. I haven't had a poker night in a long while. What time?" Mark asked smiling at them.

"About 7:30. We won't make it a late night."

"I'll be back. Thanks."

Stephanie opened the back door for him. Bobby and Lester were clearing the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

"Would you two like to go to the pet store with us?" Bobby asked Mia and Kayla.

They looked at Stephanie and she nodded. Mia and Kayla were comfortable with the two Merry Men since they spent so much time at the beach with them and at Rangeman.

"Ok," the twins replied back.

"You'll need to take the XL7 since the booster seats are in it. Here, in case you see a new toy for Barney," Stephanie handed them some money.

She zipped up their coats and helped them put on their mittens. Bobby took the keys for the SUV Stephanie handed him so he could heat it up and Barney's leash. Lester didn't want the kitten in a cold car.

"We'll be back in about an hour," Lester said closing the back door carrying the kitten in the basket.

Before Stephanie knew what was happening, Ranger threw her over his shoulder and running through the house.

"What are you doing?"

"We have a whole hour to ourselves. I'm taking advantage of it, Babe," plopping them down on their bed with a lecherous look.

"Really, what did you have in mind?" smiling up at him.

"I'll show you," Ranger whispered as his lips descended upon hers.


	42. Chapter 41A Interlude

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 41A**

**Interlude**

(For Cathie, I hope this fuels your imagination.)

Stephanie was only aware of the warm lips causing tingles everyplace they touched her bare skin. Bare skin! How did he do that! Her clothes were gone!

"Magic," Ranger murmured against her now sensitive hard nipple.

"Oh, I like magic shows."

"You're talking too much. More kissing."

Ranger moved back up to meet her lips. Stephanie nipped his bottom lip playfully enticing a growl from him. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers played over the hard muscles of his shoulders and back, tongues were dueling.

Stephanie felt every hard inch of Ranger along her body that molded perfectly to him. She was a mass quiver for her want of him. Her need of him.

"Mine."

"Yours."

Ranger slipped inside her with one thrust and her magic show was continuing, building to the grand finale. She could feel Ranger was just about on the brink as she was. She met him with every ounce of her in return for each he gave of himself. They slipped over the edge and beyond in unison.

Once she was able to breathe, "Wow, that's some rabbit you pulled out of your hat."

"I can make him disappear again," Ranger chuckled against her lips.

"You can show me later," snuggling into him.

"I'll give you a front row seat," Ranger moved to his side so he and Stephanie were nose to nose. He was looking in her smiling blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, Ranger."

They enjoyed the quiet of the house for a few more moments, barely hearing the Christmas music still playing in the living room.

Coming from the downstairs eventually, "Mom. Dad. We're home."

"I'm going to kill Santos one day." Ranger said as he slipped his t-shirt back over his head.


	43. Chapter 43

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 42**

Stephanie was in the kitchen preparing for the poker game when Ranger came in and put his arms around her

"Babe, what are you doing?" kissing her neck.

"I'm attempting to make something for your poker game. I hope I don't kill all of you."

A smirking Lester came into the kitchen, "I know what you did while we were gone."

"And," Ranger gave him an eyebrow, smirking right back, "I'm getting some."

"I have a kitten."

"So, I have a big dog and I'm still getting some."

"I have a kitten," Lester was holding it up to his eye level. "It's not the same, huh?"

"Not even close."

"Did you get everything you needed at the pet store, Lester?" Stephanie asked as she put her mixture into the oven.

"Bombshell, I put Tiger's food and litter box in the powder room."

"That's fine. Go play with your, Kitty."

"Ok," Lester turned and happily skipped out of the kitchen with the kitten.

Ranger just looked after him, "There is definitely something wrong with him," Ranger was chuckling. "If this doesn't work with Samantha, we'll never get rid of him."

"Ranger, he's happy. That's all I'm going to say on that subjext. I'm going to get the girls in the tub."

Stephanie came downstairs after the girls got their baths just in time to hear the timer on the oven to go off. Stephanie removed the baking dishes grabbing the oven mitts. Frank followed by Mark were coming in the backdoor.

"Hi, Daddy. Where's Mom?"

"She made friends with the woman next-door and there was a Christmas recipe exchange or a Tupperware party at the fire hall they went to for the evening. She needed a night away from your Grandmother."

"What has Grandma and Stanley done now? Hi, Mark."

"Hey, Frank. Mark. Come on in," Ranger came in from the living room.

"The crazy old Bat asked your mother how she felt about a Spring wedding," hanging the coats on the coat rack.

Frank went to the refrigerator and took out a beer handing one to the Vet and one for himself. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"It gets better," Frank was laughing out right. "She asked your mother how she would feel about a baby brother or sister. Stanley doesn't have any children of his own. She's wants to look into surrogate mothers. I think your mother has been tipsy all day. She wanted to try artificial insemination, first."

Ranger just looked at Stephanie, "Babe, that's crazy. It goes againdt nature."

"There's still more. Stanley is getting snow tires for his cart because he's afraid of sliding with Edna on it. And he wants to get this bubble top for it to keep the weather off them," Frank was choking on the beer he drank.

Mark was sitting at the table with a bewildered look on his face,

"How old is your mother or mother-in-law?"

"Seventy-two and crazy as all-get-out. Thank God, I'm not related."

All Mark could say was "Uh Huh."

Mia and Kayla came into the dining room wearing fleecey one-piece sleepers, "Hi, Grandpa."

"I like these jammies. I'm going to have to get me some."

"They're so warm," Mia said sitting on one of Frank's knees.

"Steph, do they make those in our size?" Lester was sitting across the table with the kitten on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll have to revise my Christmas list."

"Is it cold in the spare room."

Bobby spoke up, "No. It's warm up there and those comforters are the best. Lester probably thinks he'll look cute."

Ranger had his head on the table, laughing, "In whose mind? Let's just play cards. I don't want to know."

Stephanie brought her dip with tortilla chips over to the table, "What do you think, Daddy?"

Frank dipped a chip and tasted it, "Pumpkin, this is good. It tastes like Buffalo wings."

"It's Buffalo Chicken Dip."

Ranger tasted it, "Babe, you did good."

"Wow. I'm getting better. Cooking is not one of my better things I do, Mark."

"It's good and so was dinner. I don't cook much for myself. I'm a TV dinner kind of guy."

"Enjoy your game," Stephanie kissed Ranger and headed into the living room with the girls.

Stephanie set a bowl of dip down on the coffee table, "This doesn't have any hot sauce in it."

"Thanks," Kayla tasted it.

Stephanie hit the remote for the DVD player and settled on the sofa to watch the Muppets Christmas show.

The men had played a few hands when they could hear fits of laughter coming from the living room.

"What are they watching?" Frank asked.

"You should have heard them laughing at the 'Underdog' DVD Stephanie had in the SUV coming here."

They got up and peeked into the room seeing it was the Muppets.

Mia was pointing to a snowman, "That talking snowman is so funny."

"Poor Miss Piggy, she's lost in the snow," Kayla was worried about Kermit's girlfriend.

"I like the Swedish chef," Lester said sitting down to watch the story with the kitten asleep on his lap.

When it was over and everyone was recovering from laughing, Ranger looked around the living room, "We're supposed to be playing poker."

"It's the Muppets, Ranger," Bobby told him as he headed back to the card game.

Mia asked, "Can we watch it again?"

"Ok. I'm going to get a shower. If you need anything, Ranger's in the dining room."

"OK," they replied turning back to the Muppets.

Mia walked into the dining room half way through the DVD and Ranger looked up, "Do you need something?"

"Could you heat up my hot chocolate. It got cold."

"Sure," taking the mug and walking over to the microwave.

He put it in for about 30 seconds and handed it back, "How's that?"

"Perfect," smiling.

Ranger watched as her red curls bounced away.

"It doesn't take long does it?" Frank inquired.

"What?"

"For the pieces to fit of a family. You never hesitated when she asked. It came naturally."

"I guess so." Ranger never had second thoughts now about doing what either Mia or Kayla asked anymore. He just let his paternal instincts take over without a thought.

"The tree looks great."

"It's going to be a good Christmas, Frank."

Ranger peeked into the living room making sure Stephanie was no where around and pulled something out of his pocket, setting in down in front of Frank before returning to the poker game.

He whistled opening the black jeweler's box. Sitting in blue velvet was a solitaire marquis diamond ring on a platinum swirl band. Frank guessed about three carats.

"My boy, I don't think I'm your type," chuckling. Closing the box and passing it back to Ranger. "As her father, I couldn't be happier and it's about time. No double wedding though!"

Ranger smirked at the thought of a double wedding with Grandma.

"Gee, and I was hoping it would be me," Lester laughed at his friend.

"You got a kitten. Be happy with that."

"I know. Bobby and I will make good Daddies."

Frank and Mark left after Bobby won the last four hands of Poker. Barney came back in from his last run outside and laying by the fireplace. Mia and Kayla were sound asleep snuggled in their bed. Bobby and Lester were taking showers. Their kitten was asleep in it's basket in the bunk room. The fire was glowing. The only lights were coming from the tree, the fire, and a few candles he lit. Ranger turned up the Christmas music Stephanie had playing.

He held out his hand to Stephanie, "Dance with me."

"I'm in my flannel bunny pants and fuzzy slippers."

"And you look beautiful, Babe," taking her in his arms dancing in front of the Christmas tree.

They were just swaying and kissing in front of the tree unaware of Bobby and Lester watching from the stairs.

"Bobby, I saw Mommy kissing Daddy," Lester whispered.

"No, it's Daddy kissing Mommy. I see tongue involved."

"You two better be in bed. There is always the shed outside," Ranger warned.

Stephanie and Ranger heard their snickering going up the stairs and the bedroom door close.

"Babe, I going to have Reggie make their apartments top priority at the building," resting his forehead on Stephanie's.

"If you don't, I will."


	44. Chapter 44

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 43**

Stephanie was sitting in her cubicle tapping a pencil on her desk. Barney was laying beside her as she rubbed his belly with her foot. How was she going to keep Ranger away from the Bhatt Mann building so she could have the furniture delivered for his office. She picked out a warm honey beige paint for the walls.

Her phone buzzed. It was Ranger.

"Babe, can you come to my office."

Click.

Immediately it buzzed again.

"Bye."

Ranger was trying to work on his phone manners, if only for her. Barney jumped up, grabbed his squeaky hamburger, and led the way to Ranger's office. He ran in and sat down beside him.

"Did I call you?"

Barney squeaked his hamburger.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester strolled in. Tiger was in Bobby's arms.

"What's up?" Stephanie asked.

"Is it bring your animal to work day? This is a business."

Bobby looked down at the kitten , "He's a baby. Can you kitty sit tonight, we're on surveillance?"

Ranger looked at them from behind his desk ignoring te question, "A potential client in Atlantic City is pressing for a security review of his casino. While Tank is handling the training of Hal and Cal, you two are my seconds in command in Point Pleasant. Babe, I was thinking we could leave for the beach house when we get back on Thursday. It will more than likely be an overnight trip."

"The girls, Barney, and I can drive up on Wednesday. You can come straight up from Atlantic City."

Bobby added, "That would work. We have dates on Friday and Saturday nights."

"Not good, Babe. We'll leave when I get back."

"Why? I have things I could do at the house."

"Because."

"Because why? Don't you think I can take care of us for one night without you."

"Yes."

"My money's on Bombshell," Lester whispered to Tank. 'iI bet she throws the first punch if Ranger starts his macho thing."

"Me, too," Bobby concurred.

Tank chuckled, "Ranger's lost."

"Why?" Stephanie was standing on the other side of Ranger's desk, hands flat on it, leaning into him. "And, no macho shit!"

"Because," Ranger was standing leaning into her so they were nose to nose. "It's our house and I don't want you to go without me."

"That's it?"

Ranger nodded.

"You crazy man. We can all leave Wednesday for Point Pleasant, then you can leave from there early Thursday morning for Atlantic City. We'll already be at the house and it's not like you're that far away. Cliff and Mary Anne are only two houses away if you need to stay overnight. And, probably Mom and Dad will be there on Thursday. They're only 5 minutes away. We'll be Ok. I have Barney."

Barney jumped up and licked his face.

"Some watch dog you are."

Barney barked in agreement.

"Will you keep a pistol and stun gun handy. And have a panic button close by at all times."

"I don't think Point Pleasant is on the top 10 list for places to invade."

"Babe."

"Are we leaving Wednesday?"

"If you agree."

"I'll even set up landmines along the perimeter," giving Ranger a 'Burg' eye roll and sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm a big girl."

"Yes, we can leave on Wednesday." Ranger couldn't win against a New Jersey girl attitude. "I need you to make sure you and the girls have dressy dresses for Saturday night."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Like fancy holiday dresses," leaning in further, kissing her lips.

"Then, I guess I need to go to the mall."

Lester spoke up now that things settled down, "Dad, since you're not going to be home on Saturday. Can we watch movies with the girls after dinner at the beach house?"

Ranger glared at him and Bobby for a minute, "I want no hanky panky in the beds. That's our house and there are four year old girls there. I don't want Mia and Kayla seeing something they shouldn't."

"I'm shocked. We're not those kind of guys. Scouts honor," Lester held up two fingers.

"You, Boob, that's a peace sign," Bobby told him.

"I was never a Boy Scout."

"You'll let Barney out and clean up after yourselves," Stephanie had her hands on her hips looking at Bobby and Lester.

"Yes, Mom. We will," both nodding.

"OK."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank smirked as he closed his cell phone. Stephanie called to ask if he could help on Thursday with painting and setting up Ranger's office Now, Ranger just called him to ask if he and Ellen would like to go out with him, Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla on Saturday afternoon. It was a surprise. The only catch was they had to dress up, a tie thing. His gut told it was going to be a special evening not to be missed.

He just hoped he was smart enough to get out of the way when Stephanie and Ranger collided trying to keep something from each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 44**

Stephanie still didn't know where Ranger was taking them on Saturday night, but she was too busy getting Ranger's office together before he came back from Atlantic City to dwell on it. She told Lester and Bobby to drag their feet and waste time if Ranger was rushing to get back to Point Pleasant too soon.

She explained to Mia and Kayla Grandma was going to there when the twins woke up to get their breakfast before coming over to Ranger's new office. She was going to paint before the furniture arrived. She was also glad the freight elevator worked because most of the furniture wouldn't fit in the lift and who would want to carry heavy antique furniture up to the second floor.

Stephanie was driving to the Bhatt Mann Building in the Explorer, the boys wanted to take the XL7 so they could watch movies while Ranger drove. He gladly got behind the wheel leaving her the Cayenne and the booster seats. Before pulling out he did question if he should have car seats for the Big Babies. They even took blankets with them to get comfy.

He kissed her good-bye with a "Why me?" look on his face.

Thinking about her conversation with Mia and Kayla last night brought tears to her eyes. They instantly fell in love with the fancy dresses she bought for them to wear on Saturday. Mia liked blue so hers had a navy blue velvet top with a full pale blue and black checked taffeta skirt. It had a navy hair bow to match.

Kayla's had a black velvet bodice with a pale purple full skirt with black velvet roses and black hair bow. Each girl got black Mary Janes and black tights. Also, winter white fleece swing coats with matching mittens. Eyes were wide saying they never had anything so beautiful. They were like princess dresses.

Next week, her part of the adoption would be final. When she questioned Mia and Kayla if they eventually wanted to call her and Ranger 'Mommy and Daddy', she was surprised by their answers.

"I still can't believe we're here," Mia told her innocently. "This is so much better than any fairy tale."

Kayla continued, "It's a real family. I don't want it to end."

Stephanie tried to reassure them it was a forever family, but also realizing they were still apprehensive. In their short lives, they had been moved around, lost a mother they didn't remember, and bad experiences with a nasty foster-father. They just needed time.

"How about you think about it and when you feel it's the right time that will be fine with Ranger and I if you want to."

"Ok. We'll think about it."

Stephanie hoped Christmas would be everything they could dream of and more.

Even Ranger fell into a comfortable 'Dad' mode. Zipping jackets, tying shoes, sometimes reading to them at night with each girl snuggled into a side. He picked them up at daycare a few times alone.

Her mother was thrilled Stephanie left the Cayenne for her to drive the girls over here. Her father's car was parked out front. The lights on and an elderly man was sitting behind the large oak front desk. Stephanie could see he had a crippled arm.

"Hi, Pumpkin," Frank said coming off the lift. "This is Charlie. Some of the other Veterans are upstairs painting. Charlie is going to wait down here for the deliveries. He'll let you know when they arrive."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"My pleasure to help a fellow Army man."

"Here's a diagram of the furniture placement," pointing to the area in the lobby off from the reception desk, "in case I'm out. Daddy, I have a tree and ornaments for the lobby. I stopped at the Home & Garden store on my way here. I left the Cayenne for Mom to drive here."

Charlie was looking around the lobby, "This is really a gorgeous building."

Stephanie walked around the counter and kissed Charlie on the cheek, "Thank you for your help."

"I appreciated your help at the Thanksgiving breakfast and we really liked your dog."

Barney was running around with a chewy bone in his mouth. He jumped on the lift with them to go up.

"My card buddies jumped at the chance to help. They want to do more with their days than play Bingo, cards, or watch life pass them by. They wanted to be useful."

"Thank you, Daddy," hugging him. "I want Ranger's office to be special."

"I'll help where ever I can. For God's sake, the man bought your mother and I a house. She's in love with that eat-in kitchen and dishwasher. She complains now when we're in Trenton that she's needed one all these years. But more importantly, Ranger makes my Baby Girl happy."

"There could never be anyone else."

Walking into Ranger's second floor office, three Veteran's were happily painting and singing Army songs as they worked.

"Stephanie, this is Bernie, Slappy, and Wilson," Frank introduced them.

"Hello. Thank you for all your help."

"No. Thank you. It feels good to be useful. We're glad to assist an Army man," a tall broad shouldered man with a crew cut said.

Soon after Stephanie started to paint, Mia, Kayla, and Ellen came into the office.

"Can we help paint?" Kayla asked.

"Sure. You can start here," Stephanie was on the right wall where she planned putting the mahogany bookcase.

"Frank, I really like that car of Ranger's" Ellen smiled at him.

"That's nice, dear. That car probably costs way more than my Post Office and Army pensions would allow."

"Really! That much."

Stephanie giggled, "Mom, I'm sure Ranger will let you use it when you need it. Do you think you could go to the deli and get stuff for sandwiches for lunch and maybe donut's at Jim's bakery."

"Stephanie," Bernie said, "do you think we could have a few beers. We're not at the home and they would taste good with lunch."

"I think I can finagle that," handing Ellen her bank card. "Also, buy something for Mia and Kayla to drink."

"Ok. I'll be back," Ellen waved going out the door.

The office was nearly finished when Charlie called her on her cell phone to let Stephanie know delivery trucks were pulling up. She glanced at Mia and Kayla giggling as they painted. Honey beige paint streaked their faces and traces in their red curls.

It was the trucks delivering Ranger's office furniture from the store here in Point Pleasant and the lobby furniture from Trenton she picked out.

Stephanie showed the men delivering Ranger's office furnitue where the freight elevator was before they unloaded. She gave one of the men from the Trenton store her diagram for the lobby. She rode up the freight elevator with the furniture and men. The tarps were picked up and Slappy was sweeping the glistening pecan colored hardwood floor. Stephanie explained where to put the leather sofa on the left hand wall and placement of the chair. She unrolled the smaller area rug in front of the sofa and one of the men placed the coffee table in the center and end table near the chair. She rolled Ranger's leather desk chair into a corner until the desk arrived.

Next, she and the girls headed down to the lobby. It was taking shape better than Stephanie had hoped. When she picked out the lobby furniture, the store had an electric fireplace in an oak finish to match the front desk. She purchased two Queen Anne wing chairs upholstered in a lighthouse print and a black leather sofa. A black area rug with arches of blue, green, yellow, red, and white through it matching the color in the chairs but reflecting the arched pattern of the leaded glass windows. The small coffee table and end table had schooner ships painted on them but crackled to look old.

Ellen was setting out lunch on the reception desk. Mia and Kayla were eating cheese sandwiches and coloring contentedly on the coffee table. On the mantle, Stephanie placed white pillar candles she and the girls decorated with shells. She also made an arrangement with white pine branches, silver balls, and white glittery snowflakes sticking out of the arrangement. Next, she swagged wide white and silver ribbon across the mantle front.

After Frank and Bernie were done eating, they got the ladder to hang two large artificial green wreaths from the same ribbon in the front windows. Each one was decorated with a large matching bow. The pre-lit twelve foot tree was set in it's stand in the corner. Stephanie had silver balls and white glitter snowflakes to adorn the tree with a large silver star and a white tree skirt. She placed a crystal bowl with silver balls and glittering snowflakes on the sofa table. Just as she placed white decorated candles on it, a truck pulled up with the antique furniture, jukebox, and café set. A thought came to Stephanie. Ranger wanted to have an open house to show off the office and introduce Rangeman to Point Pleasant. She was going to put the Jukebox and café set in the other front corner so they could have music for it. When the addition was complete, it could be moved.

"Daddy, I want my jukebox and café set to go in this other front corner. The mail table will go in this small room here. I'll show the men where I want Ranger's desk and stuff."

"Ok, Pumpkin. We'll keep decorating the tree."

Everyone was amazed at the transformation of the lobby. With the late afternoon light, the snowflakes glistened and the silver balls reflected the tree lights and sun. Going outside, the front looked very classy with the two wreaths and shimmering tree.

Frank knew Ranger was going to be floored when he saw it. It was breathtaking.

Once Ranger's office furniture was in place, Wilson, a medium built Hispanic man, hung a painting of a night time ocean above the sofa. Stephanie found a coffee table book about the Art and Crafts style the office was decorated in and place it there. The large area rug was unrolled in front of Ranger's desk. She would need to get a chair or two for in front of the desk. The bookcase on the right wall was in place. Whoever had done the electrical work had plugs in the floor. Because the desk was in the middle of the room, Stephanie was able to place the smaller mission style lamp on it and not have electrical cords laying across the floor.

The larger mission style lamp went on the end table by the leather sofa.

"Pumpkin, this office is amazing."

"Daddy, do you think Ranger will like it?"

"Oh, yes. It has clean lines. No fuss like Ranger. He is going to be pleased."

On cue, Stephanie heard the Batman theme on her cell phone.

"Hi, Ranger."

"Hey, Babe. What are you and the girls doing?"

"Just hanging out and finishing up Christmas decorating."

"We're getting ready to leave Atlantic City and I should see you soon."

"Could you swing by the office. Reggie had a few questions."

"Sure, Babe. Love you."

"I love you, Ranger. Drive careful," closing her phone.

"I'm taking the men back and I'll return. Your mother is going to the house to start dinner."

"I'm going to call and have Chinese delivered here."

Stephanie thanked the men and hugged each one before they left. Just as Frank was going out the door, some people came in. Her father and the men came back in so Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla were not alone with strangers. Barney barked at them.

"Can I help you?" Stephanie asked.

"We work in the office building across the street and we've been watching you decorate. I'm Phyllis. I'm the manager of Point Pleasants Accountants. The building looks beautiful. This is Carol and Robert."

"I'm Stephanie. My boyfriend is opening a new security office here. This is my father, Frank. Bernie, Charlie, Slappy, and Wilson. These are our daughters Mia and Kayla. And, of course, Barney."

"From across the street, your office just shimmers with the lights. We've been watching the delivery trucks come and go. This building has been empty for quite a long time."

"Well, Carlos plans on being here for a long time."

The bus from the assisted living home pulled up.

Bernie explained, "We called for a ride so you weren't here alone until your boyfriend get's here."

Stephanie laughed, "You sound like him. Worried about us."

"We won't keep you. The office looks beautiful," the three headed back out the door. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Stephanie plugged in the jukebox and set a candle on the café set.

Looking at her watch, Ranger should be here soon. She ordered the Chinese. Next, she started lining up votive candles in glass holders on the floor to the mailroom, lighting them as she went.

"Here, Daddy. Give Ranger these notes. The second one when he comes out of the mailroom. Come on, let's go wait upstairs." Stephanie grabbed a large bag before she, Mia, Kayla, and Barney disappeared in the lift.

Stephanie lit votives down the hall to Ranger's office. She placed a big red bow on the door and touched the bronze plaque which read "R C Manoso, Rangeman Securities, Inc."

The girl was coloring again while she paced. Her cell phone rang and her father said, "He's pulling in."

The blue XL7 pulled to the front of the lit up Bhatt, Mann & Co building. Driving down the side street to the building, he saw the tree and wreaths hanging in the windows wondering what was going on in the building. The Explorer was parked out front.

Ranger, Bobby, and Lester walked in the front door. Frank was sitting at the front desk.

"Welcome to Rangeman, Gentlemen."

Ranger was trying to take in everything, the decorated tree, the furniture, the candles, glowing fireplace. Music coming from the jukebox in the corner.

Frank held out the note to Ranger. 'Follow the lights.'

He walked into the small office and saw the table with the bins, feeling the smooth worn wood. Chuckling, he saw a water bowl on the floor for Barney. He walked out and Frank handed him the second note. It read "Take a lift.'

"Frank, did Stephanie do all this?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at him.

Ranger was walking around the lobby before walking over and getting in the lift. He got off on two and saw the trail of burning candles. A large red bow on his office door and touched the name plate. A gentle smile on his face.

"Babe."

Ranger opened the door and blinked as he walked in. Stephanie was sitting at a desk. Barney ran over to him Mia and Kayla were sitting on a brown leather sofa coloring. There were patterned beige area rugs on the polished hardwood floor, a bookcase on a wall. A warm honey color on the walls. His desk with his woman behind it in his office.

"Do you like it?" Stephanie whispered afraid maybe she made wrong choices.

Ranger walked over to her without saying a word, just lifting her into his arms. "Babe, it's beautiful." Choking back emotion. "No one ever did anything like this for me. Everything is perfect," kissing her with raw emotion.

Stephanie could feel the love in every inch of Ranger.

"Thank you. How did you do all this.?" holding her in his arms forehead to forehead. Stephanie noticed his eyes had unshed tears.

"Worked our asses off today," smiling at the man she loved. "Daddy enlisted the aid of some Veteran volunteers to help paint from the assisted living home. They were so glad just to be needed."

"Do you like it, Ranger?" Mia asked as both she and Kayla were twirling about in the space with their arms open wide.

"Yes, I do," picking both up and sitting them on the desk. "I'd say you had fun painting."

He saw the streaks of paint on their faces, in their hair, and on their clothes.

Kayla told him, "We did, and it was fun picking out the furniture, too."

Stephanie looked at her paint stained t-shirt, "We must look a mess."

"No, my three girls have never looked more beautiful," Ranger kissed Mia and Kayla on top of their heads and Stephanie's lips.

Barney jumped up on him and Ranger noticed the paint on him,

"You, too," petting him.

"Dinner's here, Stephanie," Frank was holding two bags in the doorway of Ranger's office. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm speechless, Frank. Thank your friends for me."

"If you want to thank them, any more painting or odd jobs that need done, let them do it. They had a good time singing and painting."

"I will."

"Whoa! Look at this," Lester said as he and Bobby were looking around the office. "Steph, is there any more furniture like this for us?"

"It's Mission style. I stayed within the time period when the building was built. I'll go back to the antique store."

"Ok. We like it."

"I'm going to take off, Pumpkin." Frank said.

"Us too!. Give us the keys to the Explorer and we'll go check on our baby."

"I put Tiger in the powder room. I didn't want him to get lost in the house," handing them a key. "I had an extra made for you."

"Thanks." Both Merry Men knowing the trust Stephanie and Ranger were putting into them.

"Let's go eat downstairs by the tree," Ranger took the bags from Frank.

"It smells yummy," Kayla was licking her lips.

"Babe, why don't you have the Cayenne."

"Fight my wife for it. She's been driving it all day and hinted to me how nice it is. In her dreams on my pension."

Ranger chuckled turning out the lights. Mia and Kayla blew out the votives leading to the lift. Frank and the boys headed to their vehicles.

Stephanie got a bag out of the mail room with plates, cups, and silverware. She went outside the door and brought in beer and a bottle of soda she sat in the cold snow. "Instant refrigerator."

Ranger pushed another selection on the jukebox.

"Can we eat on that?" Kayla pointed to the café set.

Ranger and Stephanie moved it over by the Christmas tree and boosted the girls up on the chairs. Ranger and Stephanie sat on the leather sofa and ate their Chinese on the coffee table. After they were finished, he put his arm around her and looked around the lobby.

The Mission lamp with the Mica shade was lit on the reception counter. Watching the flames in the fireplace, Ranger noticed the candles.

"Babe, are those the candles you and the girls made? They look just right on the mantle. I like the fireplace even if it's not real."

"I brought a few with me to go with the centerpiece I made."

"You made that! It looks like a professional did it. I think you've found a new career as an interior decorator. I'd say we're in a Winter Wonderland."

"My job is with Rangeman. Three people from an accounting firm across the road came over because they saw us decorating. I just wanted you to like it. Merry Christmas," looking in his dark eyes.

Ranger cupped her face in his calloused fingers, "I can't believe you did all this. All this was done with love. How could I not like it. No one has done anything like this for me. I've paid for the office and apartment decorating. And, I know you loved the shopping. It's absolutely perfect just like you. Everyday when I sit in my office or I walk through this lobby, your love will be all around me. I like the mailroom, too."

"I'll get little brass name plates for the individual slots and maybe a small table to keep a coffee pot on for the receptionist and any visitors."

They were walking around the lobby so Ranger could see everything close up. He was looking at the jukebox.

"You talked about having an open house to introduce Rangeman to Point Pleasant. I thought we could load some Christmas CD's to play. When the addition is done, we bring it and the café set home. I saw a small hutch and table with chairs at the antique warehouse I'm going to put here. Just to have a quiet corner if you needed to talk with any one quickly or an employee wanted a break."

"After I meet with Reggie tomorrow, we'll drive to it."

"I never asked, how did you meeting go?'

"We have our first official Rangeman Point Pleasant client."

"Good. I wouldn't want us to starve."

"Fat chance, Babe," giving her an eyebrow. "Would you believe those two idiots laughed all the way to Atlantic City watching 'Underdog' cuddled under blankets.

Stephanie and Ranger were turning off the jukebox and blowing out candles when they noticed Mia and Kayla were sound asleep curled up on the leather sofa. Barney laying guard below them on the area rug.

"They had a busy day today," Stephanie told Ranger glancing at the sleeping girls.

Ranger sank down into one of the overstuffed wing chairs, "This is comfortable," pulling Stephanie into his lap.

"I was at a furniture store in Trenton and I found this in the clearance area."

Ranger just looked at her for her 'sales' shopping.

"Someone ordered it and cancelled it after it came in. I got a good deal."

Chuckling, "My thrifty woman."

"If there's a sale, I'll know it. It's in my blood."

"I'll go start the Xl7 so it's warm for them and we'll head home."

"I'm going to leave the mailroom light and the desk lamp on, Ranger."

Barney followed Ranger back in the building. Stephanie had gathered up Mia and Kayla's coats. She wrapped one of the blankets Ranger brought in around Kayla and Ranger took the other for Mia. Stephanie took the empty bags and coats out to the SUV. Ranger had the booster seats in place and Barney hopped up in the warm SUV.

Putting her purse over her shoulder, she picked up Mia and Ranger carried Kayla out.

"Buckle them in, Babe, and I'll lock up."

The security lights came on and Ranger set the new security system. Before closing the front door, Ranger panned the decorated lobby, smiling to himself. Getting behind the steering wheel, he took out his cell phone.

"Are all the monitors and security alarms functioning at the Point Pleasant office. Good. See you Monday."

He drove around to the rear of the office, hopping out to check the emergency door. It was locked.

Driving back around, they could see the outlines of the Christmas tree in the dim light and wreathes in the windows. Putting Stephanie's left hand to his lips, "Thank you, Babe."

"Ranger, will you promise me something?" Stephanie asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, if I go to the ATM I won't find my balance had another 3000 interest deposit. I did this for you with my money. I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

It went against his thinking, but he wouldn't replace the money. Stephanie did this for him. He replaced the money she spent on the XL7 because he knew both would drive it. It's been more him driving it.

"Ok, but any other furniture purchases need to go be charged to Rangeman for taxes or receipts turned in to my accountant. Besides, you just saved me money. I don't need to hire an interior decorator. I have a personal one."

Stephanie gave him a very seductive look, "Just wait until you get my bill."

"That high!"

"No. I'll only accept Ranger induced orgasms as payment."

"We might not get much sleep tonight."

"I'll let you spread those payments out over a lifetime," whispering in his ear and kissing down his neck.

Ranger let out a low moan, "That is an offer I'll look forward to, Babe." Claiming her lips before putting the XL7 in drive to head for home.


	46. Chapter 46

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 45**

Ranger woke up when he heard Barney in the hallway. Stephanie was snuggled into his side warm under the down comforter. He felt the smile on his face. It had been a long time since he didn't wake up with one on his face, all the result of his woman sleeping next to him. After all her hard work yesterday at his Rangeman building, he knew his grin was wider than usual. He let out a soft chuckle thinking about his repayment plan--he made a dent in it last night. He slipped out of bed and grabbed his jeans from the chair near the bed.

"Where's my heater?" Stephanie muttered sleepily moving deeper under the comforter.

"I'll be back," kissing her on what he could see peeking out. Stephanie's wild hair was covering the pillow.

She was heading back to the bedroom when sleepy eyed Mia and Kayla appeared in the hall. They never woke up when Stephanie and Ranger got them home, so they just tucked them in bed after Stephanie changed the girls into their nightgowns.

"Good Morning. Did the two of you wake up?"

The twins just nodded.

"Come with me," Stephanie said taking Kayla's hand and Mia held hers going into the master bedroom and up on the big, black bed, crawling under the comforter Stephanie held up for them.

"You fell asleep last night after dinner."

Smiling Mia said, "We had fun painting."

Paint was still on their faces and in their curly red hair.

"I'll give you a bath after breakfast. We need to go back to the new office, then shopping at that big antiques store.

"That was fun there," Kayla told Stephanie. "There's a lot of old stuff there."

"Can we come?" Lester asked from the doorway then plopping down on the bed with Bobby.

"Sure, we're going to look for more furniture for the office."

"Do they have more furniture in that Mission style," Bobby wondered, "for our office?"

"There's a lot there," Mia replied, "in the back."

Barney jumped on the bed.

"Is this the community bed?" Ranger was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Just a little girl talk. How do you think I would look with fire engine red lips and nails?" Lester held his hands out to Ranger and batted his eyes.

"Santos, I think you were on one mission too many. There are things about you I don't ever want to know."

"Ready for breakfast, then a bath to get this paint off."

"Yeah, bubbles," Mia and Kayla cheered together.

Coming upon the Rangeman building in the industrial park, a smile crossed Ranger's face. The wreaths and tree he could see at a distance. Reggie's red Jeep was parked in front along with a few other vehicles. Ranger parked the XL7 and Bobby pulled in beside them. He held the door open, the twins bounced into the lobby. As Stephanie went to walk through, Ranger pulled her to him and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Just being you, Babe," walking in behind her.

Reggie was sitting on the sofa with a blonde haired man scanning blueprints.

"Carlos, Good Morning. What a surprise when we got here today! Stephanie you did an excellent job here. This is Duncan, the foreman of the construction crew."

Ranger shook hands with the man in jeans and flannel shirt. Introducing him to Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla. Bobby and Lester wandered over to the jukebox and made a selection.

"We're going to be working on your control room and laying framework for the apartments."

Ranger glanced over to the corner. The misfits were dancing with their Viking and Davy Crockett hats on their heads.

"Please, I want those two in their own places."

They were doing their version of 'The Twist' oblivious to anything or anyone around them.

"What are they doing?" Mia asked watching Bobby and Lester intently.

"I think it's 'The Twist.' Want me to show you?"

"Yes, please. That looks fun."

They walked over to the corner. Stephanie remembered seeing some oldies CD's in the jukebox. She selected what she wanted. Showing the little girls how to stand and twist at the hips, eventually adding feet. Chubby Checker's voice came on and there they were twisting in the front window in the Rangeman Disco.

Ranger noticed Duncan and a few other construction workers watching Stephanie dance laughing with the girls.

"You don't have a normal company do you?" Reggie asked.

Ranger was walking over to them, "Not by a long shot," placing his hands on Stephanie's hips moving with her body while she put her arms around his neck. She was his and he wanted it to be perfectly clear to the workers so they didn't get any ideas.

"Babe."

They were in the lift going up to two, "Bombshell, that was a workout," Bobby was wiping his forehead, "we should make that part of our daily workout."

Ranger just looked at him incredulously, "I can see it now. My employees dancing around downstairs in the lobby. We would be the laughing stock of the industrial park! That would bring in a lot of business!"

"You were dancing?"

"With my woman. I don't need a workout dancing 'The Twist'," giving a sideways glance at Stephanie. He was getting all the exercise he needed in the bedroom. He had a debt to work off and Stephanie was going to get her money's worth and some.

When Ranger walked into his office, it took his breath away even though he knew what was behind the door he opened. Stephanie put her heart and soul into the decorating for him. Maybe even his chest was puffed out some. This woman beside him did all this for him for no other reason but that she loved him. Carlos Manoso didn't need anyone to tell him how lucky he was, he knew it with all his being.

He was sitting in his new leather chair at his desk. Mia and Kayla were each on a knee, Stephanie was spinning them around when his phone rang.

"Yo. They're of the lobby and my office. Stephanie and the girls. I know you'd be envious. We're going there in a while. OK, see you Sunday morning. Bye."

Closing his phone.

"Tanks likes the pictures of the office I sent him. He's coming on Sunday morning to get a personal tour. And, he wants you to decorate his office in the same style."

"That's going to be some payment plan you're on."

Ranger chuckled, "Babe, it's one I'll repay with pleasure."

"No, it's my pleasure," giving him a seductive smile.

"Then, let's get shopping."

"Yeah, there's lots of stuff to look at there," Mia told Ranger as they walked down the hallway to the lift.

About twenty minutes later, Stephanie, Ranger, Mia, and Kayla were walking into 'The Antiques Warehouse'. It was a large old furniture store with a warehouse attached in the back.

"Babe, you don't believe in small do you?" Ranger looking at the sea of aisles with booths.

Fred came out of his front office, "Stephanie, back so soon. Was everything all right when it was delivered? My deliverymen remarked how lovely the building was decorated."

"Everything was fine. Thank you. We have more shopping to do. This is my boyfriend, Carlos Manoso. It's his security company."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Fred shook his hand. "Did Stephanie explain I would like to upgrade our security system."

"Yes, these are my associates, Lester Santos and Bobby Brown," Ranger saw them trying on cowboy hats in a booth, "when they aren't playing. We'll walk around the building and do a quick initial evaluation before we leave. And, we could come back for a full one if you like our suggestions."

"That would be great. I'll talk with you then. Go explore," waving his arm towards the store.

They had gone down a aisle, when they heard Mia and Kayla squeal in delight. When Ranger and Stephanie caught up to them, the girls were looking at a large doll house. It was blue with white trim and a small front porch.

"It looks like the beach house," Mia giggled.

Stephanie looked it over, "you're right it does."

The house was very similar in design except it had fancy Victorian trim. Walking around it, the rooms had miniature furniture and there were small handmade painted dolls of a mother, father, a big brother, sister, and a baby. There were also a dog and a cat.

Ranger watched how Mia and Kayla's face lit-up playing with the doll house. He slipped out of the booth and motioned to Fred they would take it. He told Ranger he would pack it up.

Stephanie led them back into the furniture room. There were many new items since last week. Stephanie was looking at a table, rubbing the smooth top.

"What is it, Babe?"

"It's a very nice drop leaf table," lifting up one of the leaves. "Grandma and Grandpa Mazur had one of in their dining room. This is what I want to put in the front corner with that hutch," pointing to the matching hutch."

"OK, you're the decorator."

"Smart ass."

Lester and Bobby were sitting at two desks similar to Ranger's and definitely Mission style with the simple lines. One had bookshelves on an end. The other was more a writing desk with a top drawer. Stephanie wandered towards the back of the space and found a large dark wooden writing desk with a bookshelf end.

"Ranger, what about this for Tank?"

He walked over to the desk. It was big enough for Tank, but rather dirty. Stephanie wiped a spot on the top exposing the wood grain.

"It needs a good polish."

"It looks like Tank, big and dark," Ranger said.

Stephanie picked out some bookcases, a tall thin file cabinet for Bobby and Lester, the drop-leaf table, hutch, four ladder back chairs, a smaller drop-leaf table for in front of the window in Ranger's office with a Tiffany lamp. She also selected some desk lamps with stained glass shades and a small wooden cabinet with doors for the mail room.

Before leaving the store, Bobby found a large wooden giraffe which he and Lester split the cost for their office. That got an eyebrow from Ranger.

Fred came and marked all the pieces as sold. Stephanie picked out some old Christmas bowls to use for the holidays and a antique crocheted tablecloth for the dining room table. Also, she picked out an old blue teapot with mismatched plates and teacups with saucers to put in the hutch at Rangeman and a set of oval Shaker boxes.

Ranger chuckled as Stephanie got Fred to give a returning customer discount because they practically bought out a portion of the furniture room. Mia and Kayla spotted the blue dollhouse had been moved to the front of the store.

"Someone bought it," Fred told them.

Disappointment was clearly written on their small faces.

"Someone is lucky to get that," Kayla told him sadly.

Ranger could barely handle their sad faces. Whispering to Stephanie, "Babe, I thought we could give it to them for Christmas, but they're so disappointed I can't stand it. What should we do? They never ask for anything."

"It's only in a couple of weeks. Wait until then. Think how excited they will be. Come on, Girls, let's go look at where you got your little reindeer. We missed that booth."

Ranger was paying for their purchases while Stephanie took the disappointed twins to the Beanie Babies booth. Their smiles returned when they entered it.

"Pick one out," Stephanie told them as she searched though bundles of old children's books. She found one with 'The Pokey Little Puppy' and 'Harry the Dirty Dog' and another one with Christmas stories. Mia chose a hairy elephant and a giraffe for Kayla.

She paid for the books and the little animals. Ranger and the boys were loading the smaller items into the vehicles.

"How about while Ranger is looking at the building, we go over to the coffee shop. Are you hungry?"

"I'm thirsty," Mia replied.

"Then let's go. Ranger, I'm taking the girls across the street to get something to drink."

"OK, Babe. We'll meet you there. Fred is delivering all this stuff next Friday, so we'll come up on Thursday after the adoption hearing."

Stephanie ordered hot chocolate and a caramel latte for herself along with three bowls of clam chowder. Stephanie was reading one of the books to them while they ate. There were a few other customers in the small shop. A young woman was sitting in the booth behind with a little boy. He was standing up listening to Stephanie read the story with wide eyes. His mother was trying to get him to sit down but he was too engrossed in the story to listen to her.

Stephanie finished the story and all three children liked it.

The young mother thanked Stephanie for letting her son listen before they left. Stephanie saw there were two 'T'was the Night Before Christmas' books. She handed one to the little boy.

"Here, would you like this? We have two."

"Thanks," staring at the book now in his hands.

"Thank you," the young mother said before going out the door.

Ranger had come in the coffee shop and stood watching Stephanie reading to Mia, Kayla, and the little boy standing on tiptoes peeking over the booth. She could always attract an audience and so giving. The little boy was so enthralled with the book he had it clutched tightly in his hands walking down the street.

"Story hour, Babe. How's the soup?"

"Really good," Stephanie feed Ranger a spoonful.

"It is," getting up to order a bowl for himself and a bottle of water.

Bobby and Lester sat down at the booth the young mother has just left with coffee and sticky buns.

"We had fun today, Stephanie," Bobby told her.

"I'm glad we found furniture for your office. Where are you taking your girls to tonight?"

"We're having Mexican and they want to go bowling. Tomorrow, we'll go to your friend's restaurant and then watch movies at home. Where is Ranger taking you?"

Before Stephanie could answer, Ranger sat down with a tray, "I'm not telling them. Only we need to be dressed up and we're leaving at 4 O'clock."

"It's really a surprise, Ranger?" Kayla asked looking up from the pages of the book she had.

"Yes, and I'm not telling," sipping his soup. "What are you going to ask Santa Claus to bring you?"

Mia and Kayla turned to each other and back to Ranger and Stephanie.

"We don't want anything. Coming to the beach and having a family is the best present," Kayla said for the both of them.

Ranger saw the tears in Stephanie's eyes.

"Isn't there anything you would like?" She asked them. "Santa will be coming down the chimney to visit us."

Thinking for a moment, "Maybe a bicycle, but we don't know how to ride one."

"That's why they make training wheels to help you learn. When the garage is built, you could ride in the driveway or if it's raining in the garage. Anything else?"

Mia spoke up, "Maybe a doll. Our dolls are too small for the beds you bought, so a bigger doll."

"Is that all?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, Santa has to have enough toys for all the other boys and girls he visits."

They were driving back to Point Pleasant, Mia and Kayla were watching a Sponge Bob cartoon on the DVD screen with their headphones on laughing.

"Babe, we should go shopping for Christmas to pick out bikes."

Stephanie glanced at him, "They're at Daddy's. And, there is a company who will make a doll to look like your child if you send a picture, so I ordered two. That's why I bought the beds. We need to go shopping for the smaller gifts."

"Babe, you're always a step ahead of me. I'm looking forward to Christmas in our home this year."

"I hope it will be special."

"I know it will be," kissing her hand, "I have you."


	47. Chapter 47 Ranger's Surprise Part 1

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 46**

**Ranger's Surprise Part 1**

Stephanie was walking in the back door with Barney. The girls were playing with Matty before they had to get ready later for Ranger's surprise. Bobby and Lester went to the mall which was outside of Point Pleasant for new shirts for their dates tonight. She had made a dish of Buffalo Chicken dip for them. Lester requested it. Wow! She cooked something and everyone had lived to tell about it!! She heard her father and Ranger talking but wasn't quite sure about the third voice.

"Hi, Pumpkin."

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Bernie."

"Good Morning, Stephanie.'

"We were playing cards yesterday and Bernie wanted to ask you something, so here we are."

"Oh."

"Stephanie, I'm going to visit my daughter in Michigan after Christmas. She and her husband just moved into a new house. Would you make me a couple of those candles with the shells for me to give her. She likes all that crafty stuff. I'll pay you for them."

"I don't want any money. It doesn't cost much. Only the candle and some glue. The shells are free."

"And we have an abundance of them," Ranger chuckled. "Mia and Kayla pick them up practically everyday."

Stephanie went to the front closet in the entry way and came back with the candles, "Take your pick. The girls and I have been working on them for the Christmas Eve morning breakfast."

Stephanie set down four different type of shell candles. One that was all white with a candle, shells, and small pearly balls. There was one with the white candle with shells and small frosty blue balls. Next, a tall red pillar candle with shells and red balls. The last had the red candle with shells but with gold bells.

"Babe, maybe you should set a stand up at Rangeman and sell candles. These are beautiful."

"If my boss ever fires me, at least I know I have a new career."

"Everyone who grabbed a candle at Thanksgiving just raves how nice they look in their rooms. They're looking forward to snatching a few more at Christmas."

Bernie was studying the different candles. He looked around the room and spotted white candles with shells and small blue balls to match the Christmas tree on the mantle.

"I like the one with the blue ornaments."

"Ok," going to the closet and bringing back another one.

Stephanie had a pretty white bag with blue snowflakes on it. She wrapped up two candles in blue tissue and put them in the bag tying a blue ribbon to it.

"Gift wrapped and all," handing Bernie the bag.

"Thank you."

"My gift for helping to paint."

"My daughter will love these. Young fellow, if I was a few years younger, I would give you a run for the money to capture her heart. Stephanie is one in a million as kind as she is beautiful."

Stephanie kissed Bernie on the cheek, "My heart belongs to one man and only one."

Ranger took her hand and pulled her in his lap, "Sorry, she's all mine," kissing the woman her loved.

Stephanie was painting her nails when Mia and Kayla came back from playing across the road. Ranger went to meet them at the end of Cliff's driveway. They were watching her closely.

"Would you like me to paint your nails for tonight?"

Both nodded, little cherub faces smiling sweetly at her.

She chose pale pink shimmery polish. Both girls sat patiently as the polished dried after Stephanie applied it.

"Look how pretty, Ranger," Mia said as they showed him their pink glittery nails.

"Very nice. I can't wait to see you in your dresses."

"They're so fancy."

"We should start to get baths so I can fix your hair and I have time to get ready, then Ranger can take his shower."

"Have fun primping, Girls," Ranger called as they ran up the stairs.

To save time, Stephanie showered, shave, and exfoliated while Mia and Kayla happily splashed in lavender bubbles. She dried all of their hair together. She pulled some of the girls' hair back and tied it in their matching bows. She got the tights on and slipped a dress over each head, zipping, and tying pretty bows at the back. Finally, buckling the black Mary Janes on their small feet.

"Look," Stephanie pointed to the full length mirror on the back of the door of their bedroom.

Mia and Kayla stood transfixed staring at their images in the mirror. The fancy party dresses. Styled hair. Shiny shoes. Each were wearing the necklace and bracelet Ranger had bought them.

"You, both look like princesses," Stephanie said to their reflections.

"These look like princess dresses. Thank you," hugging Stephanie.

"One more thing," putting little stick-on ear gems on their lobes. Blue for Mia and purple for Kayla.

"I'm going to get ready. I think Ranger is downstairs. Do you want to wait for me for a big reveal or go down and show him now."

"We'll wait for you," Kayla said for the both of them. "We can color so we don't get dirty."

"I'll be ready soon."

Stephanie pinned her hair up leaving tendrils around her face, soft smoky eyes, and pale red lips so the emphasis was on her eyes. She took her dress out of the zippered bag, slipping into the dark blue velvet dress with sleeves that puffed at the shoulders but were tight fitting down the arms. The dress clung to her body. It had a bandeau neckline and open back so Stephanie would feel Ranger touching her bare skin. It was just above the knee. Very sleek and sophisticated the woman in Macy's told her. There were sparkles all through the velvet. She had on a navy blue thong from Ranger's favorite lingerie store and lace top stockings. Stephanie put dangling diamond earrings in a silver setting Ranger had given her in her ears with a matching diamond necklace. Dabbing on some Dolce Vita and slipping into 3 inch navy heels, Stephanie was getting excited that it was almost time to find out where they were going.

Stephanie opened up the bedroom door calling the girls to make their big entrance. Stephanie heard her father and mother's voices downstairs. Taking one of Mia and Kayla's hands they walked slowly down the staircase. Ranger was standing at the bottom in his black Armani suit with a white poet collared shirt, his hair tied back.

"Babe," never taking his eyes off Stephanie as she came down the steps, "you are beyond beautiful. And, both of you look like princesses."

Stephanie twirled her finger so Mia and Kayla turned around to show him the back.

"You look adorable," Frank said.

Stephanie was shocked. Her father had on a suit and tie. Ellen had on a simple black dress with pearls.

"We have to get pictures," Lester had out the digital camera while Bobby played with the kitten, "One in front of the tree."

Ranger gave him an eyebrow but walked over to the tree. He got a glimpse of the back of Stephanie's dress and his pants were a little tighter. First, a picture of the four of them together with Ranger kissing Stephanie, then one with Frank and Ellen joining in. Lester insisted on one with Mommy and Daddy kissing under the mistletoe. After he snapped it, the door bell rang and Barney went barking. Bobby opened the door and showed a man in a chauffer's uniform into the living room.

"Whenever you are ready, Mr. Manoso.'

"Ranger, a limousine!" Stephanie squealed, now really curious where they were going.

"Only the best, Babe."

Stephanie got out the new swing coats for Mia and Kayla with their matching mittens.

"Another coat?" Mia gave Stephanie a surprised look as she put her arm into it. Ranger held up Kayla's.

"These are for special occasions."

Frank held up Ellen's black faux fur jacket for her and slipped into his dress coat. Ranger had his long wool coat on, also. Stephanie had bought a long black wool cape with a silk lining which Ranger gently placed around her shoulders.

"I love you, Babe," he whispered in her ear placing a kiss on her exposed neck.

"You two stay out of trouble and no fooling around under our roof," Ranger shook at finger at Lester and Bobby. "Barney, if they get to wild, bite them."

"Dad, how could you think that of us?" Lester smirked with Bobby standing beside him smiling.

"I know you," giving them an eyebrow before walking out the front door.

Ellen and Frank slid into the long black vehicle as the chauffer held open the door. Mia, then Kayla got in. Ranger was holding Stephanie's hand as they got in and the driver shut the door.

"Ok, Ranger, where is this magical, mystery tour heading," Frank said looking at him.

Looking like the cat who swallowed the canary, Ranger told them, "First, dinner at Tavern on the Green, then we have tickets to see Mary Poppins on Broadway."

"Mary Poppins! We like that movie," Mia squealed.

"No sweetheart," Stephanie had to explain, "it's not a movie. This is the theater were people are live on stage acting out the movie."

"Really! They do things like that!" Kayla looked at them amazed just like Mia peeking around her sister.

"Yes."

Stephanie could feel Ranger chuckling, "Taking a limo to the movies. That's something I've never done."

Ellen looked at her husband, "Frank, I don't think I've ever been in one of these."

"Well, Dear, don't count on it with my pension," laughing at her.

Stephanie was watching the wide eyes gaze around the limousine and out the window as it headed for New York City.

"Look at all the lights and buildings," Mia and Kayla were peering out the window as the long car drove through the City. They were stopped at a traffic light. Ranger opened the moon roof. He held Mia up while Frank held Kayla so they could pop their heads out the roof.

"I never saw so many lights," Mia giggled as she ducked her head back down to tell them. The limousine pulled up to the entrance of the famous restaurant. The driver came around and opened the doors.

Ranger got out and held Stephanie's hand as she slid out with Kayla and Mia following. Then Frank and Ellen.

They were standing under the covered walkway looking at the lit trees. Mia grabbed Stephanie's hand and Ranger took Kayla's. He offered his other arm to Stephanie as the four strolled up to the restaurant glancing all around them.

"Frank, I hope I remember which is the salad fork and which is the dinner one. I've never seen anything like this."

Ranger checked their coats and gave his name. A finely dressed hostess showed them to their table in The Crystal Room. Stephanie noticed the eyes of the other patrons on them as they were shown to a table along the glass atrium. Mia and Kayla stood looking out at the lit garden in Central Park.

A waiter came over to take any drink orders.

"Cristal," Ranger and his one word sentences. "And, two Shirley Temples for Princess Mia and Princess Kayla."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ranger," Stephanie never got to finish as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Only money, Babe."

He chuckled when Ellen whispered to Frank, "Is Cristal good?"

"Oh yeah, Ellen."

"People are looking at us," Stephanie said to Ranger.

"Curious, who is this beautiful, beautiful woman and why does the man she is with love her so much."

"Because, you are the sweetest, kindest man I've ever known and have had the greatest pleasure of being in his life," cupping his cheek as he leaned over to gently kiss her lips.

"Stephanie, can I go potty," Mia whispered.

"Yes."

Ranger pulled out her chair and helped the twins down from the booster seats. He stood watching Stephanie's bare back as she disappeared towards the doorway. She was so stunning.

As they were walking to the bathroom, she heard comments that Ranger must be a famous Hollywood director, a Latin singer, a friend of Donald Trumps because someone thought they saw them having lunch. There was even buzz in the bathroom while she was in there with Mia and Kayla. "Who was the mysterious man?" A woman commented he looked like a ballroom dancer. Another said "Maybe in bed," which got a giggle out of Stephanie. A young woman recognized Stephanie as being with the handsome Cuban man and asked her if Ranger was someone famous.

Stephanie thought for a minute and whispered to her.

The woman's eyes got big, "Really?"

"Oh, yes!" Stephanie said patting her heart.

Stephanie was giggling walking back with Mia and Kayla. Ranger giving her an eyebrow.

"What are you up to, Babe?"

"There is so much buzz around the restaurant wondering who the very handsome man is with the mocha latte skin what drives me wild. Maybe a Hollywood director or a Latin singer, or a friend of Donald Trumps."

"Haven't talked to him lately, but his casino is interested in the Point Pleasant office."

"I set them straight. My family comes from Old World money from Hungary and you are my Cuban gigolo. Worth every penny of my family's fortune."

He started laughing, "That good, huh."

"Oh yeah. My Cuban Sex God," Stephanie was tracing finger very seductively around his lips."

Frank chuckled, "Our family fortune might get you at least a hamburger."

The waiter at that moment interrupted with the Cristal and Shirley Temples. The six of them raised their glasses.

"Our first of many Christmases together, Babe."

When dinner arrived, Mia sat looking at her chicken fingers and fries.

"Mia, what's wrong?"

"What if I get something on my party dress? It will be ruined," looking over at Stephanie with watery eyes.

"We can tuck your napkin in under your chin," Stephanie spread it over her dress and the same for Kayla.

"Thank you, Ranger, for our lovely evening. My husband in a suit, a limousine, dinner here, and a Broadway show. That's an evening."

"You're welcome, Ellen."

For dessert, Mia and Kayla picked Gingerbread men, but were taking them with them since they were full from dinner. Even Stephanie debated dessert, but was afraid to bust a seam in her dress. Ranger gave the waiter his card since no one ordered dessert and whispered something to him.

He brought the card back, signed the check. Handing Ellen a box and one for Stephanie.

"Bedtime snack."

Stephanie smiled to herself as they left the restaurant. She heard someone comment they heard Ranger was worth every penny she paid for his services.

"If they only knew."

"Babe."

Before getting into the limousine, Ranger checked his watch and told the driver something. Mia and Kayla were watching the lights go by them. Before they knew it, the limousine stopped again.

"Look at that big Christmas tree," Kayla shrieked seeing the tree in Rockefeller Center.

The driver opened the door. Ranger helped Stephanie out with Kayla and Mia following mesmerized as they went to look at the tree. Frank held Ellen back for a moment. He had seen Ranger reach into his pocket. Stephanie and the girls were looking at the large tree and watching the skaters. Fluffy snowflakes started to fall.

Ranger watched Stephanie talking with the girls. She was silhouetted with the lights and trumpeting angels all around her . His angel. His light. To love her was the greatest gift. Stephanie loving him back was beyond a miracle.

Stephanie turned to Ranger. He was kneeling on one knee, a glistening diamond ring in his hand.

"Marry me, Babe."

Stephanie stared at him for a moment looking in his deep chocolate eyes. Love looking at her.

Nodding, her voice just a whisper, "Yes."

Ranger slipped the ring on her finger. He brushed the tears off her cheeks when he stood up. Stephanie jumped in his arms, Ranger twirling them around before his lips found hers.

"I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Now and forever."

"Only you, Stephanie. I'll love you always."

Mia and Kayla stood watching Stephanie and Ranger laughing, hugging, and kissing some more.

"Are you really getting married?" Mia asked.

"Yup," Ranger said as he picked up both girls carrying back to the waiting limousine with Stephanie beside him.

Frank and Ellen stood and watched. Ranger had got down on one and saw something sparkle in his shaking hand. There was Stephanie's nod and he was twirling her about. Their daughter was getting married to the man who held her heart.

Frank took Kayla from Ranger. Ellen was hugging Stephanie and gushing over the diamond on her finger. She kissed her future son-in-law before getting back into the long back car.

Frank shook Ranger's hand and patted him on the back, "No one else I'd want for my Baby Girl."

Mia and Kayla were looking at her sparkling ring.

"Mom, before you start anything about a wedding," Stephanie looked across at her mother, "we have the holidays, Ranger's open house, and opening of the Rangeman Point Pleasant office. Those come first."

Ellen saw her daughter's determination in her face, "Yes, dear."

Ranger had his arm around Stephanie but under her cape, his fingers caressing her bare back. She was contentedly snuggled into him where she would be all her life.


	48. Chapter 48 Ranger's Surprise Part 2

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 47**

**Ranger's Surprise Part 2**

The limousine next came to stop in front of the New Amsterdam Theater.

"More lights," Kayla commented as she and her twin were turning about taking in all the lights in the Theater District.

Mia asking innocently, "Who pays for all these lights?"

"Not me," Ranger smirked. He handed the driver a tip, "Go get yourself something to eat and drink."

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso, I'll be back later."

The girls watched the long car drive away. Ranger noticed them glancing up at him in his dress coat and Armani suit.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Mia gave a 'come here' with a finger and a wrinkle in her brow. Ranger stooped down to their eye level.

"Are you in disguise tonight?"

Frank and Ellen had a quizzical look on there faces.

At first he didn't understand, but remembered the conversation on The Boardwalk.

"No, tonight is special. I want everyone to see our adorable, little princesses."

"It feels like it all dressed up," Kayla said wistfully.

Ranger picked her up and Frank got Mia making it easier to get through the crowd at the entrance. He took the tickets out of an inside pocket, handing them to a ticket taker. She looked at them and motioned for an usher.

"Grandpa," Mia whispered to him, "Ranger is rich. He wears a disguise so no one knows."

"Really. I'll never tell."

They followed the young usher leading them into an Opera box above the stage on the right of the theater.

"Ranger, how did you get seats like these?"

"I have my magical ways. Let me show you later," dark eyes devouring Stephanie in her tight velvet dress. 'I wanted to make sure the girls could see," nodding to the girls looking down upon the stage.

"Girls, do you want to go to the bathroom before the play starts."

"I don't want to miss anything," Kayla nodding.

"Stephanie, this must have cost a fortune. I've never had a night like this in my life. If I even tell Valerie, this will make her jealous," Ellen said as they were in the bathroom.

"To Ranger, Mom, the money is there and really doesn't matter. It's not who he is. He does things with it that most people dream about. The only real extravagance is his cars, but then lately he likes my SUV."

"That SUV of his is nice. I can see how contented he is in the simple life you've made together in Point Pleasant. Just because he loves you."

"He belongs somewhere."

"I was so wrong thinking Joe was the right manfor so long, but all the time it was Ranger. I'm truly glad you found each other."

"Thank you."

When they took their seats again, Ellen whispered something to Ranger, "Thank you. My daughter is truly happy. That's all her father and I can ask for."

"Always," he nodded.

Even though he had purchased individual seats for Mia and Kayla, they were perched in Stephanie and Ranger's laps.

"Look what I found," holding up two silver bracelets with a dangling Mary Poppins charm.

Stephanie hooked them on their bare wrists.

"Thank you, Ranger," hugging him. "This is like a fairy tale."

The lights dimmed and the play started. Mia and Kayla never took their eyes off the stage until intermission.

Stephanie glanced next to her, Frank had his arm around Ellen. Even his eyes were focused on the stage. Frank and Ranger went to stretch their legs at intermission. The twins wanted to stay looking at the large colored program Ranger bought. He brought back a couple bottles of water and a bag.

"Now, what did you buy?" Stephanie peeked in the bag.

He bought Disney DVD's. 'The Aristocats", 'Peter Pan', 'Snow White', and 'Winnie-the-Pooh and Christmas, Too'.

"Do we have those, Babe?"

"I don't think we do."

"We can watch them in the blue car," Mia said.

Frank asked, "Pumpkin, where did you get your XL7?"

"Daddy, are you thinking about a new car? I bought it at Billy Bob's Auto Super Mart outside of Trenton."

"I can't afford a Cayenne," chuckling, "but your mother thinks we need more of a multi-purpose vehicle traveling to and from Trenton. You seem to enjoy it, Ranger."

"Yeah, and it isn't black," giving a Cuban eyebrow to Stephanie.

Mia and Kayla were singing 'A Spoonful of Sugar' as they walked to the limousine parked along the sidewalk. Big, fluffy snowflakes were falling as the long black car left the lights of New York City and travelled south towards Point Pleasant. Stephanie was snuggled into Ranger's side, Mia asleep on her lap, and Kayla was on Ranger's as she stared at her sparkling diamond ring.

"Do you want something different?' I can get it bigger."

"You Silly Man, it's perfect. Anything bigger and I wouldn't be able to lift my hand. What kind of diamond is this, it just sparkles."

"It's a three carat marquis cut diamond nearly flawless. Flawless, I'd have to make my own."

"What no holdings in a diamond mine?" Stephanie asked looking sideways at him.

"Smart Ass," kissing her hair as the limousine stopped in front of the blue beach house.

Frank carried Kayla into the house as Ellen held the door open and Stephanie followed with Mia. Ranger was tipping the driver. Barney greeted them at the door and ran out jumping passed the open limo door.

"Get out of there," Ranger waved his arm, "I'm not paying for a ride for you."

Inside, Lester and Samantha were snuggled on one end of the sofa. Bobby and Melody on the other. A fire was in the fireplace. 'Die Hard' was just finishing. Lester took Mia from Stephanie carrying her upstairs followed by Frank. Stephanie removed her cape and shoes before walking upstairs.

"I'll help you, dear," Ellen said behind her.

Once they were tucked in, Frank and Ellen stood with Stephanie and Ranger watching the girls sleep. Small smiles on their sweet faces.

"Well, Fairy Godfather, I think you made a magical night for them and me," Stephanie stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ranger's cheek.

Frank went out warming up the car before they left.

"Ranger, Thank you for a simply lovely evening," Ellen was hugging him before going out the door. "Welcome to our family, officially."

Laughing, Frank shook his hand, "You're a brave man knowing we have Grandma lurking in the background."

"She doesn't live with us."

"Thanks for reminding me. I enjoyed myself even with a tie. Mary Poppins is way better than the opera or ballet."

"You're welcome," walking to the door.

Bobby was standing by the fireplace with Lester, "Ok give us details."

"Whoa, look at that rock," Lester did a double take. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married so that means you, me, and Barney are going to be legitimate."

Ranger was coming back into the living room hearing the remark, "I hate to burst your bubble. Only Barney is ours. You two are misfits."

"Mommy loves us," Lester said. He walked over to Stephanie and laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's Ok," she patted his head.

"See."

Melody and Samantha were checking out Stephanie's engagement ring amazed at the size.

"He doesn't do small at anything." After she said it , Stephanie realized how it sounded.

Ranger just chuckled.

"We had dinner at 'Tavern on the Green', Ranger proposed in front of the Rockefeller Center tree, and we saw Mary Poppins on Broadway. All wrapped in a big black limousine ride."

"You had a wonderful evening. Thank you for letting us come over," the blonde haired Samantha told Stephanie and Ranger.

Melody added, "It was extremely cozy in your house."

"Thank you. We like our home," Ranger said with his arm around Stephanie's waist.

Bobby and Lester were walking them out to their car.

"Lock up when you come in," Ranger called over his shoulder as he and his fiancée walked up to bed.

Stephanie slipped under the down comforter. Ranger was laying there propped up on the pillows giving her an eyebrow. She was staring at the man she loved.

"I just love you," sliding up to meet his lips. Reaching beside the bed, Stephanie grabbed her dessert box, "Want a bedtime snack?'

Ranger just said the one word he only needed to say, "Babe."


	49. Chapter 49

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 48**

Stephanie and Ranger were snuggled together on the living room sofa drinking their morning coffee. Barney was in his usual spot laying in front of a blazing fire. The house was quiet. The Sunday morning news was on but the volume was turned down. Ranger was rubbing his fingers over her engagement ring.

"When do you want to get married, Babe?"

"Do you know anyone at City Hall like right NOW!"

Chuckling, "That quick, huh?"

"Do you want a long engagement to be sure?"

He pushed Stephanie down into the pillows, "I know," Ranger growled. He kissed her eyes, tip of her nose, leading to her waiting lips.

"Bobby, look! Mommy and Daddy are making out." Lester was smirking in his Point Pleasant t-shirt and sweats.

"One of these days, Santos, I'm going to put you out of my misery," Ranger barked at him pulling Stephanie back up.

"You love us," laughing at Ranger's somewhat mean facial expression.

"Tell that to your new girlfriends. I'm surprised they haven't dumped your asses. What's it been? A couple of weeks. What's wrong with them?"

Bobby said, "Actually, they both think Lester and I treat them like real gentlemen. Nice."

"Just wait until they find out what you're really like."

"Ranger, Stephanie whispered in his ear, "I thought you wanted them to fly the coop."

He gave her a nod, "Keep treating them as you are. They'll be putty in your hands."

Bobby and Lester offered to make breakfast. They were making French Toast and bacon when Mia and Kayla came into the dining room. Kayla was holding the program from 'Mary Poppins.'

"It was real. We were really there," she told Stephanie and Ranger.

"Yes, you were."

"But we were never anyplace like that before," Mia was holding up her wrist with the dangling charm.

"That's what makes last night so special," Stephanie told them, "it doesn't happen that often and you have this as a reminder," touching the charm. "How about some French toast?"

"Ok."

Tiger came flying into the dining room. Barney was barking at the kitten under the table.

"What's going on?" Ranger yelled over to the cooks.

"Tiger tried to take one of Barney's biscuits. He's letting it know who's boss."

"This is a house, not a pet store or zoo.

Stephanie was giggling as she looked up from cutting French toast, he gave her an eyebrow in response. Barney went to the dining room window, then barking at the back door. In comes Tank and spandex-loving Lula.

"Earning your keep," Ranger petted him.

Barney wasn't sure about Lula in her bright yellow spandex pants and two-sizes-too-small top that read 'Good Luvin'. She had on fuzzy black boots and a black jacket with yellow feathers around the collar and cuffs. She had feathers hanging from a hair comb. Her hair was red with blonde streaks in it.

"Good Morning Lula, Tank," Stephanie was hugging them. Ranger was almost choking on his coffee after taking in Lula's outfit.

"What's this?" Lula held up Stephanie's left hand inspecting the large diamond. "I'd say Batman broke the bank with that. White Girl, I hope you don't have to support his fine Cuban Ass."

"Not likely, Lula," Ranger recovered from choking. "I left some in the bank."

"Would you like some French toast, coffee, or hot chocolate?"

"Coffee for me," Tank said grabbing a mug out of the cupboard.

He looked at Bobby and Lester flipping French toast. A piece missed the skillet and landed on the floor.

Lula shook her head, "Nothing."

"Congratulations, Man," Tank patted Ranger on the back before sitting down at the table with his coffee.

Lula was playing with Mia and Kayla's red curls, "You still got your little ones. I got pretty red hair just like yours."

"Yes, it is," Ranger said, his eyes were fixed on his coffee. Looking at Lemony Chicken Lula was something he was having a hard time doing. Ranger knew he was going to laugh and didn't want to hurt Stephanie's friend's feelings. "Babe, let me help you."

Ranger jumped up as Stephanie's arms were loaded with sheets to put in the washer.

"Now ain't that something. Batman doing laundry," Lula shook her head. "A blue vehicle parked outside. The world just ain't what it used to be."

"That outfit," he mouthed in the laundry room out of sight.

Stephanie just giggled as she opened the washer and Ranger loaded some of the things, then stopped. He looked at her, then the washer.

"You've never operated one have you?"

He just shook his head.

"Put in a capful," Stephanie handed him the detergent.

Ranger did as he was instructed.

"Now turn the dial to hot. I wash towels, sheets, whites, and underwear in hot, not your black boxers. All colored stuff in cold. Then pull it towards you."

He followed her directions and the water started filling the washer, "Thanks, Babe," taking a deep breath before stepping back into the dining room and Chicken Big Lula.

Lula had a candle with shells on the table. "Where did your skinny butt get these? I like them."

"We made them," Mia told her.

"My girl got crafty? Not her."

"Yes, Lula. We made them for the Thanksgiving pancake breakfast and are doing more for the Christmas one."

"Can I have one or two so me and My Tankie can get all romantic in the candle light. You should sell these and make a fortune. Candles are big sellers. Here you are getting all homey at the beach."

"Would you like plain or Christmas ones," Stephanie set different candles on the table.

"Can I have one of each? We can be bumpin' in plain candle light later and Christmas light now," picking out a red candle with white shells and red balls and a plain white candle with shells.

Stephanie wrapped them in colored tissue and put them in a holiday bag, tying it with ribbon.

"You're good. I get up here, we'll open a little boutique selling really fine, delicate lingerie, candles, and bath stuff. The things you need for a little of Lula's recipe for romance making."

"My job is with Rangeman."

"Babe, you're good. Just wait until they get the full effect of Rangeman."

"Let's go see the new building," Tank said putting on his jacket.

Ranger unlocked the door of the Bhatt, Mann & Co. building. There was a red Jeep and a couple other vehicles out front so Reggie was there. Tank whistled at the decorated lobby. Barney went running on in. Stephanie turned on the surge protector for the tree and started the electric fireplace. The candles were missing off the mantle. She was standing with her hands on her hips looking around.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Look. The candles are missing."

He looked at the mantle, the sofa table, and the café set all had candles on them and all were missing.

"Those are my candles for my building," Ranger growled.

The lift opened up and Reggie stepped out. Ranger took very deliberate steps towards him.

"Where are all the candles Stephanie made for the lobby?" with a face that meant 'don't mess with me."

Stunned, Reggie told him, "I don't know. I didn't know anything was missing."

Mia and Kayla were looking around, sad their candles were missing.

Stephanie was looking around. Everything else was there. "What is it with these candles? The seniors loved them and took them, now these ones are missing. I would have taken the Jukebox. It's worth more."

"We'll get more shells so we'll make more," Kayla told Ranger.

Tank was holding up a box from behind the receptionist desk, "What are these?"

There were the missing candles.

"I don't know what to tell you, Carlos, but I'll find you what is going on. I need to have trustworthy people working for me."

Duncan and a couple of other workers came into the lobby after walking down the stairs. The foreman saw the box and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry. I borrowed the candles. My wife and I had our first child. It was our anniversary, but she didn't want to leave our daughter. I had a catered dinner delivered and used the candles to add some romance because she loves the ocean. I knew she would enjoy them. I was putting them back before we left today. I left a note on the desk if anyone noticed they were missing."

Stephanie saw Ranger was about to blow a fuse and she wanted to avoid any problems with the construction. And, Ranger didn't need a reputation as being a 'Hot Head'.

"It's fine. We know where they were and they have been returned. I hope you had a wonderful anniversary," Stephanie said, then pulled Ranger over to the door and out.

Looking into his angry eyes, "You're getting upset over candles. Don't give yourself a reputation of being a 'Hot Head'. You're office isn't open yet. He did it for his wife and brought them back."

Ranger looked into her blue eyes which relaxed him, "Those are my candles!!"

She started to laugh and he joined her, "Since when does my Bad-Ass bounty hunter care about candles."

"Since his three girls made them."

No one knew what to make of Stephanie and Ranger chuckling as they came back in. Reggie thought Carlos would want him to fire the foreman.

"It's all right. I hope you and your wife had a nice anniversary," Ranger told Duncan shaking his hand.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby were dumbfounded by Ranger's goodwill, but it had Bombshell written all over it.

"I didn't think anyone would be here today except for the workers. I'm sorry," Duncan said sincerely.

"My Babe and our daughter's made them so that's why the candles are so special."

"I understand. Could I buy a pair to give my wife for Christmas?"

Stephanie nodded, "Any special color?"

"Our living room is mauve and pale green. Thank you."

"The girls and I will have them for next week-end."

"We need more shells," excitedly, Mia said.

Ranger smirked, "More shells. Sounds like you're in business, Babe."

"See, Lula knows romance. We can call it 'A Little Romance'. No, 'Oceans of Romance'. I like that better," Lula had soft eyes watching Tank.

Stephanie just gave her a 'Burg' eye roll.

"Bombshell, you did an excellent job in here. I like the Jukebox," Tank was looking around. "Even a disco."

Bobby, Lester, Mia, and Kayla were doing 'The Twist' again in the front window. Lula had joined him. Ranger never saw a yellow chicken dancing. Stephanie put all the candles back in their places.

"Let me show you my office and we'll go check out the construction."

They got in the lift leaving Bobby and Lester dancing their hearts out.

Ranger opened his office door.

"Wow, this is an office," Tank remarked. "I've been in all the Rangeman buildings and I think this office building will stand out. This building is very open with all the windows but elegant with the leaded glass and tall windows. Just walking into the lobby, it's inviting. You're office is very clean and down to business. It's you, Ranger."

"White Girl, I think you've been holding out on Lula. You have decorating talent. It just didn't show in your apartment."

They went into what would be the conference room, then headed to the corner office that was Bobby and Lester's. The Misfits were walking down the hallway.

"Are you going to have the hardwood floor or carpet?" Stephanie asked.

"Go with the wood," both said in unison.

Next, back down the hall to the other corner office. Tank went with the hard wood also.

"Well, Babe, can you work your magic again on two more offices?"

"I think the question is, can you keep up with my bill?" Stephanie was looking at Ranger seductively and secretly in her head counting the Ranger induced orgasms. Oh, life could be so good if you're Stephanie Plum!!


	50. Chapter 50

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 49**

Stephanie, Ranger, Mia, and Kayla were walking into a courtroom in the Children's Division of the Courthouse for the adoption hearing. Mary Anne, Cliff, and Matthew were seated in the large empty room.

"Matty," Mia and Kayla ran over to them.

"Hi," Stephanie greeted her friends. "I didn't think today was Matty's adoption hearing, too."

"It wasn't. Trish called us and it was moved up."

Frank, Ellen, and Grandma came in through the door and sat down next to Mr. and Mrs. Hodge.

"My parents were coming up next week for the hearing and going to stay through the New Year, but flew up since it was moved."

Next, Hector came in accompanied by Jason and Patrick. Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog came in with their intern, Kevin.

"Trish asked us to come," Hector said.

Nodding, Eddie said, "The same here."

Ranger's attorney came in with Trish.

"Everything's fine," Attorney Richter told a concerned Stephanie and Ranger sitting down beside his client.

A front door opened, everyone stood, and a bailiff announced, "The court of the Honorable Theodore Johnson is in session."

A short man in a black robe walked in. He reminded Stephanie of Henry Gibson from 'Boston Legal', who took his seat behind his bench.

"Miss Carter, I understand this is an adoption hearing. You have made a request for one more participant to attend, which I granted knowing you would enlighten the court."

"Yes, your Honor. May I bring him in now?"

"Go ahead."

Trish got up and went out a side door. She showed Ella in who had Barney on his leash.

Stephanie and Ranger just looked at each other, not sure what is going on. They left Barney with Ella on Haywood.

"Your honor as you are aware, I am director of the Children's Services and a counselor in our group home. Miss Plum and Mr. Manoso gave Barney a home," indicating Stephanie and Ranger. "Miss Plum walks Barney in the park where they befriended the younger pre-school children. The visits brightened the days of these six young children who had no homes. Mr. Manoso's housekeeper sent homemade cookies with them for the children. Through our meeting, Mia and Kayla were adopted by Mr. Manoso. Today is Miss Plum's portion of the hearing. Stephanie has friends on the Trenton Police Department, Kevin is now involved in an internship with the department. Jason assists Mr. Garcia at Rangeman after school installing computers and became the legal guardian of Jason and his younger brother, Patrick. From a friendship with Stephanie and Carlos, Matthew is being adopted by their friends, Cliff and Mary Anne Peterson. Eventually, the children will be living across the street from each other in Point Pleasant. Yesterday, I submitted the paperwork to the state, Officer Wilson applied to become Kevin's guardian. We have six children out of our group home who have very different futures than they did a few short months ago, because we met Miss Plum and her dog, Barney."

"Well, Miss Carter. I don't know how to respond, but to finalize this adoption hearing. I like happy endings. If I didn't know any better, I could swear I've seen Barney walking in the courthouse and City Building with our Mayor Juniak and that gentleman," pointing to Frank Plum.

"Babe, where doesn't Barney go?" whispering to Stephanie.

"Miss Plum, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, Mia, Kayla, and Matthew, congratulations on your new families and Happy Holidays. This adoption hearing is now final and ajourned," pounding his gavel.

Stephanie and Ranger were hugging Mia and Kayla. Judge Johnson was petting Barney and walked over and shook everyone's hand.

"That's some dog you have there," the judge told Stephanie and Ranger. "He's affected the lives of numerous people, all in positive ways. Doing what I do, it's not always that, but I can say it was today. A happy occasion."

Ranger was rubbing his ears," He has some social calendar." Ranger turned to Frank.

"We have lunch with Joe sometimes," Frank chuckled.

"Trish, I don't know what to say. Barney at the adoption hearing, I bet you don't have many hearings like this."

"He has been part of all of this. I hope you don't mind I borrowed him."

"Barney is part of our family," Mia spoke up.

Ranger picked up both girls, "What should we do to celebrate?"

"Go to the beach," Mia and Kayla said together.

"I have coffee cake and drinks at the apartment," Ella told them.

"Cliff, Mary Anne, would you like some before heading back to Point Pleasant? Frank, Ellen, Grandma, are you coming too?"

Ranger parked the blue SUV in the carport. There was about 4 inches of snow on the ground. Barney jumped out and started running through the snow around the yard. Mia and Kayla were running happily, squealing, as they played in the snow with Barney.

Stephanie smacked Ranger in the back with a snowball. She took off running as he came after her, dumping her in the snow. All of them laughing and Barney barking.

He leaned in to kiss her, "Babe, it sounds like home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is for Jake. My faithful companion, who greeted me everyday for over fourteen years when I came home. He helped to make my house a home and my model for Barney.

Jake

1993-2007


	51. Chapter 51

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_**Chapter 50**_

Stephanie felt like she was having a déjà vu. Walking into the new Rangeman office, Charlie was sitting behind the desk like he had never left..

"Hi, Charlie."

"Hi, Stephanie."

"Charlie, this is Carlos."

"Hello," shaking Ranger's hand. "This is some building you have here."

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"Charlie, I brought a coffee pot, cups, milk, and sugar. We also got some muffins and donuts."

"Wow, this is living. I can play some tunes, drink my coffee, and read my morning paper. And if I want, watch the fire."

Stephanie had turned on the fireplace, loaded some Christmas CD's in the jukebox, and turned on the tree.

"Just call me when the trucks start to arrive. Ready to go to work, Girls!"

"Yep, we got our painting clothes on," Kayla said as everyone headed for the lift.

Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla had the paint streaked clothes on from when they painted Ranger's office. He described Reggie to Charlie and asked him to send the architect to the second floor when he arrived.

When they got off the lift, Tank's office was empty to they headed down the hall to Bobby and Lester's. Frank, Slappy, Bernie, and Wilson were already painting.

Stephanie kissed her father, "Morning, Daddy. Hi, Guys."

"Good Morning, Stephanie," they chanted.

"Slappy, Wilson, this is Carlos. Thank you for your help again."

Bernie spoke for the trio, "We like it. Hello, Carlos."

Slappy and Wilson nodded in agreement.

"Good Morning," Ranger shook each retired Army man's hand. "Stephanie put coffee on downstairs. There are donuts and muffins, also."

"You said the magic words," Bernie chuckled.

"It looks like you have things under control in here, so I guess we'll start painting Tank's office."

"Ok, Pumpkin. We'll finish in here. Take a break and move down the hall."

Stephanie chose a terra cotta color for Bobby and Lester's office and a sage green for Tank's. They had just started to paint when Reggie and Duncan walked into Tank's office. Ranger accompanied them up to the top floors where the employee apartments were going to be so he could check on the progress.

Since the misfits were now parents, they were going to share an apartment. Theirs like the one for Ella and Luis was going to have two bedrooms. Bobby and Lester didn't want Tiger to be confused, going between two homes. That thought got two eyebrows from Ranger, but if it got them into own place, he really didn't care.

Now, he needed to find some employees. Ranger was going to need a IT person to oversee the computer installations and coordinate the network hook-up with Hector. Hopefully, whom ever he hired wouldn't mind training in Trenton with Hector for a few days and was familiar with security equipment.

Tank's office was half-way completed when Charlie alerted Stephanie the furniture trucks were arriving. Stephanie, Mia, Kayla, and Barney went to the lobby to meet the deliverymen, while Ranger and the guys continued to paint.

The truck from 'The Antiques' Warehouse' was the first to arrive. She instructed the drop-leaf table, ladder-back chairs, and hutch were for the lobby, showing where she wanted them placed. She pointed to the mailroom so they could put the small cabinet in it.

"Ranger, can you come down here," calling him on her cell-phone.

The doll house was on the truck and Ranger was going to need to open the warehouse so they could store it there until Christmas. Also, the café set could go in there.

Ranger was wiping paint off his hands as he got off the lift. He looked very delicious to Stephanie in a baggy t-shirt and old jeans streaked with paint. She whispered to him and he nodded that he would take care of the dollhouse.

"Hi, Stephanie," Ellen Plum came into the lobby carrying sandwich rings and fruit salad from the deli.

Ranger carried in the beer before heading to the warehouse. Charlie grabbed the bag of plates, cups, and silverware. Stephanie quickly wiped off the drop leaf table and put up the leaves. She had packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Mia and Kayla and a thermos of hot chocolate.

Her father and the veterans broke for lunch. They only had a small section to paint in the second office.

'Bless you, Stephanie," Bernie said grabbing a beer to eat along with his sandwich. Frank sat with his granddaughters at the table.

"This is a nice table, Pumpkin."

"I thought it would go nice there," Stephanie told him as she followed the deliverymen to the freight elevator.

They put Bobby and Lester's desks in their office. Stephanie arranged the desks facing each other. The corner offices were narrower than Ranger's middle one. The giraffe went in front of the tall window facing the ocean. The tall file cabinet went in a corner and a book case along the inside wall. She had to wait for the accent chairs, areas rugs, and leather desk chairs.

The small drop leaf table with the Tiffany lamp went to Ranger's office in front of the arched window.

Now for Tank's office. The large Mission style desk was centered in front of the tall window and she put two matching bookcases between the side windows. Stephanie's stomach growled. The remaining furniture could wait until after lunch.

When she went back down to the lobby, Ranger was standing around with her father and the Veterans talking about the Army. Mia and Kayla were looking at some books Stephanie brought since they finished their lunch. The men were heading back up to finish the painting, Frank and the girls were taking Barney for a walk, and Ellen had left to go back to their house because she was baking cookies.

"Babe, you're really getting this place in shape. Thank you for all the time you're putting into it," taking her in his arms.

Giggling, "But, Ranger, it's so worth it every time I scream your name," referring to her repayment plan.

"Just keep screaming it."

Stephanie and Ranger were placing all the mismatched dishes and teacups on the hutch shelves when a black SUV pulled in out front. In walks Bobby, Lester carrying Tiger, and Tank.

"We came to help," Tank said looking at Ranger placing the Shaker boxes on top of the hutch. "She has you decorating, too!"

"Yeah, it's my company, but I'm doing what she tells me."

"You are so domesticated."

Stephanie placed the old blue teapot and a pretty cup and saucer on a silver tray on the hutch base. She finished up by placing sprigs of artificial pine around the china and old fashioned Santa Claus figurine she purchased was standing on the base top. Shell candles were set in the middle of the table.

The door opened and Phyllis from across the street came in, "Hi, Stephanie. I saw more trucks arriving and decided to be nosy."

"Come on in, Phyllis. This is Carlos, my fiancée. These are our friends and co-workers Bobby, Lester, and Tank."

"It's very nice to meet you. I love how Stephanie has decorated your lobby. I'd like to sit here and drink my morning coffee."

"I am very proud of the job she has done."

Frank, Mia, Kayla, and Barney came back from their walk.

"Stephanie, there's another truck coming," Mia announced.

"Let me check with the deliverymen and I'll give you a tour of the offices upstairs, Phyllis."

"Oh, I'd love that."

"Go on ahead, Babe. Does all this stuff come upstairs?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Then you can direct them into the correct office when they get there."

Stephanie, Phyllis, the twins, and Barney rode up to two in the lift.

"Wow! These are some offices."

The freight elevator opened and Stephanie began directing which office the furniture should go into.

Stephanie picked out two English club chairs in a dark beige for in front of Ranger's desk. There were area rugs in brown with an animal print border in black, brown, cream, and gold to go with the giraffe for the misfits' office. She also selected two barrel chairs in cream with an elephant accent table to sit in front of the side windows.

The remaining furniture was for Tank's office. Area rugs in multi-colored squares were rolled out in front of the desk and a dark green nubby loveseat along the wall with a small oval coffee table with a mosaic top in the colors in the area rugs. Pale green barrel chairs were sitting in front of his desk.

Each desk had a brown leather chair and mission style lamp.

Everyone was waiting in Ranger's office until Stephanie was done in the offices so they could view the finished product.

"Ok, I'm done."

Stephanie led the procession first to Bobby and Lester's office. They all walked in and looked around.

"Bombshell, this is great. Thanks," Lester hugged her.

Bobby had walked over to their giraffe, "I like it. There's our giraffe!"

Ranger kissed her, "You did it again."

Mia and Kayla loved the elephant table.

They left the office and went to the other end of the hall. Walking into Tank's office, it was quiet. Stephanie thought she missed the target.

Tank pulled out the chair and sat down, rubbed his large hands over the desktop, "Bomber, I don't know what to say. It's a very calm office, but bright and warm. Thank you."

"You really like it?"

"Yes, who wouldn't."

Ranger kissed Stephanie, "Babe, each room is different, but all tied to together with the period furniture. You've done an amazing job in this building. Thank you. I can't wait to start working here."

"Really? You would tell me if you didn't like it wouldn't you?"

"Nothing needs changed. It's perfect the way it is," running a finger along the side of her face, "just as you are."

"Bombshell, will you decorate our apartment upstairs?" Lester asked with Bobby nodding in agreement.

Stephanie looked at Ranger. He had a smirk on his face, "I'll be repaying you into eternity."

"Oh, yeah!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 51**

"Ranger, are you nervous?" Stephanie asked.

They were getting dressed for the Rangeman Point Pleasant Open House to introduce the company and the renovated Bhatt Mann & Co. building. He had changed his shirt twice and tie three times. He even surprised Stephanie by cutting his hair short.

She went over and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of the shoulders of his perfect Armani suit.

"You look yummy," kissing his lips gently. "Stop fidgeting. Your tie is fine." Stephanie straightened it.

"Babe."

Here in Point Pleasant, there was no Bad-Ass bounty hunter, just Carlos Manoso, security expert, business tycoon, and just a man. The last persona was reserved only for home, but one that had only recently emerged since they purchased their Point Pleasant home. Walking anytime into his Boston, Miami, and Trenton offices, Ranger was expected.

"We don't have to do this. We can stay in Trenton. I don't care where we live as long as we're together."

"No, Babe. It's too late," looking as her with soft chocolate eyes and a small curve on his lips. "I want it all. The house with white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and your basic 9 to 5 job. But our version has the Atlantic ocean at our door, 2 sweet little girls, an almost watch dog, and the most beautiful 'Burg' girl. And, hopefully, the other two flying the coop soon."

"Your version sounds good to me," Stephanie said resting her head on his chest with his arms around her.

"I know everyday won't be exactly 9 to 5, but I like the quiet, somewhat sleepy town of Point Pleasant. This is home. I'm not expecting the office here to bring in the business of the other offices. The consulting, new and upgraded installations, and monitoring services will keep it going. It will be at the slower pace I want now. After working almost non-stop for so many years, we have more than enough money to last several lifetimes. If the office is slow, who knows, I'll set up a beach stand selling umbrella drinks and sea shell candles. I could be the Jimmy Buffet of Point Pleasant."

"That I want to see, flip flops, shorts, and Hawaiian shirt."

"Could happen," he indicated with a raised eyebrow, "and I liked the boutique idea of Lula's. Babe, you could compete with the high priced decorators out there. I want this to be your time to fly. Explore your desires. Rangeman doesn't need to be your job or running a home," Ranger cupped her face in his hands.

"Let's get Rangeman up and running. Once Lula gets here, we'll look at our options, but I like working at Rangeman. It has some very desirable benefits," her hands roaming under his suit jacket.

Ranger looked around their bedroom, "Mia and Kayla, and any other children, deserve a happy life. A loving home. All that can happen within these walls."

"Wow, all that from My Ranger. Master of one word sentences and 'Yo'," teasing him. "Ready."

"Yeah, Babe."

They went downstairs. Mia and Kayla had on blue plaid jumpers with white turtlenecks, blue tights, and their shiny Mary Janes. Bobby and Lester were wearing suits like the boss.

"Come here, Barney."

He ran over with a squeaky red stocking in his mouth. Stephanie had a black bow tie with little white bones on it for him.

"Babe," giving her an eyebrow.

Mia spoke up, "Ranger, this is a special day. Barney got all groomed yesterday for it."

"OK, Barney needs a bow tie. Let's go,' giving his head a shake.

Ranger drove down to the Bhatt, Mann & Co. building, now Rangeman with it's plaque on the building. Stephanie's parents' new white XL7 was sitting out front. The lights were on, the Christmas tree was glistening in the window, and Ranger felt the same smile come across his face every time he saw his building. He hit the button and one of the garage doors went up on the warehouse. The employee walkway was completed, so they didn't have to even go outside.

"Babe, something smells good."

A cinnamony aroma met them as he held open the glass door leading from the walkway into the lobby. Reggie was able to keep the leaded glass from the window that was removed and installed it above the new door so it blended.

"I delegated. I put my Mother and Grandma in charge of the snacks and drinks. There's mulled cider, coffee, tea, and water with cookies from Jim's bakery. My Mother also made a couple pineapple upside down cakes."

"Of course, no Open House would be complete without it."

Stephanie hung their coats on hooks her father installed in the mail room. The office renovations were complete. It was now getting all the new equipment installed. Ranger had yet to hire a computer technologist for the office. Hector and the boys had spent the last couple of weekends in Point Pleasant installing some of the workstations and monitor equipment for the Open House.

Ellen had set out the cookies, mulled cider was warming in the crock pot, and coffee was perking. Stephanie had purchased two folding banquet tables to set everything on for today. The tables were covered in shimmery white tablecloths with blue snowflakes. There were blue paper plates, cups, and napkins with white dancing snowflakes. She lit the candles and loaded a Christmas CD into the juke box. She had also borrowed extra folding chairs for the Assisted Living Home to put around the for extra seating.

She grabbed another of her mystery bags as Ranger referred to them. Stephanie found a figurine of ice skating snowmen for the middle of one of the tables and another was selling snow cones. The girls and her added shells and pale blue ornaments to short, stubby candles to light the buffet tables. Next, she went outside with Ranger following.

"Babe, now what are you doing?"

Handing him her big lighter, "I bought these lanterns for our sidewalk on Christmas Eve, but I'm using them here today."

After lighting the lanterns, he stood in the parking area in front of the building taking it all in.

"You've outdone yourself, Babe. I don't know what to say."

She kissed his cheek, "A Ranger induced orgasm or two will do just fine."

"Another long winter night. I think I can handle that."

Tank's black Hummer was rolling down the road.

"Look at this. This is a Batman showpiece," a conservative Lula said from the passenger side. The hair was streaked with blonde but Stephanie saw she had on a gold blouse, no spandex.

"Here, park in the warehouse," Ranger handed her a Tank's access opener.

"OK, see you inside, Boss."

Ranger glanced in the front window, he could see Bobby and Lester dancing in the disco. Her parent's were slowing dancing to the Christmas music.

"Well, Babe, if I can't make a profit with the security business, I can always open up a disco," shaking his head. "Those misfits."

They met Tank and Lula in the lobby. She had on a gold draping blouse and a long black leather skirt with boots.

"Lula, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Skinny White Girl. I went conservative. I'll bring out the full guns when me and Tankie are living here. I want these people to come to 'Oceans of Romance.' Too bad, they can't see the fine lace thong I got on under this."

"That's for me, Baby," Tank looked at her sheepishly.

"Don't you worry. That bed in the Inn will be rumbling later, My Hunka, Hunka of Burning Tank Love."

Ranger almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"Now don't those two little red heads look adorable."

"Welcome to Rangeman. Would you like a candy cane?" Mia asked her.

Kayla said, "We're practicing our greeting."

Stephanie had bought flavored candy canes for the girls to give out as people came through the door. She glanced at her watch, it was almost 2. The open house was going from 2 until 5. She saw a sleek black car followed by a SUV coming down the road.

"Ranger," nodding to the window.

He nodded at her, not sure who was in it.

The door was opened by a massive mountain of a man who stepped in wearing a black suit, followed by another equally big one. Stephanie had to admit, they were both bigger than Tank. Two other men, smaller and clearly dressed for business stepped in the door.

"Welcome to Rangeman. Would you like a candy cane?" Mia and Kayla could barely say looking at the large men. A black haired man with wire rimmed glasses waved them off the bodyguards and they moved over to the side by the Christmas tree,

"Tomas, Welcome to Rangeman," Ranger shook his hand. He was a man in his early forties with light brown hair, shorter than Ranger.

"Carlos, thank you for the invitation we received in the mail. This is Spencer Hathaway, the CEO of the 'Star Clips Casino."

Ranger gave Stephanie a quick glance. OK, so she put elegant invitations in the mail to his new clients and prospective ones.

"Hello, Mr. Manoso, it is a pleasure meeting you. When my casino manager is impressed with something I like to see why and he was clearly impressed with you and your security company."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hathaway. Call me Carlos."

At that moment Barney come running off the lift squeaking his toy stocking and straight for Ranger getting ready to pounce.

"Barney!" Stephanie yelled.

He came to a stop at Ranger's feet and sat down.

"Well, Barney, I've heard about you," Tomas said as he patted his head.

Mr. Hathaway asked, "Watch dog? Is he one of those Swiss Mountain dogs? And, call me Spencer."

"Yeah, I've been told it's an expensive breed. He decided to come live with us. Barney watches everything, particularly squirrels."

Spencer chuckled, "I have one like that. My children treat him as a big baby."

"That's Barney. I would like to introduce my fiancée, Stephanie Plum, our daughters, Mia and Kayla. These are my associates, Thomas Sherman, Lester Santos, and Robert Brown."

"It is very nice to meet all of you. Miss Plum, Carlos has excellent taste," shaking hands with them, even the twins.

"Thank you, Mr. Hathaway. Please call me, Stephanie. I'm the lucky one. Carlos, why don't you give these gentlemen the tour. The girls and I can handle things on this front. I see a couple of Rangeman vehicles pulling up. Please make yourself at home. We have cookies and refreshments."

"After our tour, Stephanie. Thank you. Terrance and Milton, I'll be back. Enjoy their hospitality."

"Yes, sir," nodding at their boss.

Ranger led the group to the lift and disappeared. Barney snuck on at the last minute.

"Please help yourself, Gentleman," Stephanie motioned to the buffet table.

The door opened, Hector held it open. Trish, Jason, and Patrick stepped in ahead of him. Ella had mentioned that Hector made cookie drops to the Group Home and sometimes had coffee with Trish.

"Welcome to Rangeman. Would you like a candy cane?" Mia and Kayla chanted giving them all one.

"Thank you, Girls. Don't you look adorable," Trish commented.

"Hi, Guys," Stephanie hugged them.

"Hector invited me along. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Come in."

Hector whistled, "This is some building. I see something new each time I come up."

"Carlos and the guys are talking with Spencer Hathaway from the Atlantic City casino Rangeman is doing the security upgrade for. They're upstairs."

Cliff, Mary Anne, and Matty came in followed by Jim with a young couple and two young boys. They were looking around the Winter Wonderland lobby.

"Hi. How are you?"

"This is beautiful. Stephanie, I can't believe you did all this," Mary Anne told her.

"I had assistants."

Stephanie saw the bus from the Assisted Living Home pull up. Their Veteran friends along with Grandma, Stanley, and a few other residents got off. Someone unloaded Stanley's cart. He started it up and Grandma road into the building like she was riding into an Old West town.

Mia and Kayla were at their posts handing out candy canes to the guests coming in the entrance.

Stephanie stopped her Grandma, "Grandma, Ranger has a very important client upstairs, please, no funny business."

"I know. Your mother is a little upset with me. Stanley and I were making out on the sofa when your parents walked in on us last night."

"You never broke your lip lock, you Crazy Old Bat. It was like we weren't there."

"I'm getting it when I can. We were hoping for some privacy."

"Can we discuss this later. The owner of the casino is upstairs with Ranger."

"Which one? Maybe, I've been to it," Grandma said pretending she was pulling the arm of a slot machine.

"Star Clips."

"That one has a really good buffet and really fancy umbrellas in the drinks."

Ranger, Tomas, and Spencer Hathaway got off the lift.

"I'm very impressed, Carlos. When my wife sees the pictures of your building, she will want the name of your decorating company."

He chuckled, "It's a private one headed by a gorgeous 'Burg' girl and her curly red-haired assistants," looking at Stephanie and the girls.

"They did it! I like modern and chrome, but my wife likes the antique stuff. I've seen a lot of decorated homes and offices. I can tell you, this is one of the best. Excuse me," his cell phone buzzing.

"I knew you would, Cathy. I will ask. Carlos, where did Stephanie get the candles?"

Ranger shook his head, "Those damn candles! Everybody like them. They made them," waving his hand in Stephanie's direction.

"You heard that. I'll find out. I'll be home soon. Bye, Honey."

Stephanie walked over to the group. Ranger watched the light grey wrap dress she wore swirl around her long legs with her grey sandals.

"Babe, Tomas and Spencer loved the offices. Spencer's wife likes the candles. I'll setting up my beach stand and selling candles, forget the security business."

"Stephanie, my wife would like to buy some candles from you. I'm supposed to offer whatever it takes and she wants to know where you purchased your furniture. We have a house in North Carolina that she's redecorating."

"I'll be right back."

Stephanie disappeared in the mail room and came back out with a business card and one of her little bags.

"Here, on the house. Your business is keeping us off the streets," laughing at the eyebrown Ranger was giving her. "This is a card for the 'Antique's Warehouse'. If your wife goes there, have her give Fred, the owner my name. I want a referral discount."

"Babe, you're too much."

"Stephanie, it has been a pleasure meeting you. Tomas and I should head back. Carlos, I like your suggestions and look forward to seeing you again."

"That woman over there looks familiar," Tomas was indicating Grandma Mazur. "I think I had to ask her and some friend to vacate our fountain."

"That's my Grandma. Grandma, can you come here?"

"Wow, this is some shin dig the package put on," munching on a thumbprint cookie.

"Grandma, this is Spencer Hathaway and Tomas Turner of the 'Star Clips Casino'. Where you in their fountain?"

"It's a little fuzzy, but my friend Patsy Goldblum has a brother and sister-in-law who live Atlanta. He only has four toes on one foot. They were visiting Trenton. We took a bus trip down to Atlantic City. Snoopy, his wife hit for 5,000 big ones on a slot. So we ate real good at the spread they have at the casino. We have a few of those umbrella drinks. I remember us celebrating in the fountain. Before we could get one stitch of clothes off, security was there."

"Grandma, I love you," kissing her.

"You take after me in the Gypsy spirit. We just can't contain ourselves, but then you got him to help with those urges," elbowing Ranger. "And, I got my little Stanley."

"I hope you'll bring Stephanie and your daughters down to the casino sometime for dinner. We have an activity center for children."

"Maybe after the holidays, once we are settled here permanently," Ranger shook their hands and walked them to the door. Stephanie went to greet more of their guests

"Hi, Jim."

"Good Afternoon, Stephanie. This is some building Carlos has here. I know how proud he is of it."

"Thank you. Are the people who came with you family?"

"Mike is my neighbor. Do you know if Carlos will be doing any hiring?'

"Yes, why?"

"Mike worked for a start-up computer company. It was purchased by a bigger company and moved South, but he didn't want to move his family. They have lived in Point Pleasant all their lives. He works at the big electronics store outside of town but that doesn't pay all that much. And delivers pizzas on his days off for extra money."

"Jim, I love you," kissing his cheek. "You may have solved a problem for Carlos. Can you have him come over here? Hector, come here."

The tall young man walked over. Joining her, Hector, and Jim.

"Mike, this is Stephanie, Carlos' fiancée. Can you explain your background?"

"It's nice to meet you. I worked for a company where I did programming for video games and some network design."

Stephanie asked, "Are you familiar with installing any security equipment?"

"I've done some video conferencing set-ups."

"This is Hector. He is Carlos' head computer technician in Trenton. Would you be able to spend two or three days in Trenton so he could train you so we can get all the monitoring and security equipment up an running."

"If it meant a job that I could support my family so we can stay here, I'd go to anywhere for training."

"Hector, what do you think?"

"His background would work, Stephanie."

"One more question. This is a company requirement, Carlos does not make exceptions on this. I do security searches so I had to learn how to use a gun. Not that as a computer person, you are in danger."

"I hunt."

"Hector, take Mike up and show him the control room and I'll get Carlos."

"OK, Stephanie."

Stephanie walked over to join him with the Veterans.

"So you only would want to work part-time? Bernie, weren't you a drill sergeant?"

"Yes, Carlos."

"All my employees are required to carry and must spend time in the firing range. Would you be willing to handle that? I'm going to need more painting done in the apartments to get them ready and maybe I could work in some monitor duty. Charlie seems comfortable behind the front desk."

"How's $100 a week for twenty hours for each of us."

"That's rather a low pay."

"We want to be busy and like it here. Casino money. We all receive army pensions."

"OK, I'll hire all four of you. I expect to be open after New Year's."

"Ranger, could you go up to the control room. We may have found a IT person for here. Hector's talking to him."

"Babe, really! That would be great! Look at all the people. I talked with the mayor and chief of police. Also, I've had more inquiries on security upgrades and monitor services. We may be busier than I expected."

"Go upstairs and talk with Mike. I see Fred from the antique store just walked in."

Stephanie greeted Fred, "Stephanie, this is fabulous. The furniture you bought is looks great."

"I may have sent some business your way. A wife of a casino owner likes antiques so I recommended your store. I'll have Lester take you upstairs and show you the offices. Lester, over here," waving at him

"Steph, this place is pretty crowded. Hi, how are you doing?" shaking the store owner's hand.

"Would you show Fred the offices so I can stay here and handle things?"

"Sure. Wait till you see Stephanie's decorating. The furniture looks great."

Ranger, Hector, and Mike came off the lift. All three were looking very pleased. Mike's wife went over to him and started hugging him. Ranger must have found his new technician.

"Babe, I think I can say this Open House has been a success. I hired a computer technician, some part-time veterans, I've had more inquiries on our services and possible new clients, and got invited to dinner at 'Star Clips Casino'."

"I would say so and Grandma hasn't cause any trouble yet."

"We still have time left on the Open House," kissing her. "I see a couple more Casino managers walking in. Ella and Luis also arrived."

"Also, the new girlfriends just walked in."

He kissed her again before each went in different directions.

"Well, Ella and Luis, what do you think?"

"Stephanie, the photos Carlos showed me don't do it justice," Ella said as she glancing around the lobby.

"I know Ranger wants you to see the apartment upstairs. Anything you need up there let us know. Reggie, the architect, is here along with the construction foreman."

Lester was back in the lobby with Fred and excused himself to greet Melody and Samantha. He and Bobby were going to give office tours then go up to the apartments with Ella, Luis, Melody , and Samantha. Stephanie glanced over at the drop leaf table, Mia, Kayla, and Matty were happily coloring with Mike's children. Ranger was talking with a short, plump man with a bad hairpiece.

"Babe, this is Morty. This is my fiancée, Stephanie. He and his partners own three of the new buildings in the front of the complex and the two buildings across the street. He wants Rangeman to overhaul the security systems for all the buildings."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Morty. Thank you for your business."

"Stephanie, Rangeman has a very high reputation and we're lucky to have them now here in Point Pleasant. I came here with two purposes in mind. One to speak with Carlos on security, but another was to speak to you. Phyllis has raved to me, since my office is across the street also, about your lobby. I will pay you. Next year will you handle the decorating of the lobbies of my five buildings."

"This has been me with two little girls and help from my family and some new friends," Stephanie looked across the where her father was talking with the Veterans. "Not a business. My job is with Rangeman."

"I understand, but you have caused a stir through out this complex. Workers in the buildings started walking around at lunch to come and see your building. That's never happened before and a few other buildings decorated for the holidays."

"Could you hold that thought and let me speak with my associates. I have an idea."

Stephanie gathered Lula, the Veterans, and Mark Treat, the vet, Cliff, and Jim for a Pow Wow.

"Watch out, Morty, I know that look. Stephanie is up to something."

Stephanie had a pleased look on her face as she walked back with her gang.

"Morty, I have a proposal for you. If we took on this job for next year, could we make it a contest?"

Morty and Ranger gave her a quizzical look.

"We have an assisted living home in town and an animal shelter who could use some support. In each lobby, we place a bucket or jar so the complex workers could vote on the best lobby with their spare change. Then the money is split to help buy supplies for the animal shelter and maybe sponsor a bus trip or activities for the seniors."

"Babe, that's an excellent idea."

Morty looked at Stephanie and the waiting faces around her. He held out his hand, "Stephanie, you got a deal."

As they shook hands Lula remarked, "Skinny White Girl, looks like we're in business."

Later at home, Stephanie and Ranger were enjoying the fire laying on the sofa. Lester and Bobby went out with their girlfriends and hinted they might not be home tonight. They even came and picked up the kitten to take to the girls' apartment. Mia and Kayla were sleeping soundly after the busy afternoon. Ella and Luis had come back to the house to see it along with Trish, Hector, and the boys. They ordered pizza for dinner for all of them. Hector had gotten rooms so they could enjoy the Boardwalk activities for the evening. Elle and Luis were heading towards Atlantic City to see their family. The house was quiet. The Christmas tree was glowing. Soft Christmas music was playing.

"Today was a success, Babe. I think Rangeman will have more than enough work to start out with, I hired some employees, and you have a business. Oh," chuckling, "I almost forgot about Grandma and Stanley necking in the mail room."

"Grandma had to do something to make it interesting. The decorating will give the guys a sense of being useful and raise money to help them and homeless animals. They were already thinking of some themes for the lobbies," giggling at how excited Bernie, Charlie, Slappy, and Wilson were coming up with ideas and that more of the residents might get involved with the contest.

Kissing her with his warm lips, "Proud of you, Babe. I think Point Pleasant is the perfect place for us."

"I can only think about my perfect Cuban Sex God right now," sinking down into the sofa.


	53. Chapter 53

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 52**

"Morning, Babe," Ranger kissed Stephanie. "It's a special day."

"I know, my Cuban Sex God," kissing him back as she lazily draped her arms around Ranger's neck.

The alarm had gone off. It was Christmas Eve morning and they were getting up to go to the breakfast at the Point Pleasant Veteran's and Community Home. Stephanie headed for the bathroom, then went to get Mia and Kayla up. She walked into their room. They were up, dressed, and coloring at their small table.

"We woke up early. Santa comes tonight right?" Mia asked.

Stephanie confirmed, "Yes, he does. And, there is a lot going on today."

"I know. We have to help with the pancake breakfast. And, its our special party today."

"Yes, it is. Remember our secret, OK."

"We won't tell. It's a surprise," Kayla spoke for both of them.

"Let's go to the breakfast."

Ranger, Bobby, and Lester carried in the boxes of candles for the tables. Barney took off towards the kitchen.

"Hi, Cliff," Stephanie greeted.

"Morning. I'm so glad you're here. These residents are crazy. Some of them have been sitting in the lobby since 4 A.M. so they could get the best candles. Who cares about the pancakes!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Sue Ellen said they have been looking forward to this. It's just that they love the candles."

"But, they're so simple to make. Just shells and Christmas ornaments glued to the candles."

"Most of the Veterans and residents have lived their whole lives in Point Pleasant. Those candles are ties to the beach, to their memories."

"Just like yours, Babe," kissing her hair. "What do you want us to do, Cliff?"

Bobby and Lester were setting up chairs around the tables. Mia and Kayla had their cart out from the kitchen already putting syrup and butter dishes on the tables. Stephanie was setting out the candles and lighting them.

"It looks like they have things going out here. If you want to start putting plates on the tables. It looks like the girls got the silverware."

"I can do that," Ranger told him as he placed some candles on the tables.

Mia and Kayla were folding paper napkins with a Santa Claus face on them, then placing forks, knives, and spoon on each as Stephanie showed them.

She came over to him, "Cliff, are the stockings here?"

"Under lock and key. They'd walk off with them too."

"How's my Boy," Frank Plum walked in and Barney jumped up on him. "Hi, Girls."

"Hi Grandpa," running over to hug him..

"Let me check the kitchen and we can open the dining room doors."

Cliff came out of the kitchen with Jim glancing around the candle lit dining room.

"Stand back if you value your life," Jim chuckled opening the doors.

Sue Ellen, the administrator, was surrounded by about twenty residents waiting to come in, "Merry Christmas, everyone and enjoy your pancakes," waving them in.

They slowly entered looking at the tables then as if someone hit their batteries, they took off for tables wanting to sit at the table with the prettiest candles. Stephanie and the girls made sixty-four candles that Ranger had counted. And, thirty-two stockings that Stephanie, Mary Anne, and the three kids stuffed.

"If some of these seniors knew I had a couple of those candles in my room, they'd mug me for them," Bernie told Ranger as he sat down with his Veteran friends.

Mary Anne walked in with Mattie immediately helping Mia and Kayla pass out more butter and syrup on the tables.

"How about you three go eat pancakes?" Stephanie had a small corner table set for them.

The dining was nearly full when Cliff directed Stephanie, Ranger, Lester, and Bobby to eat.

Before Jim went to change into Santa Claus he knelt down by Stephanie, "Honey, will you watch for a young woman with two small children. She lives in the apartment above the bakery. She lost her job as a receptionist in a beauty salon when the owner moved to Florida with her husband. Her name is Tracy. I know with her unemployment, she is barely making it and she hasn't found another job yet."

"Sure. I may be able to help. Lester, are they still looking for a receptionist at the Pediatric Clinic?"

"Yeah, Steph. Samantha said if they didn't find anyone they were going to call a Temp Agency after Christmas. Do you want to talk to her," holding up his phone.

Nodding at Lester, he dialed. "Hi, Honey. At the breakfast. Stephanie wants to talk with you," handing her the phone.

"Samantha, Jim the baker may have a candidate for the job. If she worked in a salon booking appointments would that be enough experience? She's a young mother. If we don't see her today, I'll have Jim tell her about the position. Ok. See you later."

"The clinic is open until noon today and the day after Christmas. And, yes, they would like to talk with Tracy."

"You're wonderful," the baker kissed her forehead.

"You should have a happy club, Babe," Ranger put a fork of pancakes to her lips. "You like helping people."

"I'm happy, My Cuban Sex God, so why shouldn't the world. It makes it a better place."

"Happy just emits from a certain blue beach house I know. The way a home should be," kissing her.

"I really like your syrup, Mr. Manoso."

"Will you two ever get enough?" Bobby chuckled.

"NO!" Ranger told him. "I see you walking around with a smile on your face more than usual."

Lester said between his pancakes, "Who would have thought our Bad Ass boss would rub off on us. The world just ain't what it used to be."

"You want to go back to Trenton?"

"Not me, Boss," shaking his head. "Next, it will be cheery work clothes."

Ranger just gave him an eye.

Mia and Kayla ran over, "Look, Stephanie, Santa is here!"

Jim dressed in his Santa suit started handing out red stockings for the female residents and green for the males. Stephanie had made up separate stockings for the three young children and Stephanie's two bigger ones. There were a few extra stockings just in case someone might need some Christmas cheer.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! I have something for Mia, Kayla, and Matthew," handing them stockings. "Lester, have you still being good?"

With wide eyes like that of a young child, "Yes, Santa."

"This is for you and one for your friend Bobby. Don't forget my milk and cookies tonight."

"Thank you," all five said waving at Santa.

"Ranger, look! Me and Bobby got stockings!"

"I got a new toothbrush and a toy train," Bobby held up his wooden train.

Ranger was staring at them as the misfits dumped the contents of their stockings out. "Please, Babe, tell me it's just a temporary mental condition."

"They are just your very big children, Ranger. I'll be back."

A young woman with a small boy and girl was looking in the doorway, hesitant about coming into the pancake breakfast.

"Hi. Welcome to the pancake breakfast," Stephanie said to the young mother who had to be about twenty-five with reddish-brown hair to her shoulders. The children had strawberry blonde wavy hair with brown eyes like their mother. "Are you Tracy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," nodding.

Stephanie saw she had on jean coat and the children didn't have any mittens on their hands. It was cold outside but not bitterly cold.

"Why don't you sit here. Jim said you might stop by."

Mia and Kayla came over with syrup and butter from their cart. Mattie put three plates down.

"Would you like regular or buckwheat pancakes? Bacon and sausage? Oh, I'm Stephanie. This is Mia, Kayla, Mattie, and Barney."

Squeaking his new toy from Santa, he sat down beside the table. The children laughed at his deer antlers on his head.

Tracy spoke in a quiet voice, "Regular pancakes and bacon for us. This is Brice and Carly."

"I'll be right back."

Before disappearing into the kitchen, Stephanie whispered something to Santa.

Stephanie came back with a plate of pancakes followed by Ranger with the bacon. Brice and Carly were hugging two of the extra stockings Santa had given them along with a red one for their mother.

"Here you go," Stephanie put the pancakes on the table along with the plate of bacon.

"Thank you," cutting pancakes for the children.

Stephanie sat down opposite of Tracy, "I understand you're looking for a job?"

"Yes."

"Do you see those two guys over there?" pointing to Bobby and Lester gathering up plates. "They're my friends. Their girlfriends are nurses at the pediatric clinic in the medical park. The office is looking for a receptionist and if you go over there today, someone can interview you?"

"Really? But, I have my children."

"How about this?" Santa said. 'We'll be here for a while so Brice and Carly can stay here with us. If it takes you a little longer, I'm sure Jim could use some assistants at the bakery for a while."

Tracy looked at her children. "We'll be OK with Santa," the little boy said.

"We can color," Mia laid a couple of coloring books and crayons on the table."

Tears on the young woman's cheeks, "Ok, I'll go talk with them. Thank you. I was getting worried. I would be able to catch up on my rent."

"I'm sure Jim isn't worried about that," Santa said.

Stephanie stood back with Jim without his Santa costume, Cliff, and Ranger watching the activity around the dining room. The residents were engrossed in the items in the stockings. Stephanie and Mary Anne picked out little wooden Tic Tack Toe games and peg puzzles, they were sitting around playing the games with each other, holiday music was playing, and just interacting. No one had gone back to their rooms. Of course, some had claimed candles.

"I would say this breakfast has been a success," Sue Ellen announced. "Everyone is so thrilled. They love their stockings and candles."

A smile crossed Stephanie's face, sitting at the table where the children were coloring with Barney was Mark Treat. He was petting the dog and listening intently to Brice and Carly.

"Jim, is Tracy married?" Stephanie asked.

"No, her husband filed for divorce and left. Tracy hasn't seen him for over a year. Why?"

"Look, who's with her children."

"Babe, now you're a match maker?"

"No, but they would make a cute couple."

Tracy came back through the door and went straight to her children. She nodded and they hugged her. Mark must have introduced himself because they were shaking hands. She talked for a few seconds to him, then came over to Stephanie's gang by the kitchen.

"I got the job! Thank you," hugging Stephanie. "We may not have the best Christmas tomorrow, but once I get caught up, I'll be able to make it up to the children. And the job also has medical and dental insurance," she said excitedly.

If on cue, Ellen Plum walked into the dining room with Grandma. Each carrying a shopping bag of wrapped gifts.

Handing them to Tracy, "Go put these in your car," Stephanie said.

Looking at the packages, then at Stephanie with tears on her cheeks, "I don't even know you."

"You know Jim, so I know you, too. Tracy, I am very blessed. I'm going to marry the man I so desperately love, we have two beautiful adopted daughters, our crazy dog, and we're going to be living in the beach house that I spent Summers in. I have everything I could possibly want. But, I also had some very lean times, too. My friend, Lula, and I weren't the best bounty hunters in Trenton. There were times we were so broke, we had lunch at Costco eating the free samples."

That got an eyebrow from Ranger and chuckles from her friends.

"But, I'll never be able to thank you for all you have done for us," Tracy told her.

"Just be happy."

"Let me put these in your car," Mark indicating the bags, "before your children see."

"Ok. It's the grey Celica."

Ellen was looking at her daughter, "Stephanie Plum, your father and I had perfectly good food at home and you ate at Costco!"

"Yes, Lula and I did. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"You take after me, Baby Granddaughter, resourceful. We were getting the hang of that bounty hunter stuff, though."

"Good grief," Frank muttered.

Mark Treat handed Tracy back her keys.

"I guess we should be going home. Brice, Carly, come on let's go. Thank you and Merry Christmas."

"Tracy, I didn't introduce to my fiancée. This is Carlos. We're having a Christmas eve party starting at 5. If you aren't doing anything, we would like you to come."

"Come," Ranger agreed. "We live in the blue house on Beach Road. Jim and his wife will be there with some friends and family."

"Mark, you're stopping in, right?" Stephanie turned to the vet.

Nodding, but sheepishly glancing at Tracy, "Yes, Stephanie, before I go to my parent's house."

"Mommy," Brice told her, "we could visit with our new friends and Barney."

"We wouldn't be imposing?"

"There will be more that enough food. I have to heat-up the manicotti from a certain restaurant. There's salad, roast beef, potatoes, cookies, vegetables and dip, snacks, and drinks. And, tiramisu. A real smorgasbord."

"Ok, that would be nice."

"I think we should be getting home, too, Carlos. We have to set-up for our party."

"Lead the way, Babe."


	54. Chapter 54

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 53**

"Grandma, you know the pearls Grandpa gave you for your birthday? Do you have them here?" Stephanie asked calling the Plum house in Point Pleasant.

"Yes. I'm wearing them for church tomorrow?"

"Could I borrow them tonight to wear for our Christmas Eve party?"

"Sure, Baby Granddaughter, I'll bring them with me."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Does she have them?" Mary Lou asked getting ready with Stephanie.

"Yes," nodding.

"Good, that takes care of that," Stephanie's best friend said.

She and Lenny came from Trenton for the Christmas Eve party. Her mother-in-law was keeping the boys giving the two of them a free evening to themselves.

There was a tap at the door, "Babe, how are things coming in there? Guests are arriving."

"We're almost ready. Are my parents here yet?" putting peal erring in her ears.

"Just pulling in. I'll send them up."

"Almost ready, Girls?"

"Yes," Mia and Kayla nodded in their long pale blue dresses with fake fur trim around the collar and cuffs. Their hair pulled back tied with long blue ribbons.

Mary Lou was wearing a cocktail length dark blue velvet dress with rounded collar.

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

"I got the pearls for you," Grandma said stopping in the doorway.

Frank looked at his daughter, "Pumpkin, you look beautiful."

"Stephanie," was all her mother said.

She was standing there in a long ivory off-the-shoulder chiffon wedding gown with sheer sleeves. Her hair was in a twist tied with a matching ivory scarf to trail behind her.

"We're not dressed," Ellen said looking at her.

"We just wanted to do it our way in our house. It doesn't matter how you're dressed. You look fine."

Ellen had on a black and white pant suit. Her father was wearing khaki pants with a green sweater. Grandma had on a cream colored pant set.

"Daddy, will you do me the honor on walking me down?"

"Always, Pumpkin."

"Let's get this wedding going," Edna said as she clasped the pearls around Stephanie's delicate neck.

Mary Lou pinned a boutonnière on Frank's sweater and corsages of white roses to Ellen and Grandma.

"Barney, let's get this on," Stephanie put a white bow tie around his neck.

"Mom, why don't you and Grandma go down so Ranger knows we're ready."

"Look at Mia and Kayla. Our adorable princesses," Frank said tickling a cheek of each girl.

They had little bouquets of blue daisies. Mary Lou handed Stephanie hers of white roses. Ellen and Grandma kissed her before going down the steps. They heard soft instrumental Christmas music when the door opened. Stephanie handed Barney a small white wicker basket with a satin lining to carry the wedding rings. Mary Lou picked up her bouquet of pale pink tea roses heading down the stairs where Tank was waiting as the best man.

The living room was lit by candles, a fire in the fireplace, and the Christmas tree with family and friends all gathering in the living room.

"Go ahead, Barney,' Stephanie told him. He carried his basket down the steps. Tank patted his pant leg and Barney sat beside him. Mia and Kayla were next and stood in front of Tank and Mary Lou beside the Christmas tree. Once the twins were in their place, Stephanie heard 'Here's Comes the Bride' as she and her father descended the steps.

Ranger never took his eyes off Stephanie as she came down the steps, "Babe." knowing she never looked more beautiful. His beautiful bride. His everything. His Babe.

Frank gently laid Stephanie's hand in his open one saying to Ranger, "You make her happy. I couldn't ask for more"

"Always, Frank."

Stephanie and Ranger turned to face the minister. A thin, older man in a black robe.

**"Family and friends. We are gathered on this most Holy Night to join Ricardo and Stephanie in marriage."**

"**A good marriage must be created.  
In marriage the "little" things are the big things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands.  
It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day.  
It is never going to sleep angry.  
It is having a mutual sense of values, and common objectives.  
It is standing together and facing the world.  
It is forming a circle that gathers in the whole family.  
It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  
It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.  
It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.  
It is not only marrying the right person -- it is being the right partner."**

Stephanie and Ranger turned to each other their eyes never leaving each other as they said their vows.

"Stephanie, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

"Ricardo, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life"

"**As a token of their love Ricardo and Stephanie have rings for each other," the minister said.**

"Stephanie, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

"Ricardo, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband. We will wear these rings, and the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

"**Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of New Jersey, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."**

Ranger gently kissed Stephanie's lips, her arms going around his neck, and deepening their kiss as he swung Stephanie around.

"I love you, Mrs. Manoso."

"I love you, Mr. Manoso."

Cheers and applause broke out in the living room. Ranger picked up Mia and Kayla, "You two look beautiful."

"Stephanie help us find these. We're really a family now," Kayla told him

"Yep," Stephanie said hugging them. "We all have the same last names."

Mia and Kayla each had an arm around Ranger's neck and their other arms around Stephanie's.

Mia giggled, "Goodie."

Lester laid his head on Ranger's shoulder and Bobby's on one of Stephanie's, "This is one of those fuzzy moments, Brother Bobby."

Ranger started laughing, "You're still misfits."

"But we're your misfits," Bobby kissed Stephanie's cheek. "Mom loves us."

Stephanie looked at the two of them, "Of course."

"White Girl, I can't believe you pulled this off," Lula hugging her. She was in a conservative Kelly green sweater top and skirt with black boots. It had white fur trim with black spots on the cuffs and collar and blinking snowflake earrings.

"We just didn't tell anyone, Lula. It was going to be simple and a surprise."

"You surprised me!"

Mary Anne, Cliff, with Mattie congratulated them along with her parents and Cliff's who came with them to the party.

"I bet you are looking forward to tomorrow," Stephanie hugged her friend.

"Oh, yes! Cliff has his screwdriver ready hoping Santa Claus brings Mattie something that needs put together."

Jim and his wife, Patrice, congratulated them. Tracy came with her children.

"You invited us to your beautiful wedding and you don't know us," the young mother told them.

Stephanie laughed explaining, "We were having a party. I didn't say it was a wedding party. It's just family and friends. Old and new."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome."

"Congratulations Stephanie and Carlos," Mark said as he was standing behind Tracy.

The doorbell rang. Frank went to answer it, "Come in," everyone heard him say.

In stepped Santa Claus, "I hear there was a wedding here tonight. This is the night Mrs. Claus and I were married," shaking Ranger's hand.

"Thank you, Santa," he said back.

"I wanted to stop and congratulate you as I continue my sleigh ride."

"Bye, Santa," everyone waved as he went out the door.

Lester hustled over to Ranger, "Santa was here!"

"Santos, I would take you to the clinic so someone could examine your brain, but I'm afraid they wouldn't find anything."

"He was really here," ignoring the comment Ranger made to him.

Stephanie whispered something to Tank. "Foods ready!" he yelled in his deep voice.

They had a buffet of manicotti, salad, roast beef, parsley potatoes, garden and broccoli salads, vegetables with dip, rolls, green beans, cookies, and wedding tiramisu. Ranger had bought Dom Perignon Champagne as surprise for Stephanie. They also had punch, coffee, tea, and of course, beer.

Once everyone had their food and drinks. There were extra tables set up between the kitchen and dining room for their guests to sit.

Tank made his best man toast, "To Carlos and Stephanie. From the moment he met her, Carlos didn't stand a chance against her 'Burg' attitude and we knew it had to be love, Stephanie blew up his Porsche and he gave her another car."

Everyone was laughing.

"But, if you people belonged together it's them. They compliment each other. And, I know my best friend has found his home here in Point Pleasant with his woman from the 'Burg', Mia and Kayla, and Barney. And, he is so looking forward to his other two children leaving the nest. You deserve all the happiness you have now and in days to come."

'To Carlos and Stephanie," went around the room as Ranger kissed his bride.

After Stephanie and Ranger fed each other tiramisu, Mary Lou and Lenny left to head back to Trenton.

Mary Lou told Stephanie, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything, but I will miss you in Trenton."

"We're only 90 minutes away. And, just think, the beach is at our back door."

"But I may never get Lenny and the boys off the beach."

"There's a really nice mall south of Point Pleasant and antique stores in Avon-by-the-Sea."

"I may not leave," hugging both Stephanie and Ranger.

Stephanie nudged Ranger, Samantha was feeding Lester tiramisu by the fireplace. Melody was kissing Bobby under the Mistletoe. Mark and Tracy were talking with Jim and Patrice.

"I'd say love is in the air, Babe," Ranger kissed her. He walked over to the CD player and hit a button, coming back and taking her in his arms, "It's time for our wedding dance." Dancing in fron of the Christmas tree as their guests watched.

The Everly Brothers started singing 'Let It Be Me'.

**I bless the day I found you  
I want to stay around you  
And so I beg you, let it be me **

Don't take this heaven from one  
If you must cling to someone  
Now and forever, let it be me  
  
**Each time we meet love  
I find complete love  
Without your sweet love what would life be **

So never leave me lonely  
Tell me you love me only  
And that you'll always let it be me

Each time we meet love  
I find complete love  
**Without your sweet love what would life be **

So never leave me lonely  
Tell me you love me only  
And that you'll always---let--it be--me 

"I'm am the luckiest man, Babe. You let it be me," kissing his wife under the mistletoe.


	55. Chapter 55

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 54**

Stephanie opened her eyes, her husband was laying on his side with head resting in his palm watching her sleep.

"Hi. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Babe."

"Well, how does it feel to be an old married man."

Ranger held up her left hand looking at her rings, "Perfect."

Stephanie looked at the alarm clock. It read 6:20. They heard little footsteps in the hallway and shrieks of delight from the stairs.

"Santa was here!". They heard the footsteps get louder until they were outside their bedroom door.

"Go back to sleep," Stephanie whispered.

The door cracked open and two little curly redheads peeked around it. With just a slight slit of an open eye, both Stephanie and Ranger could see Mia and Kayla looking at the bed.

"It's Christmas. Mommy, Daddy! It's Christmas," they said together running to the bed and just stopped. The twins looked at each other realizing the words they said. Stunned, then big smiles came across their faces to match those on Stephanie and Ranger's.

Kayla whispered for both, "It was the right time."

"It was the right time," Stephanie agreed as Mia and Kayla jumped into her open arms. Followed by Barney sitting at the bottom of the bed.

Mia looked at Ranger, then Stephanie saying "We really have a Mommy and Daddy. Forever."

"Yes," Ranger said simply.

All the uncertainty from the moving around Mia and Kayla's young lives had vanished. They finally felt their home was permanent and they had parents for all time.

"Ready to go see what Santa brought?" Stephanie asked as they were cuddled between her and Ranger just letting the family feeling soak in.

Kayla told them. "Do you know what is down stairs? I saw bicycles by the Christmas tree."

"And that blue doll house that looks like this one. Santa brought it for us."

"Why don't you two go wake up Lester and Bobby. Stephanie and I will let Barney out, then we can open our presents," Ranger hugged them.

"Ok," jumping down and running across the hall.

Ranger chuckled hearing Mia and Kayla telling the misfits that Santa had been here. After the girls were asleep, they helped Ranger bring up bikes and the dollhouse he and Stephanie had stored in the back of the basement overnight.

Stephanie put Barney out and smiled at the jet ski and basketball hoop sitting in the side yard for Ranger she bought.

She turned on the coffee pot before making a stop in the powder room.

Mia and Kayla were downstairs with Ranger. Barney was sniffing the presents. Ranger walked over to the fireplace to build a fire when something caught his eye outside. Looking out the window he saw the basketball hoop and a blue jet ski on a trailer wrapped with big red bows.

"Babe, for me?"

Stephanie nodded at him.

He grabbed his coat and slipped on sneakers never tying them and fly out the backdoor. He walked around his gifts. The basketball hoop was on wheels so it could be moved. The jet ski was bright blue with black trim.

"It's a three passenger Ultra 250X. Do you like it?" Stephanie was watching him climb on it. Oh, God! An image of Ranger in a wet suit flashed in her mind. A warm, dizzying feeling came over her. She knew that was the ultimate reason for the jet ski.

"There's a ramp at the end of the road."

"Babe, I can't wait until Summer."

Looking out the window at them were Mia, Kayla, Bobby, and Lester with wide Cheshire cat grins.

"We better not keep them waiting. Come on, Barney," Ranger called taking Stephanie's hand as they walked up on the porch.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Manoso."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Manoso."

They were kissing in the kitchen when Lester called, "There's presents in here to open."

Mia and Kayla already had furniture set up in the giant blue doll house. Presents were stacked in individual stacks.

"Ranger, we like that jet ski," Lester was wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. "That can seat three people, huh."

"It's mine, Santos."

Bobby had pulled out the puppy dog eyes, "Can't we take a ride?"

"When it gets warm."

"See, Bobby, I said he would cave."

Everyone was by their presents. Stephanie had brought in mugs of coffee and hot chocolate on a tray.

Lester did a quick, "One, two, three.". Ripped paper was flying everywhere.

Ranger just looked at Stephanie because he could hardly see anything else with the hurricane of paper around them.

Lester jumped up, hugging something to his chest, "Santa really read my list. I got it! Oh, I got it!"

"Babe, he's whacked. He's thirty-two. Jim had his list," laughing. "What is it?"

"A picture of the greatest football play in all of mankind. 'The Immaculate Reception' Franco even signed it," letting out a sigh looking at his gift.

Bobby was from Atlanta, so Stephanie got him an Atlanta Braves baseball cap and Falcons team jersey and a signed football.

"Thanks."

Lester got a basketball.

Mia and Kayla were all giggles with their look alike dolls Stephanie had ordered and the smaller newborn babies. She also had purchased matching pajama sets for the girls and their dolls. They had them sitting on their new bikes. Each was wearing their bicycle helmets over their curls. Mia and Kayla also got some books and puzzles.

"What did you get, Babe?"

Stephanie opened a large box and unwrapped a limited edition Wonder Woman bust cookie jar.

"Ranger, I love it!" kissing him.

Next, she opened a box from Mia and Kayla. It was a pair of Mr. Potato head pajamas. "Thank you," hugging them.

Ranger opened a gift revealing a Cuban coin set in a shadow box. They were hand-painted bronze coins depicting the Coat of Arms of the 6 original Cuban provinces with the Cuban flag on the other side.

"Babe, these are amazing," running a finger over them. Next were a pair of black silk lounging pajamas with his initials on the pocket. His eyes were dark pools looking at her and Stephanie couldn't wait to run her fingers over the soft silk as it would mold to his body. From Kayla and Mia, he got a book of poetry by Nicolas Guillen, a Cuban writer.

"Thank you, Girls. This is perfect," hugging all three.

"You're welcome. Mommy helped us pick it out for you," Mia said.

His eyes softened at the word. Stephanie said to give them time and hopefully theirs fears would disappear and believe the four of them were permanent. The wedding must have been the key to giving Mia and Kayla the forever they needed. They had decided they didn't want to wait and no more perfect place than their home to get married, just simple and elegant.

Ranger handed Stephanie three more packages. First was a small and narrow box. Inside was a gold watch with diamonds and sapphires around the face. The 12, 3, 6, and 9 were small sapphires. "Ranger, it's so beautiful."

The second she opened was a checkbook with both their names on the checks:

Ricardo C Manoso

Stephanie M Manoso

That got a giggle from her.

"Try not to spend it all in one place."

The last was from Victoria's Secret. There was a ivory satin short halter nightgown with matching robe and a short blue satin boxer set.

"Brother Bobby, I think Daddy's trying to tell Mommy something. Maybe we'll have a baby brother or sister."

Ranger looked over at them, choking on his coffee. Lester and Bobby had put on their one piece camo sleepers with the feet in. Lester's was blue camouflage and Bobby's was green.

"What are those?"

Bobby smiling at his friend, "Santa brought them. These are warm."

"I got the warm fuzzies, Ranger," Lester quipped. "Aren't these cute?"

"If you want to keep your girlfriends don't wear those around them. You might be keeping your warm fuzzies to yourself," laying his head on Stephanie's shoulder laughing.

"Hmm," Lester said as he flung pretend hair with chin action.

"You're jealous Santa didn't bring you a pair."

"You're right, I am," giving them an eyebrow.

Stephanie was pushing a stack of five wrapped packages over, handing one to each of them. Opening them, each got a radio controlled vehicle. Mia and Kayla got pink Barbie Volkswagen Beetles. Ranger got a Porsche. Lester a Corvette. And, Bobby a red Mustang. Handing each their stockings, the batteries were inside. Barney was chewing his new big chewy bone by the Christmas tree

While they were putting the batteries in their cars, Stephanie was in the kitchen taking the breakfast casserole her mother had left last night out of the oven.

During breakfast, Ranger slid an envelope over to his wife. She opened it and took out tickets.

"What are those?" Mia asked.

Stephanie turned them around to show the twins. There was the Mickey Mouse logo on them.

"We're going to Disneyworld."

Their blue eyes wide, "Really," saying together looking at the tickets.

"Before the new office opens, I thought maybe we could take a family vacation. Spend a few days in Disney then go stay in the Miami house on the beach for a few more."

Kayla said thoroughly amazed, "There's another house?"

"Yes," Ranger explained, "I stay there when I'm working or visiting my other office. It's right on the beach. So we have two houses."

"Wow! And, see Mickey Mouse, too! What about Barney?" Mia questioned, concern in her voice.

"He's coming with us. While we are visiting Disney, he will stay in the pet spa to get groomed and have bow wow cocktails with the other dogs. I have a private plane to take us to Florida."

"You rented a private plane and booked him in a spa so he can go with us!" Stephanie was giggling at Ranger.

"Yes, I didn't think you would want to leave him home. I bought tickets for your parents, also. He's an expensive breed I've been told."

"You crazy man," Stephanie was hugging her husband.

Mia and Kayla were hold hands and dancing around in a circle.

Mia said, "We're going to see Mickey Mouse."

"Cinderella and Tinkerbelle," Kayla added.

"And that means you two," Ranger was pointing at Bobby and Lester, "will be overseeing the new office and the house. This is no party place."

Lester chuckled, "We know no hanky panky, Dad, but, can we at least neck on the sofa?"

"I suspect you've already done that," Ranger was trying to glare at them but the one piece sleepers weren't allowing it to happen. He just looked at Stephanie since she's the one who bought them, "Babe."


	56. Chapter 56

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 55**

Stephanie laughed at the scene in the living room. Ranger and the boys were racing their remote controlled cars around the living room , under the dining room table, around the breakfast bar, crossing the finish line by the Christmas tree. Mia and Kayla were contentedly playing with the big blue doll house. Barney had been chasing the little cars through the house.

The back door opened with Frank and Ellen Plum coming into the dining room.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy, Mom," kissing them. "Where's Grandma?"

"We left her at the house. Her and Stanley came back to the house at 6 O'clock this morning after your wedding. I don't want to know why she's wearing a wide grin," Frank explained.

Ellen continued, "He was asleep on the couch and Grandma on her bed. Valerie is on her way from Albert's parent's, but we wanted to stop here."

They brought gifts into the living room where a race was in progress.

"Ranger, are those your toys out there?"

"Yeah, Frank, " grinning from ear to ear..

Mia and Kayla opened their presents. They got Disney nightgowns with all the princesses on them.

'We can wear these to see Mickey Mouse," Mia was hopping around with it in front of her.

In a second package, each got a Littlest Pet Shop play set.

Stephanie's parent's got Ranger a basketball for his hoop. Stephanie got a blue Fleece hoodie. Bobby and Lester got sports trivia books.

Stephanie handed her father a package and one for her mother. Frank was popping the batteries in his remote controlled Buick and Ellen was gushing over the antique soup tureen Stephanie had bought in Avon-by-the-Sea.

Bobby and Lester were leaving with Tiger to see Melody and Samantha and meet each girl's parents. The four of them would be coming later to the Plum's to eat.

Ranger handed Frank an envelope where he pulled out two Disney World passes.

"We're leaving on Wednesday for Disney , then spend New Year's in my house in Miami. I booked a private plane so Barney can fly with us. Are you coming?"

Frank looked at Ellen as she was looking at him, "I've never been on a private plane, Frank."

"Either have I, but, there is a first time for everything. Thanks. I guess we're going to see Mickey Mouse," Mia and Kayla jumped up on his lap. "We have something we wanted to tell you before Valerie get's here."

"What, Daddy?"

"Your mother and I have been talking and we have decided to move here permanently. This house is easier to take care of for us. We aren't getting any younger. Everything is basically on one floor.'

"I have an eat-in-kitchen and dishwasher. And the woman who lives next door has a catering business and I'm going to work for her part-time since I love to cook."

"Are you sure, Daddy? You've lived in Trenton all your life."

"We like Point Pleasant and you're here, Pumpkin. And, Trenton is only 90 minutes away. Uncle Joe and I will meet halfway for lunch. He and Marie will come up to visit. I know a security company that maybe I can get a part-time job."

"I could always use monitor help, Frank."

"We going to offer to let Valerie, Albert, and the girls live in our house. Maybe they can rent their house or sell it. Albert is not the swiftest lawyer and girl number four is on the way in about another month."

"I understand, Daddy. You do want you want."

The back door opened with Tank and a very Santa looking Lula.

"Merry Christmas, Married Man," shaking Ranger's hand 'I like your presents Santa left you."

"I like them, too. I can't wait for the warm weather."

"Merry Christmas, Tank. Merry Christmas, Lula," Stephanie said as she hugged them.

Lula was wearing a Santa hat. Removing her coat revealed a red tunic with fur cuffs and collar over red spandex leggings and black boots. In rhinestones, her top read 'Santa's Baby'. Tank had a red long sleeved t-shirt over his cargos that read 'Santa'.

"How was your Christmas so far, Lula?" Ranger asked chuckling at their outfits.

"It was special, Batman. My Santa was very good to me."

Tank was sporting a grin as wide as the Delaware River.

Lula held patted Tank's cheek and there on her finger was a diamond engagement ring.

Stephanie squealed, "I'm so happy for you!"

They were hugging each other.

Frank and Ellen congratulated them as they were heading to their house. Valerie would be arriving soon. Ellen came out of the kitchen with a bottle of Grandpa's wine under each arm. "I'm taking some of this. I may need re-enforcements with Mother, Stanley, and Valerie all under one roof. Can you bring some more?"

Stephanie and Ranger looked at each other remembering Thanksgiving.

'Sure, Ellen."

"Ranger, bring your car. We can race in the driveway," his father-in-law said by the door waiting for his wife.

"Tank, Lula, are you still coming for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Plum. We're looking forward to your wonderful cooking," Tank told her.

Lula and Tank gave Mia and Kayla bright blue spandex tops with their names in rhinestones. They had a set of three collector plates for Stephanie and Ranger. One with Batman, one with Wonder Woman, and the third had all the Super Friends.

"When the family room is finished, we can hang these in there by the Juke Box. Thank you."

Tank loved his radio controlled Hummer. Stephanie picked out a hot pink nightie with matching panties and slippers for Lula.

"My Tankie will enjoy this," Lula was holding it up shaking it in front of them.

"Do you think you can handle things next week while Stephanie, the girls, Barney, and I go to Florida? Bobby and Lester will oversee everything up here so we can official open after we get back."

"Mommy and Daddy are taking us to see Mickey Mouse," Kayla was telling Tank and Lula.

Tank gave Ranger an eyebrow, "Mommy and Daddy, huh."

Ranger had a grin on his face, "Yes. We're taking a family vacation."

Lula was pointing to her curls, "Can I have a pair of those Minnie Mouse ears?"

"I think we can do that, Lula?" Stephanie agreed.

When Stephanie, Ranger, and the girls parked the XL7 at the Plum's followed by Tank and Lula, Frank was in the driveway playing with his car.

"I'm warning you. You're entering at your own risk?"

"Why Daddy?"

"Your sister is cranky. Now, she's not happy were moving, but she's pushing us out because she can't wait to move into our house. Edna and Stanley have been making out on the sofa. Your mother had some wine. It's going to be a Christmas dinner to remember I can tell."

Ranger was chuckling beside Stephanie, "Babe, I can't wait for these crazy family dinners."

"Ranger, I feel a food fight coming on. We haven't got to the part yet that Valerie wasn't here for the wedding last night."

They all walked into the mad house called The Plum's. Mary Alice was galloping about the house. Grandma and Stanley were kissing on the couch and never stopped when everyone filed into the house. Stephanie heard her mother and sister discussing something loudly.

"Hi, Mom. Valerie."

"Oh, it's my sister who gets married and doesn't invite me," turning around to Stephanie and Ranger.

Ranger commented, "Wow," seeing the very large round stomach of Valerie's.

"Valerie, I knew you had plans to spend it with Albert's family. I didn't want you to change your plans."

"Babe, " kissing her, "I'm going to go play with your father."

Ellen was pouring herself another glass of wine, "Ranger, I really love this house. And, you know why I love i?."

"Why?" Ranger said with trepidation.

"I love this dishwasher," raising her glass to it.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and she mouthed "food fight" back to him. He shook his head and went out to find Frank and Tank.

"White Girl, don't your Granny come up for air. Her and her little guy are sucking tonsils in there. I didn't know them little people could go that long without air."

"Mother and Stanley have been going at it for over three hours," Ellen explained.

"OHhhhhhhhhhhh Stanleeeeeeeeey" was heard coming from the living room.

Stephanie's Mother gulped down her wine and just picked up the bottle taking a swig.

"I hope there are no children in there," Stephanie said peeking into the living room.

Baby Lisa came toddling over holding something up for Valerie. Lula took it from her chubby fingers.

"Oh, these are good ones. A glow in the dark extra pleasure condom," Lula was waving around the packet.

Ellen waved her hand, "Mother ordered some so she and Stanley practice safe sex. Let's put the food on the table."

The girls were eating at the breakfast bar in the kitchen were it was safe.

The food was going around the table. Everyone, all fourteen, were seated around the table. Lester, Bobby, and their girlfriends had arrived shortly before dinner. Of course, Grandma was sitting beside Stephanie so she could attempt to keep her Grandmother out of trouble.

"Stephanie, your Grandmother and I enjoyed your wedding last night. Thank you for inviting me," Stanley said around Grandma Mazur.

"You're welcome, Stanley."

"You surprised us, Baby Granddaughter."

"You, you invited," Valerie muttered through her anger, "the little person, but not your own sister!"

Grandma spoke up, "We didn't even miss you."

"You old lady, what do you know?" Valerie whipped a buttered roll at Grandma.

Stanley held up his knife and batted it back across the table hitting Albert in the head, "That is your Grandmother. You need to show some respect."

"Babe, I'm not halfway done yet and the food is flying."

"Just wait."

"RESPECT! She's nothing but a geriatric sex pot!" throwing the roll back. It went between Grandma and Stanley hitting the wall. Barney got it.

Whipping a green bean across the table and landing on Valerie's plate, "So, every time you get it, you get pregnant."

"Frank, how is your ham?" Ellen yelled down the long table.

"Wonderful, Ellen."

"Mrs. Plum, your dinner is wonderful," Tank complimented.

"Thank you, Tank."

"At least I'm not shriveled like you," whipping mash potatoes across the table hitting Grandma's forehead. "Since your moving, Mother, what am I going to do?"

"I'm not acting like a spoiled brat, Valerie," flinging a fork of sweet potatoes and hitting her in the nose.

Valerie was raising her arm to throw the sweet potatoes back when Frank pounded his fist on the table.

"This is MY house, Valerie! We have company. I would like to enjoy my Christmas dinner. Quit your belly aching and shut up. If you weren't pregnant, I'd have Albert spank your ass because you deserve it! Stephanie's wedding was a joyous occasion. It was quiet, elegant, and special. We didn't have to listen to your mouth. Sit down and EAT!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Valerie stood up and pounded her fist.

No sooner than she did that, Valerie clutched her stomach, "Augh! Albert the baby is coming. My water broke!"

"Not on my carpet I hope. I got it cleaned," Ellen informed everyone.

"My baby is coming! I don't care about your frickin' carpet, Mother! Albert do something!"

"Ok, Cuddle Umpkins." Albert looked at Valerie, swayed slightly, and fainted in his chair, sliding to the floor.

Everyone at the table was looking at Bobby.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby! Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yelled.

Melody open her cell phone, "The fire station is two blocks over. We'll get them here."

Samantha had Valerie by her arm walking her into the living room, "Are you having contractions?"

Valerie screamed, "Yessssss!"

"Ok, Point Pleasant has a small medical center. They'll get you there."

"Don't let her mess up my recliner!" Frank yelled towards the living room as he was finishing his apple pie. "Damn, I guess we have to the hospital. The paramedics can put Albert in the back, too."

Albert was still laying on the floor. No one had moved him.

"We don't have normal holiday meals with your family, Babe."

"Never. You could probably get an annulment, you know."

"No way! And miss out on these family get togethers."


	57. Chapter 57

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 56**

The bell rang on Mark Treat's veterinary clinic. In stepped Ranger, Mia, and Kayla with Barney.

"Good Morning. I hear Barney's going on vacation."

Ranger explained, "Yes. I understand he needs a kennel cough shot and we need copies of his medical records for the dog spa in Orlando."

"Yes, you will need to provide an updated record of all his shots. When are you leaving?" the vet asked.

"Tomorrow. I have a private plane to fly us to Florida."

Choking, Mark was stunned, "Barney's flying on a private jet?"

"He's one of those expensive breeds you told us so I don't want him in the cargo hold. That's not the best place to be, I've been there. I know how worried Stephanie would be if he wasn't with us," Ranger was petting him.

"We're going to see Mickey Mouse," Kayla told Mark.

"I was there once when I was younger. You will have so much fun."

Mia was smiling broadly, "We can't wait to go with Mommy and Daddy. Grandma and Grandpa are coming, too. Daddy has another house there."

That comment got a smile from Ranger to match the ones on the twins' faces.

Mark had stooped down to the girls' level, "And, I bet they can't wait either. You'll have to tell me all about Disney World when you get back. How about you help me with Barney?"

"OK," the twins said together.

"This isn't an actual shot. I need you to hold Barney's head still so I can shoot this in his nose," holding up a syringe with pink liquid in it.

All three of them just looked at the vet.

"Ok, you're the vet," Ranger nodded.

"When this goes down Barney's throat, it's supposed to taste like cherry. It smells like it."

They held Barney and Ranger stroked his back to keep him still while Mark sprayed the vaccine in his nostrils. "Good Boy," handing him a doggie treat. "I'll enter this and give you a print-out."

"Thanks," Ranger took the medical history from Mark. "Before we leave, Stephanie will grill me when she gets home. How is  
Tracy?"

"Today was her first day at the Point Pleasant Pediatric Clinic. I taking them out for pizza tonight to celebrate."

Ranger gave him a smirk, "I'll let Stephanie know."

"Where is she?"

"The mall getting some things for our trip. She left at 6 this morning for the after Christmas sales."

Mark laughed, "She's a brave woman."

Stephanie giggled next to Ranger in bed that evening. They had packed the Summer clothes Stephanie had bought at the mall in the new suitcases. They were sitting by the backdoor. Her parents were packed, also. Stephanie thought maybe her parents would cancel the trip since Valerie just had baby girl number four, Carolyn. Albert had come out of his faint and would be taking all of them home tomorrow to Trenton when Valerie and the baby were discharged. Frank said they needed to get away since his older daughter was still getting on his nerves and Albert was just Albert. He didn't need to do anything to get on everyones' nerves. She had been whining about them leaving for Florida. If she didn't quit her belly aching, their father threatened to find a bondage store and buy Valerie a gag for the next time they came to Point Pleasant. And, the only one who would have the key would be Ranger!

Bobby and Lester would look after things at the house and office until they got back. They promised no hanky panky. Reggie planned on starting the construction of the garage at the house while they were in Florida. If the weather held up, he planned on it being practically finished when they got back home. Ella had all of the personal items from the apartment boxed along with the girls' beds and play castle to be moved here. Once they were back, the Point Plesant office would officially be open. Bobby and Lester's apartment was almost complete along with Ella and Luis'. So they would all be moving in within the next few weeks. Hector and the boys were moving into the 7th floor apartment. Everything was practically on schedule and all was happy in Point Pleasant.

She glanced over at Ranger who was laying there with a smirk on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Babe. I'm too excited to sleep. We're going to Disney. But, I know how I can burn off some of this energy," leaning into his wife and trailing his lips down from her ear lobe to her lips.

"Oh, boy. Can I say Ranger induced orgasm! Or two!"


	58. Chapter 58

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 57**

Ranger walked around to the XL-7, opening the backdoor so he could unhook Kayla from her booster seat and grab Barney's leash before he jumped out. He didn't want to be chasing Barney around the runway dodging airplanes. He hadn't done that in a long while and it usually had involved bullets. Frank and Ellen pulled their white SUV along side them at the small airport outside of Point Pleasant.

Frank whistled as he got out of the driver's seat, "That is a plane."

A sleek white Lear jet with blue and silver stripes was sitting off a runway. An airline worker was riding a cart towards them to collect the luggage. Barney visited a bush before they all went to ascend the steps. Stephanie took Barney's leash as Ranger carried Mia up the steps and Frank got Kayla.

The pilot and co-pilot were waiting inside the door for them to enter the private jet. Barney had walked up the steps and into the plane like he did it everyday.

"Good Morning, Carlos," the pilot greeted Ranger shaking his hand.

"Morning, Tom. Morning, James," to the co-pilot. "This is my wife, Stephanie. Our girls, Mia and Kayla. Frank and Ellen, Stephanie's parents. And this is Barney," scratching his ears.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Congratulations, Carlos. The last time you flew with us, you were still single."

"We were married on Christmas Eve."

"Enjoy your honeymoon. And, someone knows how to travel in style, don't you Barney? A Swiss Mountain Dog?"

He let out a 'woof' wagging his tail.

"Yes, he is. I keep hearing at least once a week since he decided to come live with us that he's one of those expensive breeds. The cargo hold just isn't up to his standards."

The pilots chuckled.

"We've never been on an airplane," Mia spoke up, shaking her red curls with Kayla.

Tom bent down, "Well, we'll try," pointing to his co-pilot, "to make it an easy flight with no bumps. It's a clear day for flying."

They looked up with their blue eyes to Ranger and Stephanie, smiles on their faces. The pilot hand them little wings, "For your first airplane ride."

Kayla turned back to the pilot, "Thank you. We're going to see Mickey Mouse."

"Then, I think we need to get this plane in the air so you can see Mickey Mouse. I'll contact the tower to get us in line for take-off."

"Sounds good." Ranger indicated towards the passenger section.

He sat down on a cream colored leather sofa to match the cream and mahogany wood interior. Ranger and Stephanie buckled Mia and Kayla between them. Each holding their look-alike dolls.

"Babe," Ranger chuckled, "it's like there's four of them."

"Come on, Barney, sit beside Grandpa."

The engines started and the pilot buzzed on the speaker.

"We have two planes ahead of us."

"OK. We'll wait our turn."

Stephanie looked at her husband with a smart ass look, "What! You didn't get us first."

"I can if you want." Just as Ranger said that, the engines roared and the speed picked up as the pilot started down the runway. Stephanie felt the Lear Jet lift off. Mia and Kayla were all wide eyed. Barney was barking. "How do you do that?"

Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow.

"We're in the clouds," Mia said pointing to the window beside Frank for Kayla to see.

Kayla turned as much as her seat belt would allow looking out the window behind them. "We are!"

Barney was up on the sofa looking out the window beside Stephanie's father. "Is Grandpa's boy going for an airplane ride?"

"Frank, do you really think he understands you?" his wife asked.

Barney turned his head and barked at her.

"OK, I guess he does?"

"Mom, was Valerie discharged from the hospital?"

"Yes, Albert was picking up her and Carolyn, then all were heading for Trenton. It's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"Your sister was in the middle of a contraction at the hospital and wanted to know when we could get our things out of our house," Frank told them, "but Valerie has pushed me too far. I'm ready to sell the house and let them keep struggling."

"Daddy! Valerie expects everything. She's still trying to live the life she had in California."

"Well, even on a good day, Albert's not that swift. She better come back to reality. I think your crazy Grandma and Stanley put together make more sense. And, she'll turn those girls into snobs. They have the makings of them now."

"Once we get back, then we'll get the things we want from our house. It will be just clothes and personal items," Ellen explained. "Ranger, Frank and I were talking."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow night, we're keeping the girls so you and Stephanie can have a night out. They can spend the night with us. The two of you deserve an evening by yourselves. Your newlyweds. And, make plans to take our daughter out on New Year's Eve. We can celebrate with the girls at your house."

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other, his eyes were dark chocolate pools, "Just wait, Babe. Thanks. I was going to ask if their grandparents wouldn't mind watching them for an evening. I would like to show Stephanie Miami's nightlife. And, I'm sure she enjoy the shopping for a dress."

"Me? Never, Mr. Manoso," laughing at Ranger.

"Want to see the rest of the plane?" The seat belt sign went off.

"I know there's probably coffee, drinks, and food in the galley."

Kayla whispered something to Stephanie.

"Yes, there is. I guess it's in the back. Do you have to go?"

"No. I just wanted to know."

Ranger led the tour showing them the kitchen, bathroom, and even a bedroom.

"Babe, we could try for the mile high club," Ranger tickled her ear with his lips.

"My parents are here. I don't want them to know."

Stephanie sat a bowl of water down for Barney. She sliced a banana and apple for the girls. Ellen put out some crackers and cheese.

"I like this flying, Frank."

"Sweetheart, I'm retired and on a pension. We go when our rich son-in-law asks us to go."

Ranger was hugging Stephanie from behind, "I'll have to work private trips into the employee benefits program, Frank."

"Anytime. Anytime, My Boy."

Thomas came over the speaker, "Carlos, we'll be landing in about fifteen minutes."

"We're almost there!" Mia and Kayla were hopping up and down.

"Are you two excited?" Ranger was laughing at their enthusiasm, red curls bouncing with them as he was kneeling down in front of the twins.

"Oh yes, Daddy."

Stephanie, Frank, and Ellen were watching their interaction. Ranger's face lit up when they called him 'Daddy.'

"Well, we'll get our luggage and load in into the rental car, drop Barney off at his doggie spa, then on to Disney. Maybe after lunch, you'll get to see Mickey Mouse," poking both gently.

"Yeah!"

"But, first, we have to get our seat belts back on."

"Let's go," Kayla said. Both were pulling his hands back to their seats.

"Go with Ranger, Stephanie. Your father and I can clean this stuff up." Ellen opened a door and found a dishwasher. "Frank, this plane has a dishwasher! I never had one until recently, but the airplane has one."

"You've been deprived, Ellen."

They got the luggage loaded into a black Escalade that was waiting by the plane.

Ranger shook the pilots' hands before he got in, "See you in Miami on the 2nd. Enjoy Disney."

"Thanks and we will."

Next stop was the 'Bow Wow Pet Hotel and Spa'. They all got out of the SUV and walked Barney inside. When Ranger opened the front door instead of a bell, they heard 'Bow Wow, Bow Wow'. A middle aged couple were sitting behind a counter.

"May we help you?" the woman asked. She was wearing what looked like a pink bowling shirt that read 'Jill'.

"Reservation for Manoso."

She typed something into the computer. "Here we are, Barney Manoso." Jill looked over the counter, "Yup, you look like a Swiss Mountain Dog."

"Babe, Barney has a last name?" Ranger said with an eyebrow.

"He's part of the family. You leased a private jet to fly us all here."

Ranger thought about it shaking his head, "Barney Manoso."

"We have a reservation for three nights and picking him up on Sunday. Do you have his medical records?"

Stephanie took the papers from Mark out of her purse and handed them to Jill. Frank set a small bag of dog food on the counter.

Her husband, Perry, as it said on his shirt, opened a gate and came to take Barney, "You ready to go meet some new friends? For cocktail hour, we have frozen ice cream doggie sandwiches. It's good for them," Perry explained, "a vitamin treat."

Barney was wagging his tail. He could hear a few dogs barking in the hotel and spa.

"Babe, I hope he's not expecting this at home?"

Stephanie just giggled at Ranger, the dog owner.

"Come on," Perry waved them all back, "so you can see his room and what it's like."

Jill called out, "Barney's in room eleven."

They went through a set of double doors so the animals couldn't get out and into a large room with cubicles. Each one was painted either blue or pink and had wallpaper with dogs. There was a raised bed about four inches off the floor. Along the walls were sofas with dogs laying on them and TV's were on showing 'Lassie'. Cubicle 11 was blue with a dark blue large round raised bed. Dog shaped bowls on the floor.

"This is Barney's room. If he wants, he can sleep on a sofa with the other dogs." Perry told them as he placed the dog food on a shelf.

Next, he led them into the grooming and spa area. There were a few dogs sitting in chairs getting their nails painted and one being groomed. That led to the exercise room where there was an obstacle course the dogs could run, balls on the floor to chase, and hoops to jump through. Perry opened glass doors to the outside. There was a large yard at least the length of a football field with a pool that went from shallow to three feet deep. There were chaise lounges with dogs sleeping in them. Some were under umbrellas, some in the sun. There was a sprinkler for the dogs to run under to cool off.

Scratching Barney's ears Ranger told him, "Don't get too pampered here."

"Will Barney be Ok without us?" Mia asked Perry.

"I promise to take very good care of him."

Ranger added, "We will only be a few minutes away. If there is any problems, they will call us. We'll be back to get Barney in a few days to go to Miami."

"Ok, but I'll miss Barney," Mia said but tears were starting to form.

"Me, too."

Ranger bent down, hugging both girls, "We are almost at Disney. You'll see how close Barney is going to be. I checked out the spa, and they take excellent care of their guests. I wouldn't let Barney go just anywhere would I?"

Stephanie giggled, knowing Ranger, he probably ran a security check on the place. He had grown to love Barney as much as Stephanie and the girls did.

"OK," Mia and Kayla nodded at him.

"Let's let Barney get settled in and we'll head to Disney."

They all hugged Barney before going through the glass doors and back to the Escalade. Barney took off running towards the sprinkler and two other new playmates. Ranger confirmed with Jill that his cell phone number was in Barney's paperwork before leaving.

A few minutes later, Ranger, Stephanie, Mia, Kayla, with Frank and Ellen were walking through the lobby of the Animal Kingdom Lodge to check in.

"Look," Mia was pointing to Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears in the gift shop window, "we have to get ours."

Ranger glanced at Stephanie, "Babe, I don't do Mickey Mouse ears."

"But, Ranger, it's Disney!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 58**

Ranger slid the key into the door of their suite, opening the door for Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla to go inside. The girls wearing their Minnie Mouse ears.

"Wow. We have our own zoo!" Mia giggled at the giraffes, zebras, gazelles, and small deer roaming in the Savanna below.

Kayla squealing, "Look, Mommy. The animals are right there."

Stephanie had opened the balcony doors so they could go outside.

Ranger was snickering at their own private zoo. He guessed it was like that.

The room had dark golden walls with dark rattan table and chairs in the sitting area. The master bedroom had a king size bed with an African Print bedspread. The master bath had a double sink with a Jacuzzi tub. The second bedroom was decorated similar but with a double bed for the girls and a smaller bathroom.

Stephanie was listening to Ranger and the twins watch the animals. Mia and Kayla feel in love instantly with a young giraffe.

"If you don't wear Mickey Mouse ears it won't be a vacation," Mia was still trying to convince Ranger to wear the ears.

Ranger was making up an excuse, "I can't wear the ears. I was in the Army. That would go against my uniform I had to wear."

"No one will know. You're in Disney," Kayla whispered.

"There are Army spies everywhere. Maybe even Mickey Mouse is an Army spy, I can't be sure." Ranger was looking around suspiciously. He even picked up a lamp looking for a bug.

"That's not fair for the Army to make that rule," Mia stomped her foot.

Stephanie was going to get Ranger for fibbing like that to Mia and Kayla. Next, he would say the Mickey Mouse ears would mess up his hair.

There was a knock on the door. A porter brought up the luggage setting the suitcases in the room. Ranger tipped him avoiding Stephanie's eyes.

"How could you lie to them," Stephanie hissed quietly.

"Babe, I'm a Bad Ass. That would ruin my image."

"Bobby, Tank, and Lester want Mickey Mouse ears, so why can't you wear them!"

"They have a few screws loose from too many missions."

Stephanie had her hands on her hips and gave him the biggest 'Burg' eye roll he ever saw. He was going down!

There was another knock on the door. It was Stephanie's parents.

They were wearing their ears and had changed into shorts and t-shirts.

"How is you room, Mom?"

"Wonderful. I can't wait to have coffee in the morning and watch the animals with your father.

Mia and Kayla were looking at Frank then at Ranger.

"Grandpa," Mia asked, "weren't you in the Army like Daddy?"

"Yes, I was."

Ranger was looking a little green. He glanced at Stephanie, then Frank, and back to Stephanie.

Kayla told him, "Well, Daddy said he couldn't wear Mickey Mouse ears because the Army didn't let him."

"And, there are spies all around watching," Mia whispered. "Maybe Mickey."

"Really, I thought it was the Navy who couldn't wear the ears."

Stephanie's father was trying not to laugh. Ranger looked like he had been caught with both hands in the cookie jar.

"It's the Army, Frank. Let's go get some lunch and enjoy Disney," Ranger successfully changed the subject when he heard Stephanie's stomach growl.

They ate in the lodge restaurant and walked outside to a viewing area to watch the giraffes and zebras grazing. There were flamingos standing around a pond.

Next, they strolled to the shuttle area to go to the Animal Kingdom. All except Ranger wearing Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears. He had on a black Mickey Mouse t-shirt with his jean shorts.

They spent the afternoon watching the Nemo and Lion King shows, rode the Kilimanjaro Safaris, saw the Tree of Life. They casually strolled through the animal trails. Mia and Kayla loved the parrots saying 'Hello' to each one. They found a spot to watch the Animal Kingdom Parade. Stephanie loved the large puppets activated by people.

Mia and Kayla got autographs of Tigger, Goofy, and Alice in Wonderland.

"Ranger," Stephanie said with a sweet look on her face, "bounce!" Whispering to him, "You lied. Army my ass! Bounce!"

Frank took a picture of Stephanie, Ranger, Mia, and Kayla bouncing with Tigger. He was still laughing when he and Ranger rode the 'Expedition Everest'. Mia and Kayla were too small for the roller coaster, so Stephanie, her Mother, and the girls went to the gift shop.

Mia looked up at Stephanie, "Mommy, will Daddy ever wear Mickey Mouse ears? It won't be a right vacation."

Stephanie knelt down looking into their big blue eyes, "Don't you worry. I'll get a picture of Daddy in his Mickey Mouse ears before we leave."

Mia and Kayla fell asleep on the shuttle back to the Lodge, both holding their new Pocahontas dolls. Frank carried Mia while Ranger carried Kayla. Stephanie got them ito their pajamas and tucked them into bed.

Stephanie joined Ranger out on the balcony watching some of the animals still roaming around the dark Savannah. Ranger was nuzzling Stephanie's neck as she sat on his lap. She was trying not to give in to her growing desire.

"You made up that silly story, Ranger. You're nose is going to grow like Pinocchio's."

"That's not all that's growing, Babe."


	60. Chapter 60

**Mr. Fix-It**

**Chapter 59**

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around their bedroom at Disney. She turned to her sleeping husband. He must be wore out. Stephanie had a hand in that. It was almost 7 and he was still sound asleep. He didn't get much sleep the night before because he was excited about coming to Disney. She got a couple more Ranger induced orgasms last night working on the outstanding balance for her decorating. To top it off, after the girls were in bed, Stephanie went down to the bar and brought back drinks. She made sure the bartender put extra rum in his rum and coke, while she had an alcohol-free pina colada.

After going to the bathroom, Stephanie gathered up a few things and went back into the bedroom. Very gently, Stephanie took a dark brown eyebrow pencil and drew lines on Ranger's face. Smiling to herself, he never stirred. Next, carefully placing the Mickey Mouse ears on his head.

"Army my ass," Stephanie thought as she snapped a picture of Mickey-Ranger with the digital camera, then one with her cell phone sending it to Tank. She heard movement behind her, there was Mia and Kayla with their Minnie Mouse ears smiling broadly at their sleeping Daddy. Stephanie put a finger to her lips. Crooking a finger, they followed her to the bed. Ranger was still sound asleep. She indicated for the twins to get one on each side of Ranger on the bed.

She tried not to giggle as Mia and Kayla had big toothy grins leaning their curly heads into Ranger, all three with ears on their heads.

She sent a copy to Tank with a text message to keep the pictures safe for her.

Sitting on the balcony watching the animals below eating their breakfast, they didn't know Ranger had woke up. Ranger was coming out of the bathroom, he backed up a couple of steps looking in the mirror seeing his drawn on whiskers and ears on his head. He could hear laughing voices coming from outside. He tossed his ears on the bed. On the table he saw the digital camera and came across the new pictures.

"BABE!"

"Good Morning, Ranger," Stephanie kissed him when she came through the sliding glass doors.

Mia was jumping up and down, "You looked just like Mickey Mouse with your ears on."

"You did. It's a real vacation now."

Ranger looked like the steam was going to blow out his ears at any second.

Stephanie whispered in his ear, "Carlos Manoso, think twice. If you lie to those little girls once more time while we are here at Disney. Be warned, copies of those pictures are in Tank's phone for safe keeping. All I need to do is place a call and within seconds every Rangeman employee, old and new, will receive it. When I send out next year's Christmas cards I could choose one of those pictures to put on the front."

He flashed her a quick venom look.

Smiling sweetly and kissing his cheek, "You lied to them choosing to get out of wearing those. It's your fault."

Stephanie's cell phone rang, "Hello. Tank, did you like them? Keep them safe for me."

She handed the phone to Ranger. He just growled.

"Those are too funny, Ranger," Tank was choking on his laughter. "What did you do to upset, Bombshell? It must have been really good." Tank was still laughing when he clicked his phone off.

Ranger was looking at the photograph on Stephanie's phone of him sleeping with a smiling Kayla and Mia. All with their Mickey Mouse ears.

"Fine," stomping off to the bathroom to get a shower and get these damn whiskers off his face.

Stephanie cooed to a fuming Ranger, "I love you."

Ranger looked back at her, an evil smile on the beautiful face of his wife, "Don't mess with a girl from the 'Burg' and her Mickey Mouse ears."


	61. Chapter 61

_**Sorry for such a long update. i think I'm ready finally to finish it up.**_

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_Chapter 60_

Mia and Kayla were pulling Ranger on the giant teacups again. Stephanie had ridden twice with them, Ellen and Frank one each; now this would be Ranger's second ride in a row. His stomach was dizzy just watching from the line.

"It's Mickey!" Mia spotted the Disney mouse posing for pictures in front of a bench amongst the flowers, "and Pluto!"

"Come on," Kayla was pulling Ranger out of line along with Mia, "Daddy!"

It was a picture or a flip flop stomach. Ranger chose the photograph knowing how the twins wanted to meet Mickey Mouse while at Disney. His stomach was saved. And maybe tomorrow morning he wouldn't be scrubbing his face raw to get off drawn-on whiskers. Damn that wife of his doing that just to prove a point, his cheeks were still sensitive and he was hoping to stop the squinty eyes Stephanie gave him over the made-up Army restriction for not wearing mouse ears. It was a joke, really.

Looking up at Stephanie Mia appeared sad as they got into position for a picture with Mickey Mouse, ears on everyone except Ranger. Pluto even had them on. "This would be the best if Daddy had his ears and Barney was here."

"We'll show Barney when we pick him up," Stephanie told her.

"Ready," said the photographer, "One, two, and three. Cheese!"

Out of nowhere, Stephanie plunked a pair of black Mickey Mouse ears on Ranger's head catching him by surprise as the camera snapped.

"Babe!"

Frank quickly handed over the digital camera while Ranger was occupied with Stephanie. He had a stupid stupefied expression on his face because those ears came out of thin air. She caught the movement and leaned in to kiss his lips as the second photograph was shot.

"You're in trouble," he growled against her lips.

"Quit pouting! You're in the biggest place of happy," her hand snaked up removing the ears and smacking his ass with them.

"Yeah!" Mia and Kayla were bouncing around them. "We got a picture with Mickey! And Daddy in ears!"

He had to grin at their joy giving into the atmosphere that was Disney, "Let's go get some lunch," secretly hoping no more riding in those blasted teacups. Nothing could be as bad as those Mad Hatter Teacups and getting his picture taken with a big rodent.

They had lunch of pizza and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the two red--haired Princesses in Pinocchio's Village Haus. Then it happened. It got worse. He heard that happy nerve wracking song, "It's A Small World," with Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla singing to him as they rode through the ride. The red pony tails on the sides of their heads flipping as they sang.

"Sing, Ranger," Stephanie encouraged, "It's a small world after all."

"Playing with fire, Babe."

Teasing back, "No, I'm singing. That's in the Polynesian Village."

He returned an eyebrow to Stephanie watching as they got into another boat to ride through it again while he waited in Fantasyland.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie got a picture of their little girls hiding against Ranger at they went through the Haunted Mansion before the day was over.

"It was spooky'" Kayla said for both of them but they giggled the entire way.

The day was spent at the Magic Kingdom ending with a wild jungle boat ride and stopping again in Cinderella's castle before hopping the shuttle back to the Animal Kingdom Lodge.

Each holding their Pocahontas, Cinderella, Snow White, and Tinkerbelle dolls in their arms, Mia and Kayla had droopy eyes settled on their parents' laps for the ride back to the hotel.

"Let them nap in our room," Ellen told her daughter. "You and Ranger get ready for your evening."

Frank nodded in agreement, "We'll have dinner later and head back over to the Magic Kingdom for the parade and fireworks."

Ranger nodded and Stephanie approved the arrangements with a nod of her head to go with her husband's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a very long shower for two that went on in a third floor room in the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Ranger's breath caught when Stephanie stepped out on the balcony where he was waiting for her. She thought her husband looked very 'yummy casual' in grey Dockers with a cream t-shirt down to the rich leather loafers on his Cuban feet, and she knew he had at least one or two weapons on him.

"Babe, you look beautiful."

Stephanie twirled around and the zebra print dress with splashes of color all through it swirled with her. Her back uncovered with the straps that crossed on her shoulder blades and went under her arms making small cut-outs showing her skin. Gold hoops and slip-on high heeled sandals completed her perfect outfit for the evening.

"Ready."

Stephanie picked up a white wrap and the girl's Disney Princess nightgowns and

matching panties for tonight in her parent's room across the hall.

Mia opened the door when they knocked, "Mommy, you look just like a princess!"

"Spin with us," Kayla took her hand and her sister's as they circled about.

Ranger handed Frank some money, "For dinner."

"We can afford to buy dinner," Frank tried to push it back.

Ranger gave the expression that he wasn't going to take "No" for an answer, "Just take it so you don't cut yourself short and they may spot something else to buy."

"Maybe we can find some seashells," Mia gave a wistful smile.

Ranger had to chuckle both Mia and Kayla were coming out of their shells where money was concerned even if it was only to buy more damn seashells.

"We'll see you in the morning," Stephanie told each as she kissed them and they hugged Ranger.

Frank walked to the door with the newlyweds, "Go enjoy your evening and we'll make sure they have breakfast if you sleep in tomorrow morning."

"Thanks," Ranger gave his wife a lustful wolf grin.

Their first stop in Downtown Disney was wandering in the Rainforest Café shop where Stephanie bought two animal backpacks and matching purse with a comb and brush set for Mia and Kayla. Ranger dropped a smiling green frog in each one after the cashier took his credit card.

Taking in their options for dinner, Stephanie made her decision. Trailing her fingers up a muscled arm, "I think I'd like some Cuban now and a whole lot later."

"That sounds like a plan, Babe," kissing his wife.

Stephanie knew they had to be making a scene kissing so passionately waiting to be seated at Bongo's Cuban Café, but it really didn't matter. Both were breathless when they finally parted, and only cared about the other.

"How about this after dinner?" Ranger waved two tickets for the Cirque du Soleil show once they were seated.

"How did you get those?" Stephanie couldn't believe they had tickets for the popular show.

That damn sexy eyebrow raised, "I have my ways, Babe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ranger, this is so good," taking a bite of her Cubano or Cuban sandwich. He seemed to fit right into the Havana nightclub watching her husband across the table. Stephanie also noticed a lot of women in the restaurant checking Ranger out, but his eyes never left his beautiful wife.

"I knew you would like it and maybe some flan for dessert."

"Did you say dessert?"

"Yes, Smartass. I need all the strength I can get for later." His voice very low and husky whispering in her ear, "I plan on making very slow love to my wife all night long."

Her panties were ruined instantly just from the passion laced in his tone and dark, dark eyes, "Sounds good to me."

Stephanie giggled in Ranger's arms when he carried her into their empty room after the evening out. Before locking the door, he put out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign since he and Stephanie wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.


	62. Chapter 62

For Denny's Perfectly Plum Fiction challenge.

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_Chapter 61_

Everyone was sad to be leaving Disney, but almost at the end of the rainbow, Barney was waiting. The last of the luggage was in the back of the black Escalade parked in front of the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Ranger tipped the porter before getting behind the wheel, he just smiled at the backseat. Kayla and Mia were in the booster seats, but you could barely see them. They had on their Minnie Mouse ears over those red curls and their look-alike dolls beside them, but in their arms were their Disney dolls, Ariel, Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, and Belle. They made sure Ranger knew which was which.

It was only a 10 minute drive to the 'Bow Wow Pet Hotel and Spa' and everyone couldn't wait to get to there to pick up the last member of the troupe. So, everyone got back out with two curly haired little girls racing to the door.

"I hope Barney missed us!" Kayla looked up at Stephanie right behind her.

Jill, the owner, came from the back when 'Bow Wow, Bow Wow' rang out. "Can I help you?"

"We're here for Barney," Ranger told her.

Mia and Kayla said together, "His last name is Manoso."

Stephanie was giggling at the eyebrow, "It's Manoso," he concurred and handed over that magic credit card.

"Let me get him. His friends will be sad to have him leave. Barney made quite a few friends."

Her husband shook his head, "I hope we're not getting any calls claiming Barney is the father of puppies, Babe."

"He's a good boy, Ranger. We've raised him right."

Not having a tight grip on the leash, Barney came charging forward out of Perry's hand from the back and bounded right for Ranger. He was knocked back a few steps by Barney's force and body when he jumped up with his paws on that sculpted chest. A wet, sloppy kiss greeted him.

"Augh! Thanks," Ranger said wiping his face.

"Did you miss us?" Stephanie held open her arms and her puppy bounced into hers. The twins were hugging the fluffy dog.

"Barney smells good," Mia said.

Her sister added, "And soft."

"Barney had a bath with our special herbal pet shampoo."

He jumped back up on Ranger and tried to give him another lick, "I take it you enjoyed that."

"Ready to go?" Stephanie picked up his leash while Ranger wrestled with the happy dog and tried to sign the receipt.

"Barney can come back anytime, he was a gem," Jill remarked and handed Frank his dog food and toys.

"Thanks. I'll remember that for the next time."

They were pulling out of the parking lot, "Babe," not able to stop the chuckle. Barney had his head out the window and was wearing Mickey Mouse ears. "How am I going to drive almost 5 hours with that? Stop that!"

Barney was licking his ear.

"Barney's happy, Daddy," Mia and Kayla told him.

Not able to stop the insanity, Ranger just started to drive. Hearing that word had the same effect on him as when she said 'Please' to Stephanie. He was mush.

Halfway, there was a bathroom break and lunch at a McDonald's. They were sitting outside under umbrellas eating lunch. Even Barney had a hamburger Happy Meal and received a Build-A-Bear dog in his. But it was him sitting there with his mouse ears on beside them that caused Ranger to almost choke a few times on his salad.

Nearing Miami, Ranger handed Stephanie his wallet, "Babe, there's a white pass card in the back. The beach house is in a gated community. Can you pull it out?"

Stephanie smiled when she opened his wallet; there was a picture of her, Ranger, Mia, Kayla, and Barney on the beach in Point Pleasant. Either Lester or Bobby must have snapped it.

She found a white card marked 'White Sands' and handed it to Ranger. The Escalade turned away from the bustling Miami catching glimpses of the water between buildings until it made a turn toward the Ocean.

"Look at the ocean!" Mia exclaimed looking out the side window.

"Guess what?" Stephanie was pointing towards the water having the twins' attention. "This ocean is the same Atlantic Ocean we have in Point Pleasant."

Mia and Kayla had happy surprised faces, "It followed us on vacation! We can find seashells!"

Ranger just hung his head at the traffic light before making a turn onto Ocean Boulevard. He pulled up to very Spanish style booth and a guard stepped out.

"Identification, Sir," the security guard asked noticing it was a rented vehicle they were riding in and saw he jotted down the make and license plate. There was a crazed dog wearing Mickey Mouse ears barking at him also. The security stepped back quickly.

The Cuban man handed over his card and showed his driver's license. "Barney, it's OK," saying over his shoulder

"Mr. Manoso, nice to see you. It's been quite awhile."

"Hello, Stewart. My family and I will be here for a few days."

Handing back the card, "Enjoy yourselves. Oh, your housekeeper is at your house," noticing notes on his clipboard.

"Thanks. Have a good day." Pulling away, "The Rangeman housekeeper, Charlotte, was opening up the house and dropping off groceries for us," Ranger told his wife.

They passed about 10 or so sprawling houses when he turned left into a circular driveway pulling up in front of a white stucco Spanish house with a front garage, red clay tile roof, and large tall rounded front window. Standing in the high arched entry porch was a short plump woman in a simple blue dress.

"Ranger, it's beautiful," Stephanie was getting out of the passenger door looking at the palm trees and thick foliage between the properties. "Barney, stay here."

The Swiss Mountain dog christened a palm tree and came running over with his tongue hanging out. Mia and Kayla were unbuckled and Stephanie's parents followed out of the SUV.

"Carlos, it's so nice to see you," the housekeeper greeted on the sidewalk.

Barney had already nudged her hand and she was petting him.

"You've met Barney, Charlotte. This is my wife, Stephanie. Our princesses, Mia and Kayla, and Stephanie's parents, Frank and Ellen Plum."

Waving to the sky, "Finally!" She was hugging the 'Burg' girl in a friendly embrace. "And aren't you two the cutest little things," tugging on the red curls. "Welcome," shaking hands with the Plums.

"I'm Mia," the little girl in a blue Minnie Mouse shirt introduced herself.

Her sister's was pale green, "I'm Kayla."

"I'm Charlotte and so pleased to meet both of you," bending down and hugging them. "Come in."

Barney had disappeared through the open front door.

"Your father and I can get the luggage, Babe."

Stephanie, her mother, and the twins found themselves standing in a two level entry. It was all cream with a black wrought iron scroll railing enclosing the stairs.

"Come in," Charlotte encouraged.

Barney came running from somewhere with a wet nose dripping from drinking water.

The housekeeper was laughing, "That's one thing I never imagined Carlos owning, a dog."

"He decided to come live with us and I was out voted," Ranger smiled giving that damned raised eyebrow to his bride.

They all knew he was never out voted on anything in his dictatorship unless he allowed it, except when it came to Stephanie.

"I didn't pay for a private jet to fly us down here with Barney, Ranger!" Stephanie shot back at him.

"Babe, he's an expensive breed," glancing up at him standing on the landing with his happy face and tongue hanging out.

She just gave him an eye roll.

"Frank, off the living room is a bedroom with bath. You and Ellen can take that. I know Stephanie will be more comfortable sleeping upstairs with the girls."

"But, I assume that's your bedroom," Frank told him.

They heard Mrs. Plum's voice calling from somewhere, "Frank, shut up! This will be fine."

Ranger led Stephanie and her father from the entry into a cream colored living room with matching leather sofas and large windows in the front. Stepping through a doorway, Ellen was sitting on a king size bed with a black lacquer finish and white chenille bedspread.

'Are you sure, Ellen?" Setting down their suitcases and peeking in the bathroom door. It was done in black and white tiles on the floor, terra cotta tiles around the shower and spa tub with an outline of black and white diamonds. Black shelving on the walls lined with thick white towels.

"This is a luxury suite, Frank."

"Let me show you the upstairs, Babe," taking Stephanie's hand and going back the way he brought them. He picked up two suitcases in his other and went up the stairs. They bypassed the bedroom at the top of the stairs and went to the room where they heard Mia and Kayla's voices. Their look-alike dolls and all the Disney dolls were being lined up against the pillows. Ranger and Stephanie stepped back letting them to get settled.

Showing her into the bedroom they passed. "Ranger!"

In front of them was a cherry wood four poster Queen Size bed. The walls appeared freshly painted in a medium teal color with a white quilted coverlet on the bed, pale teal pillows across the bed, and throw at the bottom. The drapes were open on the doors leading out to a balcony with the ocean directly in front. She discovered an in-suite bathroom with the same black and white tile floor as downstairs, white tiled walls, spa tub, and fluffy teal towels.

"Do you like it, Babe? I had Charlotte update this room since we would be sleeping up here." Ranger was waiting for her answer.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't need to do this for only a few days." Stephanie was swaggering over to her husband and dropped a kiss on his lips, "I love you for doing this."

Mia and Kayla came running in and stopped when they saw the tall spindled bed, "Wow."

"How do you like this house?" Ranger asked his pint sized daughters picking them up to sit on the edge of the bed.

A silent communication went between the two of them when their blue eyes met.

Mia was the braver, "You might get mad."

"No, Daddy won't get mad. Just tell me what you think."

They looked up at Stephanie, then back at Ranger.

"This is a nice house," Kayla told him but didn't elaborate.

Her sister finished, "We like our other house more. Our things are there."

"It's our home," they said together.

Ranger nodded, "You know what?" Their eyes wide on his smiling face.

"I like that house more, too. It's our home and where we're happy at. All of Mommy's happy memories from when she was a little girl are there for us."

"And we can make more," Kayla announced.

Ranger hugged them both, "That we can do," and held up his other arm for Stephanie to join their little party.

"Did you see the ocean outside?" he asked his family.

Before anyone could answer, Barney came running in and jumped up on the bed. Rolling on his back, he wanted some attention. The girls began rubbing his belly.

"You're spoiled," his master told him and their dog laid there not objecting.

Taking Stephanie's hand, Ranger opened the screen door to the balcony.

"I love you, Mr. Softie," she whispered in her handsome husband's ear.

His eyebrow was up, "I hope you're not referring to my package, because I'll prove you wrong tonight," growling against her upturned lips.

"Really?"

"Babe."

Their three children joined them on the balcony watching the waves come up on to the white sand.

"Hi, Ocean," Kayla called out waving with her sister. "It missed us."

Her equally innocent sister rationalized, "And it found us on vacation."

"Well," Ranger looked down in those happy little heart shaped faces with red curls, "Someone very famous once said '_**It is like a wave thinking it can find the sea."**_

They gave him a quizzical look and in their own way understood.

"It found us and when we go home, it will follow us back, Daddy," Kayla concluded.

Stephanie knew he was trying to make the twins understand the Atlantic Ocean was really big in his own way and it didn't center on them, but they were only four, "That's right, Ranger."

Mia and Kayla jumped up and down and took his hands trying to drag him to the door.

"It's bringing the seashells all the way here for us so we don't miss any," Mia excitedly told him.

Before leaving the balcony with his daughters, 'Babe, the plane has to be able to get off the runway."

"Hurry, Daddy!"

He was defeated, "Let's go. We can never have enough seashells."

Barney was sitting next to Stephanie, "Come on, Barney. Let's go to the beach with Daddy."

He took off running and she heard Ranger yell, "Augh! Doggie kisses!"


	63. Chapter 63

Mr. Fix-It

Chapter 62

"Ranger, you have to tell Mia and Kayla about Julie. You can't just have your other daughter show up here. They have finally felt settled enough to think of us as a family."

"Babe, I don't want to upset them, but when I emailed Julie about everything that's happened and going on in Point Pleasant," he held up her left hand to his lips with her rings on it, "she asked to meet them. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"They are four, and I think it has to come from you. I'm happy to see Julie again and glad you are continuing to get to know each other more, but, Ranger," Stephanie walked to stand closer to her husband rubbing his cheek with her fingers, "you need to explain Julie's existence to them. I know talking about feelings and personal stuff is hard for you, but keep it in simple terms."

He nodded watching their two little girls running in the sand with Barney and Stephanie's parents walking right behind them. He knew Stephanie was right and couldn't spring his older daughter on them without an explanation. "Thanks, Babe. You always point me in the right direction," Ranger said kissing her.

"Mia! Kayla!" Stephanie called from the deck waving at them.

"We found some shells!" They happily announced in unison.

"We always need more shells," Ranger picked up both and sat down in a chair with one on each knee. "I have something to tell you," he started.

Four young blue eyes were focused on his face waiting for him to continue.

"Someone is coming to meet you in a little while. When I was younger and just in the Army, I was married. Rachel and I had a little girl named Julie, who I love. She's twelve now. Julie lives in Miami. She is coming to visit and meet her new sisters."

Both little girls stared at Ranger for a moment, then Stephanie coming back to Ranger's face. There were tears forming in the tiny corners if their eyes, "You won't be with us anymore?" Mia asked quietly.

His stricken face instantly met Stephanie's, "I'll be with you always. We're a family. Mommy, Kayla, Mia, and I. We live in Point Pleasant. Julie lives here with her mom and dad."

Kayla whispered still unsure, "And Barney?"

"Always Barney," he reassured nodding at their two little girls. "I live with you."

"Yeah! We're together," Mia and Kayla cheered throwing their arms around Ranger's neck hugging him tightly.

"Always," he spoke softly hugging his little girls back.

Charlotte came out on the deck smiling at the scene with the portable house phone, "Carlos, the guards are on the telephone."

He grabbed it with both girls still right there holding tightly, "Yo, I'm expecting her," handing it right back to his housekeeper. "Babe," Ranger remarked to his wife at the eyes she was giving him. "Bye," he waved at the phone in Charlotte's hand.

Her response to him was a 'Burg' eye roll.

They heard the doorbell minute's later, "Ready to meet your big sister?" Ranger the Dad asked walking in with a little hand in each of his.

Stephanie heard Charlotte give a very flat greeting, "Come in, Mrs. Martine." It perked up, "'Hello, Julie. My, how you have grown. Carlos is in here."

She led Julie, who had grown tall since Scrogg and her dark hair was short giving her a boyish appearance. Her mother was just the opposite with big dangling earrings; a designer purse hanging from her shoulder with what Stephanie could see matching sandals. Her hair was streaked and upswept in a perfect hairdo. Rachel Martine looked as if she stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine.

"Julie," Ranger called stepping up to his daughter and ex-wife. "Hello, Rachel. Thanks for bringing Julie over."

"It worked out perfectly. I'm going to have my nails done, then meeting Ron for dinner. My mother is watching Sasha and Ajay so we have a night out. Ron just made partner in the CPA firm, so we're celebrating a little."

"This is Stephanie, my wife," Ranger introduced formally.

Stephanie had seen Ranger's ex-wife at the hospital, but they were never introduced.

Shaking hands with each other as she checked out the diamonds on her other hand. "I remember seeing you at the hospital after the 'incident'. Julie told me you helped with her rescue so, I guess, I should thank you. I never thought he would ever get married again," Rachel pointed a polished long nail at her ex-husband.

"I was only glad to help Ranger and Julie," Stephanie told her. "Hi, Julie."

"Hi, Steph," she said quietly stepping away from her mother who seemed to make her uncomfortable.

"Julie and Rachel, this is Mia and Kayla, our daughters," he introduced holding each of the hands to twirl the giggling little girls.

They stopped in front of Julie, "Hi, we never had a big sister."

Julie smiled bending down to be more on the twins' level, "I never had sisters with red curly hair."

There was a jingling sound and the Swiss Mountain dog was running towards them.

"That's Barney," Mia told Julie.

The big loveable puppy sprinted through the humans jumping up with paws pressed into Ranger's chest giving him a big wet kiss.

"Ugh! Just what I need, dog germs!" Ranger growled attempting to sound miffed but he has rubbing his furry ears.

"This is Barney, our Swiss Mountain dog who picked us to live with."

"SLURP!" He licked Ranger again agreeing with him.

"This is designer lipstick," Rachel held a hand across her mouth.

Julie was petting Barney. "He's soft."

"While we were at Disney, Barney was booked at a spa. He got the works I think," Stephanie related hugging her fluffy puppy.

"Wow, Dad," Ranger's older daughter said surprised, "I never expected you to have a dog."

"He flew on the airplane with us," Kayla told her.

"Barney's part of the family," the Cuban man tried to get out of the way from that tongue by wrestling with Barney.

"When do you want me to pick up Julie, Carlos?" Rachel asked glancing at her fancy gold bangle watch.

"Mom, can I stay as long as Dad will let me? I can play on the beach with Kayla, Mia, and Barney. I don't see him that often," Julie asked pleading.

"I'm taking Stephanie out for New Year's Eve, but her parents are here with us and watching the girls, so if Julie wants to stay until New Year's Day that would be fine. We're leaving on the 2nd. Would that be OK with you, Babe?" Ranger questioned knowing Stephanie wouldn't care how long Julie stayed. He also got a vibe that Julie was embarrassed by her mother's glamour girl image.

"She's more than welcome to stay as long as she wants," she replied back to her husband and Julie's mother.

Rachel eagerly agreed, "Well, OK. Maybe I'll see if my mother will keep the other two a little longer so Ron and I can enjoy some time together. Bye, Julie," she gave her an almost kiss, but her lips never touched her daughter's cheek. "Bye," she turned and waved going back out the front door never waiting for a reply from her daughter.

"Mom," Julie just shook her head watching her disappear.

Ranger hugged his older daughter, "I'm glad to see you, Julie. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, since my Dad got this promotion," Julie began to explain, "I think it's sort of gone to Mom's head. She's been on this ritzy high since they have had to go to more company functions. Big deal! They're just people trying to impress each other."

Ranger had to chuckle at Julie's interpretation of high society.

"Well, we're just a family on vacation," Ranger told her before Mia and Kayla dragged the older girl out to find seashells with Barney leading the way.

Stephanie pulled her husband to her before they went outside, 'Yes, we are," kissing his lips.

"Babe, it's the way it should be."


	64. Chapter 64

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_Chapter 63_

"So, this is where you live now?" Julie asked scanning through all the photographs on Stephanie and Ranger's cell phones of Point Pleasant.

"It looks so normal."

"It looks that way now, but once spring is here, then the construction on the addition on the house will begin," Ranger explained pointing to where it would be.

"Wow! What's this?"

"That's Daddy's office we decorated," little Mia told her big sister.

There were pictures of the new Rangeman-Point Pleasant building decorated for Christmas and the open house.

She stared disbelieving her.

"As a Christmas present, we decorated the lobby and Ranger's office," Stephanie said showing his office with the Mission style furniture. "Mia, Kayla, and I went shopping at a huge antique mall near Point Pleasant. I wanted to stay with furniture that would have been in the building when it was originally built. Then the lobby sort of took off from there. My dad and some friends from the Veteran's home painted while we decorated."

"The areas that are completed in the building are beautiful, Julie, which my girls decorated."

"I can't believe it was you, Steph, and two little girls."

Kayla spoke up proudly, "We made the candles," showing the seashell candles on the mantle at the house, "with our shells."

"We have lots of those," Ranger chuckled, "and everyone wants those candles so if the office doesn't have a lot of business, I'm setting up my stand to sell those."

Stephanie playfully punched her husband's arm.

"Babe it's true."

"Dad, you have a totally different life now," Julie was stunned learning about the aspects of Ranger's life in the beach town.

"Julie, this is the beach house that Stephanie spent many summers with her Grandparents. It's filled with very happy memories and we're going to make more to add to them. We want Mia and Kayla to grow up in the small town atmosphere. There has been enough bad. The school where they will be enrolled is only two blocks from her parents' house. We like our beach house and I found building space for a small Rangeman office that will be mostly monitoring and installations. Bobby and Lester's apartment will be completed and hopefully will be moving out after we return with their cat."

Julie was laughing. "Dad, it sounds like you have a rooming house."

His eyebrow was up shaking his head to agree with his older daughter, "Something like that."

Julie kept on going through the pictures seeing a few of the actual town and boardwalk. "Are there any private schools near here?"

"Why, Julie?" Ranger was very curious why she would ask about private schools.

"Since Dad got this big promotion," Julie flung an arm in the air, "Mom thinks Sasha, Ajay, and I should attend private schools so we meet the right kind of kids. She was looking at a boarding school in Atlanta for me. Dad agreed with me that it was a waste of money, but she's still insisting that a private school would turn us into respectable adults. I don't have to be taught to say 'Please' and 'Thank you'. Next, she'll want to send me to a snooty finishing school. Too much nail glue has frazzled her brain."

Ranger looked at Stephanie. Ron must have received a very big raise if she was considering private schooling for three children, but then all the money he sent for support would have paid for it a few times over, but Rachel always said Ron invested it for Julie's college education and future.

"Babe, that's your department. You know more about Point Pleasant," Ranger referred Julie's question to his wife and he was interested in it too.

She gave Ranger an eye roll, 'Yes, there is. I think its call St. Peter's, and, no, I don't want Mia and Kayla going to private school. The girls and Matthew will be attending kindergarten together in the fall. We moved to Point Pleasant for the slower pace and less negative influences in their lives. Even with you as their father, Ranger, our daughters are going to grow up normal!"

"Babe, I'm hurt," he tried to sound sad but his handsome face betrayed him. It was the reason for Mia and Kayla to grow up in Point Pleasant to have normal happy childhoods. The sadness and uncertainty behind them. He looked forward to everyday coming home to their home just as he and Stephanie couldn't wait to get to Point Pleasant every weekend after buying the house.

"So we can find seashells!" Mia called out.

"That's right, Mia. We live in Point Pleasant for the sea shells," he laughed as the image of the garage door bulging out because of all the damn shells in it.

"Maybe if Mom insists on a private school, I could come there. It sounds normal sort of like how it was here before Dad's stupid promotion and Mom going off the deep end with high society!"

He picked up the nod of Stephanie's head, "Julie, you are more the welcome to come to Point Pleasant any time you want including going to school."

"Really?" The teen-age girl hugged both her father and her step-mother.

"It might be a little crazy and noisy while the addition is being built, but if you don't mind it, Julie," Stephanie explained, "you can come any time."

"Maybe Mom would let me visit for Easter. We usually have extra days off for the holiday."

"I'll mention it to your mother when she comes back."

The two red haired girls were tugging on their big sister's hands, "Let's go find some shells to take home," Kayla eagerly asked.

Mia said just as excitedly, "We got a big sister to help us!"

Stephanie and Ranger watched the three girls and Barney go running out the French doors.

"Babe, the object is to get the plane off the ground. It's not going to happen filled with shells that we have on the beach in Point Pleasant," he was smirking seeing the girls pick up a couple of shells in the sand.

The blue eyes were twinkling at him saying sweetly, "Well, we can always ship them home, Silly."

He stared for a moment taken back, but he did fly them on a private plane so Barney was with them. The laughter made his body shake, "Babe, what home wouldn't be complete without the mailman delivering our sea shells?" The merriment gave way to the biggest grin on Cuban features realizing exactly what they had, "Our home."

"Our home, Ranger."


	65. Chapter 65

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_**Chapter 64**_

"Babe, you're beautiful," Ranger whispered to his wife as they slow danced in a Miami club he had a reservation for New Year's Eve. Not that he needed one since the owner was a good friend.

On her shopping trip to buy a dress for tonight, Stephanie feel in love with a short spaghetti strap dress in a shimmering blue-grey with silver sandals. Somehow her all knowing husband had white gold drop earrings with pale aquamarine stones and a matching bezel bracelet to go perfectly with her dress. He wasn't even in the store when she, Ellen Plum, and the three girls went shopping. Before they left Ranger's house, Mia, Kayla, and Julie were in identical nightshirts with a puppy similar to Barney making tents with blankets in the small family room off the kitchen for a slumber party. 'Dad' presented each daughter with a silver charm bracelet dangling with letters spelling out each girl's name and a sea shell.

It was a special scene with his three daughters in Ranger's strong arms.

"Carlos!" A Cuban man with a beard and shorter about Stephanie's height walked to their spot on the dance floor.

"Raul!" Ranger greeted back stopping the dance to shack his hand; his other was snaked around Stephanie.

"It's good to see you! Are you back from up North?"

"For a few days. Raul, this is my wife Stephanie. Babe, this is Raul Orona, he owns this place. I became friends with him when I lived with my Grandparents."

The shorter man was surprised by Ranger's announcement. "Married? You?" His eyes grew wide taking in the couple in each other's arms.

Ranger held up his wife's left hand showing her rings. "Completely."

"Stephanie, it is a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Orona shook the hand she held out. "How did you get him to say 'yes'?"

"Actually, Raul," Stephanie explained, "we're newly weds. We have been married a whole week."

"Congratulations! Peppi," he said to the bartender, "open up a bottle of champagne and four glasses. Carla!" He waved to a woman in a red halter dress coming their way.

"Carlos!" A big smile spread over her red tinted Spanish lips.

Ranger gave her a quick hug. Raul's wife liked to wear her perfume heavy and Stephanie caught the twitch of Ranger's nose. The newcomer liked her expensive perfume.

"Carla, this is Stephanie, Carlos' wife," her husband enlightened her.

"Married! Stephanie, how did you get this man who I heard numerous times say he never would again?"

Ranger answered, "I feel in love."

The waiter Peppi returned through swinging doors with a tray of four flutes which he passed out and filled with champagne for the couples.

Holding up his glass, Raul toasted Stephanie and Ranger, "To the newlyweds."

"To answer your question, Carlos and I live in Point Pleasant, New Jersey," Stephanie explained between sips.

"You have the Atlantic Ocean here and we have it at our backdoor in Point Pleasant. With our adopted daughters, Mia and Kayla, we are remodeling the beach house Stephanie spent summers in with her grandparents," Ranger said as Stephanie was bringing up pictures on her cell phone.

"How adorable they are," Carla exclaimed at girls.

The club owner chuckled at a picture of Ranger in front of the Christmas tree with their daughters and Barney in a Santa hat. "Red haired Cuban little girls and a Santa dog. A little domesticated are we now?" he teased his friend who he believed would always be a bachelor.

"A lot," Ranger told him before kissing Stephanie. "Wouldn't change a thing."

The evening was spent talking with Ranger's friends, snacking on the New Year's Eve buffet of finger foods, and dancing to Latin music. Stephanie was coming from the bathroom when something caught her eye on a television screen. It showed police were at a Miami home arresting people at a holiday party. A woman was crying and screaming as a police officer was attempting to get her to the police car.

"Ranger!"

His hearing picked up Stephanie's voice and returned in her direction at the bar pointing to the screen over the bar.

Pushing his way through the party goers, he got to hear "Tonight, the New Year's Eve party of Howard Filch was interrupted. Mr. Filch is an owner and managing partner of 'Miami Investments and Retirement Planning'. He along with his wife, and senior and junior partners and their wives were arrested for the misappropriation of investor funds." The woman making it difficult for the police office was Rachel Martine.

"Oh God," Ranger let out watching his ex-wife and her husband being loaded into the back of a police van along with other people.

"That must be all the money she was spending," Stephanie concluded. "Ranger," her manicured nails clutched his tuxedo jacket, "Julie."

"Babe, we're going to have to leave. I'm sorry."

"Let's go!"

By the time Ranger drove through the streets of Miami to return to his beach house, he had his Miami lawyer on the phone and had him working on an emergency hearing in front of a judge for New Year's Day. From what he learned through the DA's office, the evidence was very strong against the owner for embezzlement and the trail of money led to many of the employees and spouses. More than likely, Rachel and Ron's bail would be set quite high and have to relinquish their passports if they made it as they would probably be considered flight risks. Ranger didn't particularly care if his ex-wife sat in jail, it might do her some good, but he did care about his daughter. He didn't want Julie in the middle of all of it, and it would be ugly because of the problems in the economy. This was people's savings and lives that Ron's company stole money from if it was true, and probably a lot were friends and family. A thought crept into his mind, what happened to the money Ranger sent for Julie's college education? It was enough to send her to the best college three or four times over.

Walking into the house, it was quiet except for a hint of sound coming from the living room. Frank and Ellen were attempting to comfort Ranger's oldest daughter so she must have seen the news.

"Dad!" A teary eyed daughter ran to Ranger. "Would Mom and Dad really steal money? I thought it was from his promotion."

He shook his head, "I don't know, Julie. Try not to worry too much, OK?" Ranger kissed her forehead. "I have an emergency meeting with a judge tomorrow. I'm hoping he will award custody of you to me until this situation is worked out. My lawyer is trying to obtain information about Rachel and Ron right now. Frank, Ellen, we will probably be delayed a day or two going back to Point Pleasant. I'll arrange for airline tickets if you want to go back sooner."

Stephanie's father glanced at her mother. Mrs. Plum's eyes averted to the big bedroom off the living room where they were sleeping. "I'm fine here."

Frank gave a slight chuckle saying, "I'll stay. I don't think the boss will fire me before I even start working if he's with me."

"No," Ranger told them. "Lester and Bobby will have to hold down the office until I get there. Tank is in Trenton if they need anything. Babe?"

Stephanie walked back in the room with Barney in tow, "Ranger, I'm here with you. Julie is our major concern now. Point Pleasant isn't going anywhere."

"Thanks, Babe."

"We aren't going to get much sleep, but let's go to bed."

Julie kissed Ranger and Stephanie 'Good Night' heading back to 'tent city' with Mia and Kayla sound asleep after the ball dropped in Times Square.

"What a New Year!" Ranger whispered to Stephanie on the deck. Fireworks were going off in a part of Miami they could see waiting for Barney to make a pee call, but he had to bark at the noise first.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Even before Stephanie was fully awake snuggled into her husband, Ranger was quietly talking on his cell phone.

"OK, I'll meet you there with Julie."

He tossed it on the nightstand turning his attention to Stephanie. "Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Husband. What's going on?"

He kissed his wife began he began the details. "I have to take Julie to the courthouse at 11. It shouldn't be long."

"I'll be here with Mia and Kayla unless you need me to go," Stephanie offered Ranger.

"No, it will be a quick hearing I think."

Ranger leaving with a sullen Julie didn't seem to affect the red-headed twins, they were happy to be on the warm beach looking for seashells with their Mommy.

"What else," Ranger chuckled as he kissed his girls before leaving for the courthouse.

It was a short drive for the two of them and after he beeped his Miami Porsche locked in the parking garage it occurred to Ranger he never asked his daughter what she wanted. Maybe she would prefer going with her half-brother and sister. He learned something from Stephanie from day one, don't assume what he wants is what the person wants, particularly when it's a girl from the 'Burg'.

"Julie, do you want to come to Point Pleasant or I assume Sasha and Ajay will stay with your grandparents while this mess is going on?" Ranger asked.

"No, I can't face my friends. Some of their parents used Dad's company because they knew me. I can't believe all of this is going on and it is where Mom got all the money for all the new stuff for the new house."

"You moved?" Her mother never mentioned it.

Julie shook her head. "No, Mom and Dad bought a bigger house that was having a few things done to it," she explained with quotes in the air. "I bet we never move into it now, not that our old house wasn't fine."

"God, how deep are they into this," Ranger thought walking to the garage elevator. It was a good idea to get Julie out of Miami.

The hearing was quick. Rachel and Ron dressed in orange jumpsuits were sitting at a table across from Julie, Ranger, and his very efficient attorney, Charlton Thurston, while they had a public defender with them. Jail didn't agree with his ex-wife, not that Carlos Manoso was a fashion critic. Her finely coiffed hair was flat on one side and frazzled in the back. There was make-up smeared still under her eyes from her crying hysterically on the news report, and a few of her neatly manicured nails were missing a few fake nails. Ron didn't say anything, but he seemed relieved the scam he lived was over. Ranger noticed two Federal agents were sitting in the back of the small courtroom hoping to obtain any information on the embezzlement case.

Judge Murphy listened to Attorney Thurston's case granting temporary custody of Julie Martine to her biological father. She had been visiting with him while he was in Miami before the businessman man returned to New Jersey with his family, and hopefully his oldest daughter. Charlton asked if Ranger was awarded custody if the judge would grant a minimum of thirty minutes for the young girl to collect some of her personal belongs from the house where she live with the Martines.

"Miss Martine," Judge Murphy asked from his bench, "is staying with your biological father, Mr. Manoso, what you prefer to do at this time? Once the incident involving your mother and step-father is resolved, we may need to revisit your custody determination."

Rachel flinched at the indirect reference made of her being in prison and began to object, but both Ron and her public defender quieted her.

Tears began sliding down her cheeks glancing over at the other table with her parents and she faced the judge. "Some of my friend's parents invested with 'Miami Investments'. I don't want to face them right now or even the teachers. If I stay with my Dad, Stephanie, Mia, and Kayla, then I'm away from the people who have been hurt. My younger half-brother and sister are with my grandparents. They have a small house with only two bedrooms. I think it would be easier for my grandparents to just take care of them."

"Thank you, Julie. Is there anything else you would like to say?" he questioned waiting on a response.

"Sir, if I go with my Dad, will I be allowed to take Miss Tickles with me? She's my cat and alone in our house." Julie was wiping her tears thinking about her lonely grey cat.

Ranger was getting rid of the eternal twins and their cat, now he may have another! He nodded when his crying daughter looked at him.

The judge focused his attention on the back of the courtroom and a Federal agent gave a slight nod as he sat stiffly with arms crossed. "Mr. Manoso, I am granting temporary custody of Julie Martine to you and you will have 30 minutes tomorrow morning to gather some of your daughter's personal belongings including her cat. Federal Marshalls will be there."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Ranger said grateful for the decision in his favor. "Tomorrow can my wife come with me? She'll know better than I would what to pack for Julie."

"That will be fine. Hearing over," he said tapping his gavel on the desk.

Before they were led away, Rachel and Ron told Julie 'Good Bye' and hoped they saw her soon. Julie's step-father looked Ranger straight in the eye telling him, "All of Julie's money is in her account you sent."

The Cuban eyebrow went up surprised by Ron's admission. "Really?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to deal with your consequences if it wasn't."

Leaving the courtroom, the agents made an appointment for 9:00 AM tomorrow morning at the Martine's house for Ranger, Stephanie, and Julie. He thanked them and his Miami attorney. Walking back to his Porsche, Ranger was chuckling to himself. Ron was facing going to prison for misusing other people's money, but he was more afraid of a Cuban Bad-Ass. That really made his day.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Thank you to all who have come along for the journey. This is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Lee Anne**_

_**Mr. Fix-It**_

_**Chapter 65-The End**_

Returning from the custody hearing, Ranger and Stephanie agreed it would be best to get Julie out of Miami as soon as possible. She didn't need to see her mother and step-father's pictures on every Miami news channel when the TV was on. He contacted pilot with the private plane that he hired for the trip to and from Point Pleasant saying they would be delayed slightly arriving at the airport and have an extra passenger. Tom, the pilot, assured Ranger the Lear jet would be waiting and to take his time.

Mia and Kayla kept Julie busy on the beach searching for the last of the seashells to take home and happy their new big sister was coming with them. Charlotte stopped even on the holiday to check on everything after seeing the news on New Year's Eve and brought a padded box for the beach treasures going to New Jersey. She instructed Stephanie not to worry as she would clean the house after they left and hoped the family would be coming back soon to much happier circumstances. Ranger's wife thanked her for all her hospitality and asked her husband to make sure there was something extra in her pay for all her hard work. He had it already taken care of contacting Horatio, who handled the Miami Rangeman payroll.

Ellen was busy making dinner in the gourmet kitchen and loving every minute of having it at her disposal.

"Despite the way it ended, I did enjoy being here, Ranger. I like your Miami house," Stephanie told him standing on the balcony that evening after all the suitcases were packed and waiting at the front door.

Kissing her left hand, Ranger gently reminded his wife, "Babe, it's our house. I thought maybe selling it, but I decided to keep it. There are seashells here," he chuckled at the ocean product that was a small piece of his everyday life now.

"Mia, Kayla, and Barney had fun," she teased, "finding them."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After breakfast of French toast, bacon, and fresh melon which Ellen prepared one last time in a housewife's dream, Frank and Ranger packed the rented SUV. There would be just enough space left for Julie's bags and cat after the trip to the Martine's.

Before locking the front door, Ranger went through the beach house checking all the doors and windows were secure and turned the key in the front door. Barney's head was out the window with his Mickey Mouse ears waiting to leave and had to lick his master's ear when he slipped behind the wheel.

"Thanks," Ranger told their dog. "Are you ready to go home, too?"

"Woof!"

A stop at the guard's gate to say he was leaving and the young man checked Ranger's identity keeping back because of the tri-colored dog barking at him wearing mouse ears.

"He liked it here," Kayla translated for the guard and Ranger nodded as he drove away.

"Tourists," the man told his partner in the entry hut.

It didn't take long even with Miami morning traffic and at 8:50 the black Escalade parked in the driveway behind a Marshall's vehicle of the modest three bedroom ranch house.

Two heavily armed deputies got out and Ranger introduced himself, Julie, and Stephanie. Frank and the little girls were going to walk Barney while they were inside.

"She is only permitted to remove a cat and personal items," one of the men said holding a copy of the judge's order in his hand. "All computer equipment has been tagged as evidence and removed."

'That's all we came for," Ranger said before the padlock on the front door was removed. "I'll get you a new laptop, Julie."

The other agent stepped inside first before Ranger, Stephanie, and Julie could take a step.

"Miss Tickles!" the young girl ran to a furry grey cat sitting on chair just passing the time.

Looking at the fuzzy thing, Ranger thought it looked like its face was a little pushed in, but he didn't know anything about cats.

"Julie, do you have a carrier for your cat?" Stephanie asked.

She pointed to a closet in the entry, "In the bottom."

With a little coaxing, Miss Tickles was in it along with a couple of her catnip mice for the trip.

Ranger placed it near the door when the cat was locked in it. "Let's get your things."

"Twenty-four minutes," the guard by the door alerted them.

Julie started down a hallway with her father and step-mother following.

"There's a nice bunch," Stephanie whispered to her husband.

Ranger gave an eyebrow and nodded. He understood they were doing a job, but could be more courteous because a young girl was involved.

There was a large green cloth suitcase Julie removed from the closet in the hallway and went through her bedroom door which she may never come walking through again. Ranger removed a second one on the chance they needed it and followed his daughter.

"Pack your favorite clothes you wore to school. Where are your panties, Julie?"

She tapped the top drawer in her chest of drawers as she laid pairs of jeans in the open suitcase. "Dad, I want to take my Twilight books," she pointed to the shelves by her desk. Ranger began placing them in the suitcase he had.

"My porcelain mermaid, too." She said noticing her computer was missing from the spot on her desk.

Stephanie tossed Ranger a sweatshirt. "Wrap it in this."

He carefully wrapped the statue placing it between the books. There were photographs of her parents and friends he pulled off.

When the guard said 'Five minutes," Julie was zipping her school backpack placing her MP3 player, some CD's and DVD's in it and picked up the scruffy teddy bear off her twin bed.

There were three suitcases, her cat, backpack which were given the approval to be removed. Ranger was appreciative; the Marshall's didn't say anything when Julie walked through the empty rooms.

"OK, Dad," she told Ranger picking up a frame with a picture of the Martine family. It may be a very along time before they were back together. Julie never let any tears fall until Ranger backed the Escalade out of the driveway and turned back down the street.

"How could Mom and Dad do this to us?" she kept crying.

"I don't know, Julie," was all Ranger could say. He didn't understand it either.

Ranger returned the keys of the SUV to the rental office and Frank commandeered a luggage cart by the entrance of the building to unload everything. Miss Tickles was 'meowing' from the top of the luggage as it was pushed over to stop for the tramcar to take them to the main terminal. Barney kept sniffing the luggage and eyeing up the grey cat.

Walking into the shopping concourse, Stephanie said "Ranger" approaching a sporting goods store with a skier in the window. Julie needed a heavy coat for the cold of New Jersey when the plane landed.

"You're right, Babe." He, Frank, and Barney waited outside with the luggage while the females shopped. It seemed to cheer Julie up a little since they were at the airport. They had time before the television screens would be broadcasting the noon news. A reminder of what her parents were involved wasn't how he wanted his daughter to leave Miami.

Ranger chuckled pushing the luggage to the private plane wing of the airport. Mia and Kayla had on striped hats from the outdoor store with a big pompom on top and ear flaps with long strings to tie with red curls sticking out bouncing along. As they passed people they laughed at the two happy twins bopping.

James, the co-pilot from the airline company, was speaking with a porter as he waited for the Manoso family to arrive.

The worker immediately took the luggage cart after Ranger removed the cat carrier letting it fly with Julie.

"The plane is fueled and ready," he informed Ranger leading all of them out a gate door and down an accordion style walkway. Barney left his scent on the brick wall outside separating the gates so any other animal would know he was here and pranced on his leash in Stephanie's hand to the jet. Looking over her shoulder, waiting passengers were watching the dog show from the terminal windows. In their new hats, Mia and Kayla walked up the steps themselves.

Tom the pilot greeted, "How was Mickey Mouse?"

"We got a picture with him!" the twins replied.

Ranger was the last on the plane. Julie never gave a final glance to Miami. She said 'Hello' to the pilot and went to a leather seat with her cat beside her.

"I'll get us in the air. It's about 25 in Point Pleasant with clear flying," he told Ranger closing the airplane door after shaking the security expert's hand and Ranger went to join his family.

Stephanie had Mia and Kayla buckled of the leather sofa and took her place next to them.

"Hopefully, it will get easier, Julie," he told her kissing her head before taking his place next to Kayla.

"I like this airplane, Daddy," Mia said around her sister.

Giving a 1000 watt smile, "I'll remember that, Mia, for the next time." He even poked the pom poms on both of the hats they were still wearing and he figured would all the way to New Jersey.

In perfect flying weather, clear and sunny, Tom landed the Lear Jet safely in the same spot as when he took off. The blue XL-7 and the white one next to it were covered in a few inches of snow. It was a first for Julie and her new cold weather jacket kept her warm. Frank and Ranger loaded most of the luggage into the SUV Stephanie had purchased, but it was his and hers. There was a stop at the grocery store not only for food, but for cat food, litter, and a litter box. There wasn't much room left for the passengers, but they made it to the beach house.

Cresting 'Beach Drive', Mia and Kayla let out a loud "Our House" seeing the roof peak and the blue which became a complete house. The metal garage was up and complete where the carport once stood. Bobby was carrying a box out to a black SUV.

"Babe, the chickens have flown the coop!"

"Mom, Dad, you're back!" Lester called coming around the deck as Stephanie opened her door. "We're getting the last of our things. Our apartment is finished. The furniture you bought, Bombshell, is great."

Opening the backdoor, Barney was out and jumped up on Lester, then Bobby. Ranger caught their eyes so they wouldn't say anything stupid when Julie got out. He had spoken with Tank and knew he would relay the trouble Rachel and Ron found themselves.

"Hey, Julie," Bobby hugged her first, then Lester, who took the cat carrier from her.

The Rangeman wiggled a finger at Miss Tinkles giving a "Hey, Kitty" and the cat hissed backed.

"See, Santos, the cat knows you're a loon. Where is yours?"

Ranger asked.

"Tiger loves the apartment."

"Good place for it. We'll bring this stuff, Babe. Get the girls inside."

The coats, gloves, and hats came off and Stephanie hung them up for Mia and Kayla next to Julie's new one on the coat rack.

"Come on, Big Sister," Mia and Kayla each had a hand and were walking through the beach house to show Julie.

Stephanie found them upstairs with Barney in the third bedroom. The dog and cat, who found a soft spot on a bunk bed, were nose to nose getting to know each other. "Julie, I hope this will be OK for now. Your father and I will take down the bunks and get you a regular bed so there is more room in here."

"I kinda like it," she said. The blue bunk beds formed an 'L' on two walls with a small nightstand inside the door with a lamp, a closet with shelving, and a worn chest of drawers.

"We'll get you a TV for up here and a desk if you want. We have the roll top desk in the entryway if you want to do homework until you find something you like."

"Anything you want, Julie," Ranger told her carrying in her suitcases.

She thought for a moment and a sad look passed over her face. "Mom always hated it, but I like doing my homework at the table unless I'm studying for a test."

Stephanie agreed, "That were I did mine. My Mom was always baking in the kitchen."

"You can color with us there, Big Sister," Kayla offered.

That was something that Julie liked because she smiled at the two red headed girls. "Sounds good to me."

"The bathroom is across the hall and we'll put Miss Tickles' litter box in the laundry room downstairs," her step-mother told her before she and Ranger let Julie get settled into her new room.

There was a fire in the fireplace and Ranger was placing bowls around the dining room table when Julie came down with Mia, Kayla, Barney, and Miss Tickles was following. Ella and Luis were settled into their new Rangeman apartment a few miles away. The housekeeper knowing they were coming home, had a big container of homemade chicken noodle soup and banana bread waiting her them. There was also a pan of lasagna in the refrigerator for dinner.

"How's the house, Julie?" Ranger the father asked his older daughter.

She looked around the living room with the fire, the Christmas tree was still up along with the decorations, the older dining room table and chairs, and smelled the soup on the stove. Her Bad-Ass father known for wearing black most of the time he visited her was in old jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It fit him here.

"It's old and funky, Dad, but it's," she was trying to find the right word.

"Comforting," Stephanie said as she placed an old white tureen of soup on the table and ladled some into the bowls.

"Yeah," she agreed taking a place at the table feeling at home even with the chaos she left behind in Miami.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Hurry, we got to go find the shells waiting for us!"

Stephanie was zipping up coats and the new hats were on their red curls. Mittens covered the small hands of Mia and Kayla to keep warm against the cold air.

"Babe, the seashells have been waiting all this time for us," Ranger chuckled kissing Stephanie. He was going down on the cold beach for seashells to fill the new garage.

"I'll turn on the dishwasher and be right down," she said to her husband as he trailed behind a dog and three daughters.

Standing on the beach, Carlos Manoso looked up at the house above him. It was old and a little funky. The screened in porch might not be perfectly level, but it was heartening seeing the light in the windows, a little smoke billowing up the chimney on the cold January day, and he was happy here in the new life before them.

"Hey, Mr. Fix-It," gloved hands came around him as Stephanie nuzzled into his jacket back, "you made my dreams come true, Mia and Kayla's, and now Julie's."

There were all three of his daughters running in the sand dropping seashells into the basket that had carried many before. It was perfect, seashells and all. "It's good to be home, Babe."

_**The End.**_

P. S.

Rachel and Ron eventually made bail. It was discovered the owner of 'Miami Investments' would draw in his junior and senior partners into the embezzlement scheme by involving the spouses first. Lavishing them with many business parties and gifts as 'perks'. What Mr. Filch wasn't aware of was Ron had reinvested a lot of the client money which was filtered through Rachel. It was in a company account and he kept detailed records of which client the money came from so it could be returned. He was sentenced to six months in jail and five years probation in the deal he arranged with the government. When he was released from jail, Ranger gave him a job with Rangeman doing the customer billing and a company apartment until he was on his feet. He did it more for Julie so she didn't worry about him. Ron was too afraid of Ranger and grateful to mess up; he also regained custody of his two children with Rachel.

Rachel Martine didn't fair as well. Once she made bail, Rachel went to see Sasha and Ajay, but also to recover money she had hidden back in a closet at her parents. She went right to the transit authority buying a bus ticket for Arizona, hoping to make it to Mexico. The authorities stopped the bus before it crossed the state lines. She was returned to jail until her trial. Rachel Martine was sentence to 10 years in prison and 10 years probation. Everything she and Ron had was sold. It only repaid a portion of the $1,467,542.14 which she spent on herself for manicures, a boob job, and a new house. Ron divorced her. It took him the remainder of his life, but he repaid every penny of the balance that Rachel spent of laundered client money. Rachel was released from federal prison after eight years for good behavior, but the manicurist job she obtained through the probation department hardly covered her living expenses, so she also had job cleaning a church a few nights a week.

Julie wrote to her mother in prison, but never visited her. Ranger wouldn't allow it. Even after her release, Julie hardly visited her because of the deep hurt her mother caused. When Rachel was sentenced, he was awarded full custody of his oldest daughter. Once she was settled in the Point Pleasant public school, Julie enrolled back in tap dancing classes. Mia and Kayla joined the young ballerina classes. Ranger and Stephanie sat proudly in the audience for each year-end recital.

Rangeman-Point Pleasant became Ranger's most successful office providing the top-of-line security to many beach communities along the Atlantic Coast and most of the casinos.

Mary Ann and Cliff adopted a toddler named Andy to grow up with Matthew.

There was a double wedding on the beach for Lester, Bobby, and their girlfriends the following summer. Kiera was born right after Lester and Samantha's first wedding anniversary. She was followed a few month's later by Robert Brown Jr, the son of Bobby and Melody. A large beach house a few doors down from Stephanie and Ranger went up for sale two years later and the couples bought turning it into a large duplex. Tiger split his time between his two owners.

Frank and Ellen never missed Trenton. Stephanie's father worked part-time for Rangeman along with the veteran's from the 'Point Pleasant Veteran's and Assisted Living Center'. Mrs. Plum loved her part-time job helping the neighbor with her catering business.

Grandma and Stanley did get married in a big hoopla of a ceremony at 'The Home' and honeymooned in Atlantic City hitting all the casinos.

A big Victorian house off the Boardwalk was purchased by Tank and Lula. She toned down her wardrobe by going to pastel spandex since she was a business owner of 'Ocean's of Romance' selling fine lingerie, bath gels, and those irresistible seashell candles Stephanie and now three girls made. It must have been the quiet seaside life, but Lula discovered she was pregnant shortly after their move. She and Tank had a small wedding at the blue beach house. The Rangeman second in command was a doting husband and father to Charity.

For Stephanie and Ranger, the blue beach house had the addition complete with a few modifications along the way. They celebrated right before their second wedding anniversary the birth of Christopher Simon Manoso. Frank's father's name was Simon and Ranger's grandfather was Simeone.

Most evenings you will find a couple walking hand-in-hand on the beach with two girls with red curls, a tall older daughter, a little boy running in the sand picking up seashells. A pair of Swiss Mountain dogs, Barney and Bonnie, lead the way. They lived in a beach house filled with wonderful memories and they were happy.


End file.
